L'Héritier de la Force
by Sandy Moon
Summary: "Après les temps heureux, la guerre règnera à nouveau sur la galaxie. L'obscurité et la lumière se referont face. Un allié basculera de l'autre côté, le vieil ennemi renaitra. L'héritier abandonné et puissant se manifestera, épaulé d'un combattant fidèle et protecteur. Le feu éblouira ; et dix-huit plus tard, dictera le destin de la galaxie." [OC]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction ;)**

**Celle-ci sera consacrée à Star Wars dont je suis une très grande fan. J'ai inventé ma propre suite en reprenant quelques éléments des suites en livres (notamment certains noms de personnages). La connaissance de l'histoire dans ces livres n'est pas nécessaire : 1) car je ne les ai pas lus - , et 2) car c'est à ma sauce.**

**Je préviens directement que je ne sais pas quel sera le degré de publication car ma première fiction reste la priorité. Celle-ci est secondaire tant que l'autre n'est pas terminée. Mais bon, elle me tient aussi à cœur et je me suis enfin décidée à écrire (en pleine révision de bac blanc génial -.-'). Bref j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse avec ce prologue, que je trouve long pour ce qu'il est :D**

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars (à mon grand désespoir)**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Naboo, 38 ap. BY**

Au cœur de la capitale au style vénitien, un Jedi errait dans les rues. Il avait été envoyé ici pour rencontrer avant tout le monde le nouveau sénateur de Naboo. Avec la Nouvelle République créée près de 30 ans plus tôt, la paix prospérait dans la galaxie. Et tout cela avait été rendu possible grâce à la volonté d'un homme : Luke Skywalker.

Mais nous aurons tout le temps de parler des changements plus tard.

Suite à la chute de l'Empire, Naboo attirait de nombreux touristes des quatre coins de la Galaxie. Elle avait su rester une planète simple, luxuriante, à l'écoute de son peuple. La monarchie électrice était revenue et une reine était élue pour un mandat. Mais il fallait bien un représentant auprès du nouveau Sénat.

Et aujourd'hui, le Jedi l'avait rencontré. Un homme politique aux idées réformatrices, qui saura faire entendre la voix de sa planète. Mais nous ne nous intéresserons pas à cet homme.

Dans les rues de Theed, le maître s'accordait quelques instants pour humer les différentes odeurs provenant des stands du marché. Toutes plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Il fallait avouer que Naboo était bien différente de Coruscant où il résidait. Une ville futuriste qui s'était reconstruite en quelques années.

Mais notre homme ne devait pas trop s'attarder. Il fallait bien qu'il rentre faire son rapport au Conseil des Jedi. Et qu'il retrouve sa femme et sa fille de deux ans.

Alors qu'il reprenait le chemin vers son vaisseau, il ressentit une forte présence de la Force. Une énergie très puissante mais si infime. Comme si elle venait de voir le jour.

Intrigué, l'homme suivit son instinct. Et plus il avançait, plus il sentait la Force. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle était confinée. Le Jedi accéléra la cadence et bouscula au passage quelques habitants. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une ruelle. Il n'y avait rien mais pourtant, l'énergie était beaucoup plus intense. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, essayant de recueillir le moindre indice grâce à ses sens de Jedi.

Et un petit bruit se fit entendre. En une seconde, il dégaina son sabre laser à la lame bleu foncé et se retrouva devant la source du bruit. Un enfant.

Il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait qualifier son degré de surprise. Il était face à un enfant complètement apeuré à la vue de son arme et de son air suspect. Il détendit son visage et rangea son arme. Il se devait de gagner la confiance de ce garçon parce que c'était de lui qu'émanait l'énergie de la Force.

– Vous n'allez pas me tuer ? demanda le petit après un silence long et pesant.

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

– Parce que vous êtes un Jedi… et que vous ne tuez personne, ajouta-t-il après déduction.

– Exactement. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi.

Afin de gagner un peu plus sa confiance, le Jedi s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua la détresse du garçonnet : il était habillé de guenilles et devait avoir tout au plus 6 ou 7 ans.

– Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

– La rue, c'est chez moi.

– Alors je vais te ramener à tes parents.

– Je n'ai pas de parents.

Le Jedi se sentit très mal à l'aise à ce moment-là. Comment était-ce possible ? Naboo était l'une de ces planètes où la paix régnait parfaitement et où les habitants ne manquaient de rien. Comment un petit orphelin pouvait s'y trouver ?

– Tu n'as personne chez qui aller ?

– Desfois je vais chez Mme Kerley : elle est pas gentille ! Mais elle fait bien la cuisine, finit-il avec un sourire craquant.

Le Jedi sourit aussi face à la bonne humeur contagieuse du garçon. Il était vraiment attendrissant et il lui rappelait sa fille. Certes plus jeune, mais elle réussissait déjà à le faire craquer.

Cependant il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif.

– Je suis un Jedi.

– Je sais déjà ça.

– Et donc, continua-t-il sans tenir compte de la remarque du garçon. Je peux sentir la Force. Je la maitrise également. Et je dois te dire qu'elle est très présente en toi.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, reprit-il sur un ton paternel pour gagner encore plus sa confiance. Je t'ai senti depuis le marché.

– Mais il est loin !

– Je sais. Alors crois-moi ; tu as le potentiel d'un futur Jedi.

– Vous êtes sûr ?! cria le garçonnet avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

– Bien sûr.

– Alors je vais m'entrainer. Et je serai un grand Jedi comme le grand Skywalker.

– Je le connais très bien. Nous sommes parents, en quelque sorte.

– Sérieux ?

– Si je te le dis.

– Oh mais je sais pas maitriser la Force moi. Je vais faire comment ?

Le petit se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans son coin, l'air déçu. Le Jedi se rapprocha encore et lui prit la main.

– Et si tu venais avec moi sur Coruscant ?

– La capitale ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Pour que je te t'entraine.

– Vous voulez vraiment monsieur ?!

– Oui, je te l'ai dit. La Force est très présente en toi. Plus qu'en mes frères et sœurs. Et même mon cousin.

– Waouh c'est génial. Oui je veux trop venir avec vous !

– Ah moins que quelque chose ne te retienne ici…

Il n'avait pas dit ça pour le faire douter, mais plutôt pour conforter son choix.

– Non ! Je ne manquerai à personne ici.

– Même pas à Mme Kerley ? demanda l'homme ironiquement.

– Oh non : elle est trop méchante. Et puis je peux bien manger autre chose.

– D'accord. Aller viens.

Le Jedi se redressa et prit la main du garçon. A la lumière, il fut éblouit par ses yeux verts, brillants comme l'herbe éclairée au soleil. Ses cheveux blonds luirent aussi à la lumière. « On dirait qu'il en fera craquer plus d'une dans quelques années », se dit le Jedi. Mais une chose était sûre : ce garçon sera un grand Jedi.

Tous deux sortirent de la ruelle et le soleil les éblouit davantage. Et l'homme pensa enfin à poser une question fondamentale.

– Au fait, quel est ton prénom ?

– Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup…

– Oh j'ai eu affaire à plus étrange, je pense.

– Zacharie Perkins, répondit-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence et donnant un coup de pied dans le vide..

– J'aime beaucoup.

– Mais on m'appelle Zack pour aller plus vite.

– La question est qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu préfères. Dois-je t'appeler Zacharie ou Zack ?

– Bah Zack puisque c'est moi !

Le Jedi rit suite à la réponse de Zack. Ce petit avait du mordant. Le Jedi passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du garçon avant de l'entrainer dans les rues.

– Aller vient, Zack. Je t'emmène loin d'ici. On va rejoindre mon vaisseau.

– Et vous, c'est quoi votre prénom ?

Il fit une pause et regarda Zack. Ce dernier fut un peu intimider mais il ne le montra. Il devait déjà se montrer digne d'être un Jedi. L'intéressé fit un sourire en coin.

– Jacen. Jacen Solo. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous avant que mon vaisseau ne se décompose tout seul.

Et ils répartirent de plus belle. Le vaisseau était posé à l'extérieur de la ville au milieu d'un champ avec des créatures inconnues à la mémoire de Jacen. Il prévint l'équipage qu'ils avaient un nouveau passager et ils s'engagèrent tous à l'intérieur. Jacen prit les commandes. Il avait installé Zack à côté de lui afin qu'il apprécie entièrement le voyage.

Une fois dans l'hyper-espace, Jacen sourit en voyant l'émerveillement sur le visage du garçon. Il était on ne peut plus impressionné et brulait d'impatience d'arriver à destination pour commencer son entrainement. Enfin, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Il y avait bien une raison au fait que Jacen ait eu rapidement l'idée d'amener Zack sur Coruscant. Une prophétie avait été découverte il y a quelques années…

_Après les temps heureux, la guerre règnera à nouveau sur la galaxie._

_L'obscurité et la lumière s'affronteront dans un même camp._

_Un allié basculera de l'autre côté, le vieil ennemi renaitra._

_L'héritier abandonné et puissant se manifestera,_

_Epaulé d'un combattant fidèle et protecteur._

_Le feu éblouira ; et à sa dix-huitième année_

_Dictera le destin de l'univers._

La phrase concernant l'héritier était tout à fait cohérente : Zack avait perdu sa famille. Et il était puissant, Jacen en était plus que convaincu. Mais selon cette prophétie, il faudra attendre ses dix-huit ans, et la patience n'avait jamais été son fort.

« Le feu de son apparence » Cette phrase étrange était celle qui troublait le plus l'esprit du Jedi depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la prophétie.

Mais Zack était l'élu. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Et Jacen n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre ses maîtres. Dire qu'il connaissait l'identité de l'allié qui avait, déjà, basculé du côté obscur.

Et ce garçon semblait être celui qui sauvera la galaxie… ou la détruira.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce prologue. J'espère qu'il vous aura mis en haleine et vous fera patienter avant le chapitre 1 :D**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour connaitre votre avis : je suis très curieuse sur ce point.**

**On se revoit pour le premier chapitre.**


	2. 1 Quand on mélange les problèmes

**Bonjour, voici le 1er chapitre. Je profite d'une pause dans mes révisions pour le poster. A la base, je voulais attendre encore un petit peu... et puis je me suis dit que le prologue avait besoin d'un copain XD Non et puis de cette façon vous avez le début de l'histoire.**

**En parlant de début, ce chapitre est assez court par rapport à ceux que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Mais c'est normal; il faut installer l'histoire donc il ne savait pas vraiment quoi écrire (contrairement aux autres). J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :D**

**kinsa talik : merci d'avoir été le premier lecteur a laissé une review et très rapidement après la mise en ligne du prologue seul. J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

**PREMIERE PARTIE : DEUX ÂMES A CONNAITRE**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quand on mélange les problèmes**

**50 ap. BY - 12 ans plus tard - Coruscant - POV Zack**

– Dites donc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en une nuit pour que tu m'affaiblisses à ce point ?!

– Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets. Même à celui qui lui a tout appris.

Je m'avançai vers mon maître, Jacen Solo, que je venais d'envoyer au tapis après un combat au sabre laser. Je lui offris une main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il la saisit mais ne se releva pas.

– Une chose que tu n'as toujours pas compris, Zack : s'assurer que l'adversaire n'a aucun moyen de se défendre.

C'est là que mon maître choisit de me faire tomber en me donnant un coup violent dans les jambes. Mon dos en prit pour sa pomme. Ce que ça faisait mal ! Maitre Jacen s'était relevé et me regardait avec un regard triomphant.

– Je pense que cela ira pour aujourd'hui.

Il m'aida à me remettre debout en faisant appel à la Force.

– Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal au moins ? me demanda-t-il sans enlever son sourire.

– Ça devrait aller. Je suis habitué depuis le temps.

– Va donc te reposer. On se retrouve au diner.

– A tout à l'heure, maître.

Jacen disparut avec son sourire. Il ne voulait jamais avouer que battre son apprenti était un vrai plaisir. Par respect pour moi, ledit apprenti.

Jacen m'a recueilli quand j'avais six ans alors que j'essayais de mendier sur Naboo, ma planète d'origine. Apparemment, il aurait senti un très fort potentiel de la Force en moi. Il m'a amené sur Coruscant et m'a présenté à tout le clan Skywalker. Bon j'avoue, j'étais super intimidé. Et aujourd'hui à dix-huit ans, je l'étais encore.

Il faut dire que les grands héros ont bien vieilli depuis le temps. Et ils ont fondé leur petite famille. Luke Skywalker devait avoir 67 ans aujourd'hui. Il était marié à Mara Jade (une femme au passé trouble qui n'en parle jamais) et il avait un fils, Ben, aujourd'hui 35 ans et toujours célibataire, contrairement à ses cousins. Mais bon, on lui connait quelques conquêtes.

La princesse Leia Organa a épousé Han Solo malgré les réticences de ce dernier au mot « engagement ». Et encore aujourd'hui, c'est amusant de les voir se disputer pour un rien. Je vous assure que le spectacle en vaut le détour. Ils ont eu trois enfants : des jumeaux Jacen et Jaina (qui avait plus de 40 ans) et Anakin (39 ans) appelé ainsi en hommage à leur grand-père, Anakin Skywalker. Je ne vous raconterai pas son histoire : tout le monde la connait. Et je préfère profiter de ses descendants vivants.

Car oui, les enfants Solo en plus d'être tous les trois des maîtres Jedi, ont aussi eu des enfants. Anakin est marié à Lara et ils ont un fils, Will, de 14 ans. Jaina est mariée à Owen et ensemble et ils ont eu deux enfants : June 16 ans, et Reese 13 ans. Quant à mon maître Jacen, il est marié à Talhia et leur fille de 14 ans s'appelle Allana.

Je suis d'accord, cela fait beaucoup de noms à retenir. Mais c'est ma famille. Oui je peux le clamer haut et fort : les Solo-Skywalker sont ma famille. Allana est ma petite sœur. Nous rigolons ensemble, je la protège, je l'aide dans les moments difficiles. Nous nous écoutons mutuellement. Je crois qu'elle est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance ici. Enfin, après mon maître bien sûr.

C'est Jacen qui m'a recueilli alors que personne ne faisait attention à moi. Il m'a élevé comme son fils. Et je n'ose jamais lui dire que je le considère comme mon père. Ayant très peu de souvenirs de « ma vie d'avant », il m'est impossible de comparer Jacen et mon père biologique. Mais j'observe… J'observe Luke avec Ben. Han avec ses enfants. Anakin avec Will. Jacen avec Allana. Je sais ce que doit être un père.

Jacen est mon père.

Je suis devenu son Padawan. Et voilà plus de douze ans que j'essaye de m'améliorer. Malheureusement pour moi– si on peut dire – seuls June et Will ont des capacités de Jedi. Les autres cousins sont certes sensibles à la Force, mais pas suffisamment pour la contrôler. Ils sont les seuls de mes amis que je peux écraser – gentiment – lors d'un combat.

Jacen me dit que je serai voué à un grand avenir. C'est ce qu'il dit mais je ne le crois pas. Mon destin s'est joué le jour où il m'a trouvé. Il ne peut pas bifurquer à nouveau, si ? Ou alors le destin est très vicieux et a le sens de l'humour.

Alors que je marchais dans les couloirs du Temple Jedi, de jeunes Padawans vinrent à ma rencontre. Ils avaient tous dix ans et adoraient m'interpeller pour un rien car j'étais un « héros » pour eux. Personnellement, je me considère comme un adolescent ordinaire. Bon d'accord, un ado qui peut contrôler la Force mais un ado quand même. Hum, peut-être était-ce mon charme naturel qui les attirait à moi ?

– Salut les p'tits. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ?

– Qu'avez-vous appris avec maître Solo aujourd'hui, maître Perkins ? demanda un petit garçon.

Je détestais qu'on m'appelle ainsi. Mais je fis bonne figure.

– Quelque chose de trop complexe pour vous.

– Oh s'il vous plait, ne nous laissez pas comme ça ! supplia une fillette.

– Faites-nous un de vos tours ! dit une autre.

– D'accord, d'accord, cédai-je en levant les mains. Vous avez gagné.

Je m'accroupis pour être à leur hauteur et je me concentrai, faisant appel à la Force. Si bien que je réussis à faire léviter les sabres lasers – version miniatures – de ces apprentis. Pour en rajouter au spectacle, je sortis le mien et fis découvrir une lame verte. Tous étaient ébahis et j'eus un sourire victorieux. Je mis fin au divertissement et me redressai.

– Waouh ! firent-ils en même temps.

– Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais me reposer : maître Jacen m'a mis une bonne raclée aujourd'hui.

* * *

Je fus interrompu alors que j'étais sous la douche. On frappait à la porte de mon appartement si fortement que cela résonnait jusque dans la salle de bain. Et puis je sentais cette présence. J'attrapai vite une serviette et me séchai à la vitesse de l'éclair. Dans ma chambre, je trouvai rapidement des vêtements faciles à enfiler. J'allai ouvrir la porte.

– Salut Zack, me salua Allana en me faisant la bise et rentrant dans mon appart'. Elle alla directement s'installer au salon.

– Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à rentrer chez moi, lui criai-je en fermant la porte. Je la rejoignis ; elle était déjà affalée sur le canapé.

– Techniquement c'est chez moi. Mes parents ont la gentillesse de te prêter cet appart' depuis ton anniversaire.

– Te connaissant, tu dis ça parce que je te manque.

– Mais oui ! C'est vide sans toi.

Il est vrai que jusqu'à mes 18 ans, je logeais chez Jacen, Talhia et Allana. Mais à mon anniversaire, mon maître a décrété bon que j'ai mon indépendance. Enfin pas trop, leur appartement à eux est juste au-dessus.

– Avec un étage qui nous sépare, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être très loin.

– Pff, m'en fiche. Mon super copain Zacharie me manque.

– Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

– Zacharie, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

– Tu sais ce qui t'attends.

Je fonçai vers elle et la bloquai juste avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Et je la chatouillai. Son rire résonna dans la pièce. Elle était très sensible au touché, c'était mon avantage. A chaque fois qu'un de mes « cousins » m'appelaient par mon vrai prénom, c'était les chatouilles assurées. Et je suis sûr qu'Allana a fait exprès de m'appeler ainsi, pour que je sois près d'elle.

Je vous rassure tout de suite : il n'y a aucune ambigüité entre elle et moi. Elle est comme ma petite sœur. Et puis elle n'a que 14 ans ! D'accord, je peux me montrer sadique et suicidaire de temps en temps, mais pas à ce point ! Sinon je serai déjà mort et enterré à l'heure qu'il est par Jacen.

Au bout de quinze minutes, je répondis aux supplications d'Allana et arrêtai la torture. Elle resta un moment, la tête sur mes genoux et les jambes pliées.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène vraiment ici, Al' ? A part le fait que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, bien sûr.

– Que t'es bête ! Non en vérité, on m'a envoyé te chercher car le diner est prêt.

La raison était beaucoup moins cool que dans mon imagination.

– Et ce soir, reprit-elle. La famille entière est réunie.

– Ah ça, ça me va. Laisse-moi mettre de vrais vêtements et je vous rejoins.

Allana partit. Je me dépêchai alors de finir ce que j'avais commencé : prendre une douche.

* * *

– Je sens un trouble dans la Force.

Tout le monde s'est arrêté, moi y compris. Je devais avoir l'air fin avec ma bouche grande ouverte et la nourriture à ma portée. Mais bon, je devais rester digne : je suis Jedi tout de même !

Le clan entier était réuni et attablé dans l'appartement de maître Luke et Mara Jade. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Voilà longtemps qu'on n'avait pas entendu cela.

– Oui, père. Je le ressens aussi, dit Ben, histoire d'en rajouter une couche et faire flipper tout le monde.

– De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Leia.

En tant que diplomate – même doyenne – elle s'inquiétait toujours de tout.

– Mais arrête, poupée, la taquina son vieux mari. Depuis le temps que ce bon vieux Luke ressent des choses bizarres, on est habitué.

J'étais d'accord avec grand-père Han.

– Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler « poupée » Han !

– Je fais ce que je veux. Nous sommes en pays libre. Nous nous sommes battus pour ça.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

Quand je vous disais que ces deux-là partaient rapidement en crêpage de chignon. Je vis maîtres Jacen, Jaina et Anakin avec des têtes de désespoir. Il y a de quoi : leurs parents se donnaient encore en spectacle. On pouvait s'étonner sur le fait qu'ils soient restés mariés si longtemps. Car pour des p'tits vieux, ils pétaient la forme.

Par contre, leurs petits-enfants étaient morts de rire. C'est vrai que voir papy et mamie se déchainer l'un sur l'autre avait quelque chose de divertissant.

– Si vous voulez vous disputer tous les deux, allez ailleurs, criai le vieux Luke et le silence revint. Il ne faut pas prendre nos impressions à la légère. Quelque chose se passe.

– Mais mon oncle, interpella Jaina. Si ce trouble était si fort, pourquoi seuls vous et Ben pouvez le ressentir.

– Je ne sais pas cousine, je ne sais pas, lui répondit Ben. La seule chose dont nous soyons sûrs, c'est qu'il faut se tenir prêt à tout moment.

« Se tenir prêt oui, mais à quoi ? » Je n'osai pas poser cette question à maître Skywalker, mais je la posai du regard à Allana, assise en face de moi. Elle haussa les épaules et je poussai un soupir.

Après le diner qui s'éternisa quelques heures encore, je pus rentrer chez moi.

Et cette nuit, je fis un rêve…

* * *

_Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis un paysage magnifique. De l'herbe d'un vert éclatant, éclairée par le soleil. Un lac entouré de falaises avec au loin une immense cascade. Et une ville._

_Je fus transporté en quelques secondes jusqu'à celle-ci. Les rues étaient désertes. Des plantes poussaient sur les murs. Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air abandonné. Et j'avais l'impression de connaitre ses rues._

_En marchant, je fis attention à chaque petit détail des bâtiments, comme si je voulais à tout prix conserver ces images à jamais dans ma mémoire. Et une chose se démarqua du paysage : un homme et un petit garçon. On aurait dit un père et son fils. Je me rapprochai. L'homme avait une cape marron semblable à celle d'un Jedi, et le petit garçon était habillé bien salement. Non, ils n'étaient pas du même monde._

_L'homme prit la main de l'enfant et ils partirent en souriant. Et j'eus le temps de voir son visage : maître Jacen._

_Alors ce garçon, c'était moi._

_Etait-ce possible que je rêve du jour où Jacen m'a trouvé ? Cela signifierait que cette ville est Theed, la capitale de Naboo. Ma planète… Je n'y étais jamais retourné, ni même en rêve, depuis mon arrivée sur Coruscant. Pourquoi cette nuit ? _

_Je souris à la vue de Jacen et du jeune-moi qui partaient de la ville. Je m'apprêtai à les suivre mais le rêve en décida autrement._

_Une secousse me fit perdre l'équilibre et je tombai par terre. Le sol était beaucoup plus dur et il faisait une chaleur torride. Quand je réussis à me lever, la seule chose que je vis autour de moi c'était du sable. Et quelques cailloux aussi. Un vrai désert. J'avais chaud avec mes vêtements de Jedi pas adaptés à cet environnement. Où est-ce que je pouvais être ?_

_– On se sent perdu, héros, dit une voix féminine._

_Je me retournai précipitamment. A quelques mètres de moi se tenait une femme vêtue d'une robe souple et d'une cape sombre avec une capuche qui cachait son visage. Elle resta immobile, et je pris la décision de m'avancer tout doucement._

_– Qui êtes-vous ?_

_– Tu ne le sens pas ?_

_Très bonne question, vraiment. Non je ne sens rien car je viens d'être transporté ici et que je ne vous connais pas._

_– Toi et moi sommes liés, finit-elle par dire, toujours en cachant son visage._

_– Ok. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes._

_– Qu'est-ce que ça change que tu connaisses ou pas mon nom ?_

_– Je serais peut-être plus clément._

_Je cherchai à ma ceinture mon sabre laser pour lui mettre une bonne raclée… mais il n'était pas là. Ma tête fit de rapides mouvements, mon regard scruta le désert à la recherche de mon arme. Rien._

_– Si tu cherches ton arme, ce n'est pas la peine. Ici, il n'y a qu'une manière de survivre : l'argent. Si t'as pas d'argent, tu es esclave. Et si tu es esclave, tu ne peux pas partir. Et si tu ne peux partir, tu mourras seul et rejeté._

_– Très drôle tout ça. Mais je sais que je rêve alors je vais me réveiller. Maintenant._

_Je me concentrai du mieux que je pouvais pour me réveiller mais je n'y arrivais pas._

_– Tu es pathétique, chéri._

_Je rêve ou elle m'a appelé « chéri » !_

_– Ne m'appeler pas comme ça ! Je ne vous connais pas !_

_– Oh mais ça ne saurait tarder._

_La femme laissa enfin tomber sa cape. Ses cheveux se libérèrent. Ils étaient bouclés et roux. Mais pas roux dans le genre couleur orange. Non, leur couleur se rapprochait plus de celle du feu. Des flammes qui virevoltaient autour de son visage à cause du vent. Elle releva la tête et là je pus le dire – ou plutôt le penser très fort : elle était la plus belle créature que j'ai vu de ma vie. Et pourtant, j'ai pu côtoyer quelques filles. _

_Elle devait avoir mon âge et cela me surprit. Son visage avait un teint de porcelaine. Ses lèvres une légère teinte de rouge, très naturel. Ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois qui ne présageait rien de bon._

_Mais ce qui attira mon regard, ce fut ses yeux. Bleus. On aurait dit deux pierres précieuses qui brillaient de mille éclats avec ce soleil. Je fus étonné de ne pas me retrouver aveugle sur place. Quelques boucles retombèrent sur son visage quand le vent cessa de souffler._

_– On ne sait plus quoi dire, mon chou, dit-elle avec une voix quasi séductrice._

_Elle avait l'air d'aimer les surnoms ridicules. Et comme un idiot, ma voix était coincée au fond de ma gorge. Génial, j'étais cloué sur place par sa beauté (non il ne faut pas que tu penses à ça !) et ma voix refusait de s'exprimer. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire._

_Mon inconnue baissa le regard et ses cheveux cachèrent ses yeux bleus. Elle recommença son monologue auquel je ne comprenais rien._

_– Nous sommes voués à un grand avenir, tous les deux. Ensemble. Mais seul l'un de nous s'attirera les faveurs du grand maître._

_Elle releva la tête. Et là, mon sang se glaça. Ses yeux avaient brusquement changé de couleur : ils étaient jaunes perçants. Jaunes et bordés de rouges comme si on les avait saignés. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait pu pleurer du sang._

_– Tout le monde te croit fort. Ils se trompent tous ! Alors fait tes preuves et affronte-moi !_

_Et la lame d'un sabre-laser apparut tout d'un coup. Une lame violette. Puis une deuxième… rouge. Oh si, la situation pouvait être pire : j'étais face à un Sith !_

_– Alors mon chou, on ne se bat pas parce que je suis une fille. Tu vas vite le regretter._

_Je voulus m'enfuir, mais cela m'était impossible. Elle a été la plus rapide et avait transpercé mon corps avec les deux lames. Je sentis une brûlure intense dans mon ventre avant de tomber dans le noir._

* * *

Ce qui me réveilla, ce fut la chute. J'étais tout simplement tombé de mon lit. Oh merci, je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre ma mort, même en rêve. J'étais bien trop jeune !

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cette belle fille (méchante, pense méchante). Cette fille était un Sith. Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec le mauvais pressentiment de Luke et Ben Skywalker ? Un retour des Sith… Et pourquoi avais-je d'abord rêvé de ma rencontre avec Jacen ?

Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Et j'avais si peu de réponse. Peut-être que je devrais en parler avec maître Jacen demain. Ou maître Luke.

Ce n'est que là que je constatai qu'il faisait encore nuit. Ma baie vitrée me montrait la planète, toujours en mouvement. Même la nuit.

Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir après ce rêve. Ou plutôt ce cauchemar.

* * *

**C'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus même s'il était un peu court. Promis les prochains seront bien plus longs (au moins le double je pense).**

**N'oubliez pas de commenter svp ;D et donner votre avis sur l'histoire, ses personnages... et peut-être ce rêve/cauchemar. (Promis il y aura une explication)**


	3. 2 Prisonnier et fou à lier

**Bonjour alors voici le 2eme chapitre de cette fiction. Je l'avais précisé : cette histoire est au second plan par rapport à l'autre que je publie... Et pourtant j'y pense H24 XD J'ai des tas d'idées pour rendre la vie de mes personnages en enfer -bon un gentil enfer si possible).**

**Ici, nous ne retrouvons pas Zack mais l'autre héros de l'histoire. Je vais donc vous laisser le découvrir.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Star Wars (dommage)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Prisonnier et fou à lier**

_Tatooine – POV …_

– Darring ! Le 17 attend toujours sa commande!

– Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Je courus en cuisine et mis trois plats sur mon plateau de service. En sortant, je me dirigeai le plus gracieusement possible jusqu'à la table 17. Je fis mon plus beau sourire alors que je posais les plats commandés sur la table. Deux hommes d'âge mur et une créature vraiment dégoutante me fixèrent avec des regards plein de sous-entendus. Je n'en tins pas compte et gardai mes commentaires pour moi-même.

– Voici votre commande, messieurs, dis-je après m'être redressée. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Je partis avec un sourire charmeur et me dirigeai vers une autre table pour une autre commande.

C'était ça toute la journée depuis deux ans. Je prenais des commandes, je servais les clients, je devais jouer la fille séductrice alors que ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. Et quelques soirs, je devais danser, m'exhiber aux yeux de ces hommes répugnants. Hommes… je devrais plutôt dire mâles ! Il n'y avait pas que des humains sur Tatooine nous sommes une minorité. Et le peu qui existe arrive à me donner l'impression d'être une fille sale. Une proie facile.

Au moins dans le bar de Gengou au centre de Mos Espa, les relations entre danseuses et clients étaient interdites. Pour lui, le plaisir des yeux comptait avant tout. Mais bon, qui dit plaisir des yeux, dit devoir se balader en tenue légère devant des hommes complètement excités. Ça ne m'enchante guère mais j'y suis obligée.

Il faut bien gagner sa vie.

C'est sûr qu'à dix-sept ans, je préférerais sortir avec des amis, m'amuser un peu, ou mieux : quitter cette planète. Tatooine est un vrai désert. Il n'y a rien à faire, à part si vous êtes un contrebandier. Nous sommes dans la Bordure Extérieure. Personne ne se soucie de nous, ni l'Ancienne République, ni l'ex-Empire, ni la Nouvelle République. Paradoxalement, son fondateur en est originaire. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ici ?!

Oui, mon rêve est de quitter cette planète mais cela m'est impossible.

Car il y a deux ans, maman est tombée malade.

Deux ans que j'ai arrêté l'école et quitté mes amis, que j'économise pour payer l'opération et le voyage qui va avec. Mais c'est cher. Et après deux ans, il me manque encore la moitié de la somme nécessaire.

J'ai eu la chance si on veut de trouver rapidement un emploi. Et franchement, j'aurais pu tomber sur un patron beaucoup plus vicieux que Gengou. D'accord, il peut être sévère par moment et avoir les yeux baladeurs, mais il ne nous maltraite pas. Il ne nous force pas à nous exhiber si on ne le désire pas. Je souhaite ne pas avoir à le faire, mais j'y suis obligée. Je gagne beaucoup plus d'argent ainsi.

Heureusement (si on peut le dire), je n'ai pas à financer les tenues que je dois porter pour les shows dansants. Gengou nous les paye. J'en ai tout un stock dans mon placard. Bien plus que de vêtements normaux. Moi et les autres filles devions aussi nous munir de nos plus belles parures, d'un maquillage voyant, pour mettre en valeur nos atouts. Bah, les hommes sont ici pour voir du spectacle. Plus on leur en donne, plus ils payent, et plus vite je pourrai partir. Enfin ça fait deux ans que je me dis ça. Et s'il me faut encore deux ans pour avoir la totalité de la somme, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai. Et maman non plus d'ailleurs.

Au coucher du soleil, je pus partir. J'étais payée au jour le jour. Alors avec mes sous du jour, j'allai acheter quelques petites choses à manger à la Vieille. La Vieille, c'est un peu notre grand-mère à tous. Toujours là à raconter des histoires aux petits, ou à te vendre des trucs pour peu chers.

– Oh Bianca. Je suis contente de te voir.

– Moi aussi, la Vieille. Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles pour ce soir ?

– Cela dépend de ta paye du jour.

Je lui montrai les quelques pièces dans ma main.

– Hum, je vais te préparer quelque chose pour le tiers de ça.

– C'est vrai ? Oh merci beaucoup. Ça fera plus d'économies !

La Vieille disparut quelques secondes et revint avec un pochon rempli de nourriture. Je la payai.

– Au fait, comment va ta mère ?

– Oh comme d'habitude. Elle est fatiguée, elle est faible, elle a du mal à marcher… La routine.

– Tu as bientôt assez d'argent pour l'opération ?

Elle me posait cette question tous les jours sans tenir compte de ma réponse de la vieille. Alors, tous les jours je lui réponds :

– Oui. J'arriverai à la guérir.

J'étais bien loin du compte.

Sur la route de la maison, je rencontrai quelques Jawas. Ils faisaient encore du commerce à cette heure-ci ! Cela n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Deux d'entre eux vinrent à ma rencontre et me proposèrent de marchander. Roh et puis qu'avais-je à perdre ? Je peux très bien jeter un petit coup d'œil sans pour autant dépenser l'argent qu'il me reste.

Les Jawas m'emmenèrent voir leur butin. Pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Si ce n'est des droïdes… Quand je vis ceux qu'ils proposaient, cela me parut évident. Depuis que je travaillais, j'espérais peut-être payer un droïde pour aider ma mère seule à la maison. Et aujourd'hui, on en proposait à des prix cassés.

– Eh, les interpellai-je. A combien sont les droïdes ?

Un Jawa répondit dans sa langue que je compris : _Tous mêmes prix. 3 peggats d'or._

– Trois peggats ! C'est du vol !

Pas étonnant, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma paye du jour.

Le Jawa répondit un truc du genre :_ Oui mais très bonne qualité._ Il tapa sur l'un des droïde pour montrer leur solidité, mais il explosa. Je cachai mes yeux de la fumée et toussai.

– Non, ce n'est pas de la bonne qualité. Je t'en prends un pour un peggat d'or.

– _Non trois !_

– Bon deux alors ?

– _Non trois !_

Décidément, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Puis j'eus une idée.

– Deux avec des places pour toi et tes copains au show nocturne de Gengou dans deux nuits. Tu me verras danser.

Le Jawa réfléchit quelques instants avant d'accepter mon offre. Je le payai et lui offris quelques billets gratuits. Gengou voulait qu'on fasse la promo du show alors qu'il était déjà célèbre (paradoxe je sais). Alors, il nous donnait des billets pour qu'on les distribue et que les gens viennent consommer chez lui.

J'allai choisir mon droïde parmi ceux proposée. Ils étaient tous sales. Une chose est sûre je devrais le nettoyer à la maison. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un petit droïde que je trouvais mignon (enfin, si c'est un bon adjectif pour un robot). Je crois que c'est un astromecano. Il était blanc et avec quelques détails rouges. (Il sera assorti à ma tête.) Il s'activa tout seul, tourna « sa tête » ronde vers moi et émit des petits bruits.

– Eh, c'est lui que je prends.

Un Jawa libéra le droïde et on put partir.

– Voyons ton matricule, dis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui. Hum, R7-D3. Comment un droïde comme toi s'est fait attraper par les Jawas ?

Visiblement vexé, R7-D3 remua et fit des bruits bizarres.

– Ok, ok, excuse-moi. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Aller viens, je t'amène chez moi.

Je repris ma marche et le robot me poussa les jambes. Je ris de la situation.

– C'est pas la peine de me suivre comme un chien. Je vais pas te laisser tout seul ici. Et si tu es sage jusqu'à chez moi, je te huilerai peut-être.

R7 fit des bruits qui montraient qu'il était content. Il se mit à rouler rapidement, me dépassant de vingt mètres et tournant en rond, éparpillant du sable sur son passage. En tout cas, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec lui. Il respirait la forme et la bonne humeur ce robot.

– R7, l'appelai-je au loin. La maison c'est de l'autre côté.

* * *

Quand j'arrivai avec R7 devant ma maison, la nuit était bien tombée. Notre maison ressemblait à toutes celles de Mos Espa : taillée à même la roche, et mitoyenne aux autres. Dès que j'entrai, j'entendis une voix faible.

– Qui est-ce ? Qui est là ?

Maman.

Je fis rentrer R7 et fermai la porte avant de trouver ma mère, allongée sur le canapé dans ce qui nous sert de salon.

– Ce n'est que moi, maman. Je suis là, tout va bien.

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle et lui pris les mains. Elles étaient froides.

– Oh Bianca, pardonne-moi d'avoir peur. Je sais que c'est toi mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

– Chut, ne dis pas de choses pareilles. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

– Mais je n'aime pas te savoir dehors, obligée de travailler pour Gengou.

– Oh en deux ans je me suis bien habituée à lui. Et moi je n'aime pas te savoir seule ici dans ton état. Alors, je t'ai ramené une petite surprise.

Je me levai et allai d'abord déposer le reste de ma paye dans le bocal avec l'inscription « Opération + voyage = liberté ». La moitié. Il était à moitié plein. Ce qui est drôle car ma mère le voit plutôt à moitié vide.

Je cherchai R7 qui était resté près de la porte d'entrée et le présentai à ma mère.

– Quelle est cette chose ? demanda ma mère en se redressant sur la banquette.

– Maman, R7-D3. R7, ma mère Aymeraude.

– D'accord, fit ma mère sceptique. Comment et pourquoi as-tu ramené un droïde à la maison ?

– Déjà, je l'ai payé 2 peggats au lieu de 3 aux Jawas. Et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait te tenir compagnie. Regarde comme il est mignon, dis-je sur un ton exagéré.

Je serrai alors le robot dans mes bras et fis ma tête la plus mignonne, suppliant ma mère de l'accepter. Pour m'aider, R7 émit quelques petits bruits trop chou. C'est drôle, mais il me rappelait un droïde que j'avais vu dans un livre mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Maman fit un mouvement de tête, signe que j'avais gagné.

– Très bien, on le garde. Même si je désapprouve.

– Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Alors que je laissai ma mère et R7 faire connaissance, je partis à la cuisine préparer le repas avec ce m'avait donné la Vieille. Cela fait, j'aidai maman à s'installer à table et on commença à manger.

– Ç'a été au travail aujourd'hui ?

– Hum, fis-je alors que j'avais de la nourriture en bouche j'avalai puis je répondis. Rien d'intéressant. A part le fait que j'aurai des bras en béton quand j'arrêterai. Porter des plateaux et courir toute la journée je pourrais participer aux épreuves intergalactiques si ça continue, je conclus avec le sourire.

Ma mère ne sembla pas de cet avis.

– Je m'en veux tellement.

– Maman… tentai-je pour qu'elle évite de parler.

– Mais si ! Tu es jeune, Bianca. Tu devrais normalement profiter de la vie.

– Ici, elle est assez réduite, dis-je avec sarcasme plus pour moi-même.

– Oui mais, cela ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. C'est mon rôle de m'occuper de toi. Pas l'inverse.

Je comprenais tout à fait sa douleur. Une mère doit s'occuper de son enfant. Et non le contraire comme elle dit.

– Maman, recommençai-je en prenant sa main et lui souriant. Tu as fait un super boulot avec moi. Ces deux années paraitront infimes quand tu seras guérie. Je ferais exprès de rentrer tard et d'être capricieuse pour que tu joues ton rôle de maman.

– Bianca… Comment fais-tu pour voir le bon côté des choses ?

– A toi de le dire : c'est toi qui m'as élevée.

Là-dessus, nous nous mîmes à rire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu le rire de maman. Mais je savais que c'était passager.

– Tu fais passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien. Tu lui ressembles tellement…

– A qui ?

– Ton père…

Je me figeai. Il était vraiment très rare que maman évoque mon père. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais prononcé son nom – ou alors seulement quand j'étais dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Maman me répète qu'il était l'homme le plus courageux, beau, extraordinaire (…) qu'elle ait rencontré. S'il était si brillant, il serait resté ici. Ou alors il aurait fait quitter cette planète à maman. Et je serais née ailleurs. Avec mes deux parents.

Je me levai précipitamment et débarrassai la table. Je commençai à faire la vaisselle et maman vit ma détresse.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ?

– Tu ne devrais pas parler de lui. Il te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, et dans ton état, ce n'est pas très bon.

Elle baissa le regard, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec elle. Pas dans cet état. Ce n'est pas que je haïssais mon père – je ne l'avais jamais rencontré –, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi maman n'a pas pu passer à autre chose.

Je me souviens étant petite des hommes qui lui tournaient autour, sachant qu'elle avait une fille en bas âge. Elle aurait pu trouver un bon mari et si ça se trouve, j'aurais eu un super beau-père.

Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas lorsqu'elle parle de lui. Cela me fait penser à la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si je n'existais pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle tombe enceinte après sa première fois ? Le destin a vraiment le sens de l'humour. Ma mère n'a jamais pu revoir mon père, alors on l'a condamnée à vivre avec la seule chose qui pourrait la rattacher à lui : un enfant. Moi…

Peu après, j'étais dans la chambre de maman avec elle. Je l'aidai à se préparer pour dormir. Le moindre geste du quotidien était une torture pour elle à cause de sa mystérieuse maladie. Cela fait, je l'aidai à se glisser dans les couvertures.

– Tu n'es pas obligée, chérie.

– Laisse, je le fais bien en plus.

– Non, attends.

Elle arrêta mes mains en pleine action.

– Je… Je veux tout te raconter. Sur ton père.

– Non, s'il te plait, maman, la suppliai-je. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

– Oh non au contraire. Parler de lui me rend heureuse. Et puis, il faut bien que je t'en parle un jour. Installe-toi, je vais…

Elle s'interrompit et commença à tousser. Sachant ce qui arrivait, je pris le saut au pied du lit et le lui donna. Et maman se mit à cracher du sang. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. Elle s'essuya avec un mouchoir et reposa le saut par terre.

– Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ce soir ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien…

– Cela irait mieux quand tu sauras notre histoire.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans le lit, et moi je restai par terre. Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi, les entourai de mes bras et posai mon menton dessus.

– Alors quand je l'ai rencontré, j'avais tout juste dix-sept ans. J'étais sur le marché et j'aidai des amis à vendre quelques bricoles. J'étais beaucoup trop occupée à bien présenter le stand que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on avait un client. Et quand j'ai croisé son regard, je peux te jurer que le temps s'est arrêté.

– On dirait un conte de fée, m'autorisai-je à dire.

– Mais ça l'était. (Elle fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.) Il était magnifique. C'est simple, tu es son portrait craché. Les yeux. Les cheveux. Le visage.

Il est vrai que j'ai deviné toute seule – et depuis bien longtemps – que je devais beaucoup lui ressembler. Je ne partageais rien, physiquement parlant, avec maman. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns, bouclés, et des yeux verts. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que ses parents l'ont appelé Aymeraude, pour ses yeux. En changeant l'orthographe s'il vous plait. Apparemment, cela n'a jamais été le fort de mes grands-parents maternels. Que je ne connais pas tout simplement parce qu'ils ont rejeté leur fille après avoir appris sa grossesse. C'est la seule chose de son passé que maman m'avait confié il y a quelques temps.

En fait, le simple héritage physique qu'elle m'a laissé, ce sont ses boucles. De longs cheveux bouclés. Je ne raconte pas la galère pour les coiffer.

– Je suppose que je dois être flatter de lui ressembler autant, dis-je en rigolant et ma mère me sourit.

– Si tu veux. (Pause avant la reprise.) Nous avons… flirtés ensemble si je puis dire. Et… c'était tellement magique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qui il était.

J'ouvris davantage mes oreilles.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Pas une horrible créature j'espère !

– Oh non c'était tout le contraire. Un être de Bien. Non Bianca, ton père est un Jedi.

Je peux jurer que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant une demi-seconde.

– Pardon ?!

– Un Jedi, Bianca.

– Alors, franchement, cette blague n'est vraiment pas drôle du tout.

– Bianca ! cria-t-elle énervée.

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt. Un Jedi… Un Jedi… UN JEDI ! Cela pourra expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas pu rester avec maman.

– Oh moi aussi quand il me l'a dit j'étais sous le choc. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer de Jedi dans ma vie et encore moins tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux.

– Je croyais de c'était interdit.

– Dans l'Ancien temps, ça l'était. Plus aujourd'hui. (Je fis un signe de ma main pour lui dire de continuer.) Il s'est rendu sur Tatooine pour une mission officielle. Il n'avait que deux semaines de répit. Et, la veille de son départ, nous avons… Enfin je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, lança-t-elle rouge et gênée.

– Non, non, je vois très bien. Mais, il ne pouvait pas revenir ?

– Non. D'habitude, personne ne doit aller dans la Bordure Extérieure. S'il était revenu, cela aurait été très suspect.

– Hum, d'accord.

Je trouve l'excuse un peu légère.

– Mais il m'a laissé deux souvenirs.

– J'imagine que le premier c'est moi.

– Non, toi tu es le deuxième, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

– Pardon ?

– Le plus important certes, mais le deuxième à être arrivé. Est-ce que tu peux regarder dans mon placard et prendre la boite noire, s'il te plait ?

Je lui lançai un regard plein de questions mais elle se contenta de lever un sourcil. Je m'exécutai donc et pris cette fameuse boite noire. Je revins à elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

– Ouvre donc.

J'obéis une fois de plus. Et là, que vois-je ?! Je pris l'objet intrigant dans ma main.

– Maman, ne me dit que c'est… un sabre laser ? (Le dernier mot eut du mal à être prononcé)

– Si. C'est celui de ton père. Il me l'a confié avant de partir… pour que je ne l'oublie jamais.

Je fis quelques mouvements de poignée avec l'objet et sa lame sortit soudain, sans crier gare. Une lame violette brillait dans la pièce.

– Waouh ! C'est trop cool.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui, me taquina ma mère.

Ce n'est pas parce que mon père était un Jedi que je lui pardonnai pour autant.

– Au fait, comment il s'appelle ?

Le visage de maman s'assombrit soudainement. Ai-je posé la question de trop ? Ou la mauvaise question ? C'est juste son nom que je demande, pas où il habite en vrai ou le nom de ses autres conquêtes.

– Je suis fatiguée. J'aimerais dormir.

Voilà tout ce qu'elle trouva à me dire pour me faire renoncer. Ce qui fonctionna. Je ne protestai pas. On se souhaita bonne nuit mutuellement et je partis.

Je sortis dehors pour prendre l'air. Je m'assis sur le petit muret de notre cour. Un ciel étoilé s'offrait à lui. Des milliers – non des millions – brillaient et étaient plus belles les unes que les autres.

L'une d'elle correspondait à la planète où se trouvait mon père. Un Jedi… Je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'admettre. Je fis sortir la lame du sabre laser et la fixai. Mais je détournai bien vite mon regard, auquel j'aurais fini aveugle. Je la rangeai donc.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, d'une manière ridicule je suis sûre.

– Tu devrais déjà dormir à cette heure-là.

Je sursautai et pour presque, je serais tombée par terre. Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant qui était la personne qui m'avait fait peur. Ou plutôt les personnes.

– Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire ce coup-là. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

Deux de mes quatre interlocuteurs eurent un sourire moqueur. C'était un jeune couple, très beau, qui ne se séparait jamais. Tous les deux devaient avoir 20 ou 25 ans. Le garçon était très beau et la fille resplendissante, un ange. Une autre personne, un homme beaucoup plus âgé, leva les yeux au ciel. Et la dernière, une petite créature verte et vieille, se contenta de fermer très fort ses yeux – si fort que je crus qu'il allait se faire mal.

Vous ne rêvez pas, ce sont bien des fantômes – mais ils préfèrent le mot esprit. Le halo bleuté autour d'eux le confirme. Après, ils sont les seuls que j'arrive à voir, allez savoir pourquoi. Je devrais déjà me demander pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui les vois.

Je les vois depuis toujours – aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Ils me sont apparus un jour sans crier gare. Et personne, pas même maman, n'est au courant. C'est vrai : qui croirait une fille qui dit voir les esprits ? Franchement…

Ils viennent me rendre visite tous les jours et leur passe-temps est de me faire la morale, surtout le vieux et le vert. Le couple était beaucoup plus souple.

– Excuse-nous, dit le jeune homme. Mais c'est tellement amusant de t'entendre crier.

– Chéri, ce n'est pas drôle, le réprimanda sa femme. Moi non plus je n'apprécierai pas si tu me faisais cette blague chaque nuit.

– Troublée, la jeune Bianca est. Ton esprit ouvert s'est, on dirait.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser que le vert parlait à l'envers.

– Que t'arrive-t-il, Bianca ? me demanda le vieux.

Bon j'avais dû mal à l'admettre, mais je pense que je peux considérer ces quatre-là comme mes seuls amis. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, même si c'était pour m'engueuler le plus souvent. Mais ils savent m'écouter. Peut-être à cause de leur expérience dans le vivant dont ils ne m'ont jamais parlé…

– Que nous caches-tu dans ton dos ? compléta le jeune homme.

– Hum… Ma mère m'a enfin parlé de mon père.

– Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, me félicita la fille. Depuis le temps que tu voulais en savoir plus sur lui.

– Oui, admis-je avec un demi-sourire. Il a donné ceci à ma mère avant de partir.

Je leur montrai alors le sabre laser, la lame sortie. Tous eurent un mouvement de recul, ce qui m'étonna.

– Un Jedi ? se dit le plus vieux. Ton père est donc un Jedi.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda le jeune ayant perdu son sourire.

– Je ne sais pas. Elle a refusé de me dire son nom.

Je rangeai la lame et interrogeai mes amis du regard.

– Vous avez peur de ça alors que vous êtes morts… Il y a comme un problème.

– Nous n'avons pas peur ! s'énerva le jeune homme.

Autre chose à préciser, aucun d'eux n'avaient souhaité me dire comment ils s'appelaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec les prénoms à la fin ?!

– Vous, vous me cachez quelque chose. Quoique depuis le temps, je devrais être habituée je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez !

– Bianca, calme-toi, tenta la fille pour me faire revenir à la raison. Nous voulons juste…

– Non ! la coupai-je violemment. Pas d'histoire. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous avez eu peur ! Oh et tant qu'on y ait, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Depuis que je suis née je vous vois et je n'ai jamais eu d'explication. Je les veux, maintenant !

Mon attitude pourrait paraitre très démesurée mais essayez de comprendre : j'en ai plus qu'assez de tous ses secrets. Je veux juste une vie on ne peut plus normale sans fantôme, sans père disparu, sans mère malade, et sans travail forcé. Une vie normale et loin d'ici !

– Pour ta première question, dit le vieux après un silence long et pesant. Nous avons seulement été surpris par ce sabre. Disons juste que nous en avons croisé beaucoup lorsque nous étions vivants car nous étions nous-mêmes des Jedi.

– Sauf moi, corrigea la fille.

– La bonne blague. Vous aussi vous étiez des Jedi !

– Du respect nous accordez tu dois.

– Oh oui, excusez-moi. C'est juste que…

Je me détournais d'eux afin de faire le tri dans ma tête. Ce soir, j'ai enchaîné révélations sur révélations et je dois dire que cela me fatigue.

– Ça fait beaucoup trop d'un coup pour moi.

– Et sache que nous comprenons tout à fait ta détresse, dit le jeune homme pour me réconforter.

Je les regardai à nouveau avec un petit sourire. Ils avaient tous l'air si calme et serein. Mais je vis dans leur regard d'ils m'encourageaient si je puis dire. Le vieux reprit la parole :

– Nous ne voulions pas te le dire puisque notre passé est assez trouble. Peut-être qu'un jour, nous t'en parlerons davantage. Mais pour le moment, tu as des choses plus importantes à penser.

Maman… Il avait raison sur ce point. Soigner ma mère était la priorité. Après, je me soucierai de ces esprits.

– Et pourquoi nous sommes ici, nous ne le savons pas non plus. Nous avons été comme attirés sur cette planète, vers toi. Mais nous ignorons la raison.

– Bon, sur ce point nous sommes tous égaux.

A cet instant, ma fatigue se manifesta par un bâillement. Le couple rit, le vieux sourit et je vis le rire du vert dans ses yeux.

– Il faut que tu ailles dormir, me dit la fille. Tu travailles beaucoup trop.

Je ne trouvai rien à protester et partis me coucher. Dans mon lit, je serrai le sabre de mon père tout contre mon cœur, priant pour qu'un jour, je puisse le rencontrer. Le rencontrer pour lui faire part de tous mes reproches.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. C'est encore un chapitre de présentation (bah oui faut bien avoir tout le contexte). Mais promis, l'histoire va s'installer à partir du prochain chapitre.**

**Mais sinon qu'avez-vous penser du personnage de Bianca? Je place beaucoup d'espoir elle me touche particulièrement (non pas que Zack soit chiant, au contraire Zack est le mec parfait...enfin non vous verrez bien) Et peut-être avez-vous deviné qui sont ces fantômes ? :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir de connaitre votre avis ;)**

**Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 3 (je ne sais pas quand malheureusement -' )**


	4. 3 Bienvenue en terre inconnue

**Bonjour ! Alors voici le 3ème de cette fiction. Après les 2 premiers chapitres de présentation, l'intrigue commence un peu dans ce chapitre. Evidemment, elle n'est pas très claire mais annonce la rencontre de nos 2 héros ;)**

**J'ai encore 2 chapitres d'avance mais j'arrive pas écrire en ce moment à cause des études (le bac dans un mois ça a son importance). Comme j'ai de l'avance, je ne veux pas gaspiller ces chapitres et essayer de m'avancer le plus possible dans l'histoire (sachant que ça y'est, l'intrigue entière est dans ma tête !).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et vous pouvez laisser un petit com' après ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue en terre inconnue**

**Coruscant – POV Zack**

A chaque fois que j'allais dormir, j'avais peur de rêver à nouveau de cette fille Sith. Enfin, j'avais plus peur du fait de ne pas me réveiller que d'elle. Je n'avais parlé à personne de ce rêve. Oh ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué tant avec Jacen, Luke ou Allana… C'est juste que je n'aie pas su comment amener la chose.

Quatre jours. Il m'a fallu quatre jours – ou plutôt quatre nuits – pour enfin réussir à dormir ou je serais resté abonné aux nuits blanches.

Alors que je m'entrainais les yeux bandés à ressentir la Force, je sentis derrière moi une présence. Une personne qui allait poser sa main sur mon épaule mais qui fut interrompue.

– Que voulez-vous, maître ?

– Nous avons reçu un message du soldat Ramirez, me répondit Jacen.

J'enlevai le bandeau de mes yeux et me tourna vers mon maître.

– Ernesto ? Je croyais qu'il avait disparu depuis une semaine.

– C'est le cas, mais nous venons de recevoir un message de détresse. Viens, le Conseil s'est réuni.

Jacen et moi parcourions les couloirs du temple Jedi jusqu'à la salle du Conseil.

Ernesto Ramirez était un très bon pilote envoyé dans la Bordure Médiane il y a une semaine pour je ne sais plus quelle mission. Sauf qu'on n'a jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Des patrouilles étaient bien partie à sa recherche mais sont toutes revenues bredouilles. Bah oui, l'espace c'est un petit peu grand et vaste.

Ernesto était un bon ami. Plus âgé que moi, mais un bon ami quand même. Il nous arrivait de faire des courses avec nos vaisseaux individuels. Et c'est pour cela que, sitôt que nous avons appris sa disparition, je m'étais proposé pour partir à sa recherche. Cependant, Jacen n'y était pas très favorable alors je me suis incliné. Et puis, je n'avais pas cherché à être très convaincant.

Mais une chance avait l'air de s'offrir à moi. Si Ernesto avait réussi à envoyer un message de détresse, cela signifiait qu'il était vivant. Que nous avions un signal. Et que quelqu'un devrait le ramener. L'occasion de faire mes preuves sans être accompagné de mon maître.

Quand Jacen et moi arrivâmes dans la salle du conseil, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Le conseil avait été recomposé sitôt la création de la Nouvelle République mais Luke en était le seul membre – bah oui le seul Jedi à l'époque. Désormais, les Jedi exilés s'étaient manifestés et tous les plus forts étaient réunis.

Je vous avouerai de ne pas avoir retenu assidûment leurs noms. Je me concentrai sur les membres de ma "famille" qui y siégeaient : Luke, Mara Jade, Ben, Anakin, Jaina et maître Jacen. Autant dire que c'était un honneur pour moi d'assister à une de leur réunion car habituellement, les Padawans ne sont pas autorisés à être présents.

Je fis donc profil bas et laissai les autres prendre la parole.

– Le message a-t-il été lu ? demanda Jacen.

– Nous avons tout juste fini de le programmer, dit sa sœur.

– Mettez-le en marche, ordonna le vieux Luke assis dans son fauteuil.

C'est Ben qui le lança et le visage métis d'Ernesto apparut à l'écran. Il avait plutôt l'air en bonne forme. On le vit galérer à essayer d'enregistrer ce message alors qu'il était déjà en marche.

– Maîtres Jedi, j'espère vraiment que vous recevrez mon message. Voilà exactement six jours que je suis coincé sur cette planète. J'ai joint avec ce message les coordonnées exactes de mon vaisseau. Alors que je quittai la planète de Rodia, je me suis fait attaquer par des croiseurs ennemis. Il ressemblait à ceux de l'Empire.

A l'entente de ce mot, je vis Luke et Mara Jade se raidir. Ils avaient connu cette époque. Et même si Luke avait triomphé, le souvenir de l'Empire ravageait son esprit. D'ailleurs, il était très rare qu'il évoque publiquement cette période de sa vie.

Je me concentrai davantage sur le message et la voix d'Ernesto.

– J'ai donc atterri en urgence sur cette planète. Ce n'est pas la plus accueillante mais je peux survivre jusqu'à votre arrivée. J'ai tenté de réparer mon vaisseau mais rien à faire, il est fichu. Mais sachez que la mission sur Rodia a bien été accomplie. J'espère que vous recevrez mon message, auquel cas je resterai coincé. Et il faut le dire, les habitants de cette planète ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

Et le message s'arrêta. J'entendis des murmures émanant des Jedi inconnus mais je n'arrivai pas à distinguer le moindre mot.

– Nous devons ramener le soldat Ramirez. Les infos qu'il détient nous sont précieuses, fit un homme costaud que même moi je n'oserais pas défier.

– Voyons d'abord où il se trouve.

Anakin fit une manipulation sur le clavier et un hologramme de l'espace remplit la pièce. Il y eut un effet rapide et une planète devint plus grande : là où se trouvait mon ami.

– Quel est cette planète ? demanda Jaina à son jeune frère.

– Il s'agit de… recommença Anakin, mais il fut interrompu par maître Luke.

– Tatooine.

Il y eût un silence dans la salle.

Personne n'ignorait le fait que les Skywalker étaient originaires de Tatooine. Mais il est vrai qu'à ma connaissance, Luke n'avait rien fait pour changer les choses quand il a créé la Nouvelle République. Je crois même qu'il n'y est jamais retourné. Cela devait lui rappeler de trop mauvais souvenirs. Je le vis se raidir, ainsi que son fils Ben.

– Maître Solo, demanda un autre Jedi. Montrez-nous quelques images s'il vous plait.

Anakin s'exécuta et là, ce fut à mon tour d'être figé. La paysage de Tatooine était le même que celui de mon rêve. Le même désert. Cette même couleur. Même les quelques cailloux apparents étaient similaires à ceux de mon rêve.

– Quelqu'un doit se porter volontaire pour aller le chercher, dit Mara Jade à la place de son mari.

– J'irai, fit Musclor (décidément, je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture). C'est moi qui aie confié cette mission au soldat Ramirez : il était sous ma responsabilité qu'il la mette à bien.

– Non Korben, dit Luke, visiblement de retour parmi nous. Tu es un excellent combattant. Et si les propos d'Ernesto sont justifiés : l'ennemi est de retour.

Décidément, Luke Skywalker avait le don de jeter des froids. L'ennemi. Cet Empire que lui, sa sœur et son beau-père ont mis des années à battre. Se pourrait-il que certains sympathisants soient revenus d'entre les morts ? Je sais que nous vivons dans un monde de dingue. Mais ramener les morts à la vie était encore impossible !

Korben obéit à la volonté de Luke, fit un signe de tête et se retira. Il nous fallait toujours un volontaire.

– J'irai.

J'aurai aimé vous dire que ces mots venaient de moi. Mais non !

– Jacen, voyons…

– Mon oncle, je vois bien que vous êtes retissant à ce que j'aille sur Tatooine. Mais plus vite nous prendrons une décision, plus vite Ramirez reviendra et plus vite nous bénéficieront de ses renseignements.

– Je sais, mais au même titre que Korben, tu es un Jedi très fort. Et tu seras bien plus utile ici à entrainer nos jeunes recrues qu'à te perdre dans les espaces.

– Mais…

– Non ! Ce sera quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est bien la première fois que maître Jacen s'inclinait face à un ordre. Il n'a jamais été du genre à suivre scrupuleusement les règles. Tant qu'il pouvait aider les autres…

Je lis sur les visages de Jaina et Anakin qu'ils ne se porteraient pas volontaires. Si Luke venait de refuser cela à leur frère, eux non plus ne partiraient pas.

Mais ce qui me surprit davantage, c'était le regard déçu de mon maître...

– Je me porte volontaire !

Là je peux le dire : je me suis proposé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Il s'y mêlait de la surprise et de la crainte. C'est Jacen qui essaya de m'en dissuader.

– Zack, tu ne peux pas.

– Pourquoi pas. Je suis bon pilote et personne d'autre ne semble disposé à y aller. Vous m'avez toujours dit que j'avais besoin d'expérience en dehors de Coruscant.

– Certes, mais…

– Mais une occasion pareille pourrait ne pas se reproduire.

Je détournai mon regard de celui de mon maître pour m'adresser à l'ensemble des Jedi.

– Vous tous ici présents ne vous souciez que des infos qu'Ernesto pourrait apporter. Aucun de vous n'a pensé à l'homme qu'il est. Il est mon ami, et en tant qu'ami je me dois de lui porter secours. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend là-bas, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : je n'ai pas peur. J'irai sur Tatooine et je ramènerai Ernesto sain et sauf. Cela fait six jours qu'il essaye de nous contacter. Et au lieu de nous précipiter à sa recherche, nous sommes là à discuter sur qui lui portera secours. Nous perdons notre temps ! Et quand j'ai dit que j'irai, c'est que j'irai. Et personne ne me fera changer d'avis !

Bon j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort sur la fin. Mais tout cela était vrai.

Leur réaction m'étonna d'autant plus, car quelques secondes après que j'ai fini mon discours, l'ensemble des Jedi m'applaudit. Et j'en fus fier. Je leur souris et je vis dans leur regard à quel point j'étais déterminé et complètement fou.

– Tu as du cran, Zack, constata Luke. J'accepte que tu partes sauver ton ami.

– Merci beaucoup, maître, dis-je en m'inclinant, signe de respect.

– Nous allons te préparer un vaisseau. Tu partiras dans une heure.

**[...]**

J'étais sur la piste de décollage en train d'aider à charger le vaisseau. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on aurait besoin de tout ça. Oui, j'ai dit « on » car Jacen a insisté pour que deux gars inconnus au bataillon m'accompagnent. Je n'ai pas protesté. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il accepte que je parte seul en mission officiel. Alors je pouvais bien faire quelques concessions.

Je fis passer un dernier paquet à un gars à l'intérieur quand je vis mon maître arrivé.

– Prêt ?

– Ouais. Il ne manque que moi aux commandes.

– Et lui.

Jacen se décala pour montrer ce qui se cachait derrière lui. A savoir mon robot astromecano : j'ai nommé R4-D1.

– Et j'allais partir sans toi, lui dis-je en me baissant pour être au niveau du droïde. Je fais un maître indigne.

R4 fit un de ses bruits habituels qui exprimait sa bonne humeur. Bon au moins il n'était pas vexé.

R4 me suit depuis que je dois avoir 10 ans, quand j'ai commencé à piloter en fait. Et je dois avouer que ce robot est devenu un vrai ami, au même titre qu'Ernesto. Il est toujours là pour me remonter le moral quand ça ne va pas.

Mon droïde monta dans le vaisseau me laissant seul avec Jacen.

– Je sais, maître : vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Mais je vous promets de revenir en un seul morceau.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui m'inquiète, ce sont les gens que tu pourrais croiser sur ta route. Et n'oublie pas de nous prévenir régulièrement de ton avancée.

– Vous me faites confiance ?

– Bien sûr.

– Alors, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Je m'élançai tout sourire jusqu'à la l'entrée de mon vaisseau. Au dernier moment, je me retournai vers Jacen. Il me fit un signe de tête et j'entendis :

– Que la Force soit avec toi, Zack.

– Que la Force soit avec vous, Jacen, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je lui fis un signe de la main avant de partir à l'intérieur du vaisseau blanc.

J'allai m'installer aux commandes et R4 resta à mes côtés. Je fis quelques manipulations et plus tard, je me retrouvai dans l'espace. La liberté totale.

**[...]**

Je ne pensais pas que le voyage jusqu'à Tatooine serait si long.

Les heures défilaient beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Mais j'approchai enfin. Je décidai donc de tenter un contact avec Ernesto. J'attends… J'attends… J'attends…

Et alors que j'allais couper le contact…

– Qui est-ce ?

Le visage d'Ernesto apparut sur le petit écran fait pour.

– Hé vieux, c'est moi !

– Zack ? Hé mec mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Comment t'as réussi à m'appeler ?

– Bah je viens te sauver, idiot. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre le Conseil, mais c'est moi qui viens.

– Oh si tu savais, je n'en peux plus d'être coincé ici. Tu as les coordonnées exactes ?

– Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là dans une heure tout au plus.

– Oh tu sais, ça fait une semaine que j'attends. Alors une heure, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Je te laisse. J'ai pas spécialement envie de faire une bêtise avec le vaisseau.

– Ok. Et encore merci mon vieux.

– Je suis plus jeune que toi.

– Je sais mais je m'en contrefiche.

On rit avant de raccrocher. J'ai juste oublié de lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué. Oh c'est pas grave, je lui dirai quand j'arriverai.

Comme promis, au bout d'une heure, je pénétrai dans l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Je ressentis déjà sa chaleur extrême. Comme dans mon rêve. Peut-être pourrai-je éclaircir le mystère sur cette planète ?

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le vaisseau individuel d'Ernesto. Je posai le mien et courus vers la sortie. Mon ami m'attendait dehors.

– Salut vieux frère, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Ça fait du bien de voir un visage familier. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter.

– Pas de soucis, mais avant on va voir ce qui cloche avec ton vaisseau. J'ai amené R4 et y'a deux gars qui s'y connaissent pas mal en mécanique qui attendent de voir la bête.

Les deux guguces qui m'accompagnaient ont dit qu'ils s'occuperaient du vaisseau d'Ernesto à notre place. Mon ami et moi ne refusons pas.

– Il faut que je te montre cette ville. C'est un truc tellement différent de Coruscant.

– Mais dans ton message, tu disais à quel point t'en avais marre et que les gens n'étaient pas accueillants.

– J'ai peut-être un peu exagérer la chose. Viens.

Ernesto m'entraina dans le désert pour me faire découvrir je ne sais quoi, R4 sur nos talons.

Après quelques minutes de marche sous un trop fort soleil…

– Je te présente Mos Espa.

Et franchement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'Ernesto trouvait de charmant à cette ville. Je lançai à mon ami un regard interrogateur avant de soupirer.

– Fais pas ton rabat-joie et viens avec moi. Reste près de moi, cette ville est un repère pour grands malades.

– Du genre comme toi à trainer ses amis dans de drôles de villes, ou du genre à te massacrer sur place ?

– Deuxième option.

Voilà de quoi me rassurer. Mais non, il ne nous arrivera rien. Je suis un Jedi. Et si Ernesto a réussi à survivre ici une semaine, ce n'est pas une petite balade qui allait nous tuer.

On marchait au milieu d'une foule de créatures bizarre, et je priai pour que R4 ne nous ait pas perdus. On se fit bousculer par quelques personnes et je vérifiai à chaque fois qu'ils ne nous aient rien volés.

Puis Ernesto me fit entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un bar. L'ambiance à l'intérieur était plutôt pas mal. Une musique discrète mais suffisamment forte pour poser le décor. Bon si on faisait abstraction des quelques gros lourdauds qui gâchaient le paysage, ça n'avait pas l'air si mal.

Ernesto nous fit assoir à une table et appela un serveur de la main.

– Quel est cet endroit ? lui demandai-je tout bas.

– Le Gengou bar. J'ai entendu des rumeurs à son sujet dès mon arrivée comme quoi il était le meilleur bar de la ville. Et que ces shows étaient époustouflants.

– Des shows ? le questionnai-je encore intrigué et perplexe.

– Oui. Quelques soirs par semaine, les serveuses deviennent des danseuses et, mon vieux, le spectacle est vraiment à couper le souffle.

Et là je compris le petit jeu de mon ami.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais à tout prix qu'on passe ici. Tu cherches encore à me trouver une copine.

– Démasquez, dit Ernesto en levant les bras, comme s'il était innocent.

– Combien de fois je devrais te le dire : les filles ne sont pas ma priorité !

– Je ne te comprends pas, Zack. Tu es jeune. Tu es beau. T'es le mec le plus droit, servant et drôle que je connaisse. Et t'es toujours célibataire !

– Par choix, vieux. C'est bien un truc que tu peux pas comprendre.

– Oh oui, pour rien au monde je ne renoncerais à la compagnie des femmes.

D'un coup, le regard d'Ernesto changea. Il devint presque mielleux. Une seule explicitation : canon de beauté en approche.

– Ernesto, tu es en train de baver.

– Oh mince, dit-il comme s'il revenait dans le monde réel.

– Bonjour messieurs, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

Ce n'est que maintenant que je sentis la présence d'une serveuse. Avec Ernesto qui me parlait, je ne m'étais pas suffisamment concentré. Alors pour le faire enragé, je fis exprès de ne pas la regarder.

– Ma jolie, peux-tu nous mettre deux rafraichissants cocktails du jour ? dit mon ami en essayant d'être séducteur.

– Aucun souci. Ma collègue vous les apportera dans quelques minutes.

La voix de la serveuse était elle aussi séductrice - et douce également. Je sentis qu'elle partait. Ernesto la suivit du regard et je ris. Il me faisait tellement pitié.

– Arrête de rire, Zack. Si tu avais fait l'effort de la regarder, je suis prêt à parier que tu serais dans le même état que moi.

– Mais oui je te crois.

– Si. Entre elle et moi, il y a comme une connexion.

– Quoi, tu la connais déjà ?

– Non, mais à chaque fois que je suis venu, j'essayai de faire en sorte qu'elle me serve.

Je le redis : ce mec me faisait vraiment pitié quand il s'agissait de femmes.

– Et quand elle danse, c'est… Waouh. Pas d'autre mot. Il y a d'ailleurs un show ce soir.

– Je vois que tu es très bien renseigné sur elle.

– « Elle » a un prénom. Elle s'appelle Lidia.

Je vis une occasion de taquiner mon ami et de me remplir les poches.

– Je tiens le pari.

– Quel pari ?

– Tu as dit que tu pariais que je serais dans le même état que toi si je regardais cette Lidia.

– Et alors ?

– Disons qu'on mise. 60 crédits républicains chacun, ça te va ?

– T'es malade ; c'est une fortune !

– Mais si tu es sûr de gagner…

Je vis dans son regard qu'il hésitait.

– D'accord, dit-il en tapant dans ma main.

Quel idiot. J'allais gagner ce pari.

**[...]**

Comme convenu ce soir-là, nous sommes retournés à ce bar. Le reste de la journée, nous avons aidé les mécanos avec le vaisseau d'Ernesto et j'avais retrouvé R4. Je l'ai assigné à la surveillance de Guguce 1 et 2 pour éviter de le perdre à nouveau.

Ernesto a dû passer une heure à se faire tout beau pour « sa belle ». Il avait été privé de miroir pendant une semaine. Alors quand il en a repéré un dans mon vaisseau, il n'a pas hésité une seconde.

Le bar se remplissait à vue d'œil. Ernesto a voulu qu'on arrive le plus tôt possible pour être au plus près de la scène. Et ce fut le cas : nous étions au deuxième rang – et Ernesto était déçu de ne pas être au premier.

– Oh j'ai hâte de la voir entrer en scène, dit mon ami tout excité et impatient.

Je n'osais même plus lui répondre. Demain, nous serons repartis pour Coruscant et une nouvelle fille lui tapera dans l'œil. Cette Lidia lui passera. Ainsi allait la vie d'Ernesto Ramirez.

Mon ami commanda à boire et je déclinai son invitation. Pour qu'il y en ait au moins un à avoir les idées claires.

La lumière tomba pour faire place à d'autres, colorées. Et une voix résonna dans un micro, présentant le programme du show de ce soir.

Les danseuses se succédèrent sur scène. Très belles je l'avoue. Mais pas autant que la fille de mon rêve. (Non Zack ! On a dit qu'on arrêtait de penser à elle. C'est un Sith. C'est un Sith. C'est un Sith !)

Donc je disais. Les danseuses nous offraient un vrai spectacle plaisant pour les yeux. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Ernesto, je n'avais pas bavé. J'étais parfaitement conscient alors que je sentais Ernesto perdre pied avec la réalité. Et sa Lidia n'était toujours pas entrée en scène. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Tous les hommes et créatures males de cette salle étaient tout émoustillés à la vue de ces femmes qui se trémoussaient pour leur gagne-pain.

Je fus interpellé par la voix du présentateur dans la micro.

– Et maintenant messieurs, voici celle que vous attendez tous. La plus gracieuse. La plus belle. La plus magnifique de toutes nos danseuses. J'ai nommé Lidia, le faiseur de feu.

La salle fut plongée dans le noir avant qu'une nouvelle musique de cabaret ne se fasse entendre. Je vis Ernesto brûler d'impatience de voir « sa chérie ».

Une lumière éclaira une jeune fille. Elle resta immobile quelques instants. Elle portait une cape blanche, fermée, avec une capuche, qui cachait son corps et son visage. La musique douce accompagnait ses mouvements lents et gracieux. Beau spectacle pour l'instant.

Quand la musique changea et devint plus rythmée, elle ouvrit la cape et nous dévoila son corps magnifique – oui je devais l'avouer. Je peux jurer qu'elle irradiait la salle entière. Mais j'étais loin de l'état d'Ernesto. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Le nouveau costume de Lidia était un bikini rouge et doré. Il laissait apparaitre ses jambes blanches et fines. Elle exécutait des figures qui me faisaient mal rien qu'en la regardant. Puis elle enleva complètement la cape et délivra une chevelure rousse et bouclée. Etrange… j'ai l'impression de connaitre ces cheveux. Ils bougeaient tels des flammes.

Le visage de Lidia était caché par un masque noir. Elle parcourait la scène de long en large et fit au passage quelques grands écarts. Une barre arriva sur scène dont ne sait où et elle commença à tourner autour. Avant de se hisser la tête en bas sous les applaudissements de la salle.

Ok. Je devais le reconnaitre : elle était très douée.

Je dus avaler ma salive profondément pour reprendre un peu mes esprits.

Lidia laissa tomber sa barre et revint sur les devants de la scène. Même si son visage était caché, sa démarche montrait toute sa sensualité et l'envie de séduire. De nous séduire. Elle marcha en direction d'Ernesto et moi. Ou plutôt vers le groupe que nous formions. Elle balaya la salle du regard et enleva son masque. Elle fit de rapides mouvements de tête et ses cheveux bougèrent. La foule était en délire et elle jeta le masque. Trois gros lourds se battirent pour l'avoir. Moi je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux : je _voulais_ connaitre son visage.

Elle s'arrêta et passa une main pour enlever les cheveux de son visage. Et je me raidis. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas _senti_ plus tôt ? Ces cheveux roux flamboyants. Ce corps svelte. Cette façon de bouger. Cette rapidité dans le mouvement. Ce visage fin et blanc. Ces lèvres rouges. Et ces yeux bleus semblables à des pierres précieuses…

Le numéro se finit et la danseuse ramassa, toujours avec grâce, l'argent que lui donnaient les spectateurs. Je m'étonnai aussi à lancer une pièce. Après ce que je venais de comprendre.

Lidia est la fille de mon rêve.

Et mon instinct me disait de ne pas la laisser filer. Je sentais quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose de vivant qui se mouvait en elle. Je sentais cette chose avec la plupart de mon entourage, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

Quand je fus ramené à la réalité par Ernesto, une nouvelle danseuse était rentrée sur scène, beaucoup moins envoutante. Lidia était partie.

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder mon coéquipier pour deviner le sourire sur son visage alors que je restais bouche-bée quant aux souvenirs de ce spectacle.

– Zack, je t'annonce officiellement que tu as perdu ton pari.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Zack sait donc par où commencer pour interpréter son rêve du ch. 1. Comme nous sommes sur Tatooine, Bianca ne devrait pas tarder à arriver (au prochain chapitre en fait ;) )**

**Mais nous ferons aussi la connaissance de cette Lidia qui a un rôle... pour ça il faut lire la suite :D**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ; ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	5. 4 Lidia

**Bonjour bonjour. Voici le 4eme chapitre de L'Héritier de la Force. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est prêt depuis un bon moment mais avec les révisions du bac, je ne trouve plus le temps d'avancer sur mes 2 fictions. Veuillez m'en excuser mais ça devrait s'arranger après les examens (sachant que j'ai encore un chapitre d'avance... :D)**

**Dans le chapitre précédant, Zack venait d'arriver sur Tatooine pour sauver un ami coincé là-bas. Et il est tombé sous le charme de Lidia, une danseuse de cabaret. Ici vous allez en apprendre sur elle :) Et comme nous sommes sur Tatooine, vous pressentez certainement la prochaine rencontre entre Zack et Bianca. Peut-être connait-elle Lidia ?**

**Bien maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Lidia ...**

**POV Bianca**

Dès que je rentrai dans la loge, je mis l'argent du soir dans une boite que je cachai par la suite dans mon sac. J'avais l'impression d'être une criminelle – en même temps sur Tatooine, le choix de carrière est assez restreint.

Toutes les filles étaient parties. Je me retrouvai donc seule avec mon reflet dans le miroir. Je détestais voir ma tête après un de mes numéros de danse. On dirait une catin. Mes cheveux étaient en pétard, mon maquillage voyant, et ce bikini rouge et or était plus que provocant. Je tombai sur ma chaise et pris mon visage entre mes mains. Il fallait que je tienne. Je réussirai à réunir tout l'argent et je pourrai partir. Avec maman.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je sursautai. Puis je fus soulagée en voyant que c'était Gengou.

– Belle récolte ce soir, Darring ? me demanda-t-il.

– Oui, dis-je dans un soupir.

– Tu as fait carton plein ce soir, me félicita-t-il. (Je me contentai de lui adresser un petit sourire.) Je te laisse pour ce soir… Lidia, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

_Lidia_… Mon nom de scène. Bah oui je n'allais pas danser sous mon vrai nom. Ou tous les hommes en chaleur se pointeraient à ma porte ! Et il était hors de question que maman s'interroge ou ait le moindre doute sur mon « travail de nuit ». Oui, c'est un petit détail dont j'avais "oublié" de lui parler. Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète davantage. Elle sait que je bosse certains soirs pour gagner plus d'argent : c'est juste qu'elle ignore _tout_ de la nature de ce travail. Et je ne donne pas cher de ma peau si elle le découvrait.

Je venais de finir de me démaquiller quand je fus à nouveau interrompue. Pourtant, je me concentrai sur mon reflet.

– Gengou, si tu veux une part de ma récolte, je veux que tu augmentes ma paye du jour !

Mais quand je tournai la tête, ce n'était pas Gengou en face de moi mais un inconnu… Un inconnu hideux et repoussant qui devait avoir plus de deux fois – ou trois ? – mon âge.

– Euh monsieur, je crois que vous vous êtes trompé. Les toilettes c'est au bout du couloir à droite. Ici, c'est la loge des artistes.

– Mais c'est cette pièce que je cherchais.

Il ferma la porte et par réflexe je me levai pour mieux reculer. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

– Vous ne pouvez pas savoir l'effet que vous avez sur moi, Lidia.

– Et bien… euh… (Bah oui, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ?! « _Merci_ » ou _« Je veux bien l'croire »_ : certainement pas !)

Il avança et je reculai. Je devais l'avouer : il me faisait vraiment peur. Son regard et ses pupilles dilatées ne présagaient rien de bon. Il poussa la chaise qui était sur son chemin et je fus à mon tour coincée à cause du mur.

Son pas s'accéléra. Alors je tentai une feinte pour partir. Je courus vers la porte mais il m'arrêta d'un seul bras. Il me projeta de sa seule force contre le mur. J'eus mal au dos – je pense avoir touché une étagère ou quelque chose du genre.

L'inconnu se précipita vers moi et prit mes poignets pour que je ne m'échappe pas.

– Arrêtez, vous me faites mal ! tentai-je inutilement.

– Reste tranquille poupée. Je te promets que tu vas adorer ça.

– Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Mais mes maigres tentatives pour le repousser se révélèrent vaines. Il était beaucoup trop fort. Il m'écrasa contre le mur de tout son corps. Je bougeai un maximum pour qu'il ne me touche pas. Et je sais que cela ne durera pas longtemps. Il me fallait une arme. Un moyen de défense…

Je réalisai seulement maintenant que j'avais emmené le sabre laser de mon père. Depuis que maman me l'avait remis, je ne le quittai plus – même pour dormir. Il fallait que je l'utilise, il est ma seule chance de m'en sortir.

Mais il est dans mon sac… Bordel. Et mon sac qui était sur la table. Je tendis un bras avec le maigre espoir de l'atteindre. Rien, il était trop loin – ou mon bras était trop petit, c'est la même chose.

L'homme m'écrasa davantage et m'ordonna de ne pas bouger. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Je n'allais pas rester assise à subir ses actes ! Je devais tout faire pour me sortir de là.

Dans un élan d'espoir, je retendis la main vers mon sac. Je forçai pour me rapprocher, sans résultat.

Quand le sabre se retrouva dans ma main sans aucune explication.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à ce détail. L'inconnu avait faufilé son visage dans mon cou. Je fis sortir la lame violette. Il sursauta et recula d'un ou deux pas. J'avais réussi mon coup. Je tenais fermement l'arme. Je n'avais jamais été très habile de mes mains. Mais là, ma vie et ma dignité en dépendaient.

– Un Jedi, dit-il comme s'il n'était pas impressionné… (Ai-je loupé quelque chose, ou ça ne lui a fait aucun effet ?) Tu crois vraiment que cette arme me fait peur.

Du revers de la main, il frappa les miennes. Et par réflexe, je lâchai le sabre. Il atterrit encore plus loin de son point initial et la lame se rétracta. Ok, là je suis vraiment mal…

– Sache que j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire…

Il s'avança davantage. Je reculai à nouveau, sans arme et sans défense. Et je trébuchai en arrière et tombai par terre. J'avais dû faire tomber quelque chose tout à l'heure pour glisser comme une idiote.

Vu du sol, ce type faisait encore plus peur et était plus qu'hideux. Mais je n'arrivais pas à ne pas afficher ma peur : tout simplement parce que j'étais morte de trouille. Je détestais cette impression d'être dominée. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je mette plus de temps que les autres à me changer ?!

– Ce n'est pas bien de s'en prendre aux jeunes filles sans défense.

Ce n'était pas sa voix. Ni celle de Gengou qui passerait par-là à tout hasard. Mais une belle voix d'homme… jeune. (Ai-je oublié de le préciser ? … Hum sûrement.)

J'entendis un drôle de bruit et je vis une lumière verte derrière mon agresseur. Il se retourna mais je ne voyais toujours pas le visage de ce qui semblait être mon sauveur.

– Encore un ! cria de rage mon agresseur. J'ai déjà fait comprendre à ta copine que je n'avais pas peur de vous, les Jedi.

– Tu vas repartir tranquillement chez toi, dit Inconnu numéro 2 d'un calme plat.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Inconnu numéro 1 lui fasse avaler sa langue à coups de poings. Il n'en fut rien.

– Tu vas repartir tranquillement chez toi, répéta numéro 2, toujours aussi calme.

– Je… Je vais repartir chez moi.

Et il partit sans explication.

Mon sauveur était en contre champ de la faible lumière. Donc je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Mais il me paraissait assez grand. J'étais toute crispée et n'osais rien dire.

– Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il tout en s'avançant.

Il passa dans la lumière et me tendit une main.

Et je crois que j'eus un bug de quelques secondes. Parce que je trouvais ce garçon très beau. Il devait avoir mon âge ou légèrement plus. Il était vraiment grand – un bon mètre quatre-vingt à vue de nez. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille d'un couleur clair, mais pas au point d'être blond – on dit châtain il me semble. Mais ce qui me stupéfia ce furent ses yeux : verts, brillants, vifs. Pas vert émeraude comme ceux de maman mais tout aussi rayonnant. Presque surnaturel.

Je fus sortie de mon mode bug quand il se racla la gorge. Il attendait, toujours la main tendue. Je me décidai à la prendre et il m'aida à me lever.

– Merci, dis-je d'une façon à lui montrer que, même s'il m'avait sauvé la vie, il pouvait toujours courir pour que je lui accorde une récompense d'un certain genre.

– Cela doit t'arriver souvent ce genre de chose, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Oh regardez comme il est tout fier de jouer au héros ! Et puis que voulez-vous que je lui réponde : « _Oui j'ai l'habitude que de beaux garçons se jettent à mes pieds pour me porter secours !_ » avec un ton mielleux en prime ? Non !

– Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ? continua-t-il, mais sans le sourire.

Dommage, j'aimais bien son sourire.

Je fis non de la tête.

– Tu as décidé de rester silencieuse face à ton sauveur ? demanda-t-il et, pour mon plus grand bonheur (euh… non !), son sourire était revenu.

– Si tu veux que je te remercie d'une certaine façon, tu peux toujours courir, mon cher. J'ai une dignité ! lâchai-je sur un ton assez neutre.

Je tentai de partir mais il me bloqua le passage à chaque essai. Ok peut-être que je n'étais pas du tout sauvée.

– Ce n'est pas _ça_ que je veux ! répondit-il comme si j'avais dit un truc déplacé. Je veux seulement discuter avec toi.

– Oui, mais moi non.

– Il va bien falloir où tu ne le reverras jamais.

– De quoi ?

Là-dessus, il leva une main et fit bouger l'objet qu'il tenait. Le sabre laser de mon père. Comment l'avait-il eu ?!

– Rend-le moi !

Je tentai de l'attraper mais le garçon leva son bras bien plus haut. Ma tentative pour le lui prendre était bien vaine. Je devais vraiment faire pitié.

– Tu réponds à mes questions et je te le rends.

– … Bon d'accord, dis-je mécontente.

J'allai m'adosser au mur et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Et je me rendis compte que je n'étais toujours pas changée.

– Comment as-tu eu cette arme ? Il n'y a que les Jedi qui en ont. Tu en es un ?

Waouh beaucoup de questions d'un coup ! Mais le plus étrange, pour la dernière, j'ai l'impression qu'il souhaitait que ma réponse soit positive.

– Euh non, commençai-je sur un ton sceptique. Je n'y connais rien du tout.

– Alors où tu as eu ce sabre ?

– C'était celui de mon père.

Je n'avais pas à en dire plus. Il n'avait pas à savoir toute l'histoire.

– Oh, désolé, dit-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Bon tu vas me le rendre maintenant ? dis-je, le suppliant presque.

– Hum, non, dit-il tout fier. J'ai une dernière question. (Décidément, je n'en finirai jamais.) Quelle est ton vrai prénom ? Parce que ça m'étonnerait que Lidia le soit.

– Hum… Très bien mais réponds d'abord à mes questions.

– Excuse-moi mais je crois être en position de force là !

– Si tu te fichais autant de mon prénom, tu serais déjà parti depuis longtemps.

Il fit une moue, l'air déçu d'avoir perdu. Je levai un sourcil et souris face à cette tête. Bianca : 1 – Inconnu : 0.

– Tu es dure en affaire, dit-il tout en riant. Vas-y.

– Qu'est-ce qu'un Jedi fait dans ce coin paumé ?

Ce n'était pas une question idiote. Je voulais bien en savoir plus sur lui : il m'a sauvé, c'est la moindre des choses. Mais c'est le fait qu'il s'intéressait à moi pour une raison autre que mes talents de danseuse qui me dérangeait.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Il souffla aussi.

– Je suis venu pour affaire. Un ami s'est retrouvé coincé ici et je suis venu le chercher.

– Oui mais vous seriez partis directement et vous ne seriez pas venus pour le show de ce soir, le titillai-je. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous su qu'il y en avait un ?!

– Cela fait une semaine que mon ami est coincé et il est venu plusieurs fois ici. Il voulait me montrer cet endroit avant de repartir.

– Hum, ton ami ne doit pas être insensible aux filles, en déduisis-je.

– Oh oui, c'est même tout le contraire.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Moqueur. Son copain devait être un sacré phénomène pour qu'Inconnu fasse cette tête.

– Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as suivi ici.

– J'ai… commença-t-il juste avant de se taire. (Il reprit après avoir réfléchi à sa réponse. Pourquoi ?) J'ai senti qu'il allait t'arriver quelque chose. Et mon devoir en tant que Jedi est de protéger.

C'était la vérité. Pourtant sa réponse ne me convainc qu'à moitié. Mais bon, je n'allais pas faire ma difficile. Il aurait très bien pu passer son chemin et me laisser avec cet homme. Le garçon commença à baisser la main dans laquelle il tenait « mon » arme. Et il me refit un sourire… presque charmeur.

– Oh fait, je m'appelle Zack Perkins.

J'avais gagné son nom sans même le lui demander. Le sabre était à portée de main. Et sitôt que je tentai de le lui prendre, il releva sa main. Je poussai un soupir montrant mon exaspération. Il n'allait pas me lâcher.

– Bianca Darring.

Il me laissa le reprendre. Et je ne pouvais faire face à son air triomphant qui m'exaspérait déjà.

– Maintenant, _Zack_, tu veux bien me laisser.

– Ça _Bianca_, j'en doute. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer.

Il avait dit cela comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ou plutôt comme si j'étais une personne d'une grande importance. Pas comme si j'étais sa copine et que je le quittais ; c'était plus comme si j'avais de la valeur marchande.

– Tu n'as pas le choix car j'aimerais bien me changer et rentrer chez moi.

Zack sembla prendre conscience seulement maintenant de ma tenue plus que légère et provocante. Il se retrouva gêné et j'en ris. Puis il partit sans m'adresser un mot. Mais j'eus droit à un regard confus.

Dès que la porte se referma, je me détendis. La pression était retombée. Mes épaules se relâchèrent. Ce garçon était beaucoup plus qu'étrange. Et puis d'où il sortait ?! J'avais dû mal à croire qu'il m'ait suivi juste « parce qu'il a senti que j'étais en danger ». Non, mon instinct me disait qu'il voulait autre chose. Et ça devait avoir un rapport avec les Jedi sinon pourquoi aurait-il utilisé le sabre laser de mon père comme moyen de pression ?

Je rangeai ma tenue de spectacle dans un placard et me changeai. Je portai ma robe habituelle : grise, assez courte, large et avec des manches longues. Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et sortis de la loge. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le bar sauf le patron. Je salue Gengou et sortis dehors. Il faisait nuit noire et il y avait un léger vent frais.

– Je le redis, ce n'est pas bon pour les jeunes filles de trainer seule la nuit.

Je sursautai. Zack était adossé au mur du bâtiment, les bras croisés, et avec son sourire fier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser !

Je lui tournai le dos et commençai à partir d'un pas rapide. Je l'entendis courir et il arriva à mon niveau. On se mit à marcher au même rythme.

– Je ne compte pas te laisser partir. Je suis quelqu'un de très têtu.

– Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux ou lieu de me suivre en cachette !

– Mais je ne sais pas justement !

Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure. Ce type ne connaissait même pas la raison pour laquelle il me traque !

– Bien, alors laisse-moi rentrer chez moi !

– Bon je vais être honnête : je sens la Force en toi.

Je m'arrêtai net, confuse. Je le sentis s'arrêter également. Je pris une profonde inspiration et je tournai le regard vers lui. Il avait un air plus que sérieux.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Tu as été à l'école. Tu sais ce qu'est la Force.

– Oui je ne suis pas idiote.

– Elle se trouve en chacun de nous, chaque être vivant. Mais il y a certaines personnes chez qui elle est bien plus… forte.

Il avait longtemps hésité sur le dernier mot. La Force ? A quoi j'allais avoir droit comme théorie ? Et pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être curieuse à ce sujet.

– Et chez qui la trouve-t-on si forte ?

– Généralement : les Jedi.

Je me raidis. Décidément, tout depuis deux jours se rapportait aux Jedi alors que je n'en aie jamais vus – bon Zack est le premier, mais jusque-là jamais.

Mon père. Le sabre. Ce gros lourd qui m'a prise pour un Jedi. Zack. Et maintenant lui aussi qui le croyait.

Zack était complètement fou et devrait aller se faire soigner sur l'un des meilleurs systèmes médicaux de la galaxie. Aussi, je repris mon chemin le laissant planté au milieu du désert.

Mais j'entendis ses pas et il revint au pas de course.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-il.

– Je veux juste ne rien avoir à faire dans vos coups tordus. Alors pour la dixième fois : laisse-moi !

– Non. Je sens que tu as de vraies capacités. Et il est hors de question que je laisse passer un potentiel Jedi.

Potentiel Jedi : il était bien mignon. Je ne vaux rien. Je n'ai aucun talent si ce n'est la danse – et je ne crois pas que ces messieurs les Jedi apprécieraient que je leur fasse un petit numéro pour les divertir. Je n'ai jamais été très habile de mes mains. Je suis une grande maladroite. Oh et j'oubliais : je n'aime pas trop la compagnie des autres – même si j'ai horreur de la solitude (paradoxe je sais). Alors les ordres, très peu pour moi.

– Si c'est pour prouver aux autres ce que tu vaux, ce n'est pas en me ramenant à votre cause que ça va marcher. Et puis si vous êtes les garants de la paix, des protecteurs comme tu l'dis, pourquoi vous n'avez jamais rien fait sur Tatooine ?! Ici, c'est la vraie vie. Nous ne sommes pas dans votre Nouvelle République soit disant démocratique. Nous luttons pour vivre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à notre survie. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, Zack, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, mais il faut que je retourne à la réalité.

J'essayai d'accélérer mon pas ; j'approchai de la maison. Mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Mon Dieu ce qu'il est borné !

– Si tu viens avec moi sur Coruscant, tu pourrais changer les choses. D'accord nous ne faisons pas vraiment partis du Sénat, mais je suis sûre que ton témoignage pourra obliger les sénateurs à accepter Tatooine dans la République.

– Et qui te dit que nous, les tatooiniens, nous voulons intégrer votre République.

– Tu l'as dit : vous devez vous battre pour survivre. Si vous intégrez la République, la criminalité diminuera et vous pourrez vivre en paix.

– Quelle belle utopie tu me sers.

J'étais enfin arrivée devant chez moi. Je me tournai une dernière fois vers Zack pour faire la polie et lui dire au revoir.

– Ecoute, je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut pour montrer aux autres ta valeur. Ça, il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire. Alors tu vas rentrer tranquillement chez toi avec ton copain, vous n'allez plus jamais revenir et comme ça, chacun vivra dans son monde.

Il eut l'air déçu de ma réponse. Ce que je comprenais tout à fait. Je calmai mes ardeurs pour reprendre le plus doucement possible.

– Mais je te remercie encore de m'avoir sauvée. Ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Alors au revoir, Zack.

Il ne dit rien et resta la tête baissée à regarder ses pieds. Sitôt que j'effleurai ma porte, elle s'ouvrit. Et c'est un R7 paniqué qui me rentra dans les jambes alors que je n'avais pas franchi le seuil. Il faisait de drôles bruits.

– Eh R7, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il partit dans la maison. Je le suivis en courant et à mon grand désespoir, Zack emboita mes pas. On arriva dans le salon et je retins un cri.

Maman était allongée par terre, inconsciente.

Je me précipitai vers elle et tombai par terre. Je pris sa tête et la posai sur mes genoux. Je caressai son visage.

– Maman ? Maman, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux. Maman ?

Je sentis des larmes chaudes coulées le long de mon visage. Zack s'accroupit en face de moi, de l'autre côté du corps de ma mère. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un détail secondaire.

A mon grand soulagement, maman ouvrit les yeux, tout doucement.

– Bianca ? eut-elle du mal à dire.

– Oui maman. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

– Je… Je ne me sens pas bien…

– Non maman ne dis pas ça. Il faut que tu tiennes. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'argent nécessaire. Tu entends ?

– Je… Je…

– Non ! Maman ! (Je la sentis devenir de plus en plus faible dans mes bras. Le débit de mes larmes redoubla.)

– Je… ne tiendrai pas.

– Maman !

– Bianca. Il faut… il faut que tu saches… ton père.

– Non ! Ne pense pas à lui. Ne gaspille pas ton énergie !

Mais elle ne m'obéit pas. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle attrapa d'une main le col de ma robe et me tira, de sorte que mon oreille était près de sa bouche.

– Ton père, dit-elle faiblement. (Je ne dis rien, préférant qu'elle accomplisse ce qu'elle voulait plutôt que me disputer avec elle alors que ce n'était franchement pas le moment.) Il… s'appelle…

Et là, j'eus l'horrible sensation que ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Elle ne _devait_ pas mourir ! Pas après tout ce que j'avais sacrifié pour la sauver !

– Ben…

– Quoi Ben ?

– Ben…Sky…walker.

Et je ne sentis plus son souffle. Je relevai la tête. Mon cœur me fit mal dans ma poitrine. Les larmes que je versais me brûlaient les joues.

Je criai. Je l'appelai. J'essayai de la réanimer. Je la serrai contre mon corps, contre mon cœur, dans l'espoir que ma chaleur la fasse revenir.

Et à un moment, je sentis des bras autour de moi. Je crie pour protester, qu'on me lâche. Zack me retint de la rejoindre. Et je cédai. Je pleurai, je pleurai. Et j'avais tellement mal que j'acceptai l'étreinte de cet inconnu qui voulait me réconforter. Il caressa mes cheveux et cela était très agréable.

Mais il allait me falloir plus que des caresses pour que ma douleur s'arrête.

Parce que je n'ai pas été assez forte pour sauver ma mère. Elle est morte à cause de moi et de mon incompétence. En me laissant pour dernière parole le nom de mon père.

_Ben Skywalker…_

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'attends votre avis dans les commentaires (ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir :) )**

**Vous doutiez de Bianca et Lidia étaient la même personne ? Et que Ben était son père ? Que la première rencontre Zack/Bianca se passerait de cette manière ?**

**Aller je vous laisse et vous à très bientôt (j'espère) pour le prochain chapitre ;)**


	6. 5 Quand le monde ne tourne plus rond

**Bonjour chers lecteurs. Je profite d'une petite pause dans le bac pour vous poster le chapitre 5. Il ne me reste que 2 épreuves avant la liberté totale !**

**Ce chapitre est assez court mais promis je ferai en sorte que les prochains soient plus longs. Mais que voulez-vous : il faut savoir où couper les chapitres...**

**Je vous avais laissé à la fin du chapitre 4 avec la mère d'Aymeraude, la mère de Bianca.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire.**

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Quand le monde ne tourne plus rond**

**POV Bianca**

– Je suis désolé, sincèrement.

Voilà tout ce que Zack trouvait à me dire. En même temps, je le comprenais : que pouvait-on dire à une fille qui vient de perdre sa mère ?

Nous étions dans la cour. Zack m'avait aidé à enterrer maman, en pleine nuit. J'étais agenouillée face à cette tombe de fortune. Zack était debout derrière moi, et je pouvais sentir à quel point il était tendu et ne savait quoi faire.

Mon visage était sec à force d'avoir pleuré. J'avais épuisé mon débit de larmes. Je regardai dans le vide. Il fait froid mais je m'en contrefiche.

Maman est morte. Plus rien n'a d'importance désormais.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de force dans mon corps. Je ne sentais plus mon cœur battre. A cause du vent, des boucles de mes cheveux se retrouvèrent sur mon visage : ça aussi je n'y prêtai pas attention.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit depuis des heures. Et je tremblais.

– Elle devait être formidable.

Zack essayait de me remonter le moral, mais c'était inutile.

Je tremblais encore et toujours. Je me levai précipitamment et partis dans la maison. J'allai dans la cuisine et me postai devant notre bocal avec l'argent. J'y avais rajouté ma récolte de la soirée. Je le pris dans mes mains et le soulevai. Je le scrutai du regard.

« Opération + voyage = liberté »… Tu parles ! Tout ceci n'était qu'un maudit espoir !

Je resserrai ma prise et dans un élan de rage et de colère, je jetai le bocal par terre. Il se brisa en mille morceaux et l'argent s'éparpilla. Je sentis des bouts de verres rentrés dans le bas de mes jambes. Je n'avais pas mal, physiquement. Je restai plantée là.

Quelques secondes après le bruit sourd, Zack se précipita dans la cuisine.

– Bianca, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Il se baissa près de moi et commença à inspecter mes pieds. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau et je frissonnai. Je n'en tins pourtant pas compte, occupée à regarder dans le vide. Je le sentis qui retirait quelques bouts de verre incrustés dans ma peau.

Puis j'entendis le bruit de l'argent. Il se releva et me fit face avec des billets et des pièces dans les mains.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Mes jambes ne me supportèrent plus et je tombai par terre. Je pleurai encore, au milieu des éclats de verres et de cet argent. Cet argent que j'ai eu tant de mal à récolter et qui, finalement, ne servira jamais.

Zack s'accroupit et posa une main sur mon épaule. Il m'aida à me relever et supporta mon poids. On se dirigea vers le canapé où il m'aida à m'assoir. Il resta à genoux devant moi et prit mes mains.

Il attendait que je lui explique tout. Et franchement, j'aurais aimé de ne pas y penser. Mais la mort de maman a été comme la pression sur un bouton, la détente, qui a tout réveillé. J'avais besoin de m'exprimer, même si c'était dans les larmes et la douleur.

– Il y a deux ans, maman est tombée gravement malade. Elle a été renvoyée de son travail. Déjà qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent pour vivre normalement… J'ai arrêté l'école et j'ai trouvé un boulot de serveuse. Ça ne payait pas beaucoup mais c'était suffisant pour qu'on survive. J'économisais la majorité de ma paye pour qu'on parte d'ici et qu'on puisse la soigner le plus rapidement possible. Il nous manquait encore la moitié. Et tout ça n'a servi à rien !

Mes larmes redoublèrent de leur intensité. J'étais vraiment énervée contre la galaxie toute entière.

– J'ai accepté de danser devant tous ces hommes pour gagner plus ! De me donner en spectacle ! J'ai tout osé ! _Tout_ ! Pour gagner plus et qu'on parte le plus vite possible ! Et j'ai tout perdu ! Et maintenant, je me retrouve toute seule !

Je sentis les bras de Zack m'enlacer. Je n'étais pas du tout habituée à ce genre de contact, sauf avec ma mère. Et je devais l'avouer, cela était très agréable quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Je sentis que mes larmes commençaient à mouiller sa tenue, là où mon visage reposait.

– Excuse-moi, me dit-il tout doucement et se voulant rassurant. Je n'aurai pas du te juger trop vite.

Ok, il avait un mauvais apriori sur moi en me rencontrant. Je ne lui en voulus pas, c'est la réaction générale lorsqu'on apprend qu'un de vos proches vend le fantasme de son corps pour vivre. Mais contrairement aux autres, Zack resta près de moi.

– C'est un dur combat que tu as mené et je t'admire pour ça.

Merci de me rappeler que j'ai perdu ce combat.

– Tu n'as vraiment personne chez qui aller ? Ton père ne peut pas t'accueillir ?

Mon père… Je n'y avais pas repensé depuis que maman m'avait soufflé son nom. Ses dernières paroles.

Ben Skywalker.

Je pouvais enfin mettre un nom sur lui, mais je n'avais toujours pas de visage. Un inconnu. Enfin, je m'en contenterai pour le moment.

Je bougeai pour que Zack desserre son étreinte. Quand je me sentis plus libre, je repartis dehors. Je croisai les bras et regardai le plus loin possible. La nuit, le désert était noir et j'arrivai à distinguer les formes de plusieurs falaises et autres rochers.

Zack me rejoignit.

– Je n'ai pas de père, dis-je, un peu plus calme sur un ton sec. Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ma mère m'a élevée seule. Il n'est même pas au courant qu'il a une fille.

– Mais… le sabre laser… ?

– Il l'a laissé à ma mère comme souvenir. Elle me la remit il y a peu de temps.

– Mais il est Jedi. Je le connais certainement. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Je me tournai pour le regarder. Il avait tellement l'air déterminée à m'aider alors qu'il me connaissait à peine. Dans une situation normale, j'aurais trouvé cette attitude plus que suspecte. Mais comme nous ne sommes pas dans une situation normale…

Pourtant, alors que j'allais dire son nom, je vis mes amis fantômes apparaître derrière Zack. Ils étaient assis sur le muret.

– Oh je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas apparaitre comme ça ! Et franchement ce n'est pas le moment !

Je vis Zack me regarder comme si j'étais folle – ce qui devait être le cas.

– Bianca, commença la jeune femme. Nous avons ressenti ta détresse.

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demanda son compagnon.

Zack regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur mes amis fantômes. Enfin, plutôt l'endroit où moi je voyais les esprits et lui ne voyait qu'un simple mur.

– Oh qui est ton ami, Bianca ? me questionna le vieux. Il n'a pas l'air très bien.

– Hein ?

Je m'avançai vers Zack qui restait de marbre. Je l'appelai mais rien n'y faisait, il ne faisait pas attention à moi.

– Ah bah c'est qu'il doit vous voir. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter ce soir.

Je désignai la tombe de ma mère et leurs visages en dirent long sur le fait qu'ils étaient navrés pour moi.

– Tes émotions à contrôler tu dois apprendre.

– Maître, l'interpella le jeune garçon. Essayez de la comprendre. Vous m'avez dit la même chose mais vous savez à quel point c'est difficile. Surtout quand on est jeune et qu'on apprend.

– Forte la jeune Bianca doit être.

J'avoue, j'ai décroché à partir de ce moment. Je les voyais tous les quatre en pleine discussion mais je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Pendant ce temps, Zack était toujours paralysé.

– Euh les gars, les appelai-je. Je crois que vous lui faites peur…

Ils s'arrêtèrent et sourirent, histoire de faire bonne figure.

– Ok, hum Zack, je te présente les esprits. Les esprits, Zack. Ecoute, oui je sais ça parait dingue mais… tu les vois aussi. Et…

Je n'avais pas d'autre explication à lui donner.

– Tu les vois depuis longtemps ? me dit-il après un long silence.

– Depuis toujours je crois. Ils sont sympas. Un peu collants et attachés à la morale, mais sympas.

– Tu sais au moins qui ils sont ?

– Hum non. Je sais juste qu'ils sont Jedi. Sauf la fille. Ils refusent de me dire comment ils s'appellent.

– Mais je croyais que tu avais été à l'école ?!

– Oui mais… je n'étais pas très assidue en cours. Et puis en quoi l'école peut me faire savoir comment ils s'appellent.

Zack se déraidit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'air exaspéré et… impressionné ? Il s'avança vers les esprits et s'agenouilla devant eux, comme s'il les saluait.

– C'est vraiment honneur en tant que Jedi de pouvoir vous… voir.

– Oh tu es Jedi ? demanda le vieux.

– Oui. Padawan pour l'instant, mais je sens que ma formation est bientôt achevée.

– Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Zack se releva et me regarda comme si j'avais l'air d'une inculte.

– Si tu avais écouté en classe, tu les aurais reconnus rien qu'à leur apparence. (Je ne dis rien, sinon la fille allait encore me dire que c'était impoli d'interrompre quelqu'un quand il parlait.) Bianca, voici maître Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala et Anakin Skywalker.

Et ça fit « tilt » dans ma tête.

Oh mon Dieu ! Zack avait raison sur ce point : j'ai été plus que stupide pour ne pas les avoir reconnus. Je n'arrivais plus à parler à cause de ce que je venais de comprendre. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans mes livres d'histoire. Et je me souvins que j'adorais ce cours. Ils avaient accompli de grandes choses pour la galaxie. Et moi, je ne les avais même pas reconnus. Quelle ingrate !

– Oh je… veillez m'excuser, dis-je tout en m'inclinant.

– Ce n'est pas grave, fit le dit-Anakin. C'était amusant de te voir ainsi.

Comme c'est lui qui avait parlé, un autre « tilt » se fit dans mon cerveau.

– Attendez, vous êtes Anakin _Skywalker _!

– Oui. Le seul et l'unique.

– Comme _Skywalker _?!

Les esprits et Zack me regardèrent bizarrement.

– Comme _Ben Skywalker _?! déduisis-je.

– Ben ? dit Padmé, perplexe. C'est notre petit-fils à Ani et moi. Comment le connais-tu, Bianca ?

– Parce que…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Je tombai encore par terre – je devrais prendre une assurance pour ça. Zack se mit à mon niveau.

– Bianca, je crois que tu dois confondre avec un autre Ben. Je connais Ben Skywalker et…

– Tu le connais !

Il eut un mouvement de recul après mon exclamation.

– Oui, dit-il sceptique. Il est le cousin de mon maître. Et si ça peut t'intéresser, reprit-il avec son air fier. Je côtoie beaucoup la famille Skywalker.

– C'est pour ça que ton visage nous était familier à Padmé et moi, dit Anakin.

Pourtant cela ne me réconforta pas. Cela apparaissait comme invraisemblable. Il a fallu que ma mère tombe amoureuse de Ben Skywalker, le petit-fils de l'Elu Anakin Skywalker – et le sombre Dark Vador par la même occasion (oui je connais l'histoire) – et le fils de Luke Skywalker, le fondateur de la Nouvelle République… Le tout en étant sur Tatooine, l'origine même de la famille. La boucle était bouclée…

– Bianca, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Zack, inquiet. Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ?

Je relevai ma tête pour le regarder. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il avait envie de m'aider alors que nous nous connaissions à peine. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais confiance en lui. Peut-être parce qu'il est Jedi et que donc, techniquement, il ne peut pas me faire de mal.

– Ben Skywalker est mon père, dis-je avec une voix faible.

L'expression sur le visage de Zack changea en une demi-seconde. Il n'exprimait plus rien. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

J'étais toujours par terre et je jetai un coup d'œil aux esprits. Ils étaient aussi déconcertés que Zack, mais ils avaient l'air de mieux le prendre.

– Ta puissance ainsi est expliquée.

– Bianca, dit Padmé. Tu es donc notre… arrière-petite-fille.

Je ne trouvai rien à lui répondre, alors je leur adressai un petit sourire.

– Cela explique pourquoi nous étions attirés à cet endroit, en déduit Obi-Wan.

– Bianca, il ne faut pas que la mort de ta mère te ronge, m'avertit Anakin.

– Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

– Je sais je l'ai vécu. Et je sais à quel point tu peux t'aventurer sur un chemin que tu as toujours repoussé.

Il devait faire allusion à sa propre histoire parce que je ne saisis pas le sens de ses paroles.

Je me décidai enfin à me remettre debout. Zack m'inquiétait il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis mon aveu. Je me dirigeai vers lui et m'arrêtai juste derrière.

– Zack ? l'appelai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, alors je réitérai l'expérience. Au bout du quatrième appel (je crois), il se retourna. Et il avait retrouvé son sourire.

– Tu n'as plus le choix, me dit-il. Tu vas devoir venir sur Coruscant avec moi.

– Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

– T'es bouchée ou quoi ?! Tu connais enfin l'identité de ton père. Je le connais. Et il faut à tout prix t'initier aux arts Jedi.

– …

– Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici ? Toi qui as toujours rêvé de partir.

C'est vrai ça. Je n'avais plus de raison valable de rester. Maman était le seul élément qui me rattachait à Tatooine. Et puis, même si j'avais eu la possibilité de partir, je l'aurais obligée à venir avec moi. C'était inconcevable.

Que m'aurait-elle conseillé ? Je l'entends presque me dire « La vie continue même si je ne suis pas là ». Et elle aurait tout donné pour que je retrouve mon père – sinon pourquoi m'aurait-elle laissé avec son nom comme dernière parole ? Je devinais bien ses rêves. A moi de les réaliser.

– J'accepte, dis-je d'un ton plus assuré.

Zack fut surpris de ma réponse si claire et nette.

– Alors, tu veux bien ?

– Si je te le dis. Tu es dans le vrai : je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici. Et puis… j'ai du retard à rattraper avec mon père.

* * *

J'étais en train de finir mon sac. Il n'était pas très volumineux. Il faut dire que la majorité de mes vêtements sont ceux destinés aux shows dansants. Donc peu appropriés à la vie sur Coruscant. Tout l'argent que j'ai économisé me servira finalement à construire ma nouvelle vie là-bas – et par la même occasion, me procurer des vêtements adaptés.

Je mis le collier de maman. J'avais pris soin de le retirer de son cou avant de l'enterrer. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé en détail, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue sans. Il était en argent et dessus était gravé d'une manière calligraphié les lettres A et B entremêlées. Je pense deviner qui le lui a offert… De cette façon, elle sera toujours avec (et sur) moi, physiquement.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre, puis à chacune des pièces de la maison… J'eus un pincement au cœur. Ici, j'avais tout vécu. Et réaliser que je ne reviendrais peut-être jamais… Je voulais graver l'image de ma maison dans ma mémoire, pour avoir un lieu à me rappeler quand ça irait mal.

J'avais dit au revoir aux esprits. Ils m'avaient promis de toujours me rendre visite sur Coruscant, mais moins souvent car désormais j'étais « très bien entourée » et que « je serais très occupée » selon eux. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre.

Zack m'attendait devant la maison. Il avait relevé la capuche de sa cape marron. Là, il était le portrait classique des Jedi que j'avais dans mes bouquins. Je m'avançai vers lui en compagnie de mon droïde R7. Zack me proposa de porter mon sac mais je refusai. Il avait été suffisamment bon avec moi il ne fallait pas en faire une habitude.

Alors qu'on marchait dans le désert, ce dernier s'éclaira. Je regardai derrière moi et admirai notre double levé de soleil, caractéristique de Tatooine. Le ciel était coloré de rose et d'orange avec ces deux ronds vermeils. Le paysage apparaissait corail. Un spectacle à couper le souffle.

Et il me manquait déjà.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Comme il n'y en a que sous le "prologue" je ne connais pas votre avis sur les autres chapitres, et cela me frustre de ne pas savoir. Cela ne vous prend que quelques secondes. Il n'y a que vos commentaires qui me permettent de savoir quoi faire avec l'histoire.**

**Voilà et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 6**


	7. 6 A la découverte d'un nouveau monde

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs. Enfin me revoici avec le chapitre 6. Je tiens à m'excuser de ces deux mois et demi sans poster. Mais entre le bac, les fêtes/soirées et les vacances bien chargées, j'ai été un peu occupée. Mais bon sachez que j'ai été beaucoup inspirée. J'ai désormais quelques chapitres d'avance pour vous.**

**La dernière fois: Aymeraude, la mère de Bianca est décédée et elle décide de partir avec Zack sur Coruscant. Voici la suite :)**

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : A la découverte d'un nouveau monde**

**POV Zack**

Alors que je marchais au côté de ma nouvelle recrue, le désert de Tatooine prit des teintes de rouge et d'orange. La lumière se fit de plus en plus vive et la chaleur revenait petit à petit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'assistais à un double lever de soleil. Et j'avouai ne pas mériter ce spectacle.

J'étais arrivé sur Tatooine pour sauver Ernesto. Et lui, il ne trouve rien de mieux que de me trainer dans un pub pour voir des filles se trémousser ! Mais je ne pensais pas me lier à l'une d'elles. Après le spectacle, j'avais senti comme un danger. Mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé et j'ai sauvé la vie de Bianca. Je n'arrivai pas à oublier ce regard apeuré et ce visage impassible : cela n'allait pas de pair. Je l'ai suivi jusque chez elle, tentant de la convaincre d'un lien plus que certain entre elle et la Force. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

Puis sa mère est morte.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'assistais à une mort mais là tout était différent.

J'ai aidé Bianca à enterrer sa mère. Et durant des heures – toute la nuit en fait – elle n'a rien dit. J'ai finalement réussi, par je ne sais quel moyen, à la convaincre de partir. Depuis, nous marchons dans le même silence. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne me gêna pas.

A la lumière du jour, Bianca était bien plus belle que sous un éclairage artificiel. Ses cheveux roux flamboyaient telles des millions de flammes, formant des boucles serrées et négligées. Elle me paraissait moins pale, même si sa peau restait blanche. Sans son maquillage à outrance, les deux saphirs qui lui servaient d'yeux brillaient de mille feux. Je sais, cela peut sembler cliché de penser un truc pareil. Mais à y regarder de plus près, cette comparaison lui correspond tout à fait. Alors oui, Bianca était belle… Mais elle était la fille de mon cauchemar. J'avais réussi à me l'ôter de l'esprit, et la voilà revenant sans crier gare. Coïncidence ? Je n'ai jamais beaucoup cru à ce genre de chose. Peut-être le destin a-t-il fait exprès de mettre Bianca sur ma route… Ou alors le destin avait un sacré sens de l'humour !

Après ce qui me sembla des heures, on arriva à mon vaisseau. Mon robot fut le premier à m'accueillir, quittant son poste.

– Hey R4. Tu as bien veillé sur l'engin on dirait. (R4 fit ses habituels bruits pour répondre) Je suppose que oui, donc.

Le robot de Bianca – que j'avais complètement oublié – s'avança et salua R4.

– Alors R4, lui c'est R7. Il va partir avec nous. Et voici Bianca.

Bianca salua de la main mon robot avec un petit sourire. J'entendis des bruits provenant du vaisseau. Peu après, Ernesto sortit, les mains pleines de cambouis.

– Hey _man_, enfin rentré. J'en connais un qui n'a pas du dormir de la nuit, dit-il avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Alors que j'allai contester ses propos, le sourire d'Ernesto disparut pour laisser place à son mode « choc » et « incapable d'aligner deux mots ». Il venait de remarquer Bianca.

– Lidia, dit mon ami en faisant attention à sa prononciation. Oh ma chérie, je suis si heureux de te voir !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et de capter ses mots, Ernesto prit Bianca dans ses bras – en faisant attention à ne pas la salir. Bianca n'avait même pas anticipé la chose. Elle resta paralysée dans les bras d'Ernesto et me lança un regard qui disait « _Sauve-moi… encore !_ » Je souris, mais il me fallut un effort considérable pour ne pas rire de la situation.

Ernesto finit par lâcher prise. Il souriait à Bianca de manière assez (voire très) niaise.

– Excuse-moi mais, commença-t-elle encore confuse. Est-ce qu'on se connait ?

Je vis le grand Ernesto Ramirez tomber de haut. Je ne pus retenir mon rire cette fois. Bianca me regarda elle affichait un sourire de façade, signe qu'elle ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de mon ami.

– Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?! supplia Ernesto en se désignant lui-même. Je venais à ton bar tous les jours. Je faisais en sorte que tu prennes ma commande. J'ai assisté aux shows tout près de la scène !

– Désolée mais je ne fais jamais attention aux clients (Elle eut l'air navrée en disant cela, mais son sourire revint rapidement.) Et mon nom c'est Bianca.

– Mais… Lidia…

– Un nom d'emprunt.

Je vis Ernesto me lancer un regard de tueur. Oh c'est qu'il la considérait comme sa prochaine conquête. Il doit certainement pensé que je suis passé devant lui.

– Zack, tu peux m'expliquer.

– Plus tard, répondis-je. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que Bianca fait partie du voyage. Donc Ernesto, Bianca. Bianca, Ernesto.

– Enchanté, reprit mon ami en s'adressant à Bianca.

Il lui tendait la main, et Bianca hésita avant de la serrer.

Je sais qu'Ernesto ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas fourni une explication valable sur ma disparition nocturne, et au fait que je revenais avec sa « chère et tendre » (beau rêve de sa part). Je lui raconterai les grandes lignes, mais certainement pas le décès de la mère de Bianca. Cela sera à elle de le faire, quand elle sera prête.

On monta finalement à bord du vaisseau. J'indiquai à Bianca une salle où elle pourra s'installer le temps du vol. Puis j'allai faire les derniers réglages en compagnie d'Ernesto et R4. Plus tard, R7 nous sollicita pour donner un coup de main. Les deux droïdes s'installèrent à leur poste, moi au siège pilote et Ernesto en copilote.

Et on décolla.

J'avoue être bien plus à l'aise dans l'immensité de l'espace que sur Tatooine. Sur cette planète, les gens m'avaient paru hostiles, solitaires et peu emprunts à aider les étrangers.

Mais Bianca était l'exception à la règle. Oh j'imagine qu'ils devaient y en avoir d'autres comme elle. Pas de chance, je ne les connaitrai jamais.

Cela faisait un moment que je pilotai et Ernesto ne m'avait toujours rien demandé.

– Que faisais-tu avec elle cette nuit ?!

J'ai pensé un peu trop vite on dirait. Ernesto avait le regard fixé sur l'espace et semblait contenir son énergie – sa colère ?

– Rien. Si tu veux tout savoir, je lui ai sauvé la vie après le show.

– Il t'a fallu toute une nuit pour la sauver !

– Mais laisse-moi finir, mec. J'ai… (Je marquai une pause avant de continuer, histoire d'être sûr que mon ami était attentif.) Je sens la Force en elle. Elle est vraiment très spéciale, et forte. Je suis sûr qu'elle a de sacrés capacités pour qu'on la forme.

– Tu l'as donc ramené, en déduit-il.

– Voilà.

– Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as mis une nuit à revenir.

Décidément, Ernesto ne lâcherait pas l'affaire alors que je n'avais rien à raconter. Je n'allais tout de même pas dire que sa mère était morte : cela serait irrespectueux envers Bianca.

– S'il n'y a que ce genre de détails qui t'intéresse, dis-je en souriant pour le taquiner. Il ne s'est _absolument_ rien passer entre elle et moi. J'étais trop occupé à la convaincre de partir.

Je n'aurais pas dû dire cette phrase. Je l'avais dit sans vraiment y penser (satané subconscient !) et Ernesto me lança un regard confus.

– Rien ?

– Vraiment rien ! insistai-je.

– Pour l'instant.

Ernesto se mit de nouveau à regarder l'espace. Le voilà qui boudait maintenant.

– Eh mec, il ne se passera rien. T'inquiète pas, tentai-je de le rassurer.

– C'est ce que tout le monde dit avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose.

– Je te le jure sur la tête d'Allana.

Voyant le sérieux de mes propos, Ernesto me regarda à nouveau. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il savait que je ne plaisantais jamais quand il s'agissait d'Allana. Elle est comme ma petite sœur et le premier qui la fera souffrir aura une vie bien courte après.

– D'accord, _man_ : je te crois.

– Oh merci, dis-je tout en soufflant, lâchant la pression. Un peu plus et j'aurais dû être ton esclave.

– Un Jedi esclave ? J'aime bien l'idée.

– Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop-

Il ne me restait que « loin » à dire pour finir ma phrase. Mais un bâillement m'en avait empêché. Ernesto rit.

– J'avais au moins raison sur un point : tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

– En fait, pas du tout pour être honnête.

– Quoi ?! Et tu pilotes dans cet état !

– …

– Aller, va te reposer. C'est mon métier d'être pilote. Chez toi, ce n'est qu'un supplément.

– Waouh, elle est très drôle ta blague, ironisai-je.

– Promis, je t'appelle avant qu'on atterrisse, histoire que tu récoltes toute la gloire. Même mieux, je te réveille lorsqu'on entre dans l'atmosphère de Coruscant.

Vaincu, je me levai en laissant le commandement à Ernesto et aux deux droïdes. Je leur adressai un regard pour leur montrer de bien faire attention. Je savais bien qu'Ernesto ne ferait aucune bêtise : c'était son métier comme il l'a dit. Mais piloter était une thérapie pour moi. Cela me vide l'esprit. Je ne pense à rien si ce n'est aux différentes manœuvres à effectuer.

En pilotant, j'avais complètement oublié la présence d'une passagère à bord qui me troublait…

Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'une des petites cabines, je vis une porte ouverte. A l'intérieur, je fus surpris (et le mot était faible) : Bianca était par terre, jambes repliées, le regard inexpressif, craintif, et tremblant de tous ses membres.

– Eh, Bianca, dis-je tout en m'abaissant à son niveau. Eh oh, ça va ?

Je savais bien que ma question était totalement bête. Elle n'allait pas bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

– Il- commença-t-elle en bégayant un peu. Il fait froid…

N'en attendant pas plus de sa part, je courus à la recherche d'une couverture. J'ai vraiment été idiot sur ce coup : Bianca avait toujours vécu sur une planète où il faisait une chaleur torride. Elle y a été habituée. Et moi je l'embarque dans l'espace où l'air est bien plus frais. J'avais remarqué le changement brusque de température en arrivant sur Tatooine mais pas en remontant – je devais être trop habitué à voyager en vaisseau. Bianca n'était jamais partie : et je l'avais laissé morte de froid dans un lieu inconnu pour elle.

Quel hôte je faisais !

Une fois que j'avais trouvé une couverture, je courus rejoindre Bianca. Elle était toujours dans la même position. Je m'accroupis et plaçai le tissu chaud sur ses jambes nues. Je détournais vite fait mon regard.

– Tu ne dois pas être habitué à ces températures, dis-je en tentant de faire de l'humour. (Elle me sourit néanmoins et cela me conforta.) Je te promets qu'une fois sur Coruscant, il fera meilleur. Pas aussi chaud qu'à Tatooine, mais une température agréable.

Bianca agrippa la couverture pour recouvrir ses bras du mieux qu'elle put. Son regard était toujours aussi vide et elle n'avait pas l'air en très grande forme.

– Tu as dormi depuis qu'on a décollé ? lui demandai-je.

– Non… Je n'y arrive pas, m'avoua-t-elle.

– Ce sont les mouvements du vaisseau ? Si c'est ça, je peux dire à Ernesto de baisser la vitesse.

– Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… (Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre, comme pour se donner du courage.) Dès que je ferme les yeux plus de deux secondes, je… Je _la_ revoie.

Elle trembla à nouveau, mais pas de froid. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de plus en plus.

Je compris alors qu'elle parlait de sa mère.

Je me sentis bête une fois de plus. Il était évident qu'elle mettrait du temps à surmonter cette épreuve. Peut-être même qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle ne trouve pas le sommeil après cela.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Ben (je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il soit son père !) la prenne sous son aile.

Alors, avant que Bianca ne craque complètement, dans un élan de bonté, je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai. Elle se cramponna à moi et je devais avouer qu'elle avait une sacrée poigne.

– Je te promets que tu arriveras à surmonter ça. Je sais aussi qu'elle sera toujours présente pour toi. Si ça se trouve, elle fait maintenant partie des esprits de la Force et tu pourras peut-être lui parler. En tout cas, tu dois te montrer forte. Je ne crois pas que ta mère souhaite te voir dans cet état. Moi aussi, j'ai dû surmonter ça alors quand je te dis que tout se passera bien, je te fais une promesse. Cela prendra juste le temps qu'il faudra.

Bianca se dégagea de mon étreinte et me regarda d'une manière confuse.

– Tu… Tu as vécu la même chose ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire et inspirai profondément avant de répondre :

– On ne se connait pas assez bien pour que je t'en parle. Le jour où je te ferai confiance, peut-être que tu sauras la vérité sur moi.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et se prit d'un intérêt soudain pour le sol.

– Aller, on va essayer de dormir tous les deux. Après cette nuit blanche, on en a bien besoin.

J'aidai Bianca à se relever et à s'installer sur la banquette qui lui servirait de lit de fortune pour quelques heures. Je replaçai la couverture sur son corps et à ma grande surprise, elle se laissa faire. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu l'habitude qu'on s'occupe d'elle de cette façon vue comment elle paraissait intimidée par mes gestes.

Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : j'ai devant moi une fille fragile et sensible… Tout le contraire de celle que j'ai vu sur scène et qui m'a « rembarré » (j'aimerais tant trouver un autre mot) sur le chemin de sa maison.

Bianca demeurait un mystère. Peut-être que son installation sur Coruscant me permettra de mieux la cerner.

Je promis à Bianca de la réveiller quand nous arriverions, et je partis à mon tour dormir dans une pièce voisine. Ces quelques heures de sommeil furent agitées mais terriblement efficaces.

* * *

Comme promis, Ernesto m'avait réveillé sitôt qu'on fut entré dans l'atmosphère de Coruscant. J'ai moi-même été prévenir Bianca. Et cela se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas récupéré autant que moi. Je lui ai alors dit que la vue était à couper le souffle. Elle s'est levée et nous a rejoints peu après.

Plus on s'approchait de Coruscant, plus je me sentais revivre. Voir toutes ces tours, ces vaisseaux, cette pollution. Rien à dire c'était chez moi. Certes, j'ai passé les premières années de ma vie sur Naboo, mais Coruscant était ma maison. Je sentis Bianca de plus en plus tendue et paniquée. Mais je reportai rapidement mon attention sur les commandes. Je n'allais pas rater mon atterrissage tout de même !

Ernesto transmit un message à la tour de contrôle nous donnant l'autorisation d'atterrir sur une plateforme précise. On se dirigea alors vers celle-ci. Une fois au-dessus et avec une extrême délicatesse, je fis poser l'engin. Et tout de suite, je sentis Bianca moins crispée.

– Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien maintenant, lui dis-je d'un ton que je voulais rassurant.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour l'encourager et elle me sourit.

Nous partîmes tous vers la sortie du vaisseau. J'étais en tête du cortège. Une fois à l'extérieur, je pris une grande et profonde inspiration de cet air pollué. Ça faisait du bien ! J'entendis aussi quelqu'un tousser et je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Bianca. L'air pollué encore.

Quand je vis deux personnes familières au bout de la plateforme, j'étais partagé entre la joie et l'exaspération. La joie car Jacen était présent. L'exaspération puisqu'il était accompagné de Korben Leroy, le Jedi que je ne supporte pas. Il avait été l'un des principaux investigateurs de la mission d'Ernesto : il n'était là que pour savoir si la mission avait été accomplie.

Mon pas se fit plus rapide et quand j'arrivai devant mon maître, je fus étonné de sentir ses bras autour de moi. Il me serrait comme un père tenait son fils.

– Tu es enfin rentré, me chuchota-il à l'oreille. (Il desserra son étreinte et me fixa droit dans les yeux en souriant.) Je vois que tu n'as rien.

– Non, maître. J'avais la situation sous contrôle, mentis-je très légèrement.

– Maintenant je sais que je pourrais te laisser partir en mission tout seul.

Jamais il ne m'avait dit ça avant. Cela fait plus de dix ans qu'il m'entrainait mais je sentais enfin qu'il me faisait confiance pour me débrouiller sans lui. Avant, il se devait toujours de m'accompagner, peu importe la mission. Aujourd'hui, même si je n'ai pas encore le titre de Chevalier, je sais que j'ai gagné son entière confiance. Et ça, il n'y a rien de plus grand.

Juste à côté, je vis Korben parler à Ernesto, certainement de leur mission. Mais je ne voyais pas Bianca ? Je tournai sur moi-même et remarquai qu'elle était derrière nous, à au moins vingt mètres. On aurait dit qu'elle était coincée sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle renforça sa prise sur la bandoulière de son sac.

Je me précipitai vers elle et une fois à son niveau, je passai un bras sur ses épaules, l'intimant d'avancer. Ce n'était pas une allure rapide, mais on avançait quand même. Et après un grand effort de sa part, on arriva devant Jacen. Il avait les yeux écarquillés. A mon avis, je devais faire une tête similaire la première fois que j'avais vu Bianca.

– Zack, peux-tu m'expliquer ? me dit-il comme si j'avais fait une bêtise.

– Maître, je vous présente Bianca Darring. Je l'ai rencontré sur Tatooine.

Bianca ne m'aida pas. Elle était aussi incapable de sortir le moindre mot. C'était bien ma veine !

– Elle… Elle n'a nulle part où aller (c'était vrai mais je n'allais quand même raconter toute son histoire) et je sens la Force en elle. Elle est très puissante. Et je sais que vous le sentez aussi.

Jacen ne savait quoi répondre, et Bianca était toujours paralysée vocalement et physiquement. Je fis une pression de ma main sur son épaule, tentant de la rassurer : échec total.

Jacen nous regarda d'une manière que je qualifierais d'intensive : il nous calculait, scrutait dans les moindres détails. Et je vis son visage se détendre.

– Et bien, commença mon maître, je suppose que, comme elle ne connait rien ni personne ici, nous pouvons l'accueillir quelques temps.

Ce fut à notre tour, à Bianca et moi, de sourire, relâchant la pression. Je remerciai Jacen du regard et pour la première fois depuis des heures, j'entendis à nouveau la voix de mon invitée :

– Oh monsieur, bafouilla-t-elle et cherchant ses mots, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Hum, monsieur … ?

– Solo. Jacen Solo.

– Monsieur Solo.

– Jacen me convient aussi.

Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Bianca ne voulait plus partir.

Nous montions dans une navette avec Ernesto et Korben direction le Temple Jedi. Ernesto essaya de détendre l'atmosphère et je pense être le seul qui soit réceptif à ses blagues. Korben affichait toujours son regard de tueur et sa tête impassible qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Jacen avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Je sais qu'il réfléchissait à l'arrivée de Bianca et au pouvoir qu'il sentait en elle. J'avais pensé la même chose il y a quelques heures.

La navette nous déposa au Temple Jedi quelques minutes après. Je constatai l'émerveillement sur le visage de Bianca et je l'entrainai à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'on montait les grandes marches de l'escalier principal, Ernesto et Korben nous laissèrent pour discuter plus en détails de leur mission. Je continuai à faire mon chemin en compagnie de Bianca et Jacen.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les escaliers montés que Jacen décida de parler à nouveau.

– Dis-moi Zack : tu devais simplement ramener Ernesto Ramirez, ce qui en toute logique n'aurait pas dû prendre trop de temps. Je comprends mieux pourquoi désormais, mais j'aimerais juste savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ?

Je devais avoir une tête de merlan frit suite à la question de mon maître – et Bianca avait très certainement la même. Je la vis tourner son regard vers moi, comme si elle me suppliait de cacher la vérité gênante…

– A son lieu de travail, dis-je le plus calmement possible.

– Vraiment… (Je fus soulagé qu'il n'insiste pas plus sur la question ou c'est moi qui aurais demandé des explications à Bianca.) Bianca, tes parents sont au moins au courant de toute cette histoire ? Connaissent-ils ton… don ? (Il avait longuement réfléchi au dernier mot.)

Grosse erreur. La mine de Bianca ne fit que se refermer davantage et je ne voulais pas dévoiler son « secret » (si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi… oui je pense). Un grand silence régna soudain dans l'atmosphère et Jacen m'interrogeait du regard sur la situation. J'essayai tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas en parler. Ou du moins, pas avant que mon acolyte n'ait commencé.

– Oh Zack, tu es de retour !

La voix venait d'un couloir que nous n'allions pas emprunter. Je tournai la tête et vis la hantise de Bianca : Ben Skywalker. Je sentis qu'elle se raidit à sa vue sans savoir qui il était – à moins qu'elle devait sentir, au plus profond d'elle-même, leur lien de parenté. Il était maintenant à notre niveau.

– J'ai entendu dire que ta mission a été un franc succès.

– Voyons cher cousin, commença Jacen. Tu doutais de mon apprenti. Il est le meilleur de sa génération. Une petite mission de routine était pour lui l'équivalent d'un exercice simplissime.

Je ne sais pas si Jacen était réellement fier de moi à ce point ou s'il m'affichait devant Ben et Bianca pour mettre la pression à cette dernière. Mais je rentrai quand même dans son jeu.

– Maître, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous doutiez de moi.

– Allons, jamais je n'oserai faire ça.

Jacen et Ben continuèrent à se lancer quelques piques avant que ce dernier ne remarque enfin la présence de Bianca.

– Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je suis d'une impolitesse. (Il lui tendit aussi la main.) Je suis Ben Skywalker, et vous êtes…

– Euh je…

Cela me faisait bizarre de la voir s'emmêler les pinceaux avec ses mots. Il y a quelques heures, elle était capable de répondre du tac au tac avec une force de caractère impressionnante. En même temps, la situation était propice à ce bug de langage.

Alors je pris les devants pour l'aider.

– C'est une… amie, que j'ai rencontré sur Tatooine. Vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué mais la Force est puissante en elle. Il faut à tout prix la former. Ben, si vous lui faisiez visiter le Temple.

J'avais parlé si vite pour ne laisser à aucun de mes trois interlocuteurs le temps de répliquer. D'une geste de la main, je poussai un peu Bianca vers Ben. Elle me lança un regard qui m'aurait tué sur place s'il avait été un blaster.

– D'accord Zack, si tu y tiens. Très chère… hum…

– Bianca.

– Oh quel joli prénom. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter les lieux.

Enfin Bianca avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole (j'espère pour longtemps). Je la vis s'éloigner de plus en plus avec Ben, jusqu'à disparaitre de mon champ de vision. Je soufflais de soulagement. Une bonne chose allait être faite Bianca rencontrait enfin son père. Et franchement, il n'y a aucun risque pour que Ben la repousse. S'il a toujours eu un regret depuis que je le connais, c'est de ne pas avoir fondé de famille. Et je lui en offre une sur un plateau d'argent. Cela ne peut que bien se passer.

– Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, dit Jacen.

– Oh oui, maître. Et je l'assume amplement.

– Zack, dis-moi que tu n'as fait aucune bêtise.

– Je n'ai rien de mal, ne vous en faites pas. Je contrôle la situation… plus ou moins, finis-je en riant.

– Zack ce n'est pas drôle ! Qui est Bianca exactement ? Elle peut être dangereuse à cause de la Force si elle ne la maitrise pas, et tu le sais.

– Maître, je ne peux rien vous dire moi-même. C'est à Bianca de le faire. Mais je vous promets qu'il n'y a pas mort d'hommes.

Jacen me lança un regard sceptique, auquel cas je dis :

– Faites-moi confiance. Je ne vous ai jamais rien caché, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je commencerai.

Rectification : si, j'ai caché quelque chose. Une seule chose. J'ai juste oublié de parler de mon rêve où une fille était un seigneur Sith et qui se trouve être le sosie parfait de Bianca. A part ce petit détail, je pense ne rien avoir caché à Jacen.

A ce moment, je ne pensais pas que, plus tard, je cacherai d'autres choses à l'ensemble de ma famille… Plus ou moins dangereuses et importantes…

**POV Bianca**

Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que je suis bien en présence de mon père biologique ? Est-ce qu'il a senti, comme moi, le lien qui nous unit lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois ? Sommes-nous bien seuls à marcher sur ce balcon du Temple Jedi face à la planète-capitale en pleine activité, et avec un coucher de soleil en spectateur de cette scène absurde ?

Oui, je crois que tout ça est réel.

Honnêtement, je n'ai rien écouté de ce que cet homme m'a dit pendant qu'il me faisait visiter le Temple. J'étais plus occupée à… le regarder – l'admirer ? Non, plutôt à me questionner. Pourquoi n'est-il jamais revenu ? Je veux bien croire qu'il n'était pas au courant que maman soit enceinte mais s'ils étaient réellement amoureux, il aurait dû _tout_ faire pour la revoir. C'est cela qui soulève le plus de questions dans ma tête.

– Ce paysage doit bien te changer de Tatooine. De quelle ville viens-tu exactement ?

Ses paroles venaient enfin d'arriver à mon cerveau. Tout simplement parce que cela me concernait. De plus, j'ai senti un drôle de ton lorsque Ben m'a demandé ceci : il souriait mais sa façon de parler n'allait pas avec… J'ai ma petite idée sur la question.

– Je viens de Mos Espa, dis-je sans grande conviction.

Le fait de savoir que l'homme se tenant à mes côtés est mon géniteur me paralyse psychologiquement. Mon cerveau a dû mal à recevoir les informations, et je suis étonnée d'être toujours capable de bouger.

Il va bien falloir que je me lance pour lui dire qui je suis. Mais je ne peux pas le faire trop directement, du style : « _Quand tu étais jeune, tu as connu une fille sur Tatooine. Bah vous avez fait une petite bêtise et je suis née_ »… Non beaucoup trop direct et sans émotion.

– Oh tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il y a quelques années, j'ai été envoyé en mission sur Tatooine, et j'ai été hébergé par une charmante fille qui devait avoir ton âge à l'époque, à Mos Espa justement. (Il avait dit cela avec un grand sourire mais ses iris bleues – comme les miennes – étaient remplis de mélancolie et d'autre chose… du regret ?)

– Oh euh…

Et voilà une autre preuve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me faut de plus pour tout lui avouer ? Ah oui : un peu de cran. Je ne serai pas capable de le dire moi-même, alors il faut que je l'amène à aborder ce sujet.

– Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? eus-je du mal à demander, mais je ne crois pas que Ben l'ait remarqué. Même si elle est plus âgée, je dois bien la connaitre. Mos Espa est une ville où tout le monde se connait, ajoutai-je pour étoffer mon propos.

– Oh… (Je sentis qu'il hésita à me donner le nom de ma mère, mais il reprit après quelques secondes.) Elle s'appelait Aymeraude Darring. Tu la connais ?

Je m'arrêtai brusquement de marcher. Me voyant paralysée réellement cette fois, Ben revint à moi et me demanda si j'allais bien. Je ne répondis pas.

J'avais essayé de me contenir pendant la visite. J'avais réussi. Mais là s'en était trop. Le simple fait d'entendre le nom de ma mère me renvoie à la nuit dernière.

Je tremble. Je revoie son corps sans vie, glacé. Moi désespérant de la réanimer, criant et implorant le ciel de me la rendre. Et Zack tentant de me réconforter…

Je voulais paraître forte devant Ben. Il faut croire que je ne l'étais pas suffisamment. Puisque je sentis mes yeux se mouiller. Des larmes tracèrent des lignes irrégulières sur mes joues et je respirais fort.

J'entendis Ben dire quelque chose. Certainement des paroles réconfortantes. Mais comme je n'arrivais pas à les comprendre, cela ne servait à rien.

Il me prit par les épaules et on fit quelques pas. Il me fit m'assoir sur le rebord du balcon et me tendit un mouchoir en tissu. Je l'acceptai sans rechigner. Il s'assit à mes côtés et caressa mon dos.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Calme-toi, voyons. Tout va bien.

Il parlait d'une voix douce pour me calmer. Cela marcha un tout petit peu. Je décidais alors de me lancer. Peut-être aura-t-il plus pitié de moi dans cet état ?

– Ay-Aymeraude Darring ne s'est jamais mariée. Elle-elle n'a connu qu'un seul homme… Vous…

Je me décidai enfin à regarder Ben, intensément. Malgré ma vision trouble, je le sentis se raidir. Bon la moitié du boulot était faite reste plus qu'à lui dire qui je suis.

– Mais, recommença-t-il, troublé. Comment es-tu au courant ? Nous ne devions en parler à personne.

– Parce que je…

Je fus à nouveau couper par ma gorge qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. J'essayai de me calmer à nouveau avec le mouchoir et c'est une vision de ma mère souriante qui me redonna le courage de continuer.

– Parce que je suis sa fille.

Ça y'est : c'est avoué ! Et je dois dire que ça m'a libéré d'un poids. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Ce ne fut pas le cas de mon interlocuteur. Lui, avait plus l'air de tomber des nues. Je vis plusieurs expressions passées sur son visage. Et je sus qu'il avait compris au moment où il me lança un regard empli d'interrogations sévères.

– Prouve-le-moi.

Il n'avait pas dit cela comme un ordre mais toujours d'une manière très calme. Et puis, il était normal qu'il lui faille une preuve.

Alors, je sortis le collier de sous ma robe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il prit le pendentif dans une main et le scruta. Puis il me regarda et je souris. Un petit sourire certes, mais un sourire tout de même. Car il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre preuve.

– C'est moi qui le lui ai offert, juste avant de nous quitter, avoua-t-il tout en relâchant le médaillon.

Je m'autorisais enfin à regarder mon père plus en profondeur. Et je compris pourquoi maman est vite tombée sous son charme. Ben était très beau pour un homme de 35 ans environ (ce n'est qu'une estimation) et plus jeune, il devait l'être tout autant. J'avais remarqué qu'il était grand et svelte, mais musclé tout de même. Ses cheveux étaient courts, joliment bouclés (contrairement aux miens, bien plus volumineux et ébouriffés), et roux clair. Mais ses yeux bleus étaient les mêmes que les miens.

Je vis un large sourire s'étirer sur son visage. Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il prit mes épaules et me regarda profondément dans les yeux.

– Comment va-t-elle ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas aussi venue ?

Mon sourire disparut et je ressentis les larmes monter. Non, il fallait que je résiste. Oui, maman est morte. Oui, je dois maintenant faire confiance à un homme que je ne connais pas. Oui, ça lui fera mal autant qu'à moi je suppose. Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé.

Je n'ai plus envie de me laisser guider par mon passé. Il fait partie de moi, ça je ne peux le nier. Ma mère était la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux. J'ai été rejetée par des gens que je considérais comme mes amis. J'ai dû faire un travail plus que dégradant pour ma dignité. Et maman est décédée.

Maintenant, tout ça est terminé. Je vais commencer une nouvelle vie sur cette planète. Je vais certainement rencontrer d'autres personnes. Et Zack m'a promis que tout se passerait bien. Je ne peux que le croire. Cela sera certainement dur, mais je le crois.

Alors, pour enterrer définitivement ce passé, je décidai de répondre par :

– J'ai tout fait pour la sauver. Mais j'ai échoué…

Je sentis encore quelques larmes couler sur mes joues mais leur débit diminua fortement.

Je pus lire la tristesse dans les yeux de mon père. Il me lâcha et souffla longuement. Il passa une main sur son visage et me regarda à nouveau. Et dans un élan d'hésitation, il me prit dans ses bras. Il passa également une main dans mes cheveux et les caressa. Puis je me décidai, timidement, à lui rendre son étreinte en passant mes bras dans son dos.

Je retrouvai une similaire à l'étreinte de Zack il y a quelques heures – ou plutôt aux étreintes. Cela était agréable d'enfin se sentir soutenu par une autre épaule. Maman a trop supporté mon poids puisqu'elle était seule, et moi aussi.

Zack et Ben sont les seules personnes à faire attention de cette manière. Et même si ces deux étreintes étaient différentes (en quoi ? Aucune idée), elles me faisaient du bien.

– Comment est-elle… décédée ? me souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

– Une mystérieuse maladie, répondis-je sur le même ton. L'opération était chère, alors j'ai travaillé pour gagner de l'argent. Je n'ai pas pu réunir le compte.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Oh mon Dieu, je ne l'avais jamais oublié.

– Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? Ou pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amené ici ? On aurait pu grandir tous ensemble. Comme une vraie famille.

Je n'avais pas employé un ton désagréable. Mais sur le coup de l'émotion, je n'ai pas fait attention au poids de mes mots.

Mon père desserra son étreinte pour à nouveau me faire face. Et je remarquai à quel point il était mal à l'aise.

– Personne n'était au courant de mon aventure avec ta mère. Encore aujourd'hui, je gardais ça secret. Quand je l'ai rencontré, c'était des temps difficiles au sein de la République. De graves tensions aujourd'hui apaisées. Je me voyais mal l'emmener ici alors que ce ne serait pas une vie pour elle. Ta mère était un électron libre quand je l'ai rencontré.

– Et elle l'a toujours été, je te rassure.

– Nous savions tous les deux que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble éternellement. Alors nous nous sommes quittés en bonne et due forme… Je ne pensais que cela aurait de telles conséquences.

– Elle non plus.

Je me rappelai la conversation que j'ai eue avec maman lorsqu'elle a voulu que j'en sache plus sur mon père. Elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait laissé deux cadeaux…

J'attrapai mon sac-à-dos que j'avais laissé au sol et fouillai dedans. Jusqu'à sortir le sabre laser. Je le tendis à Ben.

– Elle l'a gardé tout ce temps ?

– Elle m'a dit que tu lui as fait deux cadeaux en partant : ton sabre et moi.

Ben fit un drôle de bruitage mais je sus qu'il voulait dire « Oui ».

– Avant qu'on ne se quitte, je lui ai dit : « Si tu sens que l'espoir est loin…

– … alors sois forte, regarde devant toi et fonce », l'interrompis-je en souriant pour finir la phrase.

– Comme le sais-tu ?

– Elle avait l'habitude de me dire ça dans les moments difficiles.

– Donc elle m'a volé ma devise, rit-il et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la même chose.

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je ris depuis la nuit dernière. Bon, même si je ne suis pas encore disposée à l'appeler « Papa », je pense que cela devrait bien se passer avec Ben.

Les deux autres choses que je redoute sont : 1) la réaction du reste du clan Skywalker. Je suis une « enfant illégitime » et j'ignore si cela fait bonne figure sur le CV quand on fait partie de cette famille 2) mon potentiel entrainement de Jedi. Je suis encore sceptique sur ce que Zack m'a dit sur Tatooine. Si la Force était si puissante en moi, j'aurais peut-être du ressentir des sortes d'effets secondaires ou quelque chose du genre. Jamais je n'aurais pensé détenir un pouvoir comme il me l'a décrit.

Mais, et si je n'arrivais pas à la maitriser ? Et si je blessais des inconnus involontairement ? Et si je provoquais la destruction de toute une planète ?! (Non, ça c'est un peu trop poussé…)

Ou pire, si on se rendait compte que je ne savais pas la maitriser, alors qu'est-ce que je ferai de ma vie ? Il est hors de question que je retrouve un emploi de danseuse ! 'ai suffisamment donné dans les bars – je pense être immunisée désormais. D'ailleurs, comment Ben réagira quand je lui avouerai quel métier je faisais dans l'espoir de sauver maman ?

J'ai de quoi m'inquiéter car Ben vient de m'annoncer que ce soir, c'était le dîner de famille hebdomadaire. De quoi bien me présenter au reste du clan.

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai un aussi mauvais pressentiment concernant ce dîner…

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : la présentation de Bianca au reste du clan.**

**Je vous fais d'énormes bisous jusqu'à la prochaine publication (date de sortie inconnue car j'ai moi aussi ma rentrée bientôt :p)**


	8. 7 Dépaysement

**Bonjour bonjour. Normalement je ne devais pas poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui... et puis je me suis dit qu'avec la rentrée ça ferait plaisir à certains ^^ Personnellement c'est le 14 septembre ;D (la fac a ses avantages).**

**Précédemment: Zack et Bianca arrivaient sur Coruscant et Ben faisait plus ample connaissance avec sa fille. **

**Disclaimer: je ne possède pas Star Wars.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Dépaysement**

**Le soir – appartement de Luke et Mara Jade Skywalker **

**POV Zack**

Allana et moi venions tout juste de finir de dresser la table pour le repas de ce soir. C'est que seize couverts, c'est un grand nombre. Heureusement que cela n'arrive qu'une fois par semaine.

Durant plusieurs heures, Jacen avait tout tenté pour me faire parler de Bianca mais je n'ai pas cédé. Comprenant que j'étais toujours aussi têtu, je lui ai dit qu'il aura une réponse ce soir.

Puisque Ben vient diner avec nous, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il amène Bianca. Si elle a eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle était sa fille.

Oui, je m'inquiète pour Bianca. J'avoue ne pas savoir ce que je suis censé penser d'elle. 1) Elle est le sosie parfait de la fille Sith de mon cauchemar. 2) Elle a visiblement deux personnalités, parce que la Bianca que j'ai côtoyée après le show dansant est très différente de la danseuse Lidia que j'ai vu sur scène, avec Ernesto. Lidia était provocante sur scène elle tentait tout pour nous séduire (et elle a réussi avec succès). Alors que Bianca apparaissait sure d'elle mais pas à ce point. Voulant à tout prix qu'on éloigne l'attention d'elle. Et 3) elle est la fille de Ben. Une _Skywalker _!

Bon j'avoue que le point 3 n'est pas le plus déterminant.

Dès que je suis arrivé à l'appartement, Allana m'a sauté dessus et me suppliait de lui raconter mon aventure. Elle qui rêve de voyager à travers la galaxie, elle fut déçue quand je lui dis que Tatooine était une planète apparaissant comme inhospitalière.

Mes autres amis furent plus calmes, excepté Reese (le fils de Jaina) qui était sûr que je mentais. Pour lui, j'avais combattu d'horribles créatures et je gardai mes exploits pour moi seul. Oui Reese est du genre à plaisanter à longueur de temps et à faire des blagues foireuses. Enfin, c'est normal quand on a treize ans.

Comme toujours, Will (le fils d'Anakin) ne parlait pas beaucoup. Lui et Reese s'étaient lancés, comme à leur habitude, dans une partie de jeux vidéo. C'était toujours difficile de prévoir lequel des deux allaient l'emporter.

J'étais en train de discuter avec June (la fille de Jaina et donc grand sœur de Reese) pendant que Will et Reese étaient collés à leur console Allana parlait avec sa mère, Thalia, et ses tantes Jaina et Lara et les autres discutaient un peu plus loin mais je les voyais bien rire.

– Aller, tu peux me le dire à moi, insista June. Tu peux embêter Reese en ne lui disant rien mais à moi, tu peux bien me dire ce que t'as vu là-bas.

Quand elle me dit cela, ce fut la danse envoutante de Bianca – ou plutôt de Lidia – qui me revint en tête. Je chassai aussitôt cette vision de mon esprit.

– Si je te disais la vérité, tu ne me croirais pas, lui répondis-je en plaisantant.

– Pourquoi ? C'était une créature si horrible que ça ? dit-elle en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux noirs, contrastant avec sa peau blanche.

– Oh non, c'est même tout le contraire.

J'aurais préféré ne pas dire ça à voix haute. Et en prime, je souris malgré moi. June perdit de suite sa bonne humeur – en sachant qu'il était rare qu'elle le soit à longueur de journée. J'étais dans une situation assez embarrassante maintenant. Et rien pour me sortir de là.

Quand je fus sauvé par le gong. Car on sonna à la porte.

Un silence s'installa dans tout l'appartement. C'est Mara Jade qui fut courageuse et qui alla ouvrir. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous dans le salon pour guetter les nouveaux arrivants.

Nous n'avions pas du vue sur l'entrée, mais le son était bien distinct.

– Ben ! Tu arrives enfin ! Ça doit faire trente minutes qu'on attend.

– Oui, mère, j'en suis désolé. (Pourtant, je percevais plus un rire dans la réponse de Ben qu'une réelle envie de s'excuser.) A vrai dire, j'ai eu un contretemps de dernière minute.

Mara Jade ne dit plus rien. On n'entendit plus aucun bruit provenant de l'entrée.

J'espère réellement que tout s'est passé pour Bianca.

Une tornade blonde passa sous mon nez et me prit la main. J'eus juste le temps de sursauter avant de lancer un regard noir à Allana.

– C'est ça la surprise dont tu m'as parlé ? dit-elle avec un sourire face auquel il est impossible de ne pas craquer.

– Plus ou moins, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je me reconcentrai sur l'arrivée prochaine de Ben. Allana me tenait toujours fermement le bras. On entendit des pas venir vers nous.

Puis Mara Jade réapparut en compagnie et de son fils.

Et de Bianca.

Je sentis tous les regards se poser sur elle et je la vis mal à l'aise. Mais elle essayait de montrer de l'assurance. On aurait dit qu'elle se cachait derrière Ben. Peut-être est-ce le signe qu'elle lui a tout dit et qu'il l'a bien pris.

Mara Jade reprit place aux côtés de son mari. Et ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir des questions pour leur fils.

– Ben, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

– Mais si, père. J'aimerai vous présenter Bianca Darring.

Bianca salua tout le monde d'un signe de la main et avec un sourire gêné. Elle avait l'air de regarder dans le vide puis elle posa son regard sur moi et parut étonnée. Je vis qu'elle m'interrogeait du regard, mais je ne lui offris qu'un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

– Et sachez tous que, reprit Ben, Bianca fait désormais partie de la famille. Car elle est ma fille.

Ben passa un bras autour des épaules de Bianca, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Je fus le seul dans le salon à ne pas être choqué. Je voyais sur les visages de l'ensemble des personnes présentes leur bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés au maximum.

J'en ris intérieurement et me concentrai sur Bianca. Elle avait bien meilleure mine que lorsque je l'ai quittée il y a quelques heures.

Luke s'approcha du centre de la pièce. Il fut rejoint par les plus âgés, à savoir sa femme, Leia et Han, et la génération intermédiaire (Jacen, Jaina et Anakin, ainsi que leurs époux). D'un geste, il intima à Ben de s'avancer à leur niveau. Ce qu'il fit. Bianca resta planter sur place et redevint gênée.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui faire un signe – toujours accompagné d'un sourire – pour qu'elle se rapproche de nous, les jeunes, regroupés près de la baie vitrée.

Elle s'approcha doucement de nous. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement car Luke avait repris la parole.

– Ben, peux-tu nous donner une très bonne explication ? demanda-t-il assez sévèrement.

Pendant que maître Luke avait posé sa question, je mettais libérer de l'emprise d'Allana et avais rejoint Bianca. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules pour faire baisser la pression qu'elle devait certainement porter. Je soufflai et elle fit pareil. On se sourit mutuellement.

Quand les plus âgés reprirent, nos têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Pourtant, on ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– Sachez que je n'étais pas au courant de son existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Là n'est pas la question, fit Leia. Nous ne savons rien d'elle. Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il s'agisse de ta fille ?!

– Elle m'a dit des choses que seule sa mère et moi connaissions.

– Mais d'où vient-elle ? demanda Anakin.

– Tatooine.

Une fois de plus, il y eut un silence avant que la conservation ne recommence.

– Ben… dit Luke, complètement déboussolé.

– Je ne savais pas que sa mère était enceinte !

– Tatooine… Tu n'avais pas eu une mission là-bas ? questionna Jaina.

– Si. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas rentré directement.

– Tu nous avais dit que ton vaisseau avait un grave problème technique ! le gronda sa mère.

Ben ne trouva rien à répondre. Ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'il avait menti à sa famille à cette époque. Pour rester un peu plus avec la mère de Bianca…

– Et si nous allions à la cuisine. Cela sera plus discret.

C'est Jacen qui venait de faire cette suggestion, en me regardant fixement. Ses acolytes suivirent son regard vers nous, les jeunes. Ils partirent tous dans la pièce voisine et fermèrent la porte.

Je pus de nouveau regarder Bianca, pour enfin lui parler.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Ton père arrivera à les calmer.

– Je l'espère, me répondit-elle.

J'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi se racler la gorge. Je me retournais et mes amis virent enfin Bianca de plus près.

– Comment la connais-tu ? me gronda presque June. (Et oui, elle vient de repasser en mode « froide ».)

– C'est moi qui l'ai ramené avec Ernesto. Je l'ai rencontré sur Tatooine.

Je ne pus rien ajouter d'autre qu'Allana était passée devant moi comme une furie. Elle était en train de serrer la main de Bianca, toujours armée de son grand sourire. Bianca paraissait bien plus surprise que mes amis.

– Salut Bianca. Moi c'est Allana. Je suis la fille de Jacen et Talhia. Zacharie m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour nous ce soir, mais je ne pensais qu'elle serait aussi cool.

– Zacharie ? dit-elle l'air perplexe.

Je vis qu'Allana me désignait de quelques coups de têtes. Et je sus que Bianca comprit. Je torturerai Allana plus tard.

– Bien jouer, Al'. Tu sais bien qu'en public, je ne peux rien faire contre toi.

– Exactement ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi car nous sommes entourés. Alors tes chatouilles, tu te les gardes pour toi.

– Mais j'ai d'autres armes tout aussi efficaces.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, je pris Allana par un bras et la fit basculer sur mon épaule. Elle se retrouva la tête en bas.

– Non, je t'en prie, Zack. Lâche-moi, cria-t-elle presque tout en me donnant des coups (inoffensifs) et en riant.

– Bien sûr. Un petit tour ne te fera pas de mal.

Allana continuait de rire. Je passais devant les autres qui avaient tous des expressions différentes. June et Will avait l'air désespérés, se disant très surement qu'on était de vrais gamins. Reese riait aux éclats. Et Bianca ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir. Quand je passais devant cette dernière, je lui fis un clin d'œil, pour lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien. Puis je partis moi aussi en riant avec ma victime sur le dos.

**POV Bianca**

Honnêtement, je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer.

Pourquoi Zack (dont je sais maintenant qu'il s'appelle Zacharie en réalité) est-il parti avec cette petite blonde dénommée Allana sur le dos ? Ils avaient l'air très proche… Peut-être sont-ils ensemble ?

Eh une minute : pourquoi Zack est ici ?! Ben m'avait dit que le diner (ou plutôt la réunion de famille) de ce soir était réservé aux membres de la famille Skywalker… Donc primo, qui étaient les autres personnes ici présentes ? Et deuzio, que fait Zack ici ?

Juste en arrivant, je me suis retrouvée face à ma grand-mère. Il ne faudra pas s'attirer ses foudres. Grâce à mes vieux cours d'histoire, j'ai reconnu le grand Luke Skywalker.

Mon grand-père.

Mais j'aurais mieux fait de m'inquiéter des trois adolescents qui me faisaient face. Ils avaient tous les trois comme un air de famille. Peut-être sont-ils frères et sœurs…

Il y avait une grande fille, mince sans aucune forme, et qui faisait plus jeune que moi. Elle ne doit avoir qu'un ou deux ans de moins que moi. Je la trouvais plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux raides et noirs comme la nuit.

Les deux garçons faisaient encore plus jeunes, peut-être treize ou quatorze ans. Le plus petit (mais quand même plus grand que moi) avait un large sourire et des cheveux bruns. Tout comme son homologue qui se différenciait des deux autres par ses yeux bleus, et le fait qu'il me paraissait un peu chétif.

La fille me lança un regard qui aurait pu me tuer sur place si ses yeux avait été des rayons laser. Le garçon aux yeux bleus était totalement impassible. Ce fut le garçon joyeux qui se montra le plus courageux en s'avançant vers moi et me serrant la main, comme la blonde de tout à l'heure, en souriant.

– Salut, Bianca. Très content de faire ta connaissance, vu qu'on est apparemment de la même famille. Je suis Reese Solo-Barh. Et ne fais pas attention à ma sœur et à mon cousin derrière moi ils sont juste jaloux que je te dise bonjour le premier.

– Reese ! fit la fille. J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi !

– Moi aussi, sœurette. Moi aussi, lui répondit-il sans perdre son sourire et en tenant toujours ma main.

Je ne pus empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper. C'est donc à ça que ressemble les disputes légendaires entre un frère et une sœur.

– Vous comptez rester plantés là et faire les malpolis, ou dire bonjour à cette jolie fille.

Une fois de plus, je me sentis gênée. Mais au moins ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Reese me lâcha enfin et posa une main dans mon dos, m'obligeant à avancer vers la fille et le garçon. Ce contact me rappela celui que Zack a eu avec moi tout à l'heure quand nous sommes descendus du vaisseau. Mais je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise si proche de ce Reese.

Quand j'arrivai devant eux, je décidai de faire bonne figure. Alors je tendis la main tout en dégainant mon plus beau sourire.

– Salut. Sachez que je suis moi aussi heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Moi c'est Bianca.

Totalement pitoyable et lèche-botte cette présentation, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Tous deux se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers moi. La fille prit ma main avec une de ses forces que je dus certainement faire une grimace.

– June, se présenta-t-elle en lâchant ma main (Oh merci !) et en se repositionnant à sa place initiale.

– Will, dit ensuite le garçon avec un tout petit peu plus d'enthousiasme que la fille.

Très bien, qu'on fasse déjà le point. June et Reese Solo-Barh sont frères et sœurs. Et ce Will est leur cousin. Parfait. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui est Allana dans cette histoire. Et pourquoi le nom Solo me disait-il quelque chose ? Et qui sont-ils par rapport à moi ?!

– Pas trop dur de s'acclimater à Coruscant ? demanda Reese, toujours souriant. (Je pense que c'est sa marque de fabrique.)

– Euh. Pour l'instant ça va. C'est… très différent de chez moi.

– Tu ne devrais pas trop lui parler, Reese, la réprimanda sa sœur.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Grand-mère a raison sur un point : comment peut-on être sûr qu'elle n'est un imposteur ?!

– Tu as entendu oncle Ben. Il a dû des preuves. Et moi je le crois.

– Et bah pas moi.

Je savais que je ne ferais pas l'unanimité auprès de la famille. Mais auprès de parfaits inconnus, ça, je ne m'y attendais pas.

– Ne fais pas attention à cette rabat-joie, continua Reese tout en me regardant (ou plutôt en me dévorant des yeux). Elle s'emporte assez vite et ne sait pas s'amuser.

June croisa les bras et se détourna de son frère, comme pour bouder. J'avoue que la scène était assez comique.

– Excuse-la, intervint Will pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais son identité. Au fond, elle ne te veut aucun mal.

– J'en doute pas.

– Alors, as-tu des questions pour nous ? me demanda Reese sans perdre de sa bonne humeur.

– Hum… J'en ai trois pour le moment.

– Vas-y.

– Qui êtes-vous par rapport à moi ? Qui est cette Allana ? Et pourquoi Zack est ici ?

– C'est Zack qui t'a ramené et tu ne sais pas qui il est !

– Je sais juste qu'il est Jedi. Le padawan de Jacen Solo.

Reese et Will se lancèrent un regard complice et June sembla à nouveau s'intéresser à moi car elle se retourna vers nous.

– Je pense qu'un dessin résoudra tout, me dit Reese avec un clin d'œil.

Ni une ni deux, ils m'entrainèrent dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Cette pièce était entièrement blanche, mais elle était remplie de gadgets de toutes tailles. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Reese en programma un, et June et Will s'assirent sur un canapé. Je fis comme eux.

– Bien, recommença le garçon joyeux. Alors tu connais normalement la grande histoire des Skywalker. (Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation). Sais-tu qui est qui dans cette famille ? Les tout premiers je veux dire.

– Hum. Anakin Skywalker a épousé en secret la sénatrice de Naboo, Padmé Amidala. Et ensemble, ils ont eu deux enfants : Luke et Leia. Et je sais aussi qu'Anakin était le grand Dark Vador, finis-je en riant, réalisant que ce grand méchant était mon arrière-grand-père.

– Bien. Et la suite ?

Là je n'eus rien à dire car je ne savais rien. Mes connaissances et mes livres d'histoire s'arrêtaient à la fin de l'Empire. Donc logiquement, avant qu'il y ait descendance.

– Je n'en sais rien.

– C'est tout à fait normal, reprit Reese.

Il alluma un écran géant et prit une sorte de stylet dans l'une de ses mains. Il commença à dessiner sur l'écran ce qui semble être les branches d'un arbre généalogique. Il écrivit les noms que j'avais mentionnés plus tôt.

– Donc, reprit-il en continuant son dessin et nous lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil. Toi, tu descends de Luke Skywalker. Il s'est marié avec Mara Jade, ta grand-mère que tu as croisé tout à l'heure.

Je me souviens parfaitement d'elle. On ne pouvait oublier une femme plutôt âgée qui avait des cheveux roux parsemés de mèches blanches.

– Ensemble, ils ont eu un fils. Ton père, Ben. La suite, il doit la connaître mieux que nous. Du côté de Leia, elle a épousé Han Solo. Tu le connais ?

– On les a vite évoqués en histoire. Mais j'ignorais qu'ils étaient en couple pendant la guerre.

– C'était un peu plus compliqué mais on va dire que c'est ça. Bref, ils ont eu trois enfants. Les jumeaux Jacen et Jaina, et Anakin. Attention ça se complique. Jacen est aujourd'hui marié à Talhia – la grande dame blonde que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Et ensemble, ils ont eu une fille : Allana ! (Bon voilà la réponse à une de mes questions.) Ensuite, Jaina a épousé Owen Barh – le grand mec baraqué. Et bien ce sont nos parents à June et moi. Et enfin, Anakin a épousé Lara – la petite brune – et ils sont les parents de Will ici présent… Tu as compris, ou je dois réexpliquer ?

Il avait fait un schéma tout en évoquant les différents noms. Et je pense que si j'ai ce dessin à ma portée pendant les réunions de famille, je devrais m'en sortir. M'enfin, le clan des jeunes, je devrais le retenir rapidement. Puisqu'ils sont donc mes cousins au second degré.

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête, montrant que j'avais tout capté. Cependant, une question restait en suspens…

– Mais, et Zack ? Que-

– J'allais y venir, m'interrompit Reese. Il est certes le padawan de Jacen, mais il a vécu avec lui, Talhia et Allana pendant de nombreuses années. Puisque c'est Jacen qui l'a trouvé sur Naboo quand il avait six ans alors qu'il était tout seul. Pour cela, il lui est redevable à vie.

– Quoi ? Mais c'est étrange. Pourquoi un gamin suivrait un parfait inconnu ? Et puis-

– Zack n'aime pas ressasser le passé, lança froidement June. Il n'en parle jamais. Même nous, nous ignorons toujours pourquoi il était à la rue.

– Jacen doit bien le savoir. Et il en aurait forcément parlé à Luke avant de le prendre comme apprenti. Et Allana aussi doit savoir – par simple déduction, dit Reese pour défendre son ami.

– Mais donc… Il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec vous, déduis-je.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe de confirmation.

Voilà pourquoi Zack ne m'a pas parlé en détail de son passé dans le vaisseau. Il a dit qu'il attendrait de me faire pleinement confiance… Et si c'était juste parce qu'il n'aime pas en parler.

Les propos de Reese confirmaient que Zack semblait très proche de cette Allana – donc la fille de son maître Jedi… De plus en plus suspect tout ça.

– Si ça ne vous gêne pas, je m'en vais, dit June tout en se levant. Je déteste être dans la même pièce que des personnes étranges.

Je compris tout de suite que j'étais visée. Elle partit ensuite sans rien ajouter. Très bien, quelque chose me dit que nous n'allons pas nous entendre tant que je n'aurai pas fait mes preuves.

– Et, repris-je après son départ. Vous êtes aussi des apprentis Jedi ?

– Moi et June le sommes, répondit Will. Ce cher Reese et Allana ne ressentent pas suffisamment la Force pour devenir des Jedi.

– Et bah tu sais quoi, lui lança son cousin. Nous nous en sortons très bien ainsi.

Reese me proposa ensuite une partie de jeux vidéo avec lui et Will. J'acceptai en précisant que je n'avais jamais touché une console de ma vie – pas d'argent y oblige. Ils furent abasourdis et m'aidèrent à trouver mes marques sur les manettes.

Bien évidemment, je perdis toutes les parties lancées. Mais je me sentais tellement bien. J'avais l'air de plaire à Reese et Will – surtout au premier. Deux de convaincus. Manque plus que le reste du clan. Si on ne compte pas Ben et Zack.

Puis à un moment, une dame brune d'environ quarante ans vint nous voir, nous intimant de revenir au salon. Ce qu'on fit. Pendant le trajet minime, Reese me fit passer le message qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, Jaina (donc la jumelle de Jacen).

Dans le salon, le reste du clan nous fixait. Enfin surtout moi. Je ne voyais toujours pas Zack et Allana. Mais que font-ils à la fin ?!

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt récompensé. La porte principale de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Zack et Allana, complètement essoufflés, riant et se supportant l'un l'autre. Allana était mal coiffée par rapport à tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle m'a saluée.

Suspect.

Zack et Allana reprirent leur sérieux voyant qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention, et ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus de nous. Une fois cela fait, le vieux Luke Skywalker s'avança plus en avant par rapport aux autres. Et il prit la parole pour l'ensemble du groupe.

– Nous avons longuement discuté de toi, Bianca. Et il semble que nous t'avons mal accueilli dans la famille. Ben nous a tout expliqué et a argumenté en ta faveur. Le sang des Skywalker coule dans tes veines. Et c'est avec une immense joie que je peux enfin accueillir ma première petite-fille dans la famille.

Il s'approcha davantage vers moi et me fit une accolade chaleureuse. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celles de mon père ou de Zack, mais je sentais qu'il y mettait du cœur. Il ne se forçait pas : c'est cela le plus important.

Je souris. J'avais passé cette épreuve (oui je pense qu'on peut appeler cela ainsi) avec succès. Enfin pour la grande majorité des personnes. Puisque la seule qui n'avait pas l'air ravie de cela, ce fut June qui resta au fond de la pièce lumineuse, tandis que tous les autres vinrent se présenter à moi.

Un défilé de noms ! Je demanderai à Reese de me mettre sur feuille l'arbre généalogique où je ne m'en sortirai pas.

Han Solo (qui avait plus l'allure d'un grand-père qui pétait le feu que du jeune héros que j'avais dans mes livres) nous intima tous de passer à table. Celle-ci était dans la pièce d'à côté et je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque rien qu'en la voyant.

Elle était immense, circulaire, avec pleins de couverts et de nombreux plats disposés au centre. Luke, en bon patriarche, se plaça en bout de table avec Mara Jade et Han à ses côtés.

Je suivis Ben pour aller me placer à côté de lui. Et Reese fonça pour être aussi à mes côtés. Je m'assis en faisant attention à tout et n'importe quoi. Juste en face de moi, il y avait Zack, encadré par June, la brune, et Allana, la blonde. La première avait toujours un mauvais regard sitôt que j'étais dans son champ de vision, et la seconde n'avait pas perdu son sourire et sa bonne humeur depuis nos salutations.

Puis on nous dit qu'on pouvait commencer à manger. Les discussions allaient bon train, généralement autour de trois personnes. Je n'arrivais pas à mis retrouver.

Ben me servit un peu de chaque plat. Et je trouvai mon assiette vraiment trop pleine ! Pourtant, la même quantité avait été servie à tout le monde. J'examinai un long moment la nourriture qui se trouvait dans mon assiette – alors que d'autres avaient déjà attaqué. Vraiment, je me sentais mal à l'aise avec autant de nourriture. Je veux bien croire que faire partie de cette famille offre certains avantages… mais si je suis gênée pour une simple histoire de nourriture, alors où est-ce que j'irai ?

– Tout va bien, Bianca ?

Trop occupée à analyser le contenu de mon assiette, je n'avais même pas remarqué que les conversations s'étaient arrêtées soudainement. Tout le monde me regardait. J'avais l'impression d'être une attraction. Voilà bien quelque chose que je déteste ! Paradoxe vu mon job – pardon _ex_-job !

Je ne sais pas qui m'a posé cette question. Je sais juste que c'était une voix féminine.

Je fis bonne figure et souris.

– Oui, oui. Tout va très bien.

– Pourtant tu as à peine touché à ton assiette, fit remarquer une femme blonde qu'il me semble être Talhia. (Donc mère d'Allana et femme de Jacen.)

– Oh eh bien, je-

– Dire que tu nous trouvais impolis tout à l'heure, Reese, dit June en direction de son frère. (Mais je pense clairement qu'elle voulait me faire passer un message. Lequel ? J'en sais rien.)

– Non c'est juste que, tentai-je de me justifier. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de d'avoir autant à manger.

Je sentis bien que j'avais jeté un froid sur la table.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? me demanda la vieille Leia. (Donc ma grand-tante.) Comment vivais-tu sur Tatooine ?

Je lançais successivement un regard en direction de mon père et de Zack. Il fallait que j'aie du soutien. Etrangement, je vis que ce dernier avait l'air de comprendre mon attitude vis-à-vis de toute cette nourriture. Et quand je me sentis prête, je me lançai dans ce qui devait être un parfait mélodrame.

– Ma mère m'a élevé seule sans l'aide de personne. Nous ne roulions pas sur l'or. Ses propres parents l'ont rejeté quand ils ont appris qu'elle était enceinte. On n'avait pas grand-chose, mais on était heureuse. On vivait dans notre petit cocon à Mos Espa. C'était assez rare que l'on ait des invités. Je me souviens que maman a toujours refusé les avances de plusieurs hommes, bien plus riches que nous. Pourtant, ils disaient qu'ils m'accepteraient comme si j'étais leur propre fille. Je n'étais pas contre, mais pas pour non plus. J'ignore encore ce qui a poussé ma mère à rester seule toute sa vie. Puis il y a deux ans, elle est tombée malade. On n'a jamais pu mettre de nom sur cette maladie. Elle a été virée de son boulot : on s'est retrouvée sans argent pendant quelques temps. J'ai donc arrêtée l'école pour trouver du travail. J'ai été engagée comme serveuse dans un bar, et j'économisais tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'on puisse payer l'opération et le voyage. Qu'on parte enfin de cet enfer…

Je sentais l'émotion prendre le pas sur ma volonté, mais je devais tenir. J'allais une fois de plus revivre la nuit dernière… Ben a dû dire aux adultes que maman est morte, mais les autres n'étaient pas au courant. D'ailleurs, je vis mon père visiblement mal à l'aise suite à l'évocation de nos conditions de vie sur Tatooine. Il doit surement s'en vouloir, se disant qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour nous.

– Et maman est morte la nuit dernière. Au bout de deux ans, je n'avais que la moitié de l'argent nécessaire. Elle est morte en me laissant le nom de mon père.

Je voyais dans le regard de tous qu'ils s'en voulaient de me faire raconter cela. Mon père posa une main sur mon épaule et me rapprocha de lui quelques instants, comme pour me réconforter.

– Moi-même, je n'ai pas vécu aussi durement sur Tatooine, dit Luke. Nous sommes tous désolés pour toi. Ta mère avait l'air extraordinaire.

– Elle l'était bien plus encore, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle pour me calmer.

J'eus droit à des regains de solidarité de tout le monde – sauf June, mais bon je devrais m'y habituer. Elle devait certainement penser que je mentais, toujours pour m'attirer les faveurs de la famille.

Après cela, c'est Allana, toujours souriante, qui me demanda autre chose.

– Zack ne nous a pas dit comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. Raconte-nous.

Un peu plus et je laissai tomber mes couverts par terre. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais raconter ?! Que je dansais, que je me suis faite draguer d'un peu trop près et que j'ai cru le pire venant de Zack.

– Sur son lieu de travail.

Zack. Il venait de m'enlever une épine du pied. La pression sur mes épaules retomba.

– Quand j'ai retrouvé Ernesto, il voulait absolument m'emmener dans un bar. Celui où travaillait Bianca. Il m'avait dit que le soir, il y avait des danseuses.

Des murmures venant de toute la table se firent entendre, et je priai Zack du regard de ne pas dire que je faisais partie du spectacle.

– Vous connaissez Ernesto et son goût un peu trop prononcé pour les femmes, dit-il en se moquant de son ami dont j'avais un très vague souvenir. Bianca était de service ce soir-là. Sitôt qu'elle est passée devant moi, j'ai… ressenti la Force en elle.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour encore mieux l'écouter car là, c'était un sujet on ne peut plus sérieux.

– Jacen, tu m'as toujours appris à suivre mon instinct. Et mon instinct me disait qu'elle était en danger. Je ne me suis pas trompée car… je l'ai sauvée alors qu'elle se faisait agressée. Puis j'ai tenté de la convaincre du potentiel qu'elle avait. Mais en vrai têtue, elle a refusé de me croire… Et sa mère est décédée. (Il avait vraiment fait attention à ne pas employer le terme « morte » et cela ma toucha.) Elle a donc décidé de partir avec moi, puisque plus rien ne la retenait là-bas.

Zack m'adressa un sourire quand il eut fini son récit.

Je lui dois une dette éternelle pour m'avoir amené ici, et je ne lui ai même pas dit merci…

– Je crois que j'ai oublié de te remercier…

– Si, rappelle-toi. Devant chez toi, tu as dit cela juste après avoir déclaré que chacun devait vivre dans son monde, plaisanta-t-il et je ris, comme tout le monde autour de nous.

– Oui ça je m'en souviens. Je veux dire… Je ne t'ai pas remerciée quand nous sommes arrivés sur Coruscant. Ni lorsque tu as été là quand ma mère est morte. Ni lorsque tu m'as poussé vers mon père.

– C'est lui qui t'a forcé à me parler ?! dit Ben visiblement surpris et un peu remonté.

– Bah j'étais complètement paralysée. Enfin bref, voilà Zack, je te remercie pour tout ça.

Il me fit un signe montrant qu'il acceptait mes remerciements.

– Ça c'est le Zack que je connais, dit Allana en lui prenant un bras et se collant à lui – ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le gêner le moins du monde. Serviable, prêt à aider les autres jusqu'au bout.

Moi ça me gênait. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était mon moment de sincérité absolue, qui se transformait en exploit de la part de Zack (bon c'était tout à fait vrai, mais quand même). Et ma cousine vient à nouveau de s'accaparer toute l'attention du garçon aux yeux verts. J'arriverai surement à en tirer une explication. Heureusement, je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à trouver ce contact inapproprié à table, puisque June faisait une drôle de tête. Et je devais très certainement en avoir une similaire.

– A ce propos, commença mon père. Zack a évoqué le fait qu'il ait senti la Force en Bianca. Normalement, cela n'a échappé à personne qu'elle est visiblement puissante. Il faut donc à tout prix qu'elle commence son initiation pour devenir Jedi.

– Mais elle est trop vieille ! lança June qui avait vraiment une dent contre moi.

– J'étais un peu plus âgé qu'elle quand Obi-Wan Kenobi a commencé à m'initier, dit Luke pour défendre mon cas.

Je préférai garder pour moi le fait que je voie des fantômes. Ou en tout cas ceux-ci.

Le problème que souleva mon père me fit un poil stresser, me renvoyant aux questions que je me suis déjà posée tout à l'heure. Est-ce que j'y arriverai ?

– Mon fils, nous débattrons de cette question demain avec l'ensemble du Conseil.

Bon voilà un truc de retarder. Mais le mot « demain » suscita une nouvelle interrogation de ma part. Je me tournai vers mon père.

– Dis, où est-ce que tu habites ? Parce que je sens que je vais avoir besoin de dormir cette nuit pour récupérer de tous les derniers événements.

Une fois de plus, j'ai jeté un froid à table. Mais je sentis que les regards n'étaient pas tournés vers moi, mais vers Ben.

– Ben, tu n'avais pas pensé à ça ! le gronda sa mère.

– Cela m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

– Pourquoi ? Y'a un problème ? demandai-je innocemment.

– C'est juste que je n'aie pas de chez moi, m'avoua mon Ben. Je dors à droite à gauche sans rester plus de quelques jours.

– Depuis le temps qu'on veut que tu t'installes dans l'immeuble, voilà une bonne occasion, fit Han Solo tout content.

– Attendez, vous habitez tous dans cet immeuble ?

– A différents étages, mais oui, me répondit Reese à mes côtés de moi.

– L'appartement entre le mien et celui de Zack est inoccupé, dit Anakin. Il y a des travaux à faire, mais cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

Pendant quelques minutes, tous étaient en train de débattre pour savoir chez qui j'allais dormir pour un temps indéterminé. Chez l'un, il n'y avait pas assez de place. D'autres ne voulaient tout simplement pas que je me sente mal à l'aise. Je leur dis pourtant qu'un canapé ou même un tapis me conviendrait parfaitement. Mais personne ne m'écouta.

Et puis…

– Pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas chez moi. Je ne manque pas de place et cela ne me gêne pas de dormir sur la banquette. Je te laisserai ma chambre. Et puis on se connait déjà.

Encore et toujours Zack ! Décidément, à ce rythme-là, ma dette envers lui devrait s'étendre jusqu'à la planète Hoth.

– Sauf si cela te dérange, ajouta-t-il.

– Non ! Non pas du tout, répondis-je en me perdant dans mes mots. Ça ne me gêne pas.

– Parfait, c'est donc réglé, s'exclama Han.

Une fois cette dernière question réglée, je pus pleinement profiter du repas. Il s'éternisa quelques heures encore et la nuit était tombée. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant mangé en une fois de toute ma vie.

Quand il se fit tard, nous partîmes tous de chez mes grands-parents après les avoir salué. J'avais aussi récupéré mon sac avec mes affaires. Dans le couloir, on entra dans des ascenseurs. On se répartit dans les trois disponibles. J'étais avec Ben, Zack, Reese et Allana.

Reese fut le premier à descendre. Il me fit un clin d'œil suggestif avant de partir.

A l'étage suivant, c'est Allana qui descendit. Avant, elle me salua, toujours munie de son grand sourire, puis fit un câlin à Zack.

– On descend au prochain, me prévint ce dernier une fois les portes refermées.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je vis Ben appuyer sur un bouton et les portes se bloquèrent.

Puis il m'enlaça et je me laissai bercer.

– Bonne nuit, Bianca. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin pour notre rendez-vous avec le Conseil.

– D'accord… Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Vraiment, je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Quand mon père me lâcha, je vis qu'il lançait un regard noir à Zack.

Génial, maintenant cet homme qui me connait depuis quelques heures se méfie des garçons qui m'approchent. On risque de faire la paire alors.

Zack et moi sortîmes de l'ascenseur et on se dirigea vers une porte. Zack tapa un code à quelques chiffres et la porte s'ouvrit. La sécurité est nettement supérieure ici par rapport à mon ancienne maison.

Je pénétrai dans un appartement plutôt vaste. Enfin il l'était pour moi si ça se trouve pour un habitant de Coruscant, c'est la taille standard – voire du bas de gamme !

On est entré directement dans le salon, spacieux, avec le canapé que je vis de suite au centre de la pièce. Je repérai également une sorte de plate-forme dans le prolongement de la baie vitrée.

– Je connais maintenant ton secret, lui dis-je avec la ferme intention de le taquiner.

– Ah oui ? Lequel ?

– Ton vrai prénom.

– Ah ça ! C'est vrai que je déteste quand on m'appelle comme ça. Si un de mes amis l'utilisaient quand nous étions plus jeunes, je le torturai à coups de chatouilles.

– Pourtant, Allana s'y est risquée.

– Elle est la seule qui adore se faire martyriser par mes soins. Les autres y ont renoncé depuis bien longtemps.

Ok, donc c'est pour ça qu'il est parti avec elle sur ses bras tout à l'heure ?!

– Et si c'est moi qui t'appelle comme ça, qu'est-ce que je risque ?

– Laisse-moi la nuit pour réfléchir à une punition convenable pour ton cas.

– D'accord, ça me va, _Zacharie._

Il rit mais je sentis bien que je l'avais agacé. Bien, au moins je saurais comment le faire sortir de ses gongs. Juste histoire de me divertir de temps à autre.

– Je ne voulais pas le dire quand Ben était encore là, mais on dirait que Reese est dingue de toi, me dit Zack en riant presque à nouveau.

– Il m'a collé toute la soirée, certes. Mais je pense que le mot « dingue » est un peu fort. Il… m'apprécie, on va dire.

– Bien sûr. T'en fais pas, je le connais. Et croie-moi, il te collera chaque fois qu'il te verra.

– C'est un peu malsain, non ? Je suis sa cousine !

– Et lui un jeune garçon avec de fortes poussées d'hormones.

Nous rîmes à cette remarque. Zack veut jouer alors très bien, on va jouer.

– Et moi je te trouve un peu trop proche de ma nouvelle cousine.

– Laquelle ? me demanda-t-il avec un air innocent qui ne marchera pas avec moi.

– Allana. La jolie blonde.

– C'est vrai qu'elle est très mignonne. Et nous sommes très proches.

Il avait dit cela le plus sérieusement du monde et ne s'éternisa pas sur le sujet. Ce qui conforte mon hypothèse comme quoi lui et elle sont ensembles. Elle n'est pas un peu jeune ? (Enfin je peux parler, j'ai eu mon premier copain à treize ans.) Enfin, je veux dire, la différence d'âge me gêne un peu. Elle est de quatre ans quand même.

Mon analyse de leur potentielle histoire fut interrompue quand Zack me guida vers sa chambre. Je la trouvai aussi très grande, par rapport à la mienne. Le lit trônait au milieu et les draps avaient l'air _trop_ confortable pour être réels. Il y avait quelques placards et autres étagères, et une porte aussi. Une autre baie vitrée faisait l'ensemble du mur et je voyais différents véhicules se déplacer dans les rues de Coruscant.

– La salle de bain c'est la porte du fond. Et je te prête ma chambre le temps que tu restes ici. Fais comme chez toi.

– Euh, merci. Zack, attends, lançai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Deux choses.

– Je t'écoute.

– Un : est-ce possible de… fermer les rideaux ? demandai-je un peu honteusement car j'ignorais comme ça fonctionnait. (Beaucoup trop de technologie pour moi !)

Zack prit un boitier près de la fenêtre et me montra comment changer ce que la fenêtre montrait. Ainsi je pouvais admirer une forêt, de la neige, d'autres planètes et encore plein d'autres choses. On s'arrêta sur un ciel étoilé. Je ne lui dirai certainement pas, mais elle j'ai une phobie des endroits sombres.

– Et la deuxième chose ?

– Tu peux me prêter un truc pour dormir ?

Il me regarda bizarrement quand je dis cela, pensant surement que je lui faisais une blague de très mauvais goût. Mais ce n'en était pas une. Sur Tatooine, j'avais pour habitude de dormir en sous-vêtements mais chez Zack, cela ferait un peu (voire beaucoup) déplacé. Quand j'habiterai avec Ben aussi d'ailleurs.

Zack rit puis alla fouiller dans un tiroir. Il me donna un haut bleu clair que lui aussi devait très certainement mettre pour dormir. Il prit aussi des couvertures dans un placard – surement pour aller préparer son lit de fortune –, et on se dit bonne nuit.

Une fois seule, je me sentis bizarre. Il est vrai que la situation est peu habituelle. Mais je devais me reprendre. Ce n'est pas tellement le fait de dormir chez Zack qui me gêne. C'est plus le fait de peut-être le déranger. Je sais qu'il s'est proposé, mais peut-être qu'il l'a fait pour faire une bonne action…

En ayant assez de me poser trop de questions, je décidai d'aller tester la salle de bain. J'ignore combien de temps je restai dans la douche mais c'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais connu avant. Prendre son temps. A la maison, il fallait toujours se dépêcher pour avoir de l'eau chaude (oui, malgré la chaleur environnante).

J'enfilai ensuite le vêtement que Zack m'avait prêté. Comme il est bien plus grand que moi, ce truc me faisait une minirobe. Bon ça sera d'autant plus pratique si j'ai à me lever dans la nuit…

Puis je m'installai dans le lit. J'avais raison, les draps étaient encore plus doux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Et les oreillers ! Oh mon Dieu qu'ils étaient moelleux. Cette chambre était le truc le plus luxueux (avec le repas de tout à l'heure) auquel j'ai pu goûter. Pourtant cela devait être monnaie courante ici ce type d'habitation. Et je me sentis encore plus redevable.

Je serrai fort le collier de maman que je n'enlèverai plus jamais. J'essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête pour m'endormir.

* * *

_J'avais un horrible mal de crâne quand je me réveillai. La surface sur laquelle j'étais allongée n'avait rien du lit douillet mais plus de la pierre. Je sentis des caillasses sous mes mains._

_Je me relevai. Je portais toujours le haut de Zack. L'environnement me rappelait les falaises de Tatooine. Mais le fond de l'air était froid._

_Il n'y avait rien autour de moi, si ce n'est les falaises. Alors je décidai de marcher. C'était difficile avec ce vent et le soleil qui tapait fort. Et je ne savais pas où aller._

_Puis au loin, je crus voir quelqu'un. Je me rapprochai donc et plus je m'avançai, plus je voyais distinctement la personne._

_C'était un enfant. Une petite fille d'environ cinq ans… Avec une incroyable chevelure rousse !_

_Et je ne connais qu'une seule personne avec des cheveux aussi capricieux. Moi._

_J'accélérai donc mon pas. Quand je fus à son niveau, je me mis en face d'elle et me baissai. Elle avait des yeux bleus et de bonnes joues._

_Pas de doute, c'est bien moi quand j'étais petite._

_– __Eh, tu n'as pas froid ? lui demandai-je._

_Mais elle resta muette._

_– __Tu me reconnais ? Je suis toi dans quelques années. Eh bah, j'étais bien plus mignonne quand j'étais petite, comparé à maintenant._

_Pourtant la mini-moi ne bougea toujours pas d'un cil. Elle fixait devant elle. Soit derrière moi._

_– __Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_

_Enfin elle fit un mouvement. Elle leva un de ses petits bras et pointa dans une direction, derrière moi. Alors je me retournais._

_Et je me raidis face au spectacle. Car à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous, au bord de l'une des falaises, une grande silhouette sombre tenait une espèce de couteau sous la gorge de ma mère._

_Je laissai alors la mini-moi sur place pour prendre la direction de l'ombre._

_– __Relâchez-la !_

_– __Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir._

_La voix était celle d'un homme, indéniablement. Il avait parlé calmement mais je pouvais sentir le fait qu'il soit sadique rien que dans le ton qu'il avait employé. Malheureusement son visage était masqué par de la fumée noir et une sorte de cape._

_Ma mère tremblait de peur, agenouillée devant lui._

_– __Je vous en prie. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus chère. Je n'ai qu'elle._

_– __Non Bianca, sauve-toi ! me cria ma mère._

_L'ombre raffermit sa prise sur elle et approcha davantage le couteau._

_– __Arrêtez, vous lui faites mal !_

_– __Mon seul but est de __**te**__ faire mal, jeune fille, continua a voix, toujours d'un calme, posé et monstrueux._

_– __Vous êtes un monstre !_

_– __Evidemment que je le suis. Je vis pour l'être._

_Je m'approchai à nouveau vers eux, ne quittant pas ma mère du regard. Aller, plus que quelques mètres._

_– __Qui me dit que tu es digne de la sauver ?_

_Je me stoppai net. Je commençai à trembler moi aussi au fur et à mesure que l'homme appuyait le couteau sur la gorge de maman._

_– __Quoi ?! Mais je suis sa fille ! SA FILLE vous entendez ?! Je me suis battue pour elle ! Il est hors de question qu'elle meurt._

_– __Peut-être, mais qui va te sauver __**toi **__? Tu es seule ici. Tu es et tu seras pour toujours seule. Tous t'ont abandonné, il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela cesse._

_Puis plusieurs jets de fumée blanche jaillirent de derrière l'homme mystère. Elles s'effondrèrent au sol devant lui, légèrement sur ma gauche. Je les observai et je vis des formes apparaitre. Des personnes. Puis des traits familiers se dessinèrent jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent des expressions sur leurs visages._

_Je pus compter dix personnes environ. Puis je les reconnus. Des jeunes de mon âge. Des garçons. Des filles. Mais ils avaient tous un point commun._

_Je les avais considérés comme mes amis depuis que nous étions enfants. _

_Et ils m'ont laissé tomber, m'ont rejeté au moment où j'avais besoin de soutien : lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler._

_Pour ne rien arranger, je reconnus dans la foule mes deux ex petits-amis : Marcus et Tobias. _

_Quand je suis sortie avec Marcus, j'avais treize ans (et lui aussi). On se connaissait depuis toujours et nous avons eu un petit béguin réciproque à l'adolescence. Rien de très sérieux. Et nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord en restant bons amis._

_Puis il y a eu Tobias. J'avais quinze ans. Je me souviens avoir senti que cette relation était un poil plus sérieuse que celle que j'avais eu avec Marcus. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu le grand frisson. Tobias m'a quitté en apprenant que je vendais la vue de mon corps en dansant dans un bar la nuit. Les autres l'ont imité…_

_Les personnes enfumées s'approchèrent de moi et je reculai._

_– __Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?! criai-je à l'homme mystère. Ils m'ont laissé tomber le jour où j'avais besoin de tout leur soutien !_

_– __Ils t'ont abandonné car tu es lâche. Tu as préféré garder ton emploi secret plutôt que de leur en parler. Tu les as trahis. Voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on garde nos secrets pour nous._

_– __C'est tout le but d'un secret, dis-je pour moi-même et bas pour qu'il ne l'entende pas, avant de reprendre plus fort : Mais maintenant j'ai une famille ! Enfin ! Donc non, je ne serai pas seule !_

_– __Tu partages peut-être le même sang que ces personnes. Mais rien n'indique que tu ne les décevras pas, eux aussi._

_Quand il dit cela, une autre vague de fumée blanche arriva et se propagea à ma droite. De nouveau des personnes se formèrent. Puis les traits de leur visage._

_Il y avait tous les membres de ma nouvelle famille. _

_Et Zack était bien devant, montrant ainsi qu'il était le seul ne partageant pas le même sang que moi._

_– __Jamais ils ne t'accepteront, me dit l'homme, toujours menaçant._

_– __Non ! Vous mentez ! Ils apprendront à me faire confiance !_

_– __Et si cela n'arrive pas ?_

_– …_

_– __J'ai la réponse : tu finiras comme elle._

_Puis l'homme se décida enfin à bouger. En tranchant la gorge de ma mère._

_Un cri monumental sortit de ma bouche. La douleur était bien trop grande, trop insupportable._

_Je me mis alors à courir vers l'homme et le corps de ma mère, balayant au passage les personnes dans la brume. Je courus. Je courus. Et quand j'allais m'acharner de coups sur cette homme, il disparut dans de la fumée noire. Je ne pus m'arrêter. Et basculai dans le ravin._

_Je réussis à m'accrocher à une corniche. Mes pieds pendaient dans le vide. J'étais vivante grâce à la force de mes bras. Il devait y avoir trente centimètres pour remonter. _

_Je me tins alors à une main sur la corniche et réussis à attraper de l'autre le rebord de la falaise. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me hisser en haut._

_Puis je vis la moi de cinq ans sur le rebord. Elle me fixait avec des yeux vides._

_– __S'il te plait, aides-moi. Je t'en prie._

_La panique monta en moi. Je sentis des larmes se former. Non, il suffit : j'ai suffisamment pleuré pour les dix prochaines années !_

_Mon double plus jeune ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Puis elle s'accroupit et fixa ma main qui s'accrochait au rebord. Alors que je crus qu'elle allait m'aider, elle frappa ma main avec une grosse pierre._

_Je lâchai par réflexe. Et mon autre main céda toute seule._

_J'étais en train de tomber dans le vide._

_Je criai de peur. J'avais peur de la chute. J'avais peur de la mort._

_Au cours de ma descente aux enfers, les personnes de brume blanche me suivirent et s'infiltrèrent dans ma tête, criant ainsi ce qu'ils avaient tous à mes reprocher._

_« Ta mère n'a pas été assez prudente ! »_

_« Tu la déshonores ! »_

_« Tu m'as trahie ! »_

_« Je suis sûr que tu vends totalement ton corps, pas seulement la vue ! »_

_« __**Bianca !**__ »_

_« Tu me dégoutes ! »_

_« On veut pas trainer avec une pute ! »_

_« Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! »_

_« __**Bianca !**__ »_

_« Pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec une fille comme toi ! »_

_« Ne m'approche pas ! »_

_« Tu as perdu ta dignité le jour où tu as commencé à danser pour ces mâles ! »_

_« __**Bianca !**__ »_

_« Pourquoi devrait-on te faire confiance ?! »_

_« Tu ne nous étais pas utile pour avancer ! »_

_« __**Bianca ! Bianca ! Bianca !**__ » _

Je tremblais, je criai, les phrases toujours dans ma tête.

– Bianca, c'est moi ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Je reconnus la voix de Zack qui tentait de me calmer. Je ne lui facilitai pas la tâche car j'étais incapable de me poser.

Je bougeai tellement que les draps partirent tout seul. Zack me prit par les épaules et me redressa pour que je sois face à lui. Mais je n'arrivai pas ouvrir les yeux. Mon esprit était toujours en chute libre.

– Bianca, ouvre les yeux à la fin ! Tout ça n'est pas réel ! Réveille-toi !

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'eus mal à mes tempes.

Je transpirai. Je respirai fortement et rapidement. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite – et ça me fit aussi mal.

– Je veux pas être seule. Je veux pas être seule. Je veux pas être seule. Je veux pas être seule.

Je répétai cette phrase en boucle. _Je ne voulais pas être seule_. Il ne fallait pas que je sois seule. C'est ma pire hantise.

En ayant certainement marre de ma crise, Zack prit mon visage dans ses mains, m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'arrêtai de parler et me concentrai sur sa voix et ses magnifiques yeux verts.

– Ecoute, reprit-il plus calmement. Il ne t'arrivera rien ici. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité. Tu n'es plus toute seule, d'accord. Je suis là. Je suis là…

Dans l'élan d'un sentiment inconnu, je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai fortement. Il me rattache à la réalité. La réalité que j'ai quitté la veille pour une autre que j'espère meilleure.

Au début, je sentis Zack déconcerté par mon geste. Puis il se détendit et enroula ses bras autour de moi. Je me sentais bien, protégée, en sécurité.

– Tu ne pars pas ? lui demandai-je doucement.

– Non ne t'en fais pas. Je reste avec toi. Je te le répète : ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Zack m'aida à me réinstaller dans le lit. Il ramena les draps sur moi. Je fis abstraction du décor et me concentrai sur lui pour ne pas perdre pied pendant les prochaines minutes. Ce n'est que maintenant que je remarquai qu'il était torse-nu ! Je fis bonne figure en prenant un air impassible tout en ravalant ma salive.

Quand il eut fini avec les draps, Zack prit une sorte de siège qu'il posa à côté du lit. Il s'assit dessus et prit ma main dans l'une des siennes. De l'autre, il caressa doucement mon visage.

– Je reste avec toi le temps que tu te rendormes. Je m'assurerai qu'aucun monstre ne vienne troubler ton sommeil.

Il avait dit ça avec ironie et un grand sourire. J'eus un petit rire et respirai profondément.

Je fis encore attention à lui avant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas les rouvrir.

* * *

**Oh my God ! 21 pages : c'est mon record ! Je pense que pour tout ce travail, je mérite une petite review en récompense ;)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis curieuse. Une fois de plus, le prochain chapitre est prêt mais je ne sais quand est-ce que je le posterai...**

**Dans la chapitre 8 : le Conseil Jedi prendra sa décision au sujet de Bianca.**

**Gros gros bisous et à la prochaine! :D**


	9. 8 Suspicion

**Bonjour chers lecteurs. Voici le chapitre 8 de cette fanfic. J'espère d'hors et déjà qu'il vous plaira ;D Et vous aurez droit à un nouveau point de vue ;) **

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Neyel qui a corrigé ce chapitre (cela sera aussi certainement le cas pour les prochains :D)**

**Précédemment : Bianca a été présentée au clan Skywalker qui l'ont assez bien accueuilli pour la plupart. Mais un cauchemar l'a empêché de bien dormir.**

**Disclaimer: je ne possède pas Star Wars.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Suspicion**

**Le lendemain – couloir de l'immeuble **

**POV Ben Skywalker**

Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi cette nuit. J'ai préféré errer dans les rues de Coruscant, à réfléchir à ce qui venait de m'arriver.

Hier encore je batifolais entre deux filles. Et aujourd'hui me voilà père d'une ado de dix-sept ans ! Et sa mère n'était autre qu'Aymeraude Darring, la seule femme que j'ai aimé. Bianca a le même âge qu'elle le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Son visage en est une parfaite copie, ainsi que ces cheveux incroyablement frisés.

Oui, nous étions peut-être un peu trop jeunes. Mais au fil de mes différentes aventures, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle est la seule que j'ai réellement aimé. Les autres savaient que j'étais Jedi ; elle, l'ignorait jusqu'à ce que je lui dise.

J'espérais qu'elle avait profité de sa vie, ne m'attendant pas. Mais Bianca avait bousculé ses plans on dirait.

Et la voilà morte. Il fallait bien que ça arrive, mais j'aurais aimé ne jamais le savoir. Continuer à vivre avec le souvenir de cette jeune fille brune et de ses yeux verts émeraude.

Il va falloir que je change. Maintenant, je dois m'occuper de Bianca. Elle aura certainement du mal à me faire confiance, mais je suis maintenant prêt à tout pour son bonheur. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien ; elle et Aymeraude ont manqué de tout. Je dois y remédier. Je vais découvrir les joies – et aussi les inconvénients – de la paternité tardive.

Dès que je l'ai vu aux côtés de Zack et Jacen la veille, j'avais senti la Force en elle. Très puissante. Puis quand j'ai vu son visage, j'ai été déstabilisé quelques secondes. Je pense que cela ne s'est pas remarqué.

J'ai essayé de la consoler comme je pouvais, la découvrant comme elle me découvrait. Puis j'ai réussi – avec beaucoup de difficultés – à la faire accepter dans la famille. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais fait de sermons car j'étais l'enfant modèle. Hier soir, j'ai eu droit à tout un lot de reproches et de critiques de leur part, mais aussi de ma tante et de mes cousins. Seul mon oncle Han ne semblait pas gêné de la situation et la prenait plutôt bien dès le départ. Etant donné son passé de contrebandier, cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié.

Quand Bianca a raconté son histoire, je me suis aussitôt senti très mal. Car elle a raison : c'est de ma faute si elle a vécu ainsi, dans la misère et la pauvreté. Sans argent pour vivre correctement.

Etre père à 35 ans ! Voilà bien un truc auquel je n'avais jamais songé. Et en plus, père non pas d'un bébé, mais bien d'une jeune fille. Que dis-je, d'une jeune femme ! Et le simple fait de la laisser seule avec Zack pour la nuit a aussitôt éveillé en moi un instinct protecteur plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée.

Pourtant je sais que Zack ne lui fera rien. C'est un garçon de principe et droit dans ses bottes. Un bon gars ! Et Jacen n'est pas gêné ou inquiet lorsqu'il emporte sa fille, Allana. Donc, pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter ?

Jacen m'avait rejoint à l'étage de l'appartement du garçon.

– Alors, pas trop stressé ?

– Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais été autant de toute ma vie.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Tout devrait bien se passer avec le Conseil.

– Ce n'est pas de vous que j'ai peur, c'est des autres membres. Surtout Korben Leroy.

– Korben a un fort caractère et est quelqu'un de très borné qui déteste le changement. Mais je suis sûr que si tu lui expliques bien tout ce qui s'est passé, alors ça devrait aller.

– Et si elle n'arrivait pas maitriser la Force ?

– Cela sera à son mentor de faire le nécessaire.

Un mentor.

A peine ai-je découvert ma fille que je devrai la laisser aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelle dure réalité…

Devant la porte, Jacen sonna et on attendit. Un peu trop longtemps à mon goût.

– Ils doivent dormir profondément, dis-je plus pour me rassurer. Bianca m'a dit qu'ils avaient passé une nuit quasi blanche et que le voyage en vaisseau ne l'a pas aidé non plus.

– Je veux bien te croire sur ce point, cousin. Mais je connais Zack : il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour récupérer.

Je le crus sur parole. S'il y avait une personne ici qui connaissait par cœur ce garçon, c'était bien Jacen. Pas seulement parce qu'il était son mentor, mais parce qu'il l'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Cependant, je savais qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant une tierce personne, alors encore moins devant Zack.

Perdant son sang-froid peu à peu, Jacen sonna à plusieurs reprises, prêt à enfoncer la porte. Très bien, là je commençais aussi à perdre mon calme.

En ayant visiblement assez, Jacen tapa le code pour entrer. On entra donc. On arriva dans le salon et on remarqua plusieurs couvertures et autres oreillers sur le canapé. Il semblerait que Zack avait respecté un de ses engagements. Mais cela ne nous disait pas où ils étaient.

Jacen et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre. On ouvrit doucement la porte pour s'y engouffrer. Et ce que je vis me donna envie de tout massacrer.

Bianca était dans le lit, endormie, peu recouverte par les draps. Zack dormait lui aussi, avachi sur le lit tout en étant assis sur un siège. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais pour que je perde vite mon sang-froid, il a fallu que Zack soit torse-nu et qu'il tienne la main de ma fille.

S'il a osé lui faire ça, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferai. Pas le tuer puisque le Code me l'interdit. Mais rien ne m'empêchera de le torturer.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers Zack pour le réveiller d'une façon plus que brutale, Jacen m'arrêta juste avant.

– Eh oh Ben, détends-toi !

– Regarde comment ils sont ! Regarde-les ! S'il l'a touchée, je-

– On ne sait rien ! Puis franchement, si cela s'était produit, ils devraient être ensemble dans le lit. Pas comme ça…

Je dus difficilement avouer que mon cousin marquait un point. Ce dernier me relâcha et je tentai de me calmer. Il alla s'accroupir près du jeune homme.

– Zack, appela-t-il tout en le secouant un peu. Hey bonhomme, faut arrêter de dormir. Aller.

Peu à peu, le garçon émergea de son sommeil. Il se frotta le visage de sa main libre et se redressa légèrement.

– Oh Jacen, bonjour. Ben.

Il ne devait pas avoir une vision très claire. Car quelques secondes après, il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit mon regard accusateur dans sa direction. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers Bianca et leurs mains entrelacées avant d'à nouveau nous regarder.

– C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, dit-il en riant.

– Ça t'amuse, hein ? lui lançai-je, toujours sur les nerfs. Et en plus, tu en ris. J'espère que tu as une très bonne explication à nous donner. Parce que si tu l'as touchée-

– Ben, un peu moins fort, intervint mon cousin. Tu vas la réveiller.

Je remarquai alors que Bianca avait bougé légèrement mais sans se réveiller. Le ton baissa dans la pièce.

– Vas-y Zack, lui dit Jacen.

– Ok. Au beau milieu de la nuit, j'ai entendu Bianca crier. Mais vraiment fort ! Je suis allé la voir et… on aurait dit qu'on la torturait. Elle a dû faire un horrible cauchemar car j'ai eu du mal à la réveiller. J'ai réussi mais elle était complètement paniquée. Je lui ai donc dit que j'attendrai qu'elle se rendorme pour partir… Je n'ai pas tenu le coup, visiblement.

– Ton explication est un peu légère, lui dis-je sévèrement.

– Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander quand elle se réveillera.

– Et ça ? continuai-je en désignant leurs mains.

– C'était juste pour la rassurer… Et elle a une sacrée poigne.

Zack tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de ma fille. Il y parvint finalement après de longs efforts – et certainement l'aide la Force.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder d'un air suspect. Mais il avait raison sur un point : Bianca m'apportera les explications.

Jacen emmena rapidement son apprenti hors de la pièce – et de l'appartement très probablement.

Je m'assis alors sur le rebord du lit pour réveiller Bianca. Je me penchai vers elle et caressai doucement son visage et ses cheveux roux. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de gestes si tendres.

– Bianca. Allez, il faut se réveiller. Le Conseil n'attend pas.

Comme par magie, elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus. Mes yeux. Quand elle fut habituée à la lumière et qu'elle me reconnut, elle me sourit et prit ma main.

– Bonjour, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Bonjour. Prête pour ton premier jour ?

– Si il y a premier jour… A quelle heure est la réunion ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas. On a tout notre temps. Je vais déjà t'emmener déjeuner. Tu dois avoir faim après ta nuit… agitée.

– Un peu, me répondit-elle tout en haussant les épaules. Et seulement la première partie était un peu difficile. Après ça allait beaucoup mieux.

– Bien, alors je te laisse te préparer.

Elle se releva pour être assise dans le lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie pour la laisser quelques minutes. Mais elle me retint en m'appelant :

– Dis. Est-ce que tu avais vraiment l'intention de tuer Zack si jamais il s'était passé quelque chose ? Ou est-ce que tu te serais contrôlé un minimum ?

J'avais senti son sourire dans mon dos. Et j'en ris.

Elle nous avait tous bien eus.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard – Temple Jedi **

**POV Zack**

Je m'étais entrainé toute la matinée aux combats avec June et Will sous les yeux du trio Solo. Et je dois dire que j'ai trouvé cela beaucoup plus simple que d'affronter Ben Skywalker ce matin, dans ma chambre et à peine sorti du lit. On dirait que la paternité l'a subitement rendu protecteur et méfiant envers les garçons. Cela se confirmera s'il réagit aussi de cette manière face à Will ou Reese.

Et je n'ai pas échappé à la règle. Heureusement que Jacen m'a défendu ou Ben m'aurait torturé de quelque façon que ce soit.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je pars aussi vite de chez moi. Et je fus content de m'occuper de June et Will à coups de sabre laser pour me défouler.

Après cela, les frères et sœur Solo ont dû partir pour leur réunion du Conseil des Jedi. Et débattre sur le cas de Bianca.

Etrangement, Jacen me dit de venir avec eux. Il m'expliqua alors que dans cette affaire, je servirai de témoin, dans la mesure où j'ai été le premier à rencontrer Bianca – et surtout à l'avoir amené ici. Cela ne me gêna pas.

A vrai dire, j'étais même content de revoir Bianca aussi rapidement après la nuit qu'elle a passé. Et comme Ben était prêt à me jeter hors de mon appartement, je pourrais enfin lui parler normalement, sans être entouré de trop de monde.

Nous arrivâmes tous les quatre dans la salle du Conseil après quelques minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs du Temple. Les membres discutaient entre eux et les enfants Solo allèrent s'assoir à leur place. Quant à moi, je me postai débout derrière le siège de mon maître. Je me préparai à ne pas prononcer un seul mot pour une durée indéterminée.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, je remarquai que le seul membre qui manquait était justement Ben.

Et bien évidemment, le premier à se plaindre fut Korben Leroy.

– Luke. Mara Jade. Pardonnez-moi de vous dire cela, mais votre fils se fait désirer.

– Un peu de patience, mon cher Korben, tenta de rassurer le chef Skywalker. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

– Je me demande bien pourquoi le Conseil a été réuni si précipitamment, déclara Alma Mendach, la Twi'lek.

– Korben a déjà soulevé la question : Ben doit nous soumettre quelque chose, répondit Luke.

– Quoi ?! C'est en plus lui l'enjeu de cette réunion, se plaignit encore Korben.

– Plus ou moins.

– Et qu'est-ce que le jeune Perkins fait ici ?! Les réunions sont interdites aux Padawans. (Je fis preuve d'un grand sang-froid pour ne pas répondre à sa provocation.)

– Il est très important dans cette affaire, me défendit Jacen.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte de la salle. Et Ben ne se fit pas attendre pour entrer. Seul. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce circulaire, et non sur son siège aux côtés de ses parents.

– Maître Skywalker, vous commenciez à vous faire attendre, fit le céréen Dex Raleigh.

– Veuillez m'excuser, maître Raleigh, mais je n'ai aucunement vu le temps passer.

– Oui on comprend que vous soyez désolé, mais dites-nous enfin pourquoi sommes-nous réunis aujourd'hui.

Korben ! Qu'est-ce que je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture. Ben vient à peine d'arriver et il le sermonne. Je pense que cette tâche appartient à Luke et Mara Jade.

Je vis les membres de la grande famille faire la même tête déboussolée suite à la remarque de maître Leroy. Comme quoi, il n'aurait rien dit et cela aurait tout changé.

Enfin, Ben se lança dans ses explications et très certainement un long discours.

– Mes amis, si je vous ai réuni ce matin, c'est pour deux raisons. La première, je me sens enfin capable de prendre un Padawan.

– Oh nous sommes enfin heureux que tu transmettes ton savoir à l'une de nos jeunes recrues, dit avec admiration Derrick Randolf, le lannik. As-tu déjà fait un choix ?

– Merci de vos encouragements, maître Randolf, mais j'aimerai évoquer le deuxième motif de cette réunion.

Sentant que cela devenait bien plus important, les autres Jedi non-au courant de l'histoire de Ben ouvrirent grand leurs oreilles.

– Korben, si vous vous souvenez bien de la journée d'hier, lorsque que Zack Perkins est revenu avec le soldat Ramirez, ils étaient accompagnés d'une jeune fille.

– Oh bien sûr que je m'en souviens. On ne peut oublier une fille aussi jolie. Et avec une tignasse rousse pareille, c'est impossible de ne pas la remarquer.

Vu comment Korben évoquait son souvenir, cela me donnait envie de lui casser la figure. Il manquait de respect à Bianca alors qu'il ignorait son identité. Je vis Ben serrer les poings. Et tout comme moi, il respira profondément pour retrouver son calme et ne surtout pas s'emporter devant le Conseil.

– Elle s'appelle Bianca Darring. Et elle est ma fille.

Et là, tous les Jedi tombèrent des nues en entendant cette révélation de la part de leur confrère. J'avoue que c'était assez comique à voir…

– J'ignorais son existence jusqu'à hier. Elle m'a donné suffisamment de preuves pour que je ne doute pas de sa parole.

– Je vous croyais plus prudent, maître Skywalker, dit Dex, visiblement déçu.

– Prudent, le mot est faible, critiqua une fois de plus Korben de son habituel ton reprochable. Je dirais plutôt inconscient !

– Korben, mon cher, dit Anakin tentant de le calmer. Ce n'est plus interdit pour les Jedi de fonder une famille ou d'avoir des relations d'un certain genre. Je crois même que vous appréciez cette clause du nouveau Code.

Oh, voilà quelque chose que je découvre sur notre homme sans cœur. Visiblement affecté dans sa dignité, Korben revint à la charge.

– Peut-être, mais cette fille est une enfant illégitime. Et Dieu sait que nous tenons en importance le mariage pour le statut des enfants.

– Donc selon vous, fit remarquer Jaina très calme, un enfant né dans le cadre du mariage devrait bénéficier d'avantages, contrairement à un autre né hors mariage. C'est cela ?

– Tout à fait, maître Solo.

– Là n'est pas la question, renchérit Ben pour se défendre. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour que l'on débatte sur le statut de ma fille. D'ailleurs, pour moi, elle n'en a aucun. Elle est ma fille et elle est seule. Elle est légitime car elle existe réellement. De plus, il est légitime que je m'occupe d'elle. J'ai eu de la chance que Zack la trouve sur Tatooine, auquel cas je ne l'aurais jamais connue.

Ben me regarda pour approfondir ce qui ressemblait à un remerciement. Je m'en sentis flatté. On dirait que l' « incident » de ce matin était clos.

– Si je vous ai parlé d'elle, c'est pour en revenir à mon premier point. Je veux faire d'elle mon Padawan.

Ce fut à mon tour de tomber de haut. Pas seulement moi, mais également tous les membres de l'assemblée. Ben n'avait pas parlé de ça au dîner d'hier soir. Il se l'était bien gardé. Et puis…

– Ben, intervint son père. Tu sais pourtant que c'est impossible.

– Père, nous pouvons faire une exception.

– Non ! En refondant l'Ordre, j'ai estimé bon pour l'apprentissage des jeunes Jedi que le Padawan et son mentor puissent être issus de la même famille, sauf s'ils avaient un lien parent-enfant.

Voilà pourquoi nous trouvions tous la décision de Ben inappropriée et insensée. Dans la formation d'un Padawan, il n'est pas rare que ce dernier considère son mentor comme une figure fraternelle voire paternelle (je m'inclus dans le dernier cas). Mais il est vrai que si ce lien existait déjà avant, il y a de plus grandes chances pour que des conflits apparaissent.

C'est pour cette raison que Luke a fait interdire cette pratique.

Les Solo étaient un parfait exemple pour qu'il n'y ait pas de conflit. June, la fille de Jaina, a pour mentor son oncle Anakin. Et inversement, son fils Will est formé par sa tante. Ainsi, pas (ou alors peu) de conflits, et l'on distinguait bien la vie d'apprenti de la vie de famille. J'avoue que dans mon cas, elles se confondent un peu.

Ben irait à l'encontre des règles en faisant cela. Et comme il est le fils du fondateur de ce nouveau code, je ne pense pas que cela passera.

Les effusions continuèrent encore sur le fait que ce soit impensable que Ben prenne Bianca comme apprentie. Je n'osais pas intervenir, cela serait très mal placé de ma part d'interrompre des maîtres Jedi. Mais un membre qui n'avait pas encore parlé fit soulever un problème plus important auquel je n'avais pas songé.

– Il nous faudrait d'abord analyser les capacités de cette Bianca à devenir Jedi, fit remarquer le togruta, Seel Lama. Nous devons d'abord voir si la Force est puissante en elle. Si elle est digne de suivre notre apprentissage. Ensuite nous verrons qui pourra lui faire suivre cet enseignement.

Et voilà comment par sa sagesse, maître Lama calme les ardeurs des onze autres membres. Il est le plus doué pour cela. Et généralement, personne ne le contredit. Ce fut encore le cas aujourd'hui.

– Quand peux-tu nous la présenter ? demanda maître Ray Ellis, un Kel Dor.

– Tout de suite. Elle attend à la porte.

Les membres acceptèrent de la rencontrer. Ben repartit quelques secondes pour chercher Bianca à l'extérieur.

Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, des murmures se firent entendre. Elle me vit et je lui souris pour l'encourager. Elle était habillée exactement comme ces deux derniers jours, à savoir d'une robe grise plutôt courte avec des manches longues. Je fis attention à plus me concentrer sur son visage fatigué que sur ses jambes. Puis je remarquai une chaine argentée et un pendentif assorti auxquels je n'avais pas prêté attention.

Bianca salua le Conseil avec un grand sourire, mais je sentais bien qu'elle était impressionnée et mal à l'aise.

– Ben avait raison, remarqua Seel Lama. La Force émane de cette fille d'une manière considérable.

– La dernière fois qu'une telle énergie a été détectée chez une personne, c'était il y a douze ans quand le jeune Perkins est arrivé avec maître Solo, confirma maître Raleigh.

Même si je faisais l'objet de la pensée de Dex Raleigh, je n'allais pas à m'en vanter.

Bianca me lança un coup d'œil si rapide que je faillis ne pas le voir.

– As-tu déjà utilisé la Force ? demanda sèchement Korben.

– A vrai dire, j'ignorais tout de mes origines jusqu'à il y a peu. Mais si vous me décrivez les effets secondaires qu'il existe quand on utilise la Force, alors je saurais vous répondre.

Toute la salle, excepté Korben, se mit à rire de la répartie de Bianca.

– Cette petite me plait bien, dit le vieux Ray Ellis.

– A moi aussi, relança Alma Mendach.

– Elle n'a pas répondu à ma question !

– Mon cher Korben, dit Luke, il est normal qu'elle ignore tout de la Force si on ne lui en a jamais parlé. Je la comprends entièrement sur ce point.

– Il y a peut-être quelque chose… fit timidement Bianca, comme si elle ne voulait pas gêner. (Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers elle, mais c'est moi qu'elle fixa.) Un peu avant que Zack ne me trouve, j'étais en train de me faire agresser. Je n'avais aucun moyen pour me défendre. Puis je me suis souvenue que j'avais le sabre laser de mon père dans mon sac. (Les plus sceptiques lancèrent un regard noir à Ben.) Il était trop loin pour que je l'attrape. Et il s'est retrouvé dans ma main en une seconde… Je ne sais pas si cela vous aide…

Korben avait la tête du type qui n'accepterait rien malgré plusieurs tentatives de pots-de-vin. Inutile d'essayer de le convaincre. Pourtant de nouveaux murmures firent leur apparition entre les membres. Et Jacen déclara :

– Et si nous lui faisions passer le test de l'image.

– Cela me semble une très bonne idée, appuya sa sœur.

Tous acceptèrent facilement. Jaina, l'experte en technologie et machine, alla chercher un ordinateur qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

– Bianca, nous allons faire passer des images sur cet écran. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu voies.

– Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Oui sauf que l'écran est tourné vers nous, pas vers toi.

Elle perdit aussitôt le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait réussi à gagner. J'aurais voulu lui dire que tout se passerait bien, que j'avais moi-même passé ce test à mon arrivée quand j'étais petit.

Prise de panique, Ben lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle se détendit. Elle regarda Jaina, l'air de se concentrer.

Jaina était à côté de mon maître, ce qui fait que j'avais une belle vue sur l'écran interactif. Je saurais donc si Bianca commet une erreur ou non. Jaina généra la première image.

– Hum, je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle…

– Décris, dit sa tante d'une voix douce et posée.

– C'est une créature bizarre. Plutôt grande. Une peau rosée et écailleuse. Des yeux globuleux et jaunes, et de longues oreilles. Je sais qu'elles vivent sous l'eau normalement… et sur Naboo il me semble.

– Un Gungan ?

– Oui !

Premier succès. Sitôt qu'elle a commencé à décrire ce qu'elle arrivait à percevoir, je sus que je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Bianca sourit voyant qu'elle avait réussi. Son père la félicita avec une main sur son épaule.

– C'est un vaisseau. Mais il est vraiment petit pour aller dans l'espace. C'est un speeder ?

– Oui.

Et ce fut cela pendant encore quelques minutes. Bianca avait trouvé toutes les images. Et à chaque réussite, son sourire devenait plus grand. Tous durent admettre qu'elle avait de sérieuses capacités, comme je l'avais constaté en la rencontrant.

– Il n'empêche qu'elle est un peu trop âgée, dit Derrick Randolf. (Je vis Luke prendre son visage dans ses mains, accablé par cette histoire d'âge.)

– Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait que c'est une très mauvaise idée de faire d'elle une Jedi ! renchérit Korben. On ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendra d'elle. Elle ne saura jamais contrôler ses émotions. Elle ne connait pas nos règles, ni notre histoire, ni ce qu'il faut éviter.

– Euh, vous savez, j'apprends vite, intervint Bianca d'une toute petite voix que seuls moi, Ben et les rares intéressés par sa personne entendirent.

– Avant d'être Padawan, nos jeunes recrues apprennent les maîtrises de base de la Force et du sabre laser, continua Korben en ne tenant pas compte de la maigre intervention de Bianca. Cette fille ignore tout de notre Code, de nos coutumes, de cet art qu'est le combat, de-

– Maître Leroy, veuillez cesser cela ! gronda Mara Jade Skywalker.

Un silence vraiment intense avait élu domicile au sein du Conseil Jedi. Si Luke inspirait le respect quand il parlait, Mara Jade, elle, faisait peur quand elle s'énervait. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais le jour où c'était le cas, il vallait mieux fuir sans se poser de questions. Et là, elle avait l'air sacrément en colère après Korben, et peut-être Derrick.

– Vous n'en avez pas assez de chercher des excuses ?! Cette petite est complètement apeurée à cause de vous ! Ma petite-fille qui plus est. Elle a de réelles capacités. Les dangers que vous évoquez risquent bien d'arriver si on ne la prend pas sous notre aile ! Alors veuillez vous calmer pour qu'elle puisse nous faire confiance.

Franchement si un jour j'ai à faire à la justice, je demanderais à ce que Mara Jade me défende. Elle vient de défendre Bianca alors que celle-ci aurait très bien pu le faire. Et cela a forcé le respect de l'assemblée.

Luke prit la main de sa femme et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « _Merci d'avoir fait ça à ma place. _»

– Moi, je propose que nous entendions le jeune Perkins, dit Alma en me fixant l'air curieuse. Maître Solo a dit qu'il était exceptionnellement présent pour cette affaire. Il doit avoir des choses à nous dire…

Evidemment que j'avais des choses à dire. J'allais faire comme Mara Jade et défendre Bianca – bon d'une manière moins violente je l'avoue. Mes jambes étaient ankylosées après avoir passé près d'une heure debout et sans bouger. Je pus enfin quitter ma place et me dirigeai vers le centre du cercle. Bianca se décala mais resta près de moi, tandis que Ben s'était considérablement éloigné. A vrai dire, il avait gagné son fauteuil de membre à côté de son père.

Je regardai Bianca avec un sourire, heureux de la voir de plus près et dans un meilleur état que cette nuit. Elle me rendit mon sourire avant de se ressaisir et de se prendre d'un intérêt soudain pour ses pieds. Moi, je balayai le Conseil du regard.

– J'ai rencontré Bianca pendant ma mission où je devais ramener Ernesto Ramirez. J'ai tout de suite ressenti la Force en elle. Nous avons… discuté. Et j'ai réussi à la convaincre de partir avec moi, pour qu'elle rencontre son père et puisse être initiée aux arts Jedi. Je comprends très bien que vous doutiez d'elle ; moi-même je ne la connais que depuis deux jours. Mais je suis sure qu'elle travaillera dur pour réussir. Je crois en elle et en ses capacités. Il est hors de question qu'elle retourne sur Tatooine : elle a suffisamment souffert là-bas. Elle est forte. Je sais qu'elle s'accrochera et se dévouera corps et âme pour l'Ordre Jedi, pour notre cause. Certes, elle a _énormément _de choses à apprendre ; alors son initiation ne doit pas tarder. Pour ce qui est de son mentor, comme vous tous, j'ai trouvé insensée la proposition de maître Skywalker. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il est le meilleur mentor pour elle. D'accord, il est son père mais ils ne se connaissent pas – ou du moins que depuis hier. Et puis réfléchissez deux minutes : Bianca ne connait ici personne, à part sa nouvelle famille et moi. Nouvelle famille qu'elle doit également apprendre à connaitre. Alors, selon vous, est-ce qu'elle ferait confiance à un nouvel inconnu, sachant que c'est déjà dur pour elle de faire face à vous et à vos accusations ?

Pour appuyer mon dernier propos, je regardai longuement Korben Leroy. Puis j'inspectais chaque personne dans cette assemblée, en finissant par Bianca. Elle me paraissait étonnée, voire choquée, de mon discours… comme si elle pensait ne pas mériter ces mots…

– Voilà ce que je pense de la situation, terminai-je.

– Merci, Zack, me remercia Jacen. Peux-tu l'emmener à l'extérieur, le temps pour nous de prendre une décision.

Je m'inclinai devant le Conseil. Bianca m'imita juste après, un peu hésitante. Puis je l'entrainai à l'extérieur de la pièce. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, j'ai pu entendre Korben dire assez fort : « Pour dire tout cela, elle a dû le- » Nous pouvons mettre n'importe quel terme derrière : corrompre, séduire, acheter, faire chanter. De multiples possibilités qui seraient toutes fausses. Car Bianca ne m'a jamais demandé d'assurer sa défense.

Cette dernière souffla longuement une fois que la porte se referma.

– Merci, Zack. Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire toute ça.

– Mais je le pensais. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ton père arrivera à faire pencher la balance en ta faveur.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si elle ne croyait pas à ce que je disais.

– C'était qui ce grand type qui gueulait depuis tout à l'heure ? J'arrivai à l'entendre quand j'attendais dehors.

– Korben Leroy. Membre à long terme du Conseil, ayant un TRES mauvais caractère et une sainte horreur du changement. Désagréable aussi et se croyant le meilleur.

– Je crois que j'avais compris rien qu'en le voyant parler. Il n'est pas très ouvert d'esprit.

Nous rîmes de cette remarque. J'étais content de voir son sourire après cette nuit.

– Au fait, repris-je. Bonjour.

Bianca me regarda bizarrement, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'anormal.

– Je suis parti comme un voleur ce matin, donc je n'ai pas pu te dire bonjour. C'est que ton père est arrivé à l'improviste et quand il nous a vu, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je devais te laisser avec lui. Mais comme tu dormais, tu-

– Je sais.

– Tu sais ? Il te l'a dit ?

– Non, j'étais déjà réveillée.

– Quoi ? Et tu m'as laissé me débrouiller tout seul. Ton père était sur le point de me frapper.

– Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Me réveiller comme une fleur et que tout s'arrange ?

Le rire reprit de plus belle chez elle comme chez moi. Elle nous a tous bien eu ce matin, si je comprends bien.

– Tu as réussi à te rendormir vite ? lui demandai-je. Rapport à… ton cauchemar.

– Honnêtement, j'ai eu peur de me rendormir. Mais la nuit a été bien plus calme après.

– Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Je t'ai entendu crier et j'avais du mal à te réveiller. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas.

– Pour être honnête : moi aussi.

– De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

Dès que je posai ma question, Bianca devint subitement pâle et se renferma. Quel idiot j'ai été aussi ? Moi-même je ne serais pas bien si elle m'avait posé cette question il y a une semaine…

Bianca alla s'adosser au mur ; je l'imitai peu après. Je l'entendis soupirer.

– Désolé si ça te gêne, j'ai toujours été trop curieux, lui dis-je en souriant pourtant.

– Et borné.

Même si elle avait essayé de me dire cela comme un reproche, j'avais entendu son sourire s'étirer.

Nous restâmes silencieux un bon moment. Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps nous attendions. Cela m'avait permis de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la réunion. Et je dus avec regret admettre que Korben Leroy avait eu raison sur un point : Bianca est un danger si elle ignore tout de la Force. Toutes personnes sensibles à elle est un danger si elle n'en apprend rien. Dans la famille, même si Allana et Reese ne sont pas Jedi, ils savent se contrôler car ils sont sensibles à la Force. On les a éduqués à être prudents avec elle. De toute façon, même si le Conseil la refuse, je suis certain que Ben trouverait le moyen de l'y initier clandestinement. Et je l'y aiderai – avec le reste de la famille aussi j'espère.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ici, si jamais ils refusent de me prendre dans l'Ordre ? me demanda-t-elle en ayant retrouvé un ton plus sérieux.

– Rien, car c'est impossible qu'ils ne t'acceptent pas. Ou je vais faire du _forcing_ auprès d'eux.

Bianca ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler une phrase.

Seul Ben sortit de la salle avec un immense sourire. Bianca se rapprocha de lui, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir remarqué son expression plus que joyeuse.

– Ils acceptent que je te prenne comme apprentie.

Ses mots me firent sourire moi aussi. Bianca sauta littéralement de joie. Et dans un élan de bonne humeur, elle se jeta au cou de Ben, puis du mien – ce qui ne fut pas pour me déplaire.

Elle était complètement euphorique, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Moi aussi j'avais du mal à y croire. Ça ne faisait même pas deux jours que je l'avais trouvée sur Tatooine et elle était promue Padawan alors qu'elle ignorait tout des Jedi et de la Force.

Mais il va falloir que je garde un œil sur elle. Ma vision de son sosie obscur me hante toujours. Peut-être l'ai-je mal interprété ? J'avais vu dans mon rêve une fille Sith. Bianca est son sosie. Donc, ce n'est pas un hasard si je l'ai rencontrée. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais cru aux coïncidences ; et celle-ci est quand même trop importante pour en être une. Appelons ça le sort, le destin, la fatalité ou encore Ernesto Ramirez. (Tiens il faudrait que je le tienne au courant de ce qu'il advient de son ex-chère et tendre Lidia.)

Mon rêve m'a conduit à Bianca. Elle aura un rôle à jouer. Mais certainement pas en devenant un Sith. Avec Ben comme mentor, il n'y avait aucune chance. Et puis, elle sera bien entourée maintenant.

Donc si j'ai mal interprété… Si Bianca ne deviendra pas un Sith mais que j'ai eu une vision d'elle ainsi, c'est certainement parce qu'ils reviendront et qu'elle aidera à les détruire…

Oui c'est forcément ça !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas laisser une petite review. C'est rapide et ça fait plaisir :) Le début était du point de vue de Ben et je ne compte pas m'arrêter à lui. Même si la grande majorité de l'histoire sera des points de vue de Zack et Bianca, d'autres personnages auront également leur moment afin d'exploiter toutes les facettes de l'histoire et les visions de chacun sur nos 2 héros.**

**Prochainement: enfin la vérité sur l'histoire de Ben et Aymeraude et le passé de Bianca !**

**Gros bisous et au chapitre 9 :D**


	10. 9 Se dévoiler

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs. Nous voici donc au chapitre 9 de cette fiction. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue :) Mis bon, avec la fac je n'arrive plus à écrire (la preuve ce chapitre est préécrit depuis... 2 mois je pense) Je vous avais laissé avec le Conseil Jedi, et ce chapitre est encore un chapitre narratif mais vous apprendrez enfin l'histoire des parents de Bianca.**

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Se dévoiler**

**POV Bianca**

Nom d'un Ewok, je suis désormais Padawan. Moi, Padawan ? Une apprentie Jedi ? Franchement si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça il y a encore deux jours, j'aurais dit à ce gars de prendre des médicaments contre les accès de folie. Et ce gars, c'était Zack Perkins. Décidément, je n'arrête pas de le remercier depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Il a été mon billet pour quitter ma misérable vie. Ne plus être seule.

Car j'ai désormais une famille. Certes, une famille spéciale que je dois encore apprendre à apprivoiser, mais cela devrait bien se passer. Sauf peut-être avec June mais je suis sûre de trouver un moyen de briser la glace. J'ai toujours été têtue. Maman me l'a suffisamment reproché de son vivant. Je crois que je tiens ça d'elle.

A l'annonce de la nouvelle, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai sauté au cou de mon père et de Zack. J'allais enfin faire quelque chose de ma vie et cela me rendait heureuse.

Et maintenant que je m'étais calmée, je trouve ce geste un peu anodin. Après tout, je ne les connais pas encore suffisamment pour avoir des gestes aussi familiers. Enfin je dis ça, mais mon quota de gestes déplacés a été dépassé depuis deux jours par Zack. Oui, mais c'est de sa faute car c'est lui qui me touchait. Bon en même temps j'étais toujours mal en point, donc je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Pas totalement.

Ben m'avait emmenée dans un endroit avec pleins de vêtements. D'un genre très différent de ceux que je portais pour mes spectacles de danse nocturne. Une vraie tenue d'apprentie Jedi. Bon ça avait été assez dur de trouver car je suis plutôt petite pour mon âge. Finalement, le choix s'est arrêté sur une tunique blanche et des bottes marron clair (je fus étonnée de constater qu'elles avaient un talon ! Bon ça va je suis habituée… Mais ça ne fait pas un peu bizarre pour le combat ? M'enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.) Ben m'avait ensuite trouvé une cape. Mais elle n'était pas brun comme celle de mon père, de Zack ou de la plupart des Jedi que j'ai croisé.

Non. Ma cape était noire. Et la seule pensée qui m'est venue à l'esprit, c'est qu'elle contrasterait à merveille avec mes cheveux. Oui je sais, une pensée typiquement féminine. Mais que voulez-vous ? J'en reste une que j'habite sur Tatooine ou sur Coruscant, Jedi ou non, folle ou pas.

Une fois cela fait, Ben me raccompagna à l'appartement de Zack pour que je me change, afin d'être prête pour commencer mon entrainement le plus tôt possible.

– Avant, est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose ? lui demandai-je peu assurée.

– Bien sûr.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'avais réussi à retenir le code pour rentrer chez Zack lorsqu'il l'avait tapé la veille. Mon père et moi nous dirigeâmes alors vers la chambre où je m'effondrai comme un mollusque sur le lit, mes nouveaux vêtements toujours contre moi.

Je soufflais, relâchant encore plus la pression. Affronté le Conseil avait été une tâche beaucoup plus ardue que je ne l'aurais cru. Surtout ce Korben Leroy. J'avais une de ces envies de lui clouer son clapet tant il m'insupportait. Ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas de beaucoup de monde. Heureusement que j'ai eu de très bons plaidoyers.

– Bon, que veux-tu me montrer ?

Ben me sortit de mes pensées et je me redressai. Il était debout et me fixait d'un regard insistant.

– Je ne t'ai décrit ma vie que dans le pire des aspects, hier soir. Et comme nous avons du temps à rattraper, je me suis dit que des images feraient mieux l'affaire qu'un long discours.

Ne comprenant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir, Ben arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras. Je me levai et laissai mes vêtements sur le lit. Puis j'allais fouiller dans mon sac. Quand j'eus trouvé ce que je désirais, je m'assis sur le lit. Mon père s'installa à mes côtés.

– Je n'ai pas emporté beaucoup d'affaires de la maison, mais je me suis dit que je ne devais pas laisser notre album photo.

Je tendis alors le livre à mon père. Il caressa doucement la couverture, comme si l'ouvrir était interdit pour lui.

– C'est dans l'ordre chronologique normalement.

Ben me regarda et je vis dans ses yeux bleus qu'il me remerciait. Il ouvrit alors l'album, de manière à ce que je contemple aussi les photos. Je ne me souvenais même plus de la dernière fois que je l'avais ouvert…

La première photo était une de maman, alors enceinte de moi entourée de deux de ses amies. Une petite note disait « _Mon petit prince ou ma petite princesse ne tardera pas_ ». Je souris. Maman était très belle et en fait, elle n'avait pas tant changé de ma naissance jusqu'à son décès. Je comprends pourquoi Ben avait été séduit par elle. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon père et je vis bien que la revoir à dix-sept ans et enceinte de moi devait lui faire bizarre. Etrangement, je ne me souvenais pas de ces deux femmes sur la photo. Mais je notai tout de même la grande ressemblance du visage entre moi et maman au même âge.

Ben tourna la page et c'était une photo de maman tenant un petit bébé dans ses bras, enveloppé dans un tissu fin. Moi. Elle, souriant de bonheur et pleurant en même temps au moment où elle a été prise. La note disait « _Bianca Hylia Darring m'a donné du fil à retordre. Mais elle est enfin là. Elle est plus belle que je ne l'aurais cru._ »

– Hylia ? me demanda Ben.

– Mon deuxième prénom. Celui de ma grand-mère.

– Je croyais que… ses parents l'avaient rejeté…

– C'est le cas. Mais, ça prouve qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas trop. Enfin, je pense…

Plusieurs autres photos de moi défilèrent avec des notes toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres. Mes premiers pas, mon premier sourire, mon premier rire, la première fois que je mangeais seule. Bref, toutes les premières fois d'un enfant.

Ben et moi rîmes à presque chaque photo mais je décelais son désespoir et sa rancœur sur son visage. Il aurait voulu être là dès le début de ma vie.

– Je te trouve beaucoup plus mignonne petite que maintenant.

Même si son humour me touchait, ça n'enlevait rien à ce qui s'était passé.

– Tu m'as dit que plusieurs hommes ont voulu l'épouser, non ?

– Si. Le premier qui l'a abordé était un riche fermier. Je devais avoir un ou deux ans alors je ne m'en souviens pas. Puis il y a eu un mécanicien, un commerçant et même un pilote de ligne. Elle ne s'est jamais engagée alors que tous affirmaient que ça ne les gênait pas qu'elle ait déjà un enfant.

– Elle a vraiment tout refusé…

Je sentis dans son ton qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Car maman est restée seule par amour pour lui. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas totalement lui en vouloir. Cela devait aussi être en partie de ma faute puisque je lui ressemble : elle devait certainement le voir en moi à cause de mes cheveux, mes yeux, ou un truc du genre.

Mais il était trop tard pour s'excuser. **(1)**

Il n'y avait que maman et moi sur les photos que nous avions passé. Puis il y en eut une où j'étais entourée de plusieurs autres enfants.

– Qui sont-ils ?

– Je crois que c'était le jour de mes cinq ans. Quelques amis étaient venus…

Quelques : le mot était petit. Et cette période de ma vie était bien trop loin…

– Je n'avais jamais été entourée d'un grand nombre d'amis, lui avouai-je un brin nostalgique. J'en avais peu mais je leur faisais confiance. Tiens je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait Marcus !

– Marcus ?

– Mon premier copain.

Quelle cruche ! Pourquoi ai-je parlé aussi spontanément ?! Maintenant Ben était en train de s'étouffer avec l'air. Je tapais à plusieurs reprises dans son dos pour qu'il aille mieux et il me lança un regard mauvais.

– On avait treize ans. Rien de très sérieux par rapport à l'autre.

– Car il y en a eu un autre ?!

Et hop, deuxième boulette !

– Pas très sérieux non plus. Il s'appelait Tobias et j'avais quinze ans.

Je voulais clore cette discussion sur ma vie sentimentale tellement palpitante (ironie à l'état brut). Le regard de mon père changea du tout au tout. Comme beaucoup, il devait me croire incapable de parler à un garçon. Ce qui est faux, j'ai toujours été assez ouverte. En restant raisonnable tout de même.

En fait j'avais surtout envie d'arrêter d'en parler car cela me ramenait à mon cauchemar de cette nuit…

Les photos défilèrent encore et puis d'un seul coup, plus rien.

– Pourquoi il n'y a rien d'autre ?

– On n'a plus pris de photos depuis le jour où maman est tombée malade. Soit pendant deux ans.

La dernière photo qui était apparue était une de moi, à quinze ans, en train de faire à manger. Et le pire c'est que je me souviens parfaitement que ce jour-là, je préparais un pique-nique pour aller manger avec Tobias…

– Pourquoi ?

– Maman ne voulait pas être prise car, selon elle, elle avait la tête d'un vrai mort-vivant. C'était vrai mais elle exagérait. Et puis la bonne humeur ne régnait plus aussi souvent. Moi aussi j'étais mal.

Ben ferma l'album et le posa par terre. Puis il se redressa et me fixa. Je lus dans son regard qu'il voulait que je lui raconte. Encore.

– Je vais te dire quelque chose que seul Zack sait. Et Ernesto Ramirez aussi mais lui, dis-je en faisant un geste montrant que je me contrefichais de lui. Je te demande seulement de ne pas me juger et de n'en parler à personne.

– Je te le promets. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à cause d'une promesse non tenue. C'est du passé après tout.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'ai dit hier que j'avais arrêté l'école et rapidement trouvé un boulot de serveuse. Mes amis et Tobias m'ont soutenu sur ce plan-là. Ils m'avaient même proposé de me prêter de l'argent que je pourrais rembourser plus tard. Mais étant trop fière, j'ai refusé. Etre serveuse nous permettait de vivre mais je ne pouvais rien économiser.

Ma gorge se serra à ce moment car j'allais aborder la partie difficile à avouer.

– Je m'amusais à danser pendant mes pauses. Et un jour, Gengou – mon patron – m'a vu… Et il m'a proposé… de danser la nuit. Non s'il te plait, laisse-moi finir, intimai-je à mon père, voyant qu'il allait m'interrompre. Quelques soirs par semaine, il y avait des spectacles nocturnes. Il m'a dit que je serai mieux payée car les hommes jettent l'argent directement sur la scène… Alors j'ai commencé à danser. J'ai pris un pseudonyme pour qu'on ne me harcèle pas la journée. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, ni à maman, ni à mes amis, ni à Tobias : ils ignoraient ce que je faisais la nuit. Personne n'était au courant. J'avais peur de leur réaction.

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent davantage ; je devais vite en finir avant de craquer.

– Et un soir, alors que je dansais, mes amis et Tobias sont entrés dans le club. Je leur avais sorti que je finissais tard ce soir-là et ils voulaient me faire une surprise. Ils m'ont vu alors que je dansais ! Ils avaient l'air tellement déçus et dégoutés de moi. J'ai réussi à les rattraper et ils m'ont dit avoir honte de moi, que je ne valais rien pour vendre mon corps. Même Tobias m'a insulté. Il a dit ignorer qu'il sortait avec une prostituée. Et je me suis retrouvée toute seule !

Et là, je craquai, n'en pouvant plus de ses souvenirs qui me faisaient mal au cœur et à la tête. Deux ans que j'étais réellement seule. Avec maman qui me soutenait en ignorant toujours ce que je faisais la nuit. En fait, mes ex-amis avaient raison. Je me dégoutais moi-même de ce que j'ai dû faire. J'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen de gagner de l'argent mais au lieu de ça, j'ai choisi la facilité.

Etre seule et rejetée : voilà ma pire hantise. Même si j'étais entourée de peu de personnes, je savais qu'elles m'aimaient. Depuis que mes amis m'avaient tourné le dos, je m'étais raccrochée à maman. Maintenant qu'elle avait disparu, je devais m'accrocher à ma nouvelle famille, à mon père, et à Zack.

Ben passa une main sur mon épaule et entreprit de caresser mon dos. Il ne savait pas comment me consoler et je ne lui en voulus pas. Il me releva le visage et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il me serra dans ses bras et je me laissai aller à son bercement. Il caressa également mes cheveux.

– Tu n'es plus seule maintenant. Je suis là, ne t'en fait pas.

– Tu sais le pire ? C'est que je ne vendais pas mon corps ! Je dansais pour le plaisir des yeux d'autrui. Zack m'a sauvé après un spectacle alors que je me faisais agressée par un type qui en voulait trop !

– Tu t'es montrée très courageuse en faisant cela. Dans le seul but de la sauver…

Je me décollai un peu de lui, avant de lui demander, les yeux toujours emplis de larmes :

– Raconte-moi votre histoire.

Il se raidit brusquement.

– Ta mère ne l'a pas déjà fait ?

– Juste quelques bribes mais rien de très concret…

J'avais besoin de savoir. Toute ma vie, j'avais affirmé que je ne voudrai jamais entendre parler de mon père biologique. Et aujourd'hui, je change d'avis. Peut-être parce qu'il doit maintenant s'occuper de moi. Parce que maman est morte.

Après mon insistance, il céda et commença son récit.

**FLASH-BACK**** : (2)**

**Dix-huit ans auparavant– 32 ap. BY**

**POV Ben Skywalker**

J'avais dix-huit ans quand j'ai été envoyé par mon père sur Tatooine pour essayer, une nouvelle fois, de convaincre les dirigeants de rejoindre la Nouvelle République. Je venais tout juste d'être promu Chevalier Jedi. J'étais excité et impatient d'enfin avoir une mission à but diplomatique.

Tu te doutes bien qu'ils ont refusé. Encore. Comme d'habitude, j'ai privilégié le dialogue. Et puis mon père m'a précisé que, s'ils refusaient, cela serait notre dernière offre. J'ai insisté mais ils ont toujours dit non.

Avant de repartir, je devais faire le plein pour mon vaisseau. Je me suis donc rendu à Mos Espa. Comme j'avais du temps, j'en ai profité pour marcher un peu dans la ville. Après tout, mon père en est originaire et il m'en avait très rarement parlé. Même s'il m'avait dit qu'on y trouvait les ordures de la pire espèce, je voulais en apprendre davantage.

Je suis arrivé dans les bordures de la ville. Il y avait des petits stands avec divers objets traditionnels, tenus par des humains. Pour une fois que j'en voyais en masse depuis le début de ma journée. J'ai marché au milieu d'eux, admirant chaque marchandise. Je me suis arrêté un peu plus longuement sur un stand de bijoux en sorte de terre cuite. Ils étaient vraiment très beaux. Une jeune fille m'a dit qu'elle fabriquait ces bijoux elle-même et que ses amies l'aidaient à les vendre. J'ai continué de les regarder. Une autre fille était penchée au-dessus ; elle essayait de les remettre en place.

– Excusez-moi, ai-je commencé. A combien vous les vendez ?

Elle a relevé la tête et là, je peux te garantir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi mais… c'était comme si le monde autour de nous n'existait plus. Je ne voyais qu'elle. Elle était si belle et rayonnante. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns, longs et frisés, et des yeux verts à couper le souffle de n'importe qui. Ses trains de visage étaient aussi fins.

Et quand elle m'a souri, ce fut comme si j'assistais au plus beau spectacle qui puisse exister dans la galaxie.

Une de ses copines nous a ramené à la raison en l'interpellant, sans doute pour qu'elle fasse son boulot.

– Hum, que vouliez-vous déjà ? m'a-t-elle demandé toute gênée en commençant à rougir.

Je me suis retrouvé muet, incapable du moindre mot. J'étais si ébloui par elle.

– Rien de particulier, ai-je réussi à lui répondre en bégayant un peu, ce à quoi elle a ri.

– Vous n'êtes pas du coin, vous.

– Mais je serai ravi que vous me fassiez visiter.

– Oh vous n'allez pas me vouvoyer ; je n'ai que dix-sept ans.

– Alors cela vaut aussi pour moi car j'en ai dix-huit.

Elle dit à ses amies qu'elle prenait une pause et est sortie de derrière le comptoir. Quand elle est arrivée devant, elle m'a tendu la main sans perdre son sourire.

– Je m'appelle Aymeraude.

J'ai alors serré sa main avant de lui répondre :

– Ben.

Elle m'a alors entrainé dans les rues de Mos Espa, mais pas dans les quartiers malfamés où j'étais juste avant. Ce quartier-là respirait la bonne humeur, la joie de vivre : tout ce qu'il fallait pour se sentir bien. Nous marchions et discutions en même temps. Et je n'arrivais pas à ne plus sourire. Je me sentais complètement idiot sur le coup mais j'ai aussitôt arrêté d'y penser dès qu'elle me parlait.

– Alors Ben, si tu n'es pas d'ici, d'où tu viens ?

– Coruscant.

– Non ! s'est-elle exclamée surprise. Tu viens de la capitale ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il n'est pas bon d'aller dans la Bordure Extérieure pour vous, les républicains.

– J'étais… en mission diplomatique.

– A ton âge ? a-t-elle continué, surprise.

– Disons que mon père est quelqu'un d'important et de très influent. Il voulait à nouveau essayer de convaincre vos dirigeants de rejoindre la République.

– J'imagine qu'ils ont _encore_ refusé.

– Exactement.

– Cela serait tellement plus simple si nous faisions partie de votre régime. Franchement ici, il n'y a pas vraiment d'avenir, et partir coûterait trop cher. Si Tatooine était dans la République, tout serait plus facile. Et dire que Luke Skywalker est originaire d'ici ! Il n'a même pas osé aider sa planète d'origine !

J'ai choisi de me taire sur ce coup-là. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui révéler – ou en tout cas pas tout de suite – que j'étais le fils du dit Luke Skywalker. Et un Jedi aussi par-dessus tout.

J'ai donc attendu qu'elle se calme un peu pour reprendre la conversation de la plus banale des manières.

– Et toi où est-ce que tu habites ?

– Une maison près de la ville. J'habite seule. Mes parents tiennent une ferme au milieu de nulle part. Je leur ai dit que je rejoignais la ville pour trouver un emploi. Pour l'instant je n'ai rien, mais ils subviennent toujours à mes besoins en m'envoyant de l'argent régulièrement. Je dois juste, en contrepartie, leur rendre visite au moins une fois par semaine.

– Je suis donc tombé sur une fille indépendante.

– Et très têtue. (Une fois de plus, le courant passa et on se mit à rire.) Et toi, que font tes parents ?

– Ils… servent la République.

– C'est un peu flou. Tu ne peux pas m'en dire un peu plus ?

– Je ne te connais pas assez pour ça.

Elle semblait déçue mais elle a accepté ma réponse. Elle m'expliqua ensuite la raison de sa présence sur ce stand : elle aidait tout simplement une de ses amies bénévolement. Cela lui permettait de faire des rencontres et je me suis senti totalement visé.

On a été interrompu car j'ai reçu un appel. Je me suis éloigné d'Aymeraude pour répondre. C'était mon père et l'appel provenait de la salle du Conseil Jedi. Traduction : je devais être sérieux et ne pas être familier.

– Ben ? Tout va bien ?

– Père. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les dirigeants ont une nouvelle fois rejeté votre offre.

– Tu leur as bien précisé que cela serait la dernière fois que nous le leur proposions.

– Affirmatif.

– Parfait, tu peux rentrer sans plus tarder.

Et à ce moment-là, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. Du moins pas tout de suite. Alors j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne pensais pas faire : mentir.

– A ce propos, j'ai un petit souci avec mon vaisseau.

– Comment ça ?

– Quelques pièces ont été endommagées pendant le voyage. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, j'ai trouvé un revendeur qui doit me trouver les pièces au plus vite. Je ne sais quand elles arriveront.

– Méfie-toi, Ben. N'oublie pas où tu te trouves.

– Ne vous en faites pas. Je sais vers qui me tourner.

Le mensonge était bien passé. J'avais fini mon rapport sans la moindre difficulté. Je suis alors retourné vers Aymeraude.

– Qui c'était ?

– Mon boss. Il voulait que je rentre mais… il a accepté que je reste un peu.

– Oh… et pourquoi veux-tu rester ? me demanda-t-elle alors que je voyais parfaitement qu'elle savait où j'avais voulu en venir.

– A toi de me le dire car c'est de ta faute.

Elle a ri et c'était définitivement un très joli son. On a continué de marcher, sans savoir où cela nous mènerait.

Elle a proposé de m'héberger et je n'ai pas refusé. Je suis d'accord : elle aurait pu se méfier de moi. Mais tu sais quoi, je pense que c'était le cas. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait été méfiante envers moi ; mais de l'extérieur, on aurait dit tout le contraire. Elle était gentille avec moi, me souriait tout le temps, faisait attention à ce que tout aille bien pour moi.

Chaque jour, elle me faisait découvrir la ville. Une fois, nous nous sommes même rendus en plein désert pour être totalement seuls. C'est d'ailleurs cette fois-là que je l'ai embrassée pour la première fois.

On était bien ce jour-là, assis par terre sur un tissu à contempler la roche. C'était vraiment un beau spectacle. Il y a eu un silence à un moment, ce qui était inhabituel depuis notre première rencontre. Tu trouves cela surement très cliché mais sur le coup, je n'y pensais même pas. On s'est regardé longuement. J'ai senti une nouvelle fois ce courant électrique qui parcourait mon corps entier. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle avait l'air indécise : elle ne savait que faire. Alors je l'ai devancée en l'embrassant.

Cela ne faisait que trois jours que nous nous connaissions. Pourtant, c'était comme si je savais déjà tout d'elle. Elle a été surprise par mon geste au début, mais c'est elle qui est revenue à la charge. Ç'a été un instant que jamais je n'oublierais. Puisque je n'ai plus jamais ressenti ça avec une autre femme. Nous étions jeunes et insouciants, se foutant complètement du monde qui nous entourait. Contrairement aux autres…

Quand on est rentré chez elle le soir, son regard pétillait toujours autant. Mais moi je voulais lui parler de pourquoi nous ne devions pas être ensemble. Car je sentais que j'allais faire une grosse bêtise. On est sorti dans la cour pour admirer les étoiles qui venaient d'apparaitre. Elle tenait fermement mon bras et sa tête reposait sur mon épaule.

– Tu sais, a-t-elle commencé. C'est la première fois qu'un truc pareil m'arrive.

– A moi aussi.

– Alors, pourquoi tu as l'air d'être ailleurs ?

Heureusement que c'est elle qui a lancé le sujet, ou alors je n'aurais jamais pu le faire. Je l'ai fait tourner pour qu'elle soit face à moi. Je voyais à son expression qu'elle avait peur de la réponse que j'allais lui offrir. Alors pour la rassurer d'avance, j'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules et l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

– Aymeraude, il va bien falloir que je reparte chez moi. Je dois rentrer sur Coruscant.

– Mais je peux te suivre. On serait heureux tous les deux là-bas.

– Non justement, nous ne serions pas heureux. Ni là-bas, ni ici, ni ailleurs. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais la République est instable en ce moment. De nombreuses guerres entre sympathisants et opposants ont lieu. Je n'ai pas envie de t'exposer. Et même si ça me fait mal, il faut que tu restes ici ; même si c'est la Bordure Extérieure, tu ne risques rien. Aussi, je sers la République. Je me bats pour elle. Littéralement. Je ne veux pas, en plus, que tu t'inquiètes constamment pour ma vie.

Elle s'est dégagée de la prise que j'avais sur elle et m'a lancé un regard accusateur.

– Qui es-tu réellement ? Quel est ton rôle dans cette guerre ? Et ne me mens pas ! a-t-elle crié alors que j'allais protester.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Que je lui dise la vérité ou non, j'allais la perdre. Soit parce qu'elle n'accepterait pas mon devoir, soit parce que je devrai la laisser sur cette planète. J'ai alors pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer.

– Je suis un Jedi. Et mon nom est Ben Skywalker.

Son visage s'est brisé sous mes yeux. La confiance qu'elle avait placé en moi, tout ce que nous avions partagé, échangé ; on aurait dit que dans son esprit, tout était en train de s'envoler. Car je lui avais menti à elle aussi…

– Un Jedi ? Skywalker ?!

– Je suis le fils de Luke Skywalker.

Même si je savais que j'allais la terroriser, j'ai sorti mon sabre laser pour la première fois en trois jours. Dès que la lame mauve est sortie, elle a sursauté et j'ai vu des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil, de colère. Dès que je m'approchais d'elle, elle reculait. Mais quand elle fut coincée par le muret, j'ai rangé mon sabre et me suis approché d'elle.

– Essaye de te calmer.

– Que je me calme ?! Mais mon dieu, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu m'as caché ! Je croyais te faire confiance ! D'accord, cela ne fait que quelques jours mais-

Je l'ai interrompu en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle a arrêté de parler. Je sentais les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se retenir de pleurer, mais elle n'y arriva pas. J'ai eu beau essayer de la rassurer, rien n'y faisait ; elle sanglotait toujours.

– Je t'en prie, essaye de comprendre pour quelles raisons je ne te l'ai pas dit. Les Jedi sont mal vus dans ce secteur. La preuve, pour ma mission, je me suis présenté comme un messager, non un Jedi pour ne prendre aucun risque. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur pour moi quand je partirai. Je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses mon nom. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne peux pas être avec toi. Dis-moi que tu comprends ?

J'ai senti son hochement de tête contre moi. J'ai desserré mon étreinte pour qu'elle puisse relever la tête et me regarder. Elle s'était nettement calmée. Puis elle m'offrit un petit sourire.

– Ça t'est déjà arrivé, commença en reniflant, de rencontrer une personne et de te dire, sans presque la connaitre, que ta rencontre avec elle marque un tournant dans ta vie ?

– Oui… Quand j'ai rencontré une jolie fille avec ses yeux verts et sa tignasse brune, j'ai su que je serai marqué à vie par son souvenir.

– Est-ce une façon de dire que tu tiens à moi ?

– C'est même plus que ça, ce que je ressens pour toi.

Je ne l'ai pas laissé répondre puisque j'ai aussitôt capturé ses lèvres avec les miennes. Elle n'avait plus l'air de m'en vouloir car elle a répondu avec une ardeur différente de celle de l'après-midi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dehors à nous embrasser. A un moment, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je nous ai conduits à sa chambre. J'avais dormi dans une sorte de débarras les autres nuits ; retrouver une chambre m'a fait bizarre. Je l'ai déposé sur son lit sans arrêter de l'embrasser.

Et le temps s'est suspendu l'espace d'une nuit.

Le lendemain, elle ne m'en voulait définitivement plus.

Nous avons passé les jours suivants à nous promener, à nous amuser, à tout oublier du monde autour de nous. Pas de guerre, pas de politique, pas de parents. Je lui ai montré mes talents de Jedi. Et la nuit, nous nous amusions d'une autre façon.C'est fou car cela a semblé durer une éternité, mais de la même manière, je trouvais que le temps passait trop vite. J'aurais aimé le stopper ou le ralentir pour en profiter davantage.

A chaque fois que mon père me contactait pour me rappeler à l'ordre, je lui mentais en disant que les pièces ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Mais au bout de deux semaines, il a bien fallu que je rende les armes.

Nous étions devant la maison d'Aymeraude, à regarder le double coucher de soleil. Pour ne pas nous faire souffrir trop longtemps, je le lui ai directement annoncé.

– Il faut que je parte demain.

La réaction qu'elle a eue m'a surpris : elle m'a embrassé, mais je n'ai senti aucun reproche dans son baiser. Plutôt de la fierté mais tout de même de la tristesse. Pourtant, elle ne laissait rien apparaitre.

– Tu n'es pas triste ?

– Je m'y suis préparée depuis le premier jour. Je ne voulais pas te perturber avec cela.

– C'est gentil de ta part.

– Tu insinues que je ne suis pas gentille le reste du temps.

– Peut-être bien.

Je l'ai à nouveau embrassé. C'était fou comme je ne voulais pas me détacher d'elle, physiquement parlant.

– J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

J'ai alors sorti une petite bourse que je lui ai tendue. Elle m'a regardé avec un air suspicieux avant de l'ouvrir. Puis elle fut plus que surprise en sortant un collier en argent avec son pendentif assorti.

– Merci. Il est vraiment très joli. Ou l'as-tu trouvé ?

– Fais sur mesure lorsqu'on a les moyens de soudoyer tes copines.

Nous avons ri et Aymeraude est retournée à la contemplation du collier.

– Ne me dis rien, je trouverai toute seule ce que signifie ce B et ce A entrelacés.

– Oh oui, c'est sûr que c'est très difficile à deviner.

Je l'ai alors aidé à attacher le collier à son cou. Et j'avoue qu'il lui allait comme un gant.

– J'ai autre chose pour toi.

– Dites donc, je suis gâtée ce soir.

– J'aimerai que… tu gardes mon sabre laser.

Là, ma proposition l'a davantage surprise.

– Pourquoi ?

– Juste un autre souvenir de moi. Pour ne pas m'oublier.

– Mais cela ira pour toi ? On ne risque pas de t'interroger si tu reviens sans ton sabre?

– Cela ne me coutera rien de m'en fabriquer un autre.

Je lui ai remis mon sabre qu'elle serra très fort dans ses mains.

– Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je t'accompagne ?

– Je veux te savoir en sécurité. Et en ce moment, la situation est grave. Je préfère te savoir ici en sécurité, à l'abri des combats.

– Donc… on ne se reverra jamais ?

– J'en ai bien peur. Je ne pourrais pas me rendre sur Tatooine sans éveiller les soupçons.

– Oui, je comprends.

– Peux-tu me faire une promesse ? (Elle hocha la tête, signe d'approbation.) Je t'aime, Aymeraude. Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes. Je te demande de vivre ta vie, tout simplement.

– Si tu me fais cette même promesse en retour, je la tiendrai.

– Et surtout Aymeraude, n'oublie pas cela : si tu sens que l'espoir est loin ; alors sois forte, regarde devant toi et fonce.

Nous avons passé notre dernière nuit ensemble. Et le lendemain, très tôt, elle m'a accompagné à mon vaisseau. Je l'ai embrassée une dernière fois, nos larmes respectives se mêlant à ce douloureux baiser. J'ai eu du mal à me séparer d'elle. Mais j'ai finalement réussi à monter dans mon vaisseau et a quitter cette planète.

Et sur tout le trajet, je me suis maudit de devoir l'abandonner.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

**POV Bianca**

Je n'avais pas interrompu mon père pendant son récit. Je l'ai laissé parler. Je l'ai vu raconter ce qu'il n'avait jamais dû avouer à qui que ce soit. Je l'ai vu souffrir du souvenir de maman. Je l'ai vu l'air déçu, triste, déboussolé, amoureux… Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître. Il avait toujours parlé en souriant, au contraire de moi qui devais faire une tête dépitée à l'écoute de son histoire. De leur histoire…

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi maman ne m'en a jamais parlé avant. Bon, d'accord il y avait moi qui refusait de l'écouter catégoriquement, mais il y avait aussi cette promesse qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas tenue… Par ma faute, encore…

Ben me regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air de s'en vouloir. Il prit une de mes mains qu'il serra assez fort.

– Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer. Si j'avais su quelle conséquence aurait notre aventure, je l'aurais emmenée avec moi sur Coruscant. Je me serais occupé d'elle. De _toi_. Nous serions une famille. Et-

– On peut encore le devenir.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi en disant cela. Cela m'était venu tout naturellement à l'esprit.

– Cela sera dur, mais… si maman te faisait confiance, alors je te fais confiance.

Ben me prit alors dans ses bras et je répondis à son étreinte. Il soupira, visiblement de soulagement. On resta quelques minutes ainsi, à ne rien dire, les bruits environnants étant ceux de nos respirations respectives. Puis, Ben brisa ce silence, toujours non sans une pointe d'humour.

– Cela tombe bien que tu me fasses confiance, car dans une relation mentor-Padawan, ceci est la base.

– On peut commencer aujourd'hui ?

– Je voulais attendre demain. Mais puisque tu as l'air motivée, il n'y aucune raison d'attendre. On va manger et après on commencera.

Ben se leva et m'entraîna avec lui hors de l'appartement de Zack. Bon, on était en chemin pour manger – à nouveau ? Faut dire que je n'étais pas vraiment habituée aux trois copieux repas par jour – mais une question me turlupinait soudain.

– Eh, tu viens de me dire que maman et toi vous « vous amusiez » presque toutes les nuits. Pourtant, elle m'a dit y'a pas longtemps que cela n'est arrivé qu'une fois et la veille de départ. Qui dit vrai ?

– Moi. Ta mère a sûrement voulu donner une bonne image d'elle face à toi. Mais je te garantis que la nuit était le moment qu'elle attendait le plus.

On rit et on continua notre chemin. Je resserrai davantage la prise que j'avais sur mon collier. Son collier. Leur collier.

Voilà ! Maintenant je connais l'histoire de mes parents. Et je découvre que ma mère adorait une certaine activité physique. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je dois le prendre… Bah si elle était heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Mais elle s'est privée d'hommes pendant dix-huit ans. Est-ce que l'a regretté ? Etais-je réellement ce fardeau ?

Au moins, le récit de mon père m'a conforté dans quelque chose de mon passé, qui n'aura plus aucune importance. Mes deux copains étaient définitivement des béguins de jeunesse pour qui je ne ressentais pas grand-chose. Et qui étaient des gros enfoirés soit dit en passant !

Maintenant, je vais faire ce que ma mère a promis à Ben : je vais vivre ma vie et non plus la subir ! Après tout, c'est ce que dit notre devise, non ? **(3)**

* * *

**(1) Cette phrase est dans la chanson _Apologize_ des OneRepublic. Je trouve que cette chanson va super bien avec la scène.**

**(2) Ben s'adresse directement à Bianca pendant le flash-back. C'est pour ça que le récit est au passé. J'ai préféré faire cela sans le point de vue de Bianca pour que ses pensées n'interfèrent pas à tout moment. D'autres passage "Flash-Back" sont à venir au cours de l'histoire. ça vous plait ?**

**(3) Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris, la devise de Ben, Aymeraude (et maintenant Bianca) est "Si tu sens que l'espoir est loin ; alors sois fort, regarde devant toi et fonce."**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Une petite review pour connaître votre avis ? ;) Le prochain chapitre clôturera la première partie de cette histoire.**

**Prochainement : Bianca commence son apprentissage et reçoit une aide inattendue.**

**Oh petite chose : j'ai créé ma page Facebook (le lien est dans mon profil au début) et vous pourrez y trouver des dessins que j'ai réalisé sur cette histoire. Vous pouvez aller _liker_ ou simplement enfin voir comment j'imaginais ces personnages.**

**Gros bisous et au prochain chapitre ! :D**


	11. 10 Début de l'apprentissage

**Bonjour chers lecteurs. Nous voici donc au chapitre 10. Vous allez finir de lire le premier quart de cette histoire :) Enfin notre arme préférée, le sabre laser, va entrer en scène. Je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Encore merci à Neyel pour la correction.**

**Kinsa Talik : Merci pour ta review. Ca fait plaisir de voir des personnes qui suivent depuis le début :) Je te rassure, j'ai moi-même parfois du mal à m'y retrouver dans les membres du clan XD Mais bon, tu remarqueras bien assez vite ceux qui sont vraiment importants pour servir l'histoire et les autres :) Et bah... voilà la suite x)**

**Disclaimer: je ne possède pas Star Wars.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Début de l'apprentissage**

**Couloir du Temple Jedi**

**POV Bianca**

– L'uniforme te va très bien, mais je n'accepterai pas que tu te battes avec une tignasse pareille.

Je voyais bien que mon père avait du mal à cacher son rire face à l'évocation de mes cheveux. Bof, je m'y étais habituée depuis le temps.

Nous étions dans le Temple Jedi, en route pour une des salles d'entrainement. Après le déjeuner, j'avais revêtu mon nouvel ensemble de combattante. Et sans vouloir me vanter, il m'allait comme un gant. Enfin je n'avais pas mis la cape, jugeant que cela me gênerait plus qu'autre chose pour un premier entrainement.

Au détour d'un couloir, je repérai une sorte de vase avec plusieurs bâtons décoratifs à l'intérieur. Ni vu ni connu, je m'éloignai discrètement de Ben pour en piquer un et m'attacher les cheveux avec. Quand je revins auprès de mon père, je sus qu'il avait senti mon mouvement car il me lança un regard dans lequel je devinai un sourire. Alors j'en ris aussi.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin dans ce dédale de couloirs. A chaque fois que nous croisions un Jedi, il saluait mon père. Il devait être très respecté. Quand tout d'un coup, je repensai à une réflexion de Korben Leroy et d'un autre Jedi, lors de la réunion de ce matin.

– Dis, il ne risque pas d'y avoir un problème avec mon entraînement ? demandai-je un peu soucieuse.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Et bien, il aurait dû commencer quand j'étais petite. Ça change quelque chose ?

– Nous formons nos recrues dès le plus jeune âge, et la formation d'un Padawan est généralement de dix ans ou plus.

– Dix ans ?! m'exclamai-je. Je vais devoir attendre mes vingt-sept ans pour être Jedi ?

– Je ne pense pas. En règle générale, ils sont nommés Chevalier autour de leurs vingt ans – si leur entraînement s'est bien passé. Je pense qu'avec toi, cela devrait prendre cinq ou six ans.

– Tu pars bien optimiste…

– Mais je le suis. Je croie en toi : tu as du potentiel, je le sens. Et puis, si c'est long normalement, c'est à cause du jeune âge des recrues. Comme tu es plus âgée, tu devrais mieux assimiler ce que je t'apprendrai…

– Et donc arriver au même niveau que les autres en un temps réduit, déduis-je.

– Exactement ! On va commencer par quelque chose de basique aujourd'hui. Et je pense que la seule chose avec laquelle tu auras du mal, c'est la gestion de tes émotions.

– Parce qu'en plus je dois faire attention à mes sentiments ? ironisai-je.

– Bien sûr. Il n'est pas interdit de ressentir des choses, mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser submerger par eux. Il faut que nous les contrôlions, non l'inverse.

– Et si jamais, l'inverse se produit ?

– Alors tu t'engages sur un chemin très dangereux.

– Le côté obscur…

Sitôt que je dis cela, je sentis Ben se raidir alors que nous continuions de marcher. Qu'est-ce que j'étais douée pour amener une atmosphère gênante ! Ben m'intima de continuer d'avancer, jusqu'à la prochaine porte.

Donc la seule chose dont il ne sera jamais sûr avec moi, c'est la manière dont je me contrôle. Je devrais certainement faire un travail sur moi-même pour comprendre déjà ce que je ressens en temps normal. Voyons, là à l'instant T, je suis… impatiente – ce qui est contraire à mon caractère habituel –, excitée d'enfin faire quelque chose de bien, de concret et pas seulement bouger mon corps pour gagner ma vie.

Voilà ce que je ressens en ce moment. En résumé, une sorte de fierté personnelle.

Enfin, on arriva devant une salle. Ben m'entraina à l'intérieur. Elle était assez grande, circulaire et lumineuse. Je remarquai la présence d'une grosse malle au fond.

– Ceci est _notre_ salle d'entrainement. Comme nous n'habitons par encore ensemble, je veux que chaque matin, nous nous retrouvions ici afin de déterminer le programme. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est hors de question que je te surmène ou te torture. On ne va commencer par la méditation tout de suite car tu ne tiendrais pas en place. Je vais t'apprendre les gestes de base du sabre laser.

– Très intéressant tout ça mais… je n'ai pas de sabre.

Ayant réponse à tout, Ben en sortit justement un de sa cape… qui n'était pas accroché à sa ceinture ! Et je le reconnus tout de suite : c'était le manche du sabre qu'il avait laissé à maman… Que je lui ai rendu la veille en le rencontrant.

– Normalement, le Padawan construit lui-même son propre sabre laser. Mais j'estime que celui-ci te revient de droit.

– Mais c'est le tien ! Tu l'as construit !

– Exact, et je l'ai donné à ta mère qui te l'a ensuite remis.

Il me le tendit et je le saisis doucement. De toute manière, quoique je dise, il trouverait toujours un argument pour que je le garde. Alors je l'acceptai sans protester.

– On va commencer par des mouvements simples et basiques, on se concentrera sur la Force plus tard. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes la lame tout de suite…

Tout en disant cela, Ben s'était débarrassé de sa cape brune pour laisser apparaitre son ensemble de Jedi beige. Il décrocha son sabre de sa ceinture et déploya une lame bleu clair. Cela fit un léger grésillement mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour les oreilles…

– Cela va te paraître bizarre ce que je vais te demander, mais ne te concentre pas.

– Pardon ? dis-je complètement perdue.

– Tu vas faire des mouvements avec tes bras, bien évidemment. Cependant, je ne veux pas que tu te concentres sur le sabre, mais sur le mouvement en lui-même, afin qu'il soit le plus fluide possible. Essaye.

Non sans un rire qui traduisait ma détresse, je tins fermement le manche à deux mains et fis un mouvement. Je balançais mes bras de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche pour amener le sabre à tel ou tel endroit.

– Je sens que tu te concentres sur le sabre et non sur tes bras.

– Ah bon ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte…

– C'est normal, ce n'est que la première séance. Et puis tu es trop raide.

J'accueillais cette remarque bizarrement étant donné mes talents de danseuse…

– … tu n'es pas obligée de rester sur place, continua-t-il. Même, tu ne _dois pas_ rester sur place. Rien ne t'empêche de bouger. Fait partir le mouvement de ton épaule. Suis ton instinct.

Honnêtement je n'avais pas fait l'élève sérieuse car j'avais à peine dû retenir la moitié de ses conseils. Mais bon, j'allais devoir encore me lancer. Je resserrai ma prise sur mon sabre avant de bouger. J'essayais de le laisser aller, comme si je voulais qu'il vive indépendamment de mes mains. Je m'étonnais à le faire tourner au-dessus de ma tête, tout en pivotant, allant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'étais…

– Ça ne sert à rien ; j'ai l'air complètement ridicule, me plaignis-je en m'arrêtant.

– Mais non au contraire, c'était très bien ! Tu ne t'en es pas encore rendue compte mais tu as arrêté de penser directement au sabre. Et en plus, tes déplacements n'étaient pas mal du tout.

– Tu dis ça sérieusement ou pour me remotiver ?

– Les deux, j'avoue. Mais c'était vraiment pas mal pour une première fois. (Franchement, là, mon égo en prit un coup pour grossir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà… c'est-à-dire inexistant.) Bon, maintenant sors la lame.

Je ris à l'évocation de cette idée. Ben me regarda, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

– Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? lui demandai-je en riant. Je risque de me blesser.

– Raison de plus pour toi de faire attention et de te concentrer. Fais comme moi d'abord.

Vaincue, je fis sortir la lame mauve. Elle était encore plus éblouissante que dans mon souvenir. Nous nous plaçâmes au centre de la pièce, avec quatre ou cinq mètres entre nous. Ben commença à faire des mouvements avec son arme et je fis les mêmes, comme s'il était mon reflet dans un miroir. J'avais l'impression que sa lame bleue faisait encore plus ressortir ses cheveux roux clairs. Les mouvements étaient assez simples et je n'avais pas vraiment de mal à les reproduire. Bon il y avait un petit décalage entre nous, mais j'arrivais à garder le rythme.

Au bout d'un moment, sa lame se rétracta et il me fixa intensément.

– C'était bien… C'était bien car tu avais un modèle.

– Comme tu le dis, c'est la première séance.

– Oui, mais je veux que tu saches déjà y arriver seule. Tu t'es très bien débrouillée avec le manche seul : tu vas faire la même chose que tout à l'heure mais avec la lame.

– …

– Pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne vas pas y arriver ?

– Ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai juste… peur de me faire mal.

Ben eut un rire léger et ma dignité en prit un coup.

– D'accord, je reste près de toi, me dit-il en posant son sabre au sol.

Ben se plaça dans mon dos, près de moi. Il était vraiment plus grand que moi ! Bon c'était normal mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me dominait – et je déteste cette sensation.- Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les miennes, comme si j'allais être sa marionnette.

– Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me contrôler ? plaisantai-je.

– Non, je vais te rassurer car tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Il bougea et son mouvement m'entraina, de façon à ce que le sabre que je tenais fit un tour complet au-dessus de nos têtes.

– On recommence quelques mouvements et je te laisserai davantage de leste après.

Ben fit un nouveau mouvement et je le suivis dans son jeu. Il me dirigeait réellement, mais je sentais que j'avais tout le contrôle de mon corps. Les gestes se firent plus fluides ; je faisais confiance à mon arme. La manipuler me procurait une sensation de force que je n'avais jamais connue. Je ne me sentais pas invincible, loin de là, mais je me sentais digne de cette arme.

Comme tout à l'heure, je me déplaçais dans toute la pièce, faisant tournoyer mon sabre bien plus vite que tout à l'heure. Je voyais mes déplacements comme une chorégraphie et je me sentis moins prisonnière, vraiment libre de mes mouvements.

Et je m'arrêtai subitement, sentant que Ben m'avait lâché.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ? me demanda-t-il.

Je le cherchai du regard et le trouvai derrière moi, bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur. Je m'avançai vers lui.

– Je ne t'ai plus senti dans mon dos.

– Ce n'est que maintenant que tu l'as remarqué.

– Comment ça ?

– Bianca, ça doit faire une bonne heure – ou plus – que je t'ai lâché.

Une heure ! Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller tous seuls et cela me fit un peu mal. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, de me calmer.

– C'est drôle… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

– Heureusement pour toi car dans un combat, tu ne sais jamais combien de temps le duel durera.

Ben s'éloigna de sa place et se dirigea vers la malle que j'avais aperçue au début de la séance. Il l'ouvrit et un petit objet rond en sortit… tout seul en volant.

– Euh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Le prochain exercice.

Ben se rapprocha de moi et la sphère le suivit.

– Cette petite chose va envoyer des rayons laser sur toi. Je veux que tu les interceptes avec ton sabre.

– Tu as oublié ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux heures.

– Je t'écoute.

– Tu as dit que tu ne me surmènerais pas et me torturerais pas.

– Certes, mais je ne t'ai pas promis d'être tendre.

Il m'avait répondu avec un sourire moqueur et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela drôle.

– Et ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura-t-il. Les rayons sont inoffensifs. Cela pique un peu mais c'est largement supportable.

– Et si je ne veux pas être touchée ?

– Arrêtes-les.

Sans prévenir, la sphère lança un rayon. Je l'avais évité de justesse en bondissant (oui, oui en bondissant) sur le côté.

– C'est pas juste, j'étais pas prête.

– Je ne dis plus rien, clôtura-t-il les bras levés pour se donner un air non-coupable.

Je brandis mon sabre, prête à contrer ses rayons. Je fixai la sphère. Un rayon arriva trop vite, et alors que je partais à droite pour l'éviter, il toucha ma cheville. Ben avait raison, la douleur était largement supportable, mais elle me démangeait, comme si ma cheville s'était soudainement engourdie.

Je me redressai et tentai de me reconcentrer sur la sphère. Je réussis à bloquer un rayon mais trois ou quatre autres me touchèrent juste après au niveau de mes côtés. C'était encore pire que la cheville ! Je réussis à en éviter d'autres en me roulant par terre ou en sautant ; je n'y arrivais pas avec le sabre.

– Je t'ai dit de les éviter avec le sabre, me rappela mon père.

Mais il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi ?!

Alors que je sautais en l'air pour ne pas me faire toucher, un rayon me toucha à la base du cou, sur ma peau nue. Je tombai à terre et je sentis un picotement sur cette partie de mon corps. Pour les autres touches, j'avais mes vêtements ; d'où la sensation d'être engourdie. Mais là, cela me piquait davantage, comme une petite décharge électrique. Je gémis de douleur. Enfin pour mon plus grand bonheur, cela s'estompa jusqu'à redevenir supportable.

Je me remis débout, non sans mal, complètement essoufflée et je regardai Ben. Il avait les bras croisés et son regard ne présageait rien de bon.

– J'ai été nulle c'est ça, fis-je remarquer en essayant de contrôler ma respiration.

– Tu as été pitoyable. (Ma dignité en prit encore pour sa pomme.)

Il n'avait pas dit cela sur un ton de reproche, mais plutôt de déception. Oui, il était déçu que j'aie raté. Mais en même temps, on aurait dit qu'il s'y attendait…

– Le mot est encore très faible, plaisantai-je. Je me suis fait laminer.

– Et je sais exactement pourquoi : tu fais trop confiance en ta vue. Je m'y attendais, j'aurais d'abord dû t'expliquer ce que j'attendais de cet exercice.

– C'était quoi ?

– Je voulais que tu sentes la Force.

– Mais je ne sais pas faire ça.

– Cela doit être instinctif. La Force est une énergie présente partout où nous nous trouvons, dans n'importe quel être vivant, minéral, animal ou végétal. C'est une énergie très puissante et nous, les Jedi, pouvons la contrôler, faire appel à elle puisque nous sommes ses serviteurs. Elle est notre allié, comme nous sommes le sien.

J'avais été très attentive au laïus de Ben, même si cela ne répondait toujours pas à ma question.

– D'accord mais, comment est-ce que je dois faire pour… faire appel à elle ?

Ben alla à nouveau chercher quelque chose dans la malle. Quand il revint vers moi, je remarquai qu'il tenait un masque pour les yeux.

– Tu veux me rendre aveugle ? ironisai-je.

– Tu as tout comprit. Nos plus jeunes recrues réussissent cet exercice brillamment, avec ou sans leur vue. Cela ne devrait pas trop te poser de problème.

– Tu as oublié que j'ai échoué.

– Parce que tu n'as pas fait appel à la Force. Etre aveugle te forcera à le faire.

Comprenant que pour aller plus loin dans l'entraînement je devais perdre ma vue temporairement, je pris le masque des mains de Ben et le mis sur mes yeux. Je le serrai au maximum pour être sûre qu'il ne tombe pas. J'étais maintenant plongé dans le noir.

– Bien, tu vas devoir faire appel à tes autres sens et à la Force.

– Comment ?

– Ne cherche pas, la réponse viendra à toi toute seule. Suis simplement ton instinct.

J'entendis mon père marcher, certainement pour s'éloigner de moi et de la sphère. J'entendis cette dernière voler, alors je brandis mon sabre et restai en position d'attaque. J'attendis un peu. Toujours aucun rayon pourtant j'entendais l'objet bouger autour de moi. Je tournai sur moi-même…

Et puis je perçus comme une forme au milieu de ce noir. Elle était ronde et se déplaçait… LA SPHERE ! J'arrivais à percevoir les contours de la sphère. Et j'avais raison en tournant : je la suivais. Je me remis sur mes gardes, me concentrant davantage.

Petit à petit, j'arrivais à distinguer les autres formes présentes dans la salle d'entraînement. Et l'une d'elles me paraissait plus puissante, plus intense. Une forme humaine. Ben. Je sentais l'énergie qui émanait de lui. Si puissante. La Force…

Bien, maintenant que je percevais mon environnement, je me sentais prête à parer les rayons laser.

Un point clair apparut au milieu de la forme sphérique… Un rayon. Je bougeai mon sabre et j'entendis le rayon se désintégrer à son contact. Bien, j'avais compris comment prévoir l'arrivée des rayons.

Je réussis à en parer une bonne dizaine avant que le rythme ne s'accélère. Il en pleuvait littéralement, mais je n'avais pas été touchée.

J'avais pensé trop vite puisque j'en senti un sur ma main gauche. Un petit cri de douleur sortit de ma bouche. Je lâchai mon sabre et retirai mon masque pour constater les dégâts sur ma main. Retrouver la lumière m'éblouit quelques instants avant que ma vue ne redevienne normale. Rien à première vue sur ma main mais la sensation électrique apparut à nouveau, comme tout à l'heure.

– Vraiment très impressionnant. Je te félicite.

– Mais j'ai manqué le dernier.

– Un seul sur des dizaines. Tu as été parfaite. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– J'ai suivi mon instinct. J'arrivai à distinguer les formes mais je ressentais une énergie différente qui émanait de toi-

– Parce que je suis un être vivant, me coupa-t-il en souriant. Je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

– Pourquoi ? J'ai pourtant du retard à rattraper.

– Bianca, ça fait presque quatre heures que nous sommes ici et tu m'as l'air épuisée.

– Mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter alors que j'ai compris le truc. S'il te plait, on peut le refaire.

– D'accord, d'accord, céda-t-il. Quelques minutes seulement.

– C'est possible d'augmenter la cadence ?

– Et tu trouves que c'est moi qui veux ta mort, dit Ben en riant alors qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau vers la malle.

Je repris mon sabre et remis le masque sur mes yeux. Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour distinguer à nouveau toutes les formes. L'énergie de Ben était impressionnante. Il avait l'air penché, il devait être au-dessus de la malle. Très vite, quatre petites formes rondes s'échappèrent de celle-ci et volèrent dans ma direction pour rejoindre leur première copine.

Cinq sphères à rayon laser contre une fille aveugle. C'est parti !

J'avais retenu la leçon.

Au début, toutes les sphères avaient un rythme normal. Mais comme elles étaient cinq, cela égalait le rythme rapide de tout à l'heure. Je réussis à intercepter les rayons sans problème avant qu'elles n'augmentent toutes leur rythme d'émission.

– Vous voulez jouer, leur dis-je. Alors on va jouer !

Je réussis à me déplacer entre les sphères, à éviter les rayons, à en parer d'autres. Finalement, danser sur Tatooine m'aura été très utile puisque j'avais des facilités à bouger mon corps et à faire des gestes fluides.

On dirait que les sphères en ont marre que je n'ai toujours aucune blessure. Le rythme s'accéléra davantage. Cela m'impressionna d'ailleurs, mais il en fallait plus pour me faire reculer. Les rayons passaient à la limite de mon corps quand je les évitai. Je manquai à plusieurs reprises de me prendre un mur, avant de m'en servir pour prendre appui et donner un coup de sabre.

J'entendis une des sphères exploser.

– Je ne t'ai jamais dit de les détruire, dit mon père en se retenant de rire.

– Désolée, c'était trop tentant.

Je repris alors mon combat contre les machines, en me disant que je n'avais plus que quatre adversaires. Assez vite j'en détruisis un autre et je sentis une odeur immonde de brûlé. Pourtant, j'essayais de ne pas me déconcentrer, ne pas perdre le contrôle que j'avais grâce à la Force.

J'avais l'impression que les rayons étaient de plus en plus agressifs. Leur énergie me paraissait plus importante qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je redoublai de vigilance pour ne pas me faire piquer. Je fis de nouveau des mouvements circulaires avec mes bras, mon sabre suivant et les rayons ne m'atteignirent pas. Je frappai une autre sphère. Plus que deux.

Les rayons s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Je repris appui sur mes jambes, prêtes à en découdre avec elles. Je les sentis se déplacer. Elles allèrent de part et d'autre de mon corps. Elles tournaient autour de moi beaucoup plus vite que leur vitesse habituelle. J'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'une tornade, le vent en moins. Je visualisai simplement le cercle que les deux sphères créaient à force de tourner sur elles-mêmes.

Une minute. En toute logique, elles sont à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Donc…

Je ne pus aller au bout de ma pensée que je sentis les rayons arriver des deux côtés, en parfaite synchronisation. Sans réfléchir, je sautai le plus haut que je puisse pour les éviter. J'entendis à nouveau une explosion mais le son était deux fois plus fort.

Deux explosions.

J'atterris au sol accroupie. Je me relevai, et alors que j'allais souffler, je sentis une présence derrière moi.

Instinctivement, je me retournais à vitesse grand V, le sabre au-dessus de ma tête et réussis à parer le coup d'un autre sabre. Mon instinct et la Force ne m'avaient pas trompé ; il y avait bien une personne qui avait essayé de m'attaquer par derrière – quel lâche. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait mais je sentis son énergie extrêmement puissante… plus que chez Ben. Donc cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de mon adversaire et je ne sentis plus le poids de son sabre contre le mien.

– Franchement, je suis déçu. J'aurais aimé te couper en deux.

Cette voix ! Je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Pour vérifier mes doutes, je rangeai mon sabre à ma ceinture – non sans mal – et enlevai le masque de mes yeux. Une fois mes yeux habitués à la lumière, je sus que j'avais raison sur son identité.

– Mais bon, je dois avouer que pour une première fois, tu t'en sors vraiment très bien.

– Merci, Zack. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ceux qui attaquent quelqu'un par derrière.

– Alors je peux te jurer que ce n'était pas mon intention.

Je fis enfin attention à l'état de la salle d'entraînement : elle était dans un désordre des plus total, avec de la fumée et des débris mécaniques un peu partout. Je me sentis coupable pour les gens qui nettoieraient cela après notre passage.

Je sentis quelqu'un poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Je n'eus pas de mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de Ben.

– Bianca, tu as été parfaite, me félicita-t-il en m'embrassant le haut du crâne.

– Merci. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais ici, dis-je à l'intention de Zack.

– En fait c'est de ma faute, avoua mon père. La porte était ouverte. Et pendant ton exercice, j'ai vu Zack passer. Je lui ai alors fait un signe. Pour te piéger.

– Vous êtes des monstres, dis-je en riant.

– Il n'empêche que tu as réussi à m'arrêter. C'était une très belle performance.

Je fis une révérence exagérée pour le remercier et il rit.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs ? lui demandai-je un peu trop curieuse.

– En fait, je conduisais des jeunes recrues à l'autre bout du Temple. Maître Ellis voulaient leur apprendre quelque chose de spécial.

– Des jeunes recrues ?

Zack leur dit de venir dire bonjour. Et une bonne dizaine d'enfants entra dans la salle, visiblement impressionnés par les dégâts. Il y avait un peu plus de garçons que de filles mais elles semblaient tout aussi fortes. Ils portaient des vêtements Jedi.

– Bonjour les enfants, salua mon père avec un grand sourire.

– Bonjour, maître Skywalker, dirent-ils en chœur et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela trop chou.

– Laissez-moi vous présenter Bianca Darring, mon Padawan.

– Bonjour, dis-je à mon tour avec un grand sourire.

Les enfants se précipitèrent autour de moi. Ils posaient plein de questions. Apparemment, eux aussi avaient assisté à mon dernier exercice à l'aveugle qui les avait impressionnés. Ils voulaient en apprendre plus sur moi. Une fille a même demandé pourquoi j'avais un bâton dans mes cheveux. Mais j'étais incapable de parler car ils demandaient beaucoup trop de choses à la fois.

– Bon, les gars, on va les laisser, les réprimanda Zack en douceur. Maître Ellis nous attend.

– Oui, maître Perkins. Au revoir maître Skywalker. Au revoir maître Darring.

J'avoue que les avoir entendus m'appeler « maître » m'a rendu mal à l'aise. Je venais de débuter, mais pour ces enfants, j'étais comme la crème de la crème.

Zack recadra ses troupes et les entraîna vers la sortie. Sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna et me regarda de ses yeux verts.

J'eus la drôle d'impression que mon cœur avait raté un battement. Je posai une main sur ma poitrine, tentant d'analyser mon rythme cardiaque. Pas grand-chose d'anormal si ce n'est sa cadence beaucoup trop rapide. Ce devait être à cause de l'effort physique.

Je repris mes esprits pour me concentrer sur les paroles Zack.

– On se voit ce soir.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres endroits où loger.

Il me sourit et partit de la salle avec les enfants. Je soufflai alors et me retournai vers Ben… qui me regardait comme si j'avais fait une bêtise. Puis le comportement qu'il avait eu envers Zack ce matin me revint en mémoire.

– Ça va, tu ne vas pas me fusiller du regard à chaque fois que je lui parle.

Ben se racla la gorge, visiblement pressé que le sujet soit clos.

– Je vais te donner un dernier travail à faire.

– Je croyais que tu pensais que cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui.

– Pour l'activité physique. Il y a ça et les enseignements. Je veux donc que tu me fasses un rapport, un exposé – appelle ça comme tu veux – sur l'histoire de l'Ordre Jedi. Membres, activités, doctrines, batailles, et cetera…

– Euh… quand tu parles de l'Ordre, tu parles bien de celui que Luke (Donc mon grand-père) a refondé ?

– Non, je parle du tout premier. Il faut que tu remontes au moins à il y a quatre mille ans.

– Quatre mille ans ! Euh… d'accord. Et tu le veux pour quand ?

– Dans trois jours.

Là, ce fut comme si je me prenais un rocher de deux tonnes sur la tête.

– Euh, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

– Tout apprenti a cette recherche à faire quand il a dix ans. Généralement nous lui donnons trois mois. Mais toi, comme tu dois tout rattraper, je t'accorde trois jours.

Franchement je ne sais pas ce qui m'énervait le plus dans cette annonce : le sujet, la limite de temps, ou le fait que mon père avait un sourire sadique en me le disant.

– Tu devrais t'y mettre maintenant. Tu trouveras toutes les réponses qu'il te faut à la bibliothèque du Temple. Je veux que tu y ailles. Seule.

– Ça fait beaucoup d'indépendance d'un coup.

– Le Temple doit être comme ta maison. Tu dois connaître ses moindres recoins.

Toujours armé de son sourie sadique, Ben s'éloigna de moi pour sortir de la salle.

Génial, me voilà de nouveau à l'école !

Trois jours… Sur un truc de quatre mille ans… Allons, on pense positif. 1) Ça sera ça en moins à faire plus tard. 2) Si tu connais tout par cœur, tu prouveras à Korben Leroy qu'il a eu tort de te manquer de respect. 3) Rien ne m'empêche d'être aidée.

Ben m'a dit que tous les apprentis ont à faire cette recherche. Cela veut dire que Zack l'a faite et que je peux lui demander de l'aide. Le connaissant, il acceptera mais je devrais plaider ma cause. Tant pis, il est ma seul chance de finir ce devoir à temps.

Oui je vais faire ça !

– Oh Bianca.

Je levai la tête, surprise. Ben était revenu sur ses pas et me regardait depuis la porte alors que moi, je n'avais toujours pas bougé du centre de la salle d'entraînement.

– Interdiction de demander de l'aide à Zack ou à un autre Jedi. Je les préviendrai tous.

Et il repartit comme ça.

Bon c'est officiel, je ne m'en sortirai pas. A moins d'un miracle.

* * *

**Trois heures plus tard – bibliothèque du Temple Jedi**

**POV Allana**

Quelle idée j'ai eue en cours de me porter volontaire pour faire des recherches sur Qui-Gon Jinn. Je le regrette maintenant. A peine les cours sont finis que je dois faire cette recherche. Heureusement qu'on me l'a demandé pour la semaine prochaine. Mais j'avais décidé de m'avancer en allant à la bibliothèque du Temple Jedi.

Je sais ; normalement seuls les Jedi, quel que soit leur rang, ont l'autorisation de pénétrer dans le Temple. Mais bon, quand on fait partie de la famille Solo-Skywalker, on a quelques privilèges… comme l'accès à ce qui est normalement interdit aux personnes lambda.

Je venais d'entrer dans la grande salle. La responsable, me reconnaissant, me laissa passer sans problème. Des centaines de colonnes s'élevaient plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, remplies de milliers d'ouvrages. Mais bon, je vais faire ma flemmarde et chercher sur les ordinateurs.

Il y avait quelques Jedi jeunes qui faisaient des recherches. Quelques-uns me saluèrent. Je partis ensuite en quête d'un coin un peu moins rempli de monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'être tranquille pour travailler. Alors que j'avais repéré une table vide et que j'allais y poser mes affaires, je vis sur la table voisine une fille rousse qui semblait désespérée au-dessus de plusieurs livres.

Je reconnus Bianca Darring, ma nouvelle cousine.

Hier, Zack est rentré de sa mission sur Tatooine. Je n'étais pas inquiète pour lui en temps normal parce qu'il était accompagné de son maître Jacen Solo, mon père. Or là, c'était la première fois qu'il partait tout seul. J'ai juste espéré qu'il revienne entier. Et il a fait mieux : il est non seulement revenu avec son copain Ernesto Ramirez, mais aussi accompagné d'une fille. Une fille ! Allo, on parle bien de Zack, le seul qui est incapable de voir lorsqu'une fille craque pour lui. Et je ne parle pas de moi mais d'une autre que je connais bien.

Enfin bref, quand oncle Ben est venu accompagné de Bianca la veille au soir, la présentant comme sa fille, je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il fallait faire bonne impression. J'ai à peine pu la saluer que Zack et moi nous sommes chamaillés. Si bien que je n'ai pas vraiment pu faire connaissance avec Bianca ce soir-là. En tout cas, je l'avais trouvé sympathique et aussi très jolie. Oh, et avec de l'humour en plus.

Je suis certaine que nous serons bonnes amies dans peu de temps.

Dans l'optique de cet objectif, je repris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers Bianca.

– Salut, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le siège libre à côté d'elle.

Ma politesse surprit Bianca, si bien qu'elle a eu un sursaut. Elle souffla et me regarda enfin, d'une drôle de manière.

– Tu te souviens de moi quand même ? continuai-je en souriant. (Sourire est _ma_ marque de fabrique.)

– Hum… Allana, répondit-elle, ayant l'air de retrouver la mémoire. Quatorze ans, fille de Jacen et Talhia.

– Exact. Et toi tu es Bianca, la fille nouvelle d'oncle Ben.

– C'est cela.

Elle finit enfin par me sourire également. Je ne remarquai que maintenant qu'elle portait un ensemble blanc, typique des tenues de Jedi.

– On dirait que tu as commencé ton entraînement.

– Ouais. Cet après-midi.

– Alors, c'était comment ?

– Hum, intéressant. Et mais, comment sais-tu que j'ai été acceptée ?

– Tu as changé de vêtements.

Elle me lança un regard qui m'intimait de répondre autre chose.

– Bon d'accord, en fait c'est Zack qui me l'a dit. On a déjeuné ensemble ce midi.

– Oh… (Je mettrai ma main à couper que ce « Oh » est plus que suspect.) Mais deux secondes… on est dans le Temple. Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu n'es pas Jedi…

– Oui mais avec une famille comme la nôtre, on a droit à des suppléments.

Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

– Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne t'entraines pas toi aussi ? Avec notre héritage génétique, il y a de quoi faire, me demanda-t-elle en se moquant de la situation.

– Disons que… je ne suis pas suffisamment sensible à la Force. Et puis, cela ne m'intéressait pas vraiment de devenir Jedi.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresses ?

– Mes études, pardi. Plus tard, j'aimerais voyager, mais aussi soigner pleins de personnes à travers toute la galaxie.

– Un beau rêve…

– Et toi, pourquoi cette soudaine envie de te lancer dans l'étude de la Force ?

J'avais posé la question de telle manière à faire de l'humour, mais quelque chose changea dans l'expression de Bianca. Comme un mal être.

– A vrai dire, c'est Zack qui m'a dit, en me trouvant, que je devais être initié aux arts Jedi car j'avais un gros potentiel. Pour lui, je devais à tout prix savoir le contrôler. Et puis de toute façon, je préfère cela à mon ancien travail.

– Serveuse. Ouais tu nous l'avais dit hier. (Pourtant, quand je dis cela, cette micro-expression de mal-être réapparut sur son visage.)

– Cela ne te fera pas peur de soigner des personnes ? me questionna-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

– Ce n'est pas au niveau physique que je veux aider, mais psychologique. C'est un peu mon truc d'analyser le comportement des gens.

– Et que dis-tu de moi ?

Elle m'avait posé cette question avec un regard de défi. Défi que j'acceptai avec joie sans réfléchir.

– Tu te tiens assez droite, ce qui montre une certaine fierté. Pourtant tu joues avec tes mains comme si tu étais nerveuse. Tu as des cernes assez prononcés donc tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Pour quelles raisons ? J'en sais rien. Tu ne dois pas vraiment aimer être le centre de l'attention car hier tu étais assez mal à l'aise au dîner. Et quelque chose me dit que tu es méfiante envers moi et d'autres personnes car tu as vécu recluse avec ta mère pendant deux ans. Oh et tu dois surement toujours aller au bout de tes projets, vu la manière dont tu t'es battue pour ta mère… Je me trompe ?

Vaincue, Bianca avait perdu son sourire fier. Elle hocha la tête, me montrant que j'avais raison. J'avais certes eu bon, mais je l'avais rendue encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

– Pardon d'avoir dit tout ça. Je suppose que tu aurais aimé ne pas m'entendre le dire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste… je suis impressionnée d'être aussi facilement déchiffrable.

Je ne pus retenir mon rire et je la vis sourire à nouveau. Je réussis à me calmer afin de reprendre une discussion à peu près normale.

– Alors, que fais-tu à la bibliothèque ?

– Mon père m'a donné un putain d'exposé à faire. Et je sens que je serai morte avant de pouvoir le finir. J'ai trois jours.

– Fais voir, dis-je en me penchant vers un des bouquins numériques. Oh, le fameux exposé sur l'Ordre Jedi.

– Tu le connais ?

– Bien sûr. J'ai dû le faire quand j'avais dix ans.

– Mais tu n'es pas Jedi.

– Faire partie de cette famille ne comporte pas que des avantages. Tu pourrais demander à Zack, il m'avait aidé avec le mien.

– Impossible. Mon père m'a interdit de demander de l'aide à Zack ou à un autre Jedi.

– Moi je peux t'aider.

Bianca me regarda avec des yeux de merlans fris, comme si j'avais dit une énormité.

– Ton père a dit que tu ne pouvais pas être aidée par un Jedi. Or, je n'en suis pas un.

Le bleu des yeux de Bianca se mit à briller de joie, tout comme son visage avec un radieux sourire. J'allais lui sauver la vie. Elle accepta donc mon aide et je commençai déjà à lui donner quelques pistes.

Au bout d'un moment – alors que je n'en étais qu'aux informations basiques – je sentis Bianca un peu perdue. Ou plutôt la tête ailleurs.

– Hey ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?

– Ouais ça va. C'est juste que… je me demandais…

Pour la première fois de la soirée, je découvris le visage de Bianca lorsqu'elle avait l'air gêné. Ses joues avaient rosi. Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien me demander.

– Vas-y Bianca, je ne vais pas te manger.

– Je sais mais… bon je vais y aller directe : est-ce que toi et Zack vous êtes… ensemble ? (Le dernier mot a mis un peu plus de temps à arriver.)

Et là, j'explosai de rire. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter alors que je voyais Bianca complètement abasourdie par ma réaction. Enfin, voir est un bien grand mot. Disons que je devinai sa tête car les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux, tellement je riais. Je m'essuyais d'ailleurs les yeux avec le revers de ma manche, et réussis à me calmer peu à peu.

– Attends ta question est sérieuse ? lui demandai-je. Parce que franchement, Zack et moi ensemble, c'est la meilleure blague qu'on m'ai dite.

– Mais… enfin…, bégaya Bianca, toujours surprise par mon rire.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser ça ?

– Hier vous sembliez _vraiment _très proches.

– Bah oui c'est normal : il est comme mon frère. Mon _grand_ frère.

Je voyais très bien que l'information avait du mal à arriver au cerveau de ma rouquine de cousine.

– Zack et moi, on a grandi ensemble. Mes parents l'ont élevé comme leur propre enfant. Il est normal que nous soyons si proches. Surtout après ce qu'il a vécu-

– Ah bon ? me coupa-t-elle. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave.

La belle boulette que je venais de faire. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant du passé de Zack, et je n'allais quand même pas déballer l'info sans son autorisation.

– Je ne peux pas te le dire. Nous sommes très peu à connaitre son histoire. Je ne sais pas s'il te la racontera un jour…

Je ne pouvais répondre que cela. Il fallait que je protège mon frère de cœur – même si généralement, c'est plutôt lui qui me protège.

Puis, je me demandai quelque chose…

– Eh mais pourquoi cela t'a intéressé ?

– De quoi ?

– De savoir si Zack et moi étions ensemble ? Tu t'intéresses à lui ? dis-je rapidement avec un sourire naïf et un regard insistant.

– Réfléchis un peu, je le connais à peine. C'est juste votre attitude d'hier qui m'a troublé et je voulais arrêter de me poser des questions.

– Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas directement demandé ?

– J'ai essayé d'amener la chose, mais c'est un garçon : il ne comprend pas le double-sens dans ce genre de conversation.

– Alors là-dessus, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

Je levai une de mes mains et elle la tapa avec une des siennes.

– Je suis sûre que Zack a du succès dans les potins, lui confiai-je. J'aime le taquiner là-dessus. Si tu veux, je connais une fille et elle est folle amoureuse de lui depuis des années et lui, il ne l'a toujours pas remarqué.

– Si elle n'est pas très démonstrative, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, tenta-t-elle de défendre l'inconnue.

– De toute façon, il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux filles. Son copain Ernesto essaye par tous les moyens de lui trouver une copine : échec total pour l'instant.

– Oh mais c'est très intéressant ça, dit-elle en se moquant.

– Mais bon, je sais qu'il attendra d'être nommé Chevalier avant de se lancer.

– Pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que maintenant, les Jedi avaient le droit d'avoir des relations sentimentales.

– C'est le cas, mais pour les Padawans, cela est fortement déconseillé.

Une fois de plus, Bianca ne comprit pas où je voulais en venir. J'avais encore oublié qu'elle n'avait fait connaissance avec l'Ordre que depuis la veille.

– Tu as déjà été amoureuse, j'imagine.

– J'ai eu deux copains si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

– Bon, t'es d'accord que quand t'es amoureux, t'es complètement idiot. (Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.) Tu n'as pas vraiment les idées claires. Tu penses à ton copain ou ta copine tout le temps. T'as la tête ailleurs…

– Et donc un Padawan amoureux peut facilement être déconcentré, déduit-elle.

– Exactement, tu as tout compris. Voilà pourquoi il est fortement déconseillé aux Padawans d'entamer une relation amoureuse. Déconseillé mais pas interdit, terminai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Bianca rit suite à mon explication.

– Bon on devrait s'y mettre avant que mon père ne se rende compte que tu m'aides.

Nous reprîmes alors notre travail. Qui-Gon Jinn pouvait bien attendre.

Bianca et moi rigolâmes énormément, et je sentais qu'elle n'avait pas connu cela depuis très longtemps. Elle est vraiment géniale. Je pense que c'est le début d'une belle amitié.

J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué… Et je ne vise personne…

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Laissez une petite review pour me faire plaisir ;) **

**Enfin un entrainement. Etes-vous content ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé d'Allana dont c'était le premier point de vue. Personnellement j'adore ce personnage ! (Mais bon c'est à vous de voir).**

**Ainsi donc nous clôturons la première partie de cette histoire Deux âmes à connaître. Le chapitre 11 ouvrira la 2ème partie : Au carrefour du danger. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, on va enfin sortir de la zone de confort du Temple Jedi et des appartements ;)**

**Donc prochainement : On entre au Sénat et on rencontre un nouveau personnage.**

**Je sais que cette première partie s'est beaucoup concentrée sur Bianca (puisqu'elle débarque complètement). Mais promis, Zack aura son rôle à jouer dans les chapitres suivants. Après tout, notre Elu doit bien avoir du fil à retordre, sinon c'est pas amusant ;)**

**Donc gros bisous et à la prochaine ! :D Et n'oubliez pas de poser des questions ;D**


	12. 11 Prise de parole

**Hello ! Nous voici donc au commencement de la deuxième partie de cette histoire (donc au chapitre 11) Rien que d'y penser, ça me rend toute chose :D**

**Bien donc nous nous étions quittés sur le premier entrainement de Bianca. Nous allons faire un petit saut dans le temps (rien de très grand mais bon) histoire de voir un peu ce qu'il se passe d'un point de vue... politique ! C'est une fois de plus un chapitre assez narratif mais la fin va surement vous donner envie d'avoir la suite ;)**

**Merci Neyel pour la correction ! :D**

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'attends votre avis.**

* * *

**DEUXIEME PARTIE : AU CARREFOUR DU DANGER**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Prise de parole**

**Deux semaines plus tard - Coruscant**

**POV Bianca**

Deux semaine que j'ai quitté Tatooine. Deux semaines que j'ai retrouvé mon père. Deux semaines que je squatte la chambre de Zack (seule, faut pas abuser !). Et deux semaines que je subis un entrainement de Jedi de manière… intensive ? Oui, intensive ! – si j'utilise un autre terme, je redoute la fureur de Ben. Enfin j'exagère un peu…

Depuis deux semaines, Ben essaye d'être aux petits soins pour moi, et je dois reconnaitre que cela me touche et me gêne à la fois. Je n'ai jamais été habituée à ce genre de traitement en dehors de maman. Moi-même je fais des efforts mais… Enfin je ne me sens pas encore prête à l'appeler « papa »… Donc je ne l'appelle pas : je l'interpelle.

Chaque jour, il vient me réveiller avant même que Zack ne soit debout. Je passe devant lui tous les matins alors qu'il dort sur le canapé et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir immortaliser cette image pour lui faire du chantage. Bref. Donc Ben m'emmène manger – mon rapport à la nourriture en quantité suffisante tend à s'améliorer – avant qu'il ne m'entraine. Et sans vouloir me vanter, je trouve que je progresse assez vite. Je ne dis pas que j'égale déjà feu maître Yoda ; au contraire, je dois être à un millionième de son talent (et encore…). M'enfin, par rapport aux jeunes enfants que j'ai croisé dans le Temple, je pense me débrouiller.

Honnêtement, l'expression que Ben a le soir, après le repas au moment où Zack me ramène chez lui, me fait intérieurement mourir de rire. C'est comme s'il ne nous faisait pas confiance ou un truc du genre. Hé, on est assez grands, non ?

Mes liens avec le reste de la famille se… développent. Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils se consolident dans la mesure où ma découverte du clan est trop récente. En tout cas, je suis capable de décrire globalement le caractère de chacun des membres de la famille Solo-Skywalker. Evidemment, je cerne davantage les plus jeunes que les plus âgés (excepté Luke qui vient par moment surveiller mon entrainement avec son fils).

Will est assez distant mais comme il m'adresse la parole tous les trente-six du mois, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il est timide ou réservé.

Reese continue toujours de me regarder avec un visage presque niais ; et franchement, c'est assez déstabilisant.

Allana… je ne peux rien reprocher à Allana. Elle est un vrai rayon de soleil. Depuis notre échange à la bibliothèque, elle vient me voir tous les soirs à la salle de repos et nous parlons d'à peu près tout et rien à la fois. Elle est vraiment adorable.

Quant à June… Disons que nos rapports n'ont pas pu s'améliorer tant ils sont inexistants. Elle est l'exact opposé de sa cousine. Dès que je la salue, elle tourne aussitôt les talons d'un air dédaigneux. Je ne dirai pas que je la déteste (je ne la connais pas assez pour cela) mais elle m'énerve avec son attitude froide. Oui, je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas aimer tout le monde… mais comme elle refuse de me parler, j'ignore ce qu'elle aurait à me reprocher. Qu'ai-je pu faire le jour même de notre rencontre pour la mettre dans un état pareil de détestation à mon égard ? Pourtant, un jour, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apercevoir sur son visage une chose qui ressemblait presque à un sourire. Quand Zack nous a rejoints avec Jacen un soir pour le repas familial complet. En dehors de ses parents, Jaina et Owen, on dirait que June apparait presque sympathique avec Allana et Zack seulement (même pas avec Reese, son propre frère !).

Concernant ma relation avec ce dernier… Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Zack est gentil avec moi, on parle bien, on rigole bien. Cela pourrait s'apparenter à une relation amicale ; pourtant, cet adjectif ne me plait pas. Que sommes-nous exactement l'un envers l'autre si ce n'est des amis ? Des connaissances ? Des confidents ? Des incompris de la vie ? (Je ne connais d'ailleurs toujours pas son passé, mais les propos d'Allana me laissent à penser qu'il est assez lourd de conséquences.) Deux personnes dérangées dans leur tête ? Ou alors, suis-je juste la danseuse d'un _night club_ qu'il a sauvé, consolé et sorti de la misère ? Suis-je juste cela pour lui ? Une récompense de son devoir de Jedi ? Si c'est ce qu'il pense et ressent réellement, j'en serais déçue…

Non d'un Ewok ! Mais pourquoi je me fais des idées là-dessus ?! Ce que Zack, June ou un tiers pensent de moi ne me regarde pas !

– Bianca, nous sommes arrivés.

Je sortis de mon état de transe en entendant les paroles de Ben. Je repris petit à petit conscience de l'environnement qui m'entourait.

Une navette.

Cela me revient. Ben avait spécialement écourté mon entrainement aujourd'hui pour m'emmener dans un lieu tenu secret.

Ben se leva de son siège et je fis de même. Nous sortîmes du vaisseau transporteur et nous fîmes face à un bâtiment _gigantesque_ !

C'était l'immeuble le plus volumineux que j'ai vu de toute ma vie (en même temps, l'architecture sur Tatooine est assez… rustique). Il était de forme circulaire et formait un dôme blanc aux reflets argentés provoqués par le soleil. Plusieurs personnes allaient et venaient par la porte d'entrée. Ces personnes étaient plutôt bien habillées ; j'avais l'impression de faire tâche à côté. D'ailleurs : aucun Jedi à l'horizon.

– Euh, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demandai-je à Ben un peu suspicieuse.

– On va régler une affaire, me répondit-il simplement.

Il sourit et commença à avancer vers l'entrée. Je le suivis au pas de course. Quand on pénétra à l'intérieur, j'eus l'impression d'être une étrangère. Cette horrible impression d'être oppressée et observée, scrutée, analysée de la tête aux pieds.

Ben et moi montâmes un grand escalier avant de déambuler dans un couloir au ton pourpre et gris.

– Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir savoir où nous sommes ? demanda mon père.

– Bah si, j'ai envie de savoir. Mais j'ai peur de paraître inculte car ça a l'air d'être un lieu important.

Ben rit de ma franchise avant de répondre :

– Nous sommes au Sénat.

– Oh.

Voilà tout ce qui put sortir de ma bouche.

– Le Sénat ?! repris-je après être sortie de mon bug mental. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?!

– Une affaire à régler, je t'ai dit. Mais nous devons attendre la prochaine séance de réunion des sénateurs.

– Qui est dans ?

– Un petit quart d'heure.

Je hochai la tête et décidai de me taire. Dire que mon entêtement est censé venir de maman ; je pense plutôt l'avoir hérité des deux côtés.

Dans les couloirs, plusieurs personnes saluèrent mon père et il leur répondit poliment. Je lui dis alors de me présenter comme son Padawan et non comme sa fille, ne voulant pas qu'il soit gêné ou ait honte de moi. Il répondit qu'il se contrefichait de l'avis des autres et que je devais en faire autant ; que les politiciens devaient le respecter pour ses actes de servitude envers la République et non pour sa vie privée qui ne regardait personne d'autre que lui – et moi.

Alors que j'allais contester ses propos, nous fûmes interrompus par une énième salutation. Je tournai la tête pour souffler et ne pas montrer mon exaspération, avant de porter mon regard sur un nouveau duo masculin.

Le premier homme était le plus âgé des deux. Il devait avoir cinquante ans tout au plus. Il avait le teint mat, des yeux sombres et surs d'eux, et des cheveux assortis.

Quant au plus jeune, je lui donnai vingt ans grand maximum. Et ça me coûte de l'avouer, mais il était extrêmement beau ! On l'aurait cru tout droit sorti d'une de ces publicités holographiques que j'ai aperçues en masse depuis mon arrivée sur Coruscant. Grand, un physique athlétique, un visage dur et carré. Il avait la même teinte de peau que le quinquagénaire, des cheveux aussi noirs que l'hyperespace, coiffés de façon très négligée, et des yeux gris… comme la carrosserie neuve d'un vaisseau. Bref le type de _beau gosse _pour lequel je ne comprends pas la fascination des midinettes. Pourtant, dès qu'il posa les yeux sur moi, je me sentis étrangement mal à l'aise. Je devais faire une drôle de tête.

– Skywalker, salua le plus vieux alors que le plus jeune continuait de me fixer. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, continua-t-il en serrant la main de mon père.

– Amun, mon ami, cela fait un sacré bout de temps. Et toi Cal, comment te portes-tu ?

Ben lâcha la main du dit Amun et serra celle du jeune répondant au nom de Cal – qui cessa enfin de me regarder intensément pour se concentrer sur mon père.

– On ne peut mieux, lui répondit-il. Alors, qu'as-tu fait pendant que nous débattions ?

– J'ai contribué au maintien de l'ordre dans la galaxie. Tu pensais que je passais mes journées à faire autre chose ?

J'avais senti l'ironie de sa dernière phrase.

Tous trois se mirent à rire et je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je décidai alors d'afficher un sourire neutre et transparent, histoire de disparaitre de la circulation.

– Ben, mais qui est cette charmante jeune fille ? fit Amun d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste selon moi.

– Oh oui, excusez-moi.

Ben se plaça à mes côtés et passa un bras sur mes épaules. Heureusement que mes cheveux étaient maintenus en hauteur par le bâton décoratif que j'avais chipé la dernière fois, ou mon père aurait eu bien du mal à adopter cette posture.

– Bianca, laisse-moi te présenter Amun Kiptorio, le sénateur de la planète Fondor, et son fils Cal. Amun, Cal, voici Bianca Darring, mon Padawan… et ma fille, ajouta-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

Passées la surprise et les têtes de poisson, c'est Amun qui réengagea le dialogue.

– Et bien, je n'étais pas au courant.

– Mais moi non plus, dit Ben en riant presque. (J'avais un envie folle de répliquer : « _Et moi aussi_ » mais je me retins.) Cela ne fait que deux semaines que nous nous sommes retrouvés.

– Ben, ce n'est pas l'envie de bavarder avec toi qui me manque, mais la séance va bientôt commencer, reprit Amun. Pourrai-je te toucher un mot juste après sur une affaire ?

– Bien sûr, aucun souci.

– Bien, alors à tout à l'heure. Bianca, au plaisir de vous revoir.

Amun vint me faire un baisemain que je n'avais en aucun cas anticipé, et son fils Cal me fit un signe de tête avant que tous deux ne repartent dans le couloir.

Je n'avais pas pu placer un seul mot durant cette « conversation ».

– Ce n'est pas tout, mais nous devons nous aussi nous dépêcher.

Ben entreprit d'adopter une marche rapide puis nous montâmes dans un ascenseur. Nous descendîmes au quinzième étage – heureusement que je n'avais pas de vue sur l'extérieur. Après un nouveau dédale de couloirs, mon père et moi nous plaçâmes dans une sorte de box… Duquel on pouvait voir l'intérieur du dôme et tous les sénateurs, assis sur des sortes de petites plates-formes pour trois ou quatre personnes maximum.

– Waouh, dis-je avec émerveillement. C'est… incroyable.

– Cela fait toujours cet effet la première fois.

– Tu m'offres la possibilité d'assister à une séance du Sénat. Je croyais que les Jedi ne s'occupaient pas de la politique, demandai-je.

– Tu as raison. Mais à ton avis, qui nous demande d'intervenir lorsqu'il y a un souci ?

– Les politiciens, déduisis-je après quelques secondes.

– Nous ne débattons pas avec eux, commença-t-il à m'expliquer. Mais nous servons la République, acheva-t-il en s'adossant à un mur tout en croisant les bras.

– Il n'empêche qu'on n'est pas censé y assister. Alors pourquoi est-on ici ?

– Etre un Skywalker a ses avantages, fit-il en souriant. Et pour la troisième fois, nous devons régler quelque chose. Et tu vas contribuer à une certaine… prise de conscience.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Ecoute et essaye de me pas m'en vouloir.

Je portai à nouveau mon regard vers les sénateurs qui commencèrent à évoquer différents problèmes. Je m'assis sur le rebord de notre petite plate-forme, observant celles des sénateurs léviter autour de celle du président du Sénat. Ou devrai-je dire de la présidente !

– Dis, recommençai-je sans pour autant quitter des yeux les politiciens. Pourquoi Leia est à la place du président ?

– Je croyais que tu avais été à l'école.

Il n'avait pas dit cela d'un ton désagréable ou désespéré, mais plus par ironie.

– Je ne suis pas totalement idiote si c'est ce que tu te demandes.

– Donc tu n'es pas censée ignorer le fait que ta grand-tante a pendant longtemps été sénatrice puis présidente du Sénat.

– Oui je sais cela mais… Je croyais qu'elle avait démissionné.

– C'est le cas. Mais elle reste la présidente d'honneur, en vertu de tout ce qu'elle a accompli sur la scène politique. Elle n'assiste pas à toutes les réunions, mais c'est grâce à elle que nous pouvons assister à celle du jour. Il est normal qu'elle veuille connaître l'enjeu de notre visite.

– Oui mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on est là ! protestai-je une bonne fois pour toute.

Ben désigna du menton l'hémicycle et je décidai d'arrêter de parler. Cela ne m'avancerait à rien d'essayer de lui soutirer le moindre mot : il ne dirait rien. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !

J'ai dû écouter les débats pendant une demi-heure à peu près. C'était vraiment intéressant d'y assister. Mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre la moitié de ce que les sénateurs racontent. M'enfin, c'est plutôt amusant de les voir se taper dessus verbalement.

Au bout d'un moment, Leia se leva de son siège et s'adressa à l'assemblée, certainement pour annoncer la prochaine question à débattre.

– J'ai reçu une requête il y a quelques jours. Vous n'êtes pas censés ignorer le fait que, depuis une vingtaine d'années, nous délaissons les planètes de la Bordure Extérieure, ou en tout cas celles qui ont refusé de rejoindre la République, et non celles avec qui nous avons passé un accord. Nous ignorons donc tous les problèmes qui y subsistent : nous ne pouvons que les supposer. Et bien mes amis, aujourd'hui une personne va témoigner devant vous, et vous racontera son expérience en tant qu'habitante de la Bordure Extérieure. Accueillez-la chaleureusement et je vous demande de ne pas le juger. Elle s'appelle Bianca et vous offre aujourd'hui son témoignage.

Des applaudissements fusèrent.

La plate-forme sur laquelle je me trouvais commença à bouger.

La panique s'empara de moi.

Je me retournai vivement dans l'espoir d'échapper à ce discours en public forcé. Ben arrêta l'engin et, remarquant mes tremblements, se saisit de mes épaules.

– Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller, répétai-je doucement, mon cœur battant trop vite et mes membres tremblant d'eux-mêmes.

– Bianca, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer.

– Non. Non !

– Tu ne comprends pas. Faire prendre conscience aux parlementaires qu'il y a des problèmes ailleurs que chez eux est important ! Cela te paraît évident qu'ils le sachent déjà ; mais c'est faux. La plupart des sénateurs ici présents se contrefichent des problèmes extérieurs.

– Et tu crois que mon seul témoignage les fera changer d'avis ?! C'est impossible ! Je l'ai déjà expliqué à Zack sur Tatooine.

– Alors prend ça comme une revanche.

Je fermai ma bouche, soudainement attentive aux derniers propos de mon père.

– Tu m'as dit vouloir te prouver à toi-même que tu étais capable d'autre chose que de suivre la voie qui t'attendait sur Tatooine : danser et peut-être même devoir aller plus loin ! continua-t-il de manière plus énervée. Certes, ton témoignage ne changera certainement pas les choses dans la tête des politiciens ; mais cela t'aidera à avancer. Tant que tu n'auras pas complètement laissé les jours sombres derrière toi, tu ne deviendras jamais une vraie Jedi, puisque tu regarderas sans cesse le passé au lieu de regarder l'avenir.

Mon corps se raidit – et je préfèrais cette sensation aux tremblements – puis je me calmai peu à peu.

– Tu vas tout déchirer, m'encouragea Ben en prenant mon visage et m'embrassant sur le front. Et si tu as du mal à parler devant les autres, imagine que tu t'adresses à moi. Je t'autorise à me faire tous les reproches que tu veux.

Je souris de sa plaisanterie, et lui aussi. Je fis un signe de tête et mon père, lui, me fit un clin d'œil. Il lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur moi et laissa la plate-forme s'éloigner vers le centre du dôme, moi dessus.

Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de parler qui me faisait peur. (Au contraire, je ne suis pas gênée de devoir m'exprimer.) … C'était plus le fait que tous les regards allaient se tourner vers moi – d'ailleurs, techniquement ils l'étaient déjà. J'ai horreur d'être le centre de l'attention – ce qui est assez paradoxal étant donné mon ancien boulot. A la différence que c'était Lidia et non Bianca qui dansait et excitait les hommes (et mâles) au Gengou Bar. Aujourd'hui c'est Bianca et uniquement Bianca qui allait prendre la parole devant des centaines (voire des milliers) de personnes.

Je laissai la plate-forme arriver au centre. Je balayai vite fait l'hémicycle du regard. Puis je croisai celui de ma grand-tante qui me sourit chaleureusement.

Je décidais alors de ne pas dire que j'étais une Skywalker car j'entendais déjà les propos désobligeants dans ma tête.

Le silence me fit mal aux oreilles. Allez, quand faut y aller…

– Bonjour.

Je sursautai suite à l'entente de l'écho de ma voix. Même pas besoin de micro dans ce dôme : la structure faisait le nécessaire. Passé ce petit moment, je décidai de reprendre, le plus lentement possible tout en paraissant sure de moi.

– Je m'appelle Bianca Darring et je viens de Tatooine. (Dès que je prononçai le nom de ma planète natale, des murmures distincts se firent entendre.) Je suis arrivée sur Coruscant il y a deux semaines et je n'étais pas au courant que je devais témoigner devant vous aujourd'hui ; auquel cas j'aurais fait l'effort de préparer un discours.

La grande majorité des sénateurs rit de ma blague. Un sourire se forma instantanément sur mes lèvres et je me détendis un peu. Je laissai passer les rires avant de reprendre :

– J'ai grandi à Mos Espa. J'imagine que vous connaissez la réputation des tatooiniens pour leur activité dans la contrebande ou un tout autre trafic. J'ai été élevée par ma mère. Je n'avais pas de père. (J'autorisai mes yeux à lancer un regard furtif à Ben.) Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de moyens ; ma mère gagnait tout juste de quoi nous faire vivre toutes les deux. J'ai appris à me contenter de peu. J'ai survécu au manque de nourriture et de confort. D'ailleurs pour moi, avoir depuis deux semaines la possibilité de manger à ma faim et de prendre une douche quotidiennement me fait toujours un drôle d'effet. (Nouvel éclat de rire dans l'assemblée.) Il y a deux ans, ma mère est tombée gravement malade. Pour la soigner, elle devait subir une très lourde opération, très coûteuse sur une autre planète… Nous avions tout juste de quoi vivre, alors il nous est apparu impossible de réussir à la guérir. J'ai quitté l'école à quinze ans pour travailler en tant que serveuse.

Je me retins de trop en dire sur l'autre partie de mon travail.

– J'arrivai à nous faire vivre et à économiser un peu chaque jour pour l'opération future. J'ai tenu pendant deux ans… Et puis ma mère est morte sans que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Mon cœur se serra, comme à chaque fois que j'évoquai le décès de ma mère. Mais j'avais décidé que cela me rendrait plus forte, de sorte que je me battrai pour vivre. Je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité pour moi. Et pour mon père.

Je sentis très bien le froid que j'avais jeté sur l'assemblée. Je portai alors ma main au collier de maman, qui n'avait pas quitté mon cou depuis cette tragédie.

– Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle a disparu. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est parce qu'un Jedi m'a trouvé. Il m'a sauvé, m'a fait sortir de la misère et je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante. (L'image de Zack avec son sabre, la nuit où il m'avait sauvé du truand après le _show_, me revint en mémoire. Etrangement, je sentis mes joues chauffer. Je fis un effort pour que cela ne se remarque pas.) Je sais bien que vous avez renoncé à aider les peuples de la Bordure Extérieure et je suis consciente que mon intervention ne changera pas la situation. Mais on m'a appelé pour que je témoigne (_énorme mensonge dans la mesure où je n'étais pas au courant !_). Alors laissez-moi vous dire que, sur Tatooine, le choix de carrière est assez limité. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour trouver un boulot légal. Je vous souhaite également bonne chance pour ne pas vous attirer les foudres des Hutt, des hommes des sables, ou d'un autre peuple dangereux : ils n'hésitent pas à tuer si vous vous trouvez sur leur chemin. Bonne chance aussi à ceux qui ne supportent pas la chaleur. Bonne chance pour trouver des personnes en qui avoir confiance…

Je m'arrêtai deux secondes, repensant à mes soi-disant amis (et _petit-ami_) qui m'avaient laissé tomber sans me donner le temps de m'expliquer. Au moment où j'avais besoin du plus de soutien possible. Au moment où j'ai connu la solitude et le rejet que je ne veux plus jamais, au grand jamais, revivre. Je secouai la tête avant de reprendre mon discours.

– Je n'insinue pas que les tatooiniens sont tous mauvais, méchants et barbares. Je dis juste que ce sont les personnes de ce genre qui ont fait la réputation désastreuse de ma planète. Moi-même j'ai toujours rêvé de la quitter : c'était mon rêve. Je pensais que je n'avais aucun avenir si je restais. Partir sans connaitre ni la destination, ni le chemin à emprunter… Juste partir. Et maintenant que je suis partie, je veux me prouver que je suis capable de vivre honnêtement, sans être obligée de m'occuper de clients malpolis aux yeux baladeurs – oui messieurs, être _serveuse_ (j'insistai sur ce terme pour paraître plus convaincante et ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur mon vrai métier) est un travail éprouvant.

Tous les hommes et créatures mâles se regardèrent, visiblement atteints dans leur fierté. Je constatais alors qu'il y avait encore peu de femmes dans l'hémicycle. Pourtant, Leia devrait servir d'exemple !

Je vis Ben se retenir d'exploser de rire et je souris.

– Messieurs, dames, je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur la question si vous êtes aussi têtus que moi. Je ne souhaite pas que vous envoyiez des troupes armées sur Tatooine pour tenter d'éradiquer la vermine ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je veux juste que… vous compreniez qu'il existe des problèmes ailleurs que dans la République, et que les habitants de la Bordure Extérieure méritent un peu de reconnaissance. De la reconnaissance, pas de la pitié, insistai-je. La pitié est pour les faibles et vous ne devez pas nous considérer comme faibles. Nous sommes forts et nous sommes vos égaux. C'est juste que le système politique de là-bas ne permet pas de le voir.

J'essayai de regarder attentivement chaque paire d'yeux qui me fixaient de manière incrédule. Il y eut un silence quand j'achevai mon discours improvisé. Peut-être y étais-je allée un peu fort ? Non ! Mon père avait raison : avec les politiciens, il fallait marquer le coup pour que ça rentre dans leurs esprits.

Mais est-ce que tout cela servirait réellement à quelque chose ?

Alors que j'allai me tourner et essayer de faire marcher cette maudite plateforme pour retrouver Ben, j'entendis une vague d'applaudissements.

L'ensemble des sénateurs était en train de m'applaudir. _Moi. _Leia et Ben tapaient également dans leurs mains et me regardaient avec admiration.

Je remerciais l'assemblée et la plateforme remonta au niveau de mon père qui me prit dans ses bras dès que je retouchai la terre ferme (enfin façon de parler).

– J'étais sûr que tout se passerait bien, me dit-il, à mon avis plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour me rassurer moi. Tu as été incroyable !

– Tu avais raison : je me sens libérée comme jamais. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout affronter !

– Attends de savoir te battre convenablement avant de tenir ce genre de propos.

Nous rîmes puis Ben m'entraina à nouveau dans les couloirs. On trouva une banquette recouverte de velours et on s'y assit. Bah oui, il avait promis à son pote Amun de l'attendre pour parler d'une affaire… Et j'ignore, de 1) combien de temps il restait au Sénat à débattre des problèmes de la galaxie, et 2) combien de temps discuteraient Ben et Amun. J'étais sûre à 95% qu'ils ne parleraient pas que de cette affaire et perdraient du temps à « évoquer le bon vieux temps ».

Ben profita de notre temps de pause pour me parler théorie dans la maitrise du sabre laser… Ouais bon, on verra avec la pratique. J'avais plus passé mon temps à acquiescer qu'à réellement écouter (et surtout comprendre) ce qu'il me racontait. Pour le détendre, je me concentrai et réussis à faire soulever quelques coussins à l'aide la Force. Mon père trouva cela amusant mais loin d'être sérieux.

– Le sérieux n'a jamais été mon fort, ai-je renchéri.

– Hum, tu n'as pas l'air très docile.

– Je préfère cela qu'être faible d'esprit.

– Et pour la partie « saine » d'esprit ?

– Oh celle-là j'ai le temps de la travailler.

Ben entreprit de me taquiner et tenta de me chatouiller. Ah non, il était hors de question qu'il y arrive ! Je suis beaucoup trop sensible au toucher pour y survivre ! Alors que nous rigolions et que je tentai de repousser désespérément mon père, j'entendis un raclement de gorge. Je tournai ma tête en direction du son et vis Amun et Cal Kiptorio nous fixer de haut avec chacun un sourire en coin.

Ben et moi nous remîmes debout et je baissai la tête, gênée d'avoir été interrompue alors que j'allai mettre une raclée à mon père.

– Très belle intervention, ma chère Bianca, me félicita Amun avec un air un peu outré (mais je devine bien qu'il se donnait ce genre afin de ne pas éclater de rire).

Je m'inclinai devant lui en guise de remerciement.

– Ben, puis-je te parler ?

– Bien sûr. Auquel cas je serai parti sans t'attendre.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à l'oreille de mon père.

– Je vais rentrer. Est-ce que tu peux me passer un ticket pour la navette ?

Sitôt que je dis cela, Ben me lança un regard incompris.

– Quoi ? protestai-je. Je saurai me débrouiller.

– Ce n'est pas ça… J'avais pensé que Cal te tiendrait compagnie.

– Pardon ?!

– Oui c'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama-t-il plus pour lui-même avant de s'adresser au fils Kiptorio. Cal, cela ne te dérange pas.

– Aucunement. J'en serai ravi.

– Parfait ! Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, ma chérie.

Ben m'embrassa sur la joue et partit avec Amun dans les couloirs. Avant de disparaître complètement, il se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil.

Oh non ! Si Ben commence à se mêler de ma vie sentimentale, ça ne va pas le faire _du tout _!

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de contester, de dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais restée plantée au milieu de ce couloir avec Mister Beau-gosse-aux-dents-blanches.

Cal Kiptorio me dit qu'il connaissait un endroit parfait où nous pourrions attendre nos pères respectifs. Le dit endroit était un bar situé au dernier étage du bâtiment.

Mais pas le genre de bar comme celui de Gengou où trainent les voyous et les hommes en manque de femmes. Non, ce bar-là sentait… le propre. Dans tous les sens du terme. Rien qui trainait par terre. Une bonne odeur de nourriture qui donnait faim rien qu'en la sentant. Calme puisque seuls des murmures se faisaient entendre. Et surtout : des personnes bien élevées !

Ouais. Cet endroit était définitivement bien différent du Gengou Bar.

Alors, pas question qu'un inconnu ayant conscience de son charme ne connaisse mon passé, ou je suis certaine qu'il réclamera des « requêtes spéciales ». S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas me servir de mon sabre et de la Force, et à le découper en petits morceaux façon puzzle. Oui je suis sérieuse.

Vous vous dîtes surement que je suis un peu dure avec un pauvre garçon que je ne connais même pas. Et bien je l'assume !

Cal nous entraina à une table et il commanda directement pour nous deux à un robot visiblement en service. Faute numéro un : décider pour moi.

– Excuse-moi d'avoir commandé à ta place, mais je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas, dit-il avec un grand sourire… charmeur ?

Le vieil adage dit « Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée »… Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé à mon goût ce dicton.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, m'enfonçai dans mon siège (confortable, je devais le reconnaître) et fusillai Cal du regard. Qui quant à lui, me regardait d'un air tendre avec ses iris grises.

– Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Oui ne t'en fait pas. (Je me forçai à prendre un air hautain afin de montrer à quel point j'étais forcée de rester avec lui.) Je préfèrerai juste m'entrainer à découper des personnes en petits morceaux avec mon sabre laser, achevai-je d'une voix sensuelle pour le briser.

Ce qui fonctionna. Cal écarquilla les yeux, surpris de ma réponse. Je ris intérieurement. Même si je détestais danser pour séduire corporellement la nuit, je trouvais ce petit jeu très amusant appliqué de jour devant un garçon « sain d'esprit » comme le dirait Ben.

On aurait dit que Cal perdait pied avec la réalité. Hypnotisé… _Par moi_.

Il toussa – certainement pour se remettre les idées en place. Nos commandes (ou plutôt sa commande) arrivèrent. Deux grands verres remplis d'un condiment… vert !

– C'est comestible ton truc ? lui demandai-je suspicieuse.

– Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. C'est une spécialité de ma planète.

– Fondor, me souvins-je.

– Humhum, approuva-t-il Le bar du Sénat a pour particularité de préparer des spécialités culinaires de chaque planète y siégeant.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête, montrant que j'étais fort intéressée par ce que Cal racontait. (Ironie totale, bien sûr.)

Cal me fit signe de goûter. Je m'exécutai. Et je devais reconnaître que c'était _vraiment_ très bon.

– C'est moins mauvais que ce que j'aurai cru.

– J'ai bien observé ta réaction : tu as trouvé cela bien plus que « moins mauvais », dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je faillis avaler de travers ; alors je toussai pour faire passer.

J'entrepris alors de faire la conversation. De cette manière, je pourrai choisir le sujet et être sûre qu'il ne fouinera pas dans ma vie. Et puis, quitte à attendre le retour de Ben et Amun pendant un bon moment, autant essayer de faire en sorte que cela passe le plus vite possible.

– Ton père doit être un homme très respecté chez toi pour avoir été élu sénateur, entamai-je en passant mon doigt sur la bordure du verre. (Je le voyais déjà flancher.)

– C'est vrai. Ma famille est très proche des dirigeants. On peut même dire que mon père est un des principaux conseillers de notre roi.

– Oh mais c'est très intéressant. Vous devez être… très riches. (Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à dire pour finir ma phrase, et je m'en voulus.)

– C'est le cas. Et puis, nous n'allons pas nous en priver. Je serai incapable de vivre sans un sou.

Je sentis ma mâchoire se détacher du reste de mon visage. Un fils de richou ! Bien sûr. Il devrait se payer des cours de modestie ou de savoir-vivre avec sa fortune… Et aussi des cours de délicatesse. (Bon je ne suis pas vraiment la mieux placée pour parler de délicatesse, mais bon !)

Cal sembla se rendre compte de la bourde qu'il avait commise car il perdit son sourire.

– Excusez-moi, c'est parti tout seul. Je-

– Ce n'est rien, le coupai-je. Moi c'est l'inverse de toi : jamais je ne pourrai vivre dans un palais. Ce ne sont pas les moyens qui me manqueraient maintenant, juste mon bon sens.

– Il n'empêche, je continue de penser que ton discours était magnifique. Je n'ai pas pu te quitter des yeux un seul instant.

– Ah bon ?

J'avais là la preuve même qu'il semblait intéressé par moi. J'avais tellement envie de lui dire : « _Ecoute mon coco, t'es bien mignon mais j'suis pas intéressée. Le devoir de Jedi avant tout ! Puis je te trouve un peu trop sur ton argent. _»

Sentant qu'il allait relancer par une question, je le pris de cours.

– Et sinon, j'imagine que, comme tu accompagnes ton père aux séances du Sénat, c'est que tu comptes prendre la relève ?

– J'essayerai. Nous sommes une démocratie. Cela sera au peuple de choisir leur représentant. Mais je me présenterai à la fin du mandat de mon père. Et puis, comme sa côte de popularité est au plus haut, je compte bien m'en servir, en digne successeur.

Et en plus, il profite de la réussite des autres. Mais honnêtement, si je le sens flancher face à moi juste parce que je le « charme pour mieux m'enfuir »… et bien, je me demande bien comment il serait face à toute une assemblée.

– Hum, c'est un projet très intéressant, mentis-je tout en minaudant.

– Plus qu'un projet ; c'est toute ma vie qui va se jouer sur ces élections.

– Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagéré un poil de trop ? Tu as quel âge ? Vingt ans ?

– C'est ça.

– C'est ce que je dis : tu as toute la vie devant toi pour-

J'ai été interrompue – pour mon plus grand bonheur – par un étrange bruit. Cal commença à toucher ses vêtements, cherchant quelque chose. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un drôle de petit objet noir de forme cylindrique.

– Excuse-moi, il faut que je réponde.

Il se leva et alla à une dizaine mètres. Il tenait l'objet près de sa bouche et semblait parler dedans (je dis ça car je vois ses lèvres bouger d'ici).

Il ne resta pas longtemps éloigner de moi. Il revint, son sourire adamantin ayant disparu.

– C'était mon père. Ils ont fini de parler affaire. Ils nous demandent de les rejoindre dans le grand hall.

– Okay, fut la seule chose que je trouvai à répondre.

On se leva avant de sortir du bar et de prendre l'ascenseur, attendant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée vingt-cinq étages plus bas.

J'étais libérée de Cal Kiptorio… Bon il est gentil mais… trop riche ! Trop prétentieux. Trop sur son argent. Trop beau. Trop… _trop _! Et puis, le fait que je voulais prendre la fuite à tout moment est un bon argument pour laisser notre relation au niveau… moins dix (sur une échelle de zéro à dix).

Mais je ne pus empêcher ma curiosité de parler à la place de mon cerveau rationnel (quand il le souhaite).

– Qu'est-ce que c'est cet objet ?

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?!

– Et bien… non. Je te rappelle que j'ai grandi loin de la technologie moderne.

– C'est un communicateur. Et comme son nom l'indique, ça te sert à communiquer avec différentes personnes. Tu devrais en avoir un ; cela te serait très utile en tant que Jedi pour parler à tes collègues.

– Hum… mouais.

En fait je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre à haute voix, mais il avait raison sur ce point. Un communicateur…

– Il en existe plusieurs types, m'expliqua Cal. Aux prix très différents, tout comme les formes et les couleurs. Tiens voilà mon numéro pour le jour où tu en auras un.

Il me tendit un bout de papier avec une série de chiffres écrite dessus. Bien, sachant qu'on est resté un moment tous les deux et que je ne l'avais pas vu écrire quoi que ce soit… Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : il avait préparé son coup pendant la séance du Sénat !

Cependant, je ne protestai pas pour ne pas le vexer. Bah oui, j'ai quand même un cœur.

Pendant le reste de la descente, Cal me décrivit sa planète, Fondor. Elle me rappela Tatooine dans le sens où il m'avait parlé de l'immensité du désert… Mais il semblait moins hostile que chez moi.

Quand on arriva dans le hall, Amun et Ben nous repérèrent. Mon père et moi saluâmes le père et le fils Kiptorio avant de nous en aller. Et j'ai bien remarqué le clin d'œil de Cal à mon égard. Quel dragueur !

– Alors, comment as-tu trouvé Cal ? me demanda Ben avec un sourire triomphant. Il est sympa, non ?

– Mouais… Quelconque. Mais s'il te plait, à l'avenir, n'essaye plus de te mêler de ma vie sentimentale. Je crois que c'est un domaine que je peux gérer toute seule.

Ben rit avant de reprendre.

– Certes, mais sache que le premier garçon qui tu feras souffrir, je lui ferai subir un sort qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier.

– Je croyais que le Code interdisait aux Jedi d'avoir recours à la violence – sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

– Mais protéger ton p'tit cœur est un cas d'extrême urgence.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. Ben frotta le haut de ma tête, faisant ébouriffer mes cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient naturellement. Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de la navette. Puis je me retournai vers lui.

– Dis ?

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que je pourrai avoir un communicateur ? Le modèle bas de gamme bien sûr.

Ben sourit avant de rire, et la navette arriva.

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard – Temple Jedi**

**POV Zack**

– Zack tu aurais pu faire plus attention au vase préféré de Derrick, me reprocha Jacen.

– Voyons, vous comme moi savons que ce vase était d'une laideur.

– Je le reconnais ; il n'empêche que tu aurais pu faire un p'tit effort. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelques temps ?

– Il m'arrive quelque chose ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

– Allez, c'est ici que je te laisse. On se retrouve ce soir.

– Bien sûr, maître.

Je laissai Jacen s'éloigner de moi et quitter mon champ de vision. Puis je commençai à errer dans les couloirs du Temple Jedi.

Jacen m'avait entrainé toute la matinée ainsi que le début de cet après-midi. Je n'étais même pas essoufflé. Je n'étais pas fatigué. Et pourtant Dieu sait que j'avais travaillé des choses corsées aujourd'hui. La preuve, j'avais « _sans faire exprès_ » cassé un vase… Qui se trouvait être le préféré de maître Derrick Randolf, le lannick membre du Conseil Jedi. Oh avec un peu de chance, il n'en saurait rien.

Jacen voulait me faire travailler jusqu'à ce que je tombe d'épuisement. Résultat : c'est lui qui est tombé de fatigue. Je me sentais en super forme… Du moins dans mon corps.

Je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre devant mon maître, mais je sens bien que quelque chose a changé depuis quelques jours. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je sais que mon cerveau ne va pas bien. Au début, j'avais accusé le manque de sommeil dû au fait que je dorme dans mon canapé (étant donné que j'ai eu la politesse de laisser ma chambre à Bianca). Mais même après quelques siestes dans mon ancienne chambre chez Jacen, Talhia et Allana… Rien à faire ! Mon cerveau refusait de fonctionner.

J'en avais parlé à Allana quelques jours plus tôt. Elle qui veut exercer dans la psychologie, je suis son cobaye attitré. Elle, elle penche pour un changement qui est survenu dans mon quotidien. Si fort que cela aurait déréglé mon cerveau. Nous nous sommes regardés et avons dit en même temps : « _Bianca_ ». Il n'y avait aucun doute si on voulait suivre la théorie d'Allana : l'arrivée de Bianca avait tout chamboulé, non seulement pour moi mais aussi pour le reste de la famille. Mais je note une défaillance dans sa théorie. J'ai vécu pire comme changement brusque ! Rien que mon passé est rempli d'éléments tout aussi traumatisants les uns que les autres… Et cela ne m'avait jamais fait ça.

J'ai alors laissé tomber la théorie d'Allana. Bianca n'y est pour rien. Si je vais « mal », c'est de ma faute.

Ces deux dernières semaines, elle et moi n'avons pu nous voir que le soir au moment de nous coucher. Malgré la fatigue, nous restions debout jusque tard à parler de notre journée et à en rire… J'avais retrouvé un peu des moments de complicité que je partageais avec Allana quand j'habitais chez elle. Mais une fois de plus, avec Bianca, tout était différent…

J'avais également recroisé à plusieurs reprises mon meilleur ami, Ernesto Ramirez, entièrement remis de sa « rupture mentale » avec Lidia (soit Bianca). Je lui avais également confié mon « problème ». Et il m'a sorti la même excuse qu'il me sort lorsqu'il veut m'aider : sortir. Pas juste aller dans un bar et boire un coup comme j'en ai l'habitude. Non il veut me présenter des filles… encore ! Comme si l'expérience sur Tatooine ne s'était pas révélée être une catastrophe (en plus comme j'avais perdu ce fichu pari, je n'avais plus le moindre argent).

– Crois-moi, _man_, m'avait-il dit. Tu es persuadé que ton cerveau te dit que tu n'as pas envie de compagnie féminine, mais tes hormones te disent le contraire. Ou te le diront.

Et puis non ! Ernesto est un homme à femmes. Moi, je me concentrerai sur ce point une fois que j'aurai fini ma formation. Chaque chose en son temps !

Cependant, Ernesto en a rajouté une couche en me demandant s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Bianca et moi. J'ai protesté, bien évidemment… Un peu trop sur la défensive d'ailleurs. Résultat, mon meilleur ami est persuadé que je lui mens sur mes « passe-temps préférés ». C'est bien ma vaine…

Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre : mon cerveau avait un problème simple ! Il avait juste besoin de… tranquillité. De paix. D'être loin de toute agitation. Pour la première fois en douze ans, j'avais envie de vacances. Pis, j'avais _besoin_ de vacances.

Alors que je cherchai la sortie dans le dédale de colonnes et de couloirs, j'entendis une dispute. Une dispute entre deux voix masculines que je connaissais mais sur lesquelles je n'arrivais pas à mettre de noms.

Je me laissai guider par mon instinct et arrivai dans une salle de repos non loin des salles d'entrainement. A l'intérieur, je remarquai Ben et Luke Skywalker au centre, en train de se crier dessus ; et Bianca, excentrée, en train d'assister à ce spectacle bras croisés, adossée contre une colonne.

Bon en vérité, elle était de dos par rapport à moi. Je l'avais reconnu uniquement grâce à sa tignasse rousse.

Pourtant, une toute petite partie de mon esprit voulut croire que je l'avais reconnue immédiatement pour une autre raison…

Je m'avançai vers elle et me postai à ses côtés.

– Salut, lui dis-je.

– Salut, me répondit-elle, toujours concentrée sur la dispute entre le père et le fils Skywalker.

– Tu m'expliques la situation.

– Papa et papy se disputent car selon papy, papa a fait une très grosse bêtise, dit-elle avec ironie.

– D'accord… Qu'est-ce que Ben a fait comme bêtise ?

– Il m'a fait prendre la parole devant le Sénat.

J'écarquillai les yeux, surpris de cette révélation – et du sang-froid incroyable dont mon interlocutrice faisait preuve.

– Attends… tu as parlé devant le Sénat ?

– Ouais. Y'a deux heures environ.

– Mais. Enfin je… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? arrivai-je à bredouiller.

– Déjà, je n'étais pas au courant. Je l'ai su à l'instant même où mon nom a été annoncé. Ben voulait que je parle aux sénateurs pour que je me libère du poids du passé. Et accessoirement, essayer de leur faire prendre conscience des problèmes de la Bordure Extérieure.

– Tiens, ça me rappelle une certaine nuit où tu m'as dit que cela était impossible.

Elle me sourit timidement, comprenant que je faisais allusion à la nuit de notre rencontre. **(1)**

– Je leur ai parlé franchement. Et puis, je me fiche complètement de ce qu'ils ont pensé de mon discours improvisé. Je me sens plus légère ; c'est le plus important.

– Il n'empêche, j'aurais bien voulu voir la tête des sénateurs face à ton franc-parler.

– Bah je n'ai pas vraiment vu leurs têtes. Faut dire qu'ils étaient des centaines. Peut-être mille !

Nous regardâmes à nouveau Ben et Luke en pleine dispute, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en finir.

– Cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont comme ça ?

– Une petite heure je dirai. Oh et il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose.

Elle se tourna complètement vers moi et prit un air sérieux. Puis elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ce que les siens étaient beaux. Si lumineux. Si pétillants. Si bleus. Pour ne pas arranger l'état désastreux de mon cerveau, elle sourit. Cela illumina son visage tout entier. Je devais le reconnaître : elle était une très belle fille.

Je réussis à reprendre mes esprits pour me concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer.

– Ce soir, tu pourras récupérer ta chambre.

– Euh, sois plus claire.

– Ben m'a annoncé sur le trajet du retour que les travaux étaient finis. Donc dès ce soir, nous emménageons ensemble dans notre propre appart'… Et je te rends ta chambre.

– Ah c'est… super.

Pour une raison inconnue, je n'ai pas réussi à mettre plus d'enthousiasme et de conviction dans ma voix, alors que j'étais ravi de cette nouvelle. J'allais _enfin_ pouvoir dormir correctement.

Vu l'expression de Bianca, elle devait également se poser des questions sur ma drôle de réaction. Alors avant qu'elle ne me demande la moindre chose, je remis sur le tapis le sujet « Sénat ».

– J'imagine que tu as rencontré quelques sénateurs. (Ma voix manquait encore d'un semblant de conviction. Bianca voulut contester, mais elle se ravisa et préféra répondre à mon propos.)

– Le terme le plus approprié serait « croiser ». Je ne leur ai pas parlé. Par contre, j'ai rencontré le sénateur de Fondor et son fils. Enfin, surtout le fils d'ailleurs.

– Qui sont… ?

– Amun et Cal Kiptorio.

– Ha ! Cal Kiptorio !

– Tu le connais ?

– Pas personnellement mais… Disons qu'Allana est une grande fan.

Bianca m'interrogea du regard et je ris en pensant à la réponse que j'allais lui donner.

– Il est très populaire auprès des filles.

– Hum, son physique doit aider pour ça.

– Il est si beau qu'on le dit ?

– Je ne connais pas sa réputation mais je peux approuver cette idée. Il est juste… chiant au plus haut point.

J'avoue que je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette réponse.

– Il me fait penser à un de ces gars dans les hologrammes publicitaires, reprit Bianca. Il ferait une promotion parfaite pour des produits destinés à faire blanchir les dents.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me rassura qu'elle critique ce mec dans son dos. Enfin, je ne le connais pas moi-même (et l'avis d'Allana était loin d'être le plus objectif).

– Mais sinon à part ton petit accrochage avec lui, qu'as-tu pensé de ta visite ?

– Honnêtement, c'était vraiment intéressant. Voir ces hommes et ces femmes décider de ce qui allait se jouer, comment les problèmes allaient être résolus ; ça m'a impressionné. Je suis même admirative.

– Ils restent plus assis dans leur villa de luxe qu'à s'intéresser aux problèmes du petit peuple.

Elle tourna la tête si vite dans ma direction que je crus qu'elle allait se détacher de son cou. Je vis à son visage qu'elle était choquée de mes propos. Ou juste surprise.

– Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, continuai-je pour ma défense. Je ne m'intéresse pas à la politique. De toute façon, je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

– Mais… ce sont eux qui nous dirigent.

– J'ai foi en la République, pas en les politiciens. Pour moi, ils se ressemblent tous.

– Tu les méprises à ce point ? continua-t-elle de me demander, toujours aussi calme.

– Disons que plus je me tiens éloigner d'eux, mieux je me porte.

– Mais… (Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.) Tu préfères un bon système politique gouverné par des incapables ou par une élite ? Quel est le mieux ? Des hommes riches et égocentriques mais qui savent quoi faire, ou des gens qui n'y connaissent rien et qui risquent de mener la démocratie à la dérive ? **(2)**

Je me mordis fortement la langue pour me retenir de rétorquer. Je respirai profondément pour me calmer, quand je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

Qu'avais-je à répondre ? Je n'aurais même pas su appuyer mes propos. Je n'avais aucun argument. Je ne savais pas quel était le mieux.

Oh et puis j'ai juré tout petit de ne plus penser aux affaires politiques ! Et ce n'est pas une question piège de Bianca qui allait changer cela.

Je hais la politique, un point c'est tout !

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre nous. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si le silence régnait dans toute la pièce puisque Luke et Ben n'en avaient visiblement pas fini avec leur dispute.

J'aurais souhaité n'importe quoi pour me sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

Puis le ciel sembla avoir entendu mon désespoir.

J'entendis des bruits de pas vifs et rapides. Bianca et moi jetâmes un coup d'œil dans le couloir, et nous vîmes Jaina Solo qui courait dans notre direction. Elle nous salua brièvement avant d'aller s'adresser au duo Skywalker. Après un bref échange, ils quittèrent la pièce. J'avais remarqué que Ben avait passé une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et lui avait lancé un regard inquiet et désolé avant de partir.

Une fois de plus, on se retrouva à deux avec pour seule compagnie le silence que j'avais provoqué involontairement.

– Et si on allait échanger quelques coups, proposai-je soudain en souriant afin que Bianca accepte l'idée. Histoire de voir si tu as progressé en deux semaines.

– Euh… oui, ça peut être bien, dit-elle en bégayant avant de reprendre de l'assurance.

– Peut-être que j'accepterai de te montrer une technique spéciale.

On trouva un coin tranquille, à savoir le grand hall du Temple. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il était presque vide aujourd'hui – et cela avait été le cas quasiment toute la journée.

Nous retirâmes nos capes respectives avant de déployer nos lames, verte et mauve de part et d'autre, l'une face à l'autre.

– Alors, c'est quoi ta technique spéciale, monsieur je-me-crois-supérieur ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard curieux.

– Patience, jeune Padawan.

– Tu n'es pas autorisé à m'appeler ainsi.

– C'est pourtant ton statut.

– Et le tien aussi.

– Sauf que j'ai plus d'expérience alors, laisse parler le maître, lui répondis-je en faisant la révérence, me moquant de moi-même.

Elle rit mais reprit son sérieux lorsqu'elle remarqua le mien.

– Bon, alors ce coup-ci je l'ai appris assez tardivement dans ma formation. Mais comme d'après Ben, tu es douée et que tu apprends vite, je vais te le montrer. On va échanger quelques coups mais je te demanderai de ne pas trop me résister, histoire que tu comprennes la technique.

Elle acquiesça et nous nous mîmes respectivement en position d'attaque, attendant que l'autre frappe le premier. Je savais d'ores et déjà que ce serait elle : elle manquait trop de patience. Mais il fallait avouer que la spontanéité lui allait à ravir.

Bianca tint plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru… Soit dix secondes à peu près. Je n'eus aucun mal à parer sa première attaque. Ses coups manquaient encore d'une certaine précision mais ils étaient tout de même fluides et sûrs d'eux. Elle n'avait pas peur d'attaquer.

Si j'étais avantagé par ma force, ma taille et mon expérience, Bianca quant à elle était plus rapide et plus souple. La balance était toujours en ma faveur, mais pas à 100%. Bianca avait le don d'être surprenante et de se trouver là où on ne l'attendait pas.

Oui, j'ai appris tout cela d'elle en deux semaines !

Alors qu'elle avait paré un autre de mes coups, je fis en sorte qu'elle ne relance pas d'attaque. Elle était essoufflée.

– Okay. C'est maintenant que je te demande de ne pas résister. Prête pour le coup spécial.

Elle hocha la tête et fut prise de cours par mes soins.

J'avais vu à sa tête qu'elle n'avait pas eue le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

En même pas une seconde, j'avais effectué une pression sur son épaule avec ma main libre, la surprenant et la déconcentrant quelques instants. Ainsi, j'avais pu la désarmer sans problème, et l'attirer contre mon corps, la lame de mon sabre laser sous sa gorge. Le tout en étant passé au-dessus d'elle.

Ma respiration était saccadée. La sienne aussi. Je sentais mes poumons se gonfler d'air à chaque inspiration et se rétrécir à chaque expiration. J'en déduisis la même chose pour Bianca puisque je voyais sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au même rythme que sa respiration.

Je pouvais sentir le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux et de sa nuque. Il était doux et sucré. Agréable à mon sens.

– Zack ? m'appela-t-elle, plus aussi sûre d'elle maintenant que j'étais en position de force. Si tu n'éloignes pas ce sabre de moi tout de suite, j'ai vraiment peur pour ma tête… Et je tiens à garder la tête sur les épaules, du moins physiquement.

Je réussis à faire sortir mon cerveau de son drôle d'état. Ça, ça ne l'a arrangé. Vraiment, le cerveau de Zack Perkins avait besoin de vacances !

– Comme tu as dû le deviner, recommençai-je en étant encore quelque peu déconcerté. Ce mouvement fonctionne surtout sur un adversaire qui n'est pas armé d'un sabre laser. Je ne l'ai pas fait, mais tu peux bien sûr utiliser la Force pour désorienter ton adversaire et-

– Mais voyons Zack, m'interrompit-elle en souriant. (Je sentis la blague venir à vingt mètres.) Pour désorienter l'adversaire, il te suffit juste de l'hypnotiser avec ton regard.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Une remarque à la Bianca. Je soupirai en riant presque.

– Je pense que toi aussi tu pourrais appliquer cette technique, tentai-je de me reprendre en main.

– Je ne pense pas y arriver.

– Mais si ! Il faut juste que tu l'adaptes à ton style. C'est sûr que si tu essayes de faire exactement comme moi, tu n'y arriveras. Je suis plus grand et j'ai plus de force.

– C'est sûr que mon petit gabarit est incapable de faire ça, dit-elle, plus aussi d'humeur à faire des blagues.

– Mais justement, fait de ton « petit gabarit » un avantage, dis-je en reprenant ses mots. Il te permet d'être plus rapide dans les combats rapprochés. Et puis tu es souple.

– Zack, je ne pense pas que la danse puisse me sauver dans un combat. A moins que je sois accompagnée en permanence d'une lumière tamisée et d'une tenue voyante.

Les images du numéro de danse au Gengou Bar défilèrent devant mes yeux.

Je remuai ma tête avant de perdre complètement pied.

– Je ne dis pas ça. Je dis juste que cela peut te permettre d'effectuer des mouvements auxquels l'adversaire ne s'attend pas. Aller, essaye.

Bianca essaya à plusieurs reprises d'appliquer la technique et les conseils que je lui avais donnés : ce fut un échec cuisant.

Puis à un moment, elle eut comme un déclic et ses mouvements changèrent.

Elle abandonna l'idée de m'attaquer de front et esquiva ma première attaque. Puis elle disparut complètement. Par réflexe, je baissai le regard vers le sol : rien.

Et sans prévenir, je la sentis monter sur mon dos. Mon corps flancha un peu sous l'effet de la surprise. La seule chose qui s'exprima de ma part fut mon rire. Il en fut de même pour Bianca.

Dans notre moment d'hilarité, je compris ce qu'elle avait fait pour me surprendre. Elle avait esquivé en passant sous mes jambes, puis elle avait sauté sur mon dos, brandissant la lame de son sabre sous ma gorge.

Ses jambes étaient enroulées autour ma taille, de même que son bras droit tenait fermement mes épaules par devant, et le gauche menaçait mon cou avec le sabre.

– Je dois reconnaitre que c'est très bien joué de ta part, la félicitai-je.

– C'est à mon tour d'être en position dominante.

– Certes mais… Je note une certaine faille dans ton enchainement.

Je brandis mon sabre laser et je sentis son regard se porter sur la lame verte. J'aurai tout donné pour voir sa réaction, constatant qu'elle m'avait certes bloqué, mais pas désarmé. Et que par conséquent, elle n'avait pas gagné.

– Euh… On peut trouver un arrangement, essaya-t-elle de négocier.

Pour toute réponse, je m'aidai de la Force pour l'obliger à quitter mon dos. A peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol que je passai un bras autour d'elle, l'attirant à moi. Je la bloquai, ma lame pouvant tranquillement la menacer par derrière.

– Règle numéro un : toujours s'assurer que l'adversaire n'a aucun moyen de riposter, lui dis-je avec un sourire triomphant.

– Mais règle numéro deux : s'assurer que le père de l'adversaire ne les observe pas en cachette avec un regard de tueur.

Pris de cours et paniqué, je lâchai l'emprise que j'avais sur Bianca et me retournai vivement. J'entendis Bianca littéralement _exploser_ de rire. Elle m'avait bien eu. Certes, Ben venait dans notre direction (en compagnie de Luke et Jacen)… Mais il était à au moins cinquante mètres ! Soit trop loin pour avoir constaté dans quelle position je menaçai sa fille.

Je me retournai vers Bianca en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Tu as vraiment peur de mon père ?! réussit-elle à dire malgré son rire.

– Non ! protestai-je vexé. C'est juste que son comportement envers moi a changé depuis que tu es ici.

– Il n'empêche que je t'ai bien eu.

– Je dis que ce n'était pas du jeu.

– A la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, mon cher.

Je lui donnai un petit coup dans l'épaule, et elle répondit de la même manière. Mon rire se joint au sien. Mais comme je l'avais pressenti, nous fûmes interrompus par le trio que nous avions repéré au loin. Je leur demandai ce qu'il se passait.

– Une offensive a été lancée contre notre base sur la planète Rodia, nous expliqua Luke.

– Zack, nous partons tout de suite sur Rodia pour combattre, me confia Jacen.

Oh non s'il vous plait, pas une nouvelle mission ! Pas alors que mon cerveau a besoin de vacances !

* * *

**(1) Si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 4 « Lidia »**

**(2) Bon je l'avoue, j'ai été très inspirée pour ce paragraphe par mon cours d'histoire des notions juridiques dans l'Antiquité ^^'**

* * *

**Voilà donc pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :D Comme vous l'aurez compris avec les dernières phrases, nous allons partir en mission officielle où va y avoir de la baston ! :D (Enfin je transcrirai au mieux -.-)**

**Il s'agit du chapitre le plus long depuis le début de l'histoire (soit 22 pages Word et des poussières ! )**

**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'intervention de Bianca face aux politiciens ? Des Kiptorio ? Et pourquoi Zack semble-t-il tant détester les politiques ?**

**Donc prochainement : on part en mission alors que c'était normalement réglé !**

**Bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir et au prochain chapitre. Prenez soin de vous jusque là ! ;)**


	13. 12 Rodia

**Hey hey hey. Vous allez bien ? J'espère que vous avez bien commencé cette nouvelle année :)**

**Précédemment : Bianca intervenait devant le Sénat, rencontrait Cal Kiptorio, et Zack se rendait compte qu'il avait grave besoin de vacances. Dommage que le devoir ne les rappelle à l'ordre.**

**Je tiens à signaler que toute ressemblance avec les événements survenus en novembre ne sont pas voulus. Excusez-moi d'avance si vous y voyiez une certaine connotation mais cette tram' était prévue depuis cet été... N'y voyez donc pas mon opinion sur ces événements.**

**Encore merci Neyel pour la correction :)**

**Disclaimer: je ne possède pas Star Wars.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se voit à la fin :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Rodia**

**POV Zack**

– Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer la situation ?!

Bianca posait cette question depuis dix bonnes minutes sans obtenir de réponses sensées. Pour ma part, j'étais beaucoup trop occupé à écouter Jacen, Ben et Luke résumer l'histoire, alors que nous avions quitté le Temple Jedi, direction l'astroport.

Que je vous explique la situation de base. Rodia est une planète de la Bordure Extérieure, qui se trouve non loin de Naboo, ma planète d'origine, et Tatooine, la planète de Bianca. (Je sais : j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais croire aux coïncidences… mais là je préfère admettre que c'en est une !)

Qui dit planète de la Bordure Extérieure, dit que la République n'en a pas grand-chose à faire. Sauf que le gouvernement a signé un traité de paix avec la planète. La République n'interférerait plus dans ses affaires si, en échange, un base républicaine y était implantée, afin d'agir au plus vite dans la région. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Ernesto y avait été envoyé en mission, pour vérifier que les accords tenaient toujours… (Mission pour laquelle j'ai dû le ramener sur Coruscant… et qui m'a permis de rencontrer Bianca.)

De ce que je sais, cet accord a été conclu bien avant que je sois né. Mais je sais aussi qu'il était relativement efficace et respecté par les deux parties.

Alors, nous annoncer que notre base est en train d'être attaquée par des extrémistes rodiens porte à croire que nos soldats et la population locale sont en danger.

Il leur fallait du renfort… Renfort dont j'allais faire partie. Et en route pour une nouvelle mission suicidaire !

Même en volant en vitesse lumière, nous mettrions bien une demi-journée pour faire le trajet de Coruscant à Rodia. Nos ressortissants allaient devoir se débrouiller le temps que nous arrivions.

On m'exposa l'idée de départ alors que nous montions dans une navette, direction l'astroport. J'écoutais attentivement le plan de Luke Skywalker. Je constatai en même temps l'effort de Bianca pour suivre cette conversation des plus complexes.

Maître Skywalker expliqua que notre équipe sera composée de trois-cents combattants, aussi bien des Jedi que des soldats de l'armée républicaine. Nous, les Jedi, formerions une petite minorité. Il devrait y avoir trois vaisseaux de commandement. Jacen et moi devrions nous trouver à bord de l'un d'eux – même si, personnellement, un X-wing aurait suffi. Par ailleurs, ces petits vaisseaux individuels ne seraient pas moins de deux-cents.

On arriva finalement à l'astroport. Notre petit groupe courut jusqu'à notre vaisseau. Luke, Jacen et Ben échangèrent quelques mots avec le commandant de bord, alors que moi et Bianca étions en retrait.

– Ta première bataille. Tu n'as pas le trac ? lui demandai-je tout en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

Elle tourna le regard vers moi et me fixa, l'air mauvais… Avant de laisser transparaitre de l'inquiétude.

– Hé, ne t'en fais pas, tentai-je de la rassurer. Tout se passera bien.

– Evidemment que tout se passera bien. Je n'aurai qu'à éviter de me faire tuer, ou mieux, de tuer un membre de notre équipe.

– Bianca, tu es forte et-

– Mais inexpérimentée ! me coupa-t-elle, complètement paniquée. Franchement, je crois que la guerre n'est pas faite pour moi ! Et puis, j'ai trop de choses à apprendre encore. Et je-

– Hé ho, regarde-moi !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui l'avais coupé dans son mélodrame. Je l'avais complètement retournée vers moi, et saisi ses épaules. Elle n'eut pas peur de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je la sentis trembler, mais elle resta muette.

– Tu ne peux pas dire ça avant d'aller sur le terrain. Oui, c'est dangereux. Nous sommes tous suicidaires pour vouloir aller au front. Mais rappelle-toi : la manière forte seulement en cas d'urgence… Si on fait appel à nous et à nos capacités, ce n'est, dans ce cas-là, pas pour jouer à la parlante. Nos concitoyens sont en danger et nous devons leur venir en aide. Sans faire de victime des deux côtés.

Elle respira profondément puisque je sentis ses épaules se soulever sous mes mains.

– Nous savons tous pourquoi nous partons. Tu ne seras pas seule : tu dois garder une bonne fois pour toute cette idée en tête. Et puis si vraiment tu ne t'en sens pas capable, demande à ne pas partir.

– Oui mais… Et toi ?

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise face à cette interrogation… Bianca sembla se rendre compte de qu'elle venait de dire.

– Enfin je veux dire… y'a toi certes, mais y'a aussi tous les autres. Et Ben ! Il partira combattre, c'est sûr !

– Ne t'en fais pour lui, c'est un grand gaillard. Et puis, s'occuper de toi va lui donner une nouvelle raison de se-

– _Yo, man_, alors comme ça on se retrouve encore au front tous les deux !

Je sursautai et tournai la tête vers cette voix qui avait le don de me détendre à la moindre ânerie qu'elle sortait. Ernesto Ramirez s'avançait vers moi. Je lâchai la prise que j'avais sur Bianca et donnai une accolade à mon meilleur ami.

– Ernesto, toi aussi tu as été mobilisé.

– Yep. Et je suis prêt à tout balayer sur mon passage.

Ernesto était vêtu de sa tenue de pilote d'un orange des plus criards, et tenait son casque sous le bras. Il me souriait, et quand il remarqua Bianca, ce sourire prit une autre teinte. Ernesto en mode drague, le retour. Bianca émit un petit rire face à ce changement d'expression.

– Bianca, cela faisait longtemps. J'espère que tu ne me considèreras pas comme un barbare si je venais à brûler le paysage.

– Ernesto, je ne suis même pas sûre de-

– Non ne dis rien, reprit mon ami avec un air très théâtral, histoire de faire rire. Oh pauvre de moi, je comprends. Je ne suis pas assez important pour que tu t'inquiètes de mon triste sort. (Je retins mon rire de résonner dans le hangar, et Bianca fit un sourire en coin.) Mais oui, j'ai tout saisi, continua Ernesto dans son délire. Oh Zack, mon frère (Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour illustrer son propos.), pour une fois, tu as été plus rapide que moi. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais bon, je vais être bon joueur et te la laisser. Après tout, il faut bien une première fois à tout.

– Woh, Ernesto qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ?!

Je m'échappai de son étreinte et le fixai, lui demandant du regard ce qu'il insinuait. Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un sourcil levé, son légendaire sourire moqueur, et un clin d'œil.

– Il faut que j'y aille. Ma cavalerie ne va pas tarder à partir. On se retrouve sur le terrain, _man_.

Et aussi vite qu'une lumière, Ernesto disparut – non sans avoir déposé furtivement un baiser sur la joue de Bianca. Cette dernière le réalisa tardivement et tourna sur elle-même, essayant comme moi de comprendre le comportement tordu de mon meilleur ami. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je crus sentir quelque chose dans ma poitrine. Quelque chose d'infime mais de douloureux sur le coup… Hum, mystère. Ce fut au tour de Bianca de m'interroger du regard, mais je ne pus qu'hausser les épaules et faire une grimace pour lui répondre.

Et le défilé des proches continua quand quelqu'un sauta sur mon dos, s'agrippant à mon cou. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour connaitre l'identité de cette personne. Devant moi, Bianca était en train de rire tandis que je souris en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Mon cher Zack, dit la fille toujours accrochée à moi. Cette fois-ci, tu reviens sans aucune blessure. Promet-le moi.

– Al', la dernière fois que je suis revenu gravement blessé, c'était il y a deux ans, contestai-je alors.

– Ta cicatrice en est témoin. Donc, gare à toi.

Allana se décida enfin à descendre de mon dos et à libérer mes épaules. Au même instant, Luke, Jacen et Ben revinrent vers nous.

– Zack, il est temps d'y aller, me dit mon mentor.

Alors que je commençai à marcher vers le vaisseau, je m'étonnai à ce qu'il n'y ait personne à mes côtés. Je fis demi-tour. Ben semblait expliquer quelque chose à Bianca, et Jacen enlaçait sa fille. Luke se tenait un peu en retrait.

– Je croyais que c'était urgent, me décidai-je à dire.

– Oui, dit Jacen avant d'embrasser le front d'Allana et de la lâcher. Nous y allons.

Quand mon maître repartit seul, passant devant moi, je compris pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé seul comme un idiot il y a quelques secondes.

Ben, Luke et Bianca ne venaient pas avec nous.

Par réflexe - surement parce que j'étais nerveux - je me mordis la lèvre inférieure… peut-être un peu trop fort d'ailleurs. Au moins, cela devrait rassurer Bianca ; elle ne prendra pas part aux combats.

Avant que j'aie pu repartir, Allana vint me faire un câlin. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son corps, cachant quelques instants mon visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Je réussis à la lâcher, puis avant de repartir définitivement, je croisai le regard azur de Bianca. Elle me fit un signe de tête que je lui rendis.

Je le compris instinctivement. Je serai prudent.

Je me mis à courir vers le vaisseau. Puis, sitôt que je montai dedans, la passerelle se rétracta et la porte se referma. On dirait qu'ils attendaient mon arrivée à bord pour partir.

Je m'accrochai à un tuyau au mur alors que je sentis le vaisseau décoller. J'attendis un petit moment qu'il se stabilise, puis je me mis à marcher jusqu'à la salle de débriefe.

Quand j'y arrivai, personne ne fit attention à moi. Il devait y avoir cinquante combattants environ, soldats et Jedi mélangés. J'allai m'assoir aux côtés de June et Will. Je remarquai alors que Jacen, Anakin et Korben Leroy (il fallait qu'il me suive !) étaient au centre de la salle… Enfin, surtout Korben. A mon avis, il est l'investigateur de cette opération d'urgence. Je remarquai également que Jaina n'était pas présente. Etrange puisque Will participe à la mission et qu'elle est son mentor. Le trio Solo devrait être au complet…

C'est Korben qui prit la parole le premier :

– Mes amis, le général Masri nous a contactés il y a une heure dans un état des plus urgents. Vous avez été mis au courant que notre base sur Rodia a été attaquée.

– D'après nos informations, continua Anakin tout en manipulant l'écran tactile pour nous montrer les images qui attestaient son propos, tout ceci serait l'œuvre d'un groupe extrémiste rodien qui était contre l'implantation de cette base. Mais ce petit groupe sévit depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, prônant la guerre et ayant tenté à plusieurs reprises de renverser le gouvernement déjà fragile de Rodia.

– Le chef de ce groupe se prénomme Yoto Amulia, intervint Jacen alors qu'Anakin nous montrait une image du prétendu chef ennemi. Recherché dans toute la galaxie mais ne laissant jamais de preuves flagrantes derrière lui. Pour le reconnaitre, c'est très simple : il est borgne. Je vous l'accorde, sur un Rodien c'est dur à repérer… mais c'est le seul indice que nous ayons.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. J'en profitai pour demander à June et Will où était Jaina.

– Elle est dans un X-wing, me répondit sa fille.

Elle ne put en dire davantage car Korben reprit la parole :

– Voici donc notre ennemi. Concernant l'attaque, notre base disposait d'un champ de force protecteur, généré par une centrale qui doit se trouver à quinze ou vingt kilomètres d'elle. Les séparatistes ont d'abord attaquée cette centrale, afin que le bouclier disparaisse. Il était alors facile de lancer une attaque sur notre base.

– Monsieur, quel est leur objectif ? demanda un gars dans l'assistance.

– Nous l'ignorons. Mais nous avons des raisons de supposer qu'ils souhaitent voler nos données récoltées auprès des systèmes voisins. Ces données sont encore protégées, mais nous ignorons pour combien de temps elles le resteront. Nos hommes résistent et maintiennent l'ennemi à une certaine distance. Mais la méconnaissance du terrain ne nous avantage pas.

Korben fit signe à Anakin de continuer son exposé. Des images de ce qui semblait être une jungle apparurent devant nous.

– Rodia est une planète connue pour ces marécages, son humidité et sa chaleur. Combattre dans ces conditions est aussi difficile que de combattre dans un désert. Les Rodiens extrémistes connaissent ce terrain. Nous, non. Mais nous sommes mieux armés, plus stratèges, cela est notre avantage.

Pendant un temps, Anakin nous expliqua comment nous battre sur un terrain marécageux. Personnellement, je n'avais combattu dans ce type d'endroit qu'une seule fois, et je me souviens avoir glissé à de nombreuses reprises… Cela ne sera pas facile. Quand il eut fini, une fille soldat demanda :

– Quel est le plan ? Parce que foncer tête baissée dans un lieu inconnu ne doit pas être la solution.

– Pourtant c'est ce que nous allons devoir faire… en partie, lui répondit Jacen. Nous avons des vaisseaux chasseurs, et nous vous avons vous, Jedi comme soldats. Nous vous demandons de vous battre, ni plus ni moins… Sauf pour l'un d'entre vous.

– Une personne, de préférence un Jedi, aura pour mission de restaurer le champ de force à la centrale, expliqua Anakin en nous montrant cette fois-ci un plan avec un chemin mis en valeur par une couleur jaune. Nous avons repéré un tunnel qui mène non loin de la centrale. Il est étroit et les armes à feu ne seront d'aucune utilité. Cette personne devra parcourir ce tunnel à pied uniquement, sans remonter à la surface – terrain que contrôlent les séparatistes. Nous la larguerons à un endroit précis et elle devra parcourir les vingt kilomètres de tunnel le plus vite possible. Nous ne voulons forcer personne, mais il faudrait de préférence une personne agile et expérimentée. Mais nous tenons déjà à la rassurer d'avance, elle sera accompagnée d'un droïde astromécano, nécessaire à la réparation du champ de force.

A ce moment, ce fut mon droïde qui entra en scène, à savoir R4-D3. Il avança jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés de Jacen. Enfin, R4 n'était pas vraiment mon droïde personnel, mais disons qu'il m'avait accompagné sur pas mal de missions… et qu'il m'obéissait un peu plus qu'aux autres.

– Des volontaires ? acheva Anakin.

Beaucoup de Jedi se levèrent, se portant volontaire pour cette mission. Mais vu les visages du trio directeur, aucun n'avait l'air de trouver grâce à leurs yeux. Je pensais à me proposer, mais étrangement, une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi me disait que cela n'allait pas… comme un mauvais pressentiment.

– Moi, je peux le faire !

C'est June qui s'était levée, ayant dit cela suffisamment fort que tout le monde ferma son clapet.

– June, en es-tu sûre ? lui demanda Anakin, qui était son mentor.

– Oui, maître. J'ai les épaules pour assumer cette mission. Je suis agile et expérimentée. De plus, je suis assez fine pour me glisser dans ce tunnel sans aucun problème.

– Crois-moi, j'adorerai te laisser cette mission mais… tu n'es que Padawan.

Will et moi remarquâmes le dépit d'apparaitre sur le visage de notre partenaire.

La petite voix me rappela ce mauvais pressentiment. Je décidai de l'envoyer valser.

– Et si je l'accompagnai ? proposai-je en restant assis, ma voix manquant d'une certaine conviction. Je suis plus expérimenté qu'elle, j'ai déjà combattu en terrain marécageux (je gardai pour moi que cela avait été un demi-échec) et ce robot m'apprécie bien. Deux Padawan valent un chevalier Jedi.

Et sachant que, parmi les Jedi présents, nous étions une majorité ayant le titre de Padawan, je savais que mes arguments feraient mouche. Cela ne rata pas puisque Jacen céda à ma requête.

– Très bien, reprit Korben en faisant signe à tous de se rassoir et de se taire. Les Padawans Perkins et Barh iront réparer le champ de force avec R4-D3. Pendant ce temps, nous…

Je ne fis pas vraiment attention au reste de l'exposé de Korben.

Je sentis June me prendre la main. Je la regardai alors, constatant qu'elle me souriait, comme pour me remercier. Elle lâcha ma main avant de jouer avec ses longs cheveux noirs. On n'avait pas besoin de parler ; nous savions que notre mission était capitale pour sauver la base et aider nos forces armées à vaincre l'ennemi.

* * *

J'avais mal estimé notre temps de trajet. Nous n'avions pas mis une demi-journée pour arriver à Rodia en vitesse lumière, mais seulement cinq ou six heures.

J'avais dormi pendant que Jacen, Anakin et Korben continuaient d'exposer leurs instructions. J'avais trouvé un coin tranquille et roupillé durant quelques heures. C'est mon communicateur qui m'a réveillé.

Ernesto, qui s'ennuyait tout seul à bord de son vaisseau individuel, avait décidé de taper la discute avant la bataille. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui a parlé. Moi j'ai plus hoché la tête qu'apporté des réponses compréhensibles. Il m'avait parlé de sa conquête de la veille, avant d'évoquer le fait qu'à son retour, il tenterait sa chance avec Bianca.

A ce moment, je me suis pleinement réveillé. Je lui ai bien sûr demandé ce qui l'attirait tant chez elle alors qu'il ne l'avait connu que sous son pseudonyme nocturne, Lidia.

– Oh mais,_ man_, tu es aveugle ou quoi ?! m'avait-il dit en m'engueulant presque. Elle est juste superbe ! Elle est jolie, sexy, a un corps de rêve. Comment ne peux-tu pas le remarquer alors que tu dors dans la pièce à côté d'elle.

– Désolé de te décevoir, mais à partir de ce soir elle dort chez son père, avais-je plaisanté.

– Il n'empêche que j'aime tout chez elle ! Ses cheveux, je trouve qu'ils ressemblent au feu du soleil lorsqu'on s'y approche trop. Et ses yeux, waouh ! Ça me rappelle mon excursion sur cette planète quasiment recouverte que d'eau. Et puis…

Pendant qu'Ernesto me vantait les qualités physiques de Bianca – que je devais silencieusement reconnaître – je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ses autres qualités.

Certes, Bianca était très jolie, c'était indéniable. Mais je la trouvais aussi très courageuse, fonçant tête baissée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. J'adorais aussi la manière qu'elle avait de lancer des répliques sanglantes, auxquelles on ne s'attend pas, ou son humour décalé mais qui donne le sourire, même quand on est énervé. En fait, elle a vraiment un caractère de feu – comme l'indique la couleur de ses cheveux. Même à chaque fois qu'elle manque de confiance en elle, j'ai envie de la protéger, de la rassurer, de la hisser vers le haut… Son passé n'arrange pas cette phase de guérison.

Non mais oh, à quoi est-ce que je pense là ! Je dois rester concentrer sur ma mission avec June. Ernesto m'a perturbé (est-ce le bon mot ? En tout cas je n'en trouve pas d'autre pour décrire mon état) juste avant l'assaut.

Alors que j'allais mettre fin de force à notre conversation, Jacen me trouva, m'annonçant que nous arrivions.

Je raccrochai donc.

Une certaine humidité se dégageait désormais des parois du vaisseau, mais la chaleur n'était pas étouffante comme sur Tatooine.

Jacen et moi retrouvâmes June, Anakin et Korben à la sortie du vaisseau – qui volait toujours, soit dit en passant.

– Vous, deux, j'espère que vous mesurez l'importance de votre rôle dans notre mission, nous dit Korben d'un ton désobligeant. (June et moi gardâmes pourtant un visage neutre.) Faites au plus vite. Vous rendez vous compte que vous serez sous terre pendant au moins douze heures ?

Ah non, ça, ce n'était pas prévu dans le contrat !

J'entendis June avaler sa salive avant de dire :

– Mais, nous devrions mettre moins de temps. Le tunnel fait trente kilomètres vous avez dit. (Et bien, moi je n'étais pas au courant. Cela m'apprendra à aller dormir pendant les réunions.) Nous devrions le traverser en six heures grand maximum.

– Si vous étiez sur un terrain sec, oui, lui indiqua Anakin, d'un ton beaucoup plus agréable que Korben. Ce tunnel est glissant, sombre, et les risques d'effondrement sont assez élevés. Donc, prudence est maitresse de sûreté.

Prudence… J'avais promis à Bianca d'être prudent – et à Allana de revenir entier. Allons, non ! Pense à autre chose qu'à Bianca ou ça va te porter préjudice !

– June, nous ne connaissons pas le terrain, dis-je à ma coéquipière. Qu'importe le temps que cela nous prendra, nous devons compter sur nos troupes pour repousser l'ennemi durant ces douze heures. Et tout devrait bien se passer.

June me lança un regard mauvais mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Elle admit, forcée de constater, que j'avais en partie raison.

– June, Zack, que la Force soit avec vous, nous dit Jacen.

La passerelle s'ouvrit. Nous devions être à six mètres du sol. June sauta la première. Alors que j'allais la rejoindre, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Jacen me regarda, m'intimant à son tour d'être prudent. Je lui souris avant de quitter le vaisseau.

Je fis appel à la Force pour ne pas m'écraser au sol. R4 nous rejoignit juste après moi à l'aide de ses propulseurs. Nous étions dans une sorte de clairière… humide. L'air était respirable mais lourd. On entendait distinctement le bruit des armes à feu qui échangeaient des tirs à quelques lieux d'ici.

Je me sentis mal pendant quelques secondes. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire au bruit des armes dites « traditionnels ». Les blasters, les coups de feu…

Je repris mes esprits quand le vaisseau s'éloigna et partit dans une autre direction. Quand il disparut complètement de notre champ de vision, June nous guida, R4 et moi, vers un bloc de pierre. (Pas étonnant qu'elle sache où aller vu qu'elle avait assisté à la réunion dans son intégralité.)

Elle ordonna à R4 de lancer un coup de laser dans le sol. Le droïde s'exécuta et un trou apparut dans le sol.

– Prêt ? me demanda June.

– Pour le danger, je suis toujours partant.

Elle me sourit avant que nous sautions dans le souterrain noir.

* * *

**POV Jacen Solo**

Comme la dernière fois, je n'aimais pas l'idée de laisser Zack seul. Il est certes très doué et discipliné, mais il a une certaine tendance à s'attirer des ennuis. Et qui plus est, à aimer cela.

Le fait que June soit avec lui ne me rassure qu'à moitié. Elle le tempèrera, c'est sûr, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne se soumette trop rapidement au plan tordu de mon élève. Il fallait l'avouer ; quand Zack était dans les parages, ma nièce perdait vite ses moyens. Et je ne comprends pas comment ce garçon fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Enfin, il est grand et responsable. Sa vie ne regarde que lui… A condition que cela n'entrave pas sa formation. Cette dernière qui, je le sens, s'achèvera dans quelques mois. Bientôt, son entrainement prendra un sens…

Je pourrais déjà le promouvoir chevalier Jedi puisqu'il sait déjà tout ce qu'i savoir… Mais comme j'aime le réprimander, je prolonge ce petit plaisir personnel. Et puis, je le connais (après tout, je l'ai élevé) : sitôt qu'on lui confiera ce titre, il fera la fête avec le soldat Ramirez et oubliera un temps ses obligations. Alors, attendons quelques mois encore…

Anakin, Korben et moi-même étions en train d'expliquer les derniers détails à bord de notre vaisseau. Le capitaine nous annonça que le temps du largage des troupes était venu.

Le bruit de la bataille se faisait clairement entendre. Nous nous accrochâmes tous à ce que nous pouvions, juste avant qu'une petite secousse ne se fasse ressentir. Nous venions d'atterrir.

La porte s'ouvrit et nous nous élançâmes dans un nouvel affrontement. Tous les Jedi avaient déployé leur sabre laser – moi-même y compris avec ma lame bleu foncé – tandis que les soldats venaient de sortir leurs fusils d'assaut et leurs machines de guerre.

Je fermais la marche avec mon frère et son fils. Nous fixâmes durant quelques secondes notre base en proie aux jets de flamme des croiseurs ennemis. Mais nos propres vaisseaux chasseurs les prenaient pour cible. Ma sœur jumelle se trouvait parmi eux.

Le grand bâtiment était gris et de forme circulaire, avec plusieurs observatoires et antennes paraboliques. Enfin, il y en avait moins qu'à l'origine.

Le bruit des coups et des sabres laser me ramena au réel. Nous partîmes tous les trois en quête d'ennemis à redresser. Je sentis un coup arrivé dans mon dos. Je me retournai alors et parai le rayon laser à l'aide de mon sabre. Des vingtaines d'autres rayons déferlèrent sur nous, mais aucun ne nous atteignit. Je fus séparé d'Anakin et de Will, mais je devais rester concentrer sur mes ennemis rodiens. Les rayons-laser se multipliaient beaucoup trop rapidement. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à les parer. Puis à l'instant où je voulus en esquiver un, je le sentis frôler mon visage.

Mes lèvres se mirent à me brûler. Par réflexe, je mis ma main devant ma bouche et soufflai. Rien à faire : l'air attisait la brûlure.

Je me redressai et commençai à courir. Un autre rayon frôla ma nuque, mais je ne ressentis aucune brûlure… Par contre, il y avait bien une odeur de brûler. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et je fus forcé de constater que j'en avais perdu un peu à cause de ce rayon. Oh rien de très alarmant, temps que cela restait derrière et pas devant.

Je décidai de m'arrêter une fois que j'estimais être hors de portée pour un moment. J'avais dû courir cinq-cents mètres par rapport à mon point initial. Je m'étais enfoncé dans la jungle, et je venais de trouver l'objet de cette course.

De l'eau, tout simplement. J'étais face à un lac.

Ne ressentant aucune présence – si ce n'est animale – je m'accroupis et me penchai au-dessus de l'eau. J'en pris dans mes mains avant de m'asperger le visage avec. J'en passai également dans ma nuque. Mes lèvres ne me brûlaient plus tant que ça mais je sentis du sang couler.

J'attendis que les clapotis de l'eau se calment pour faire attention à mon reflet. Et oui, le rayon laser avait frôlé la commissure de mes lèvres. Cela allait me laisser une cicatrice… Une nouvelle à ajouter au compteur.

J'ai été formé pour résister à la douleur. J'aurai très bien pu continuer à combattre à peine arriver… Mais mon instinct m'avait conduit vers la jungle, en retrait du conflit principal…

Puis je ressentis une présence.

Je repris mon sabre et me remis debout, guettant une erreur de l'ennemi… Ennemi qui, je le ressentais, était armé d'un sabre laser. Je resserrai ma prise sur mon arme, attendant qu'il sorte de son trou.

Je n'eus pas à attendre trop longtemps. Un rodien surgit de l'autre bout du lac, sauta dans ma direction, prêt à m'asséner de coups. Pourtant, je n'eus aucun mal à le contrer. Je le fis basculer et il tomba au sol. Sa peau verte se teinta de marron à cause de la boue.

Il se releva et nous échangeâmes quelques coups…

Etrange, sa maitrise du sabre laser n'était semblable à aucune technique que je connaissais. Enfin, je veux dire que je reconnaissais quelques mouvements traditionnels, mais… Je ne ressentais pas la Force en lui.

J'ai été dupe quelques instants. Ce rodien n'était pas un Jedi -, mais il se servait d'un sabre laser. Deux options : soit il l'avait volé à l'un de mes combattants ; soit on le lui avait donné… Et entre nous, j'espérais que ce soit la première option.

Il s'essouffla rapidement mais je remarquai quelque chose qui m'avait alors échappé… L'un de ses yeux était recouvert d'un cache-œil.

Un borgne.

J'avais face à moi Yoto Amulia, le chef des séparatistes. Ce dernier se releva, non sans mal.

– Vous vouliez plonger vous-même dans la gueule du loup ? ironisais-je.

Il me répondit dans son dialecte, dont je ne saisis pas le moindre mot.

Même si son autre œil était valide, il m'était impossible de lire dans celui-ci. Il était si noir et profond… comme un trou noir, en fait.

Je sais bien que je ne dois pas le tuer, mais l'occasion était trop belle… Oh et puis rien ne m'interdit de le malmener pour ses crimes.

Je réengageai alors le pseudo-combat.

Yoto Amulia bloqua mon premier coup mais il avait du mal à résister à ma force. Sous mon poids, il bascula en arrière et commença à s'enfuir. Je me mis à sa poursuite. Même s'il était pitoyable avec un sabre laser, je devais reconnaitre qu'il était rapide. La distance entre nous était constante alors que nous étions en pleine course poursuite. Soit sept ou huit mètres qui nous séparaient… Alors que, d'après nos informations, il était plus vieux que moi ! Je veux bien croire qu'à quarante ans passés, je ne suis plus aussi vif que lorsque j'en avais vingt, mais je refuse que cette crapule me distance !

Tout en courant, je me concentrai pour l'attirer à moi grâce à la Force… Malheureusement, il était encore trop éloigné de moi. A mon grand malheur, je dus me résigner car nous étions revenus en plein milieu des combats. Je brandis mon sabre à nouveau et repris ma tâche d'intercepter les rayons laser. Je couvris à plusieurs reprises mes camarades armés de blasters et autres armes technologiques.

Durant combien de temps je m'attelai à cela ? J'avais remarqué la rotation du soleil, indiquant clairement que nous avions avancé dans le temps… Et toujours aucune nouvelle de Zack et June. J'espère qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils feront au plus vite, puisque là je sens bien que nous sommes dans de beaux draps.

* * *

**POV June Barh**

– Zack, tu es sûr de n'avoir ressenti aucune secousse ? Parce que moi, si !

– Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le tunnel ne s'effondrera pas ! me répondit mon coéquipier sur un ton plus qu'exaspéré. A moins que tu veuilles marcher dans le noir, on suit mon plan.

Oui parce que la seule idée qu'avait trouvé Zack pour nous faire avancer dans ce tunnel sombre et humide, c'était de nous guider à l'aide de nos sabres laser… Or, le passage était étroit et les lames passaient très souvent un peu trop près de la paroi.

Sur les douze heures estimées pour la traversée, nous en avions accompli trois environ. Autant dire une misère.

R4 nous suivait derrière avec ses insupportables petits bruits de droïdes. Je me serais bien passée de lui, mais il nous était indispensable pour réparer le champ de force.

Zack était devant moi et « éclairait » notre chemin à l'aide de nos deux sabres laser. J'étais donc sans arme : quelle belle affaire ! Déjà qu'on ne m'a pas considéré comme suffisamment forte pour accomplir cette mission, il fallait que ce soit Zack qui prenne le plus de risques en approchant les lames de la paroi.

Voilà donc trois heures que je le sermonnais.

– Je continue d'affirmer que c'est une mauvaise idée.

– Tu as une autre solution ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

– Non, dus-je admettre. Mais c'est à moi qu'on a confié cette mission. C'est toi qui devrait me suivre, et non l'inverse !

– Peut-être, mais moi j'avais une idée.

– Oh ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t'y mets !

Il s'arrêta brusquement ; mais prise dans mon élan, je rentrai dans son dos. Je m'écartai de lui le plus vite possible, soudainement gênée. Je me frottai les bras dans l'espoir que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Zack soupira avant de se retourner vers moi, et de me regarder avec un visage dépéri.

Même si nous étions dans le noir quasi complet, les lames verte et pourpre de nos sabres respectifs créaient des contrastes somptueux d'ombre et de lumière sur la roche et sur son visage. Sa peau apparaissait dorée alors qu'elle est beaucoup plus claire normalement. De même pour ses cheveux qui semblaient plus foncés qu'en réalité. Cependant, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, clairs, brillants, quasi transparents ; à tel point que je pouvais presque apercevoir mon reflet à l'intérieur, tel un miroir.

De toute façon dans n'importe quelle circonstance, j'avais toujours trouvé Zack Perkins craquant et magnifique… Et cela ne datait pas d'hier.

– June, tu es avec moi ?

Je me réveillai soudainement de mon état de transe. Mon partenaire me lança un regard inquiet.

– Euh, excuse-moi. Tu disais ? tentai-je de me rattraper.

– Que j'étais désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sur les nerfs depuis qu'on est parti.

C'est étrange, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire ce dernier point. Pourtant par respect, je n'insistai pas plus.

Zack se décida enfin à me rendre mon sabre laser avant de reprendre sa marche. Je lui emboitai le pas en faisant toujours attention aux parois qui rétrécissaient par certains moments.

– Il faut dire que la vie n'est pas facile ces derniers temps, continua-t-il.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi. Toutes ces responsabilités et l'entrainement qui s'endurcit. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour pas craquer.

– C'est vrai. Surtout que l'arrivée de Bianca n'a pas arrangé le fait que j'aie besoin de vacances, plaisanta-t-il.

Sauf que moi, cela ne me fit pas rire. Bianca Darring. Je ne comprends vraiment pas tout le cirque que l'on fait autour d'elle. Oh, c'est vrai que la pauv' p'tite choute a perdu sa maman, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de s'offrir la place d'honneur au sein de cette famille – qui est déjà à elle seule un bordel sans nom. Cela fait deux semaines que mon idiot de frère n'a que son nom à la bouche, la trouvant superbe et affolement mystérieuse. Alors, Zack n'a pas intérêt à en rajouter une couche !

Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais stoppé ma marche, serrant les poings afin de me calmer et contenir ma rage. Zack sembla remarquer ma détresse alors qu'il était dix mètres devant moi. Il revint sur ses pas pour me faire face.

– Tout va bien, June ?

– Est-ce que tu lui fais confiance ?

– A qui ?

– Mais à Bianca, bordel ! criai-je.

La question était partie toute seule, je n'avais pas pu l'empêcher de sortir de ma bouche. J'étais énervée et cela devait se voir sur mon visage.

– Pourquoi cette question ?

– Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi ? On ignore son existence pendant des années, et voilà qu'un beau jour, _pouf_, elle apparait et prétend être la fille de Ben.

– June, tu sais bien que-

– Oui je sais, le coupai-je, toujours les nerfs à vif. Tu ne crois pas aux coïncidences ! Mais celle-ci est juste grotesque. Il a fallu que ce soit toi qui la trouve ! Toi qui, comme par hasard, est super proche de notre famille. Tu en fais même partie ! Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle se serve de toi ?

– Non, je n'ai pas peur de ça, me répondit-il calmement. (Ce qui m'étonna puisque d'ordinaire, je suis celle qui montre le moins ce qu'elle ressent.) Et tu sais pourquoi ? reprit-il sur le même ton en me fixant. Parce que je lui fais confiance.

Je sentis mon cœur me faire mal l'espace d'un instant.

– Au point de lui confier ta vie ? lui demandai-je par curiosité.

– Pour ce point-là, j'attendrai qu'elle maitrise un peu mieux les armes et les techniques Jedi. Mais si l'occasion se présentait et que nous étions seuls, alors oui, je lui confierais ma vie.

Son regard dur me paralysa, j'avais peur de riposter. Il se retourna et reprit son chemin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir idiote. Les occasions d'être _complètement_ seule avec Zack étaient aussi rares que d'entendre grand-père Han parler de choses sérieuses. Cette mission était l'occasion ou jamais qu'il fasse un minimum attention à moi, mais il avait fallu que Bianca gâche tout. Même quand elle n'est pas là, il n'y en a que pour elle !

Je me décidai à suivre Zack de nouveau. Mais il ne devait pas compter sur moi pour réengager la conversation ! J'entendis R4 qui nous emboitait le pas. Zack ralentit soudainement. La tension entre nous était palpable. Quand j'arrivai à son niveau, il remit le sujet sur le tapis – à mon grand désespoir.

– Pourquoi tu la détestes tant ? Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu peux lui reprocher.

Oh mais il y a plein de choses que je peux lui reprocher ! Futiles ou non, sensées ou pas. Par exemple, je la trouve tellement jolie que j'ai peur que tu n'aies plus d'yeux que pour elle – comme Reese qui te suit déjà comme un modèle. Je n'aime pas la façon qu'elle a de te regarder. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'elle joue la petite chose fragile.

Oui, il y avait des tas de choses futiles qui rendaient Bianca Darring (ma cousine… dire qu'elle est ma cousine !) des plus détestables à mes yeux. Mais pour éviter de m'attirer encore les foudres de Zack, je choisis l'excuse bateau - mais exacte.

– Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je me méfie d'elle.

– Développe.

– Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'_elle_.

– On a déjà passé trois heures à se disputer sur ma méthode d'éclairage soit disant « dangereuse. » Or là, je te donne l'occasion de vider ton sac. Tu as deux options de discussion : la luminosité pourrie ou Bianca. Quoi que le silence serait tout aussi intéressant à entendre.

Il n'avait pas tort sur un point : je ne voulais pas passer les huit heures suivantes à le réprimander sur son « plan-lumière » comme il l'avait nommé (Pourquoi l'avais-je bêtement suivi dans cette idée, d'ailleurs ?) Et comme le silence me gênerait trop – et me pousserait à imaginer des plans tordus pour l'attirer à moi –, je pris à contrecœur la deuxième option qu'il me proposait.

– Je viens de te le dire. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'elle débarque comme une fleur sans qu'on sache quoi que ce soit d'elle. Même l'attitude de Ben ne colle pas : pourquoi aurait-il caché le fait qu'il ait eu une aventure alors qu'il était en mission ?

– Remet-toi dans le contexte, me répondit-il. On ne peut pas le comprendre, mais à cette époque, la galaxie était instable. Tout le monde prenait le risque de mourir à tout moment. Ben a juste voulu protéger la mère de Bianca.

– Je veux bien croire en la bonne foi de Ben, dis-je à demi-convaincue. Il n'empêche que ça lui va bien de jouer les filles fragiles.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Attends, dès le jour où elle débarque, elle nous fait un cirque soit disant parce qu'elle a trop à manger ! Et là, elle nous sert son histoire de fille sans le sou. Je veux bien avoir de la peine à cause de la mort de sa mère, mais qu'elle ne vienne pas se donner en spectacle.

– June, je t'en prie, ne dis pas de choses pareilles.

Il avait parlé doucement, mais je sentais bien que son esprit bouillonnait. J'aurais pu m'arrêter, mais j'étais trop lancée pour cesser mon argumentation.

– Ça lui va bien aussi de jouer les saintes nitouches alors que tous les gars sont prêts à quitter femmes et enfants dès qu'elle franchit un couloir. Je la trouve hautaine et prétentieuse. On dirait qu'elle se croit tout permis juste parce qu'on doit croire à sa pauvre histoire. Et aussi-

– June, la ferme ! hurla soudainement Zack. Je t'en prie, tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça !

Sans que je puisse comprendre, je me suis retrouvée coincée entre mon équipier et la paroi boueuse. J'avais lâché mon sabre et la lame s'était rétractée. Désormais, seule l'arme verte de Zack nous évitait de nous retrouver dans le noir. Il respirait distinctement. Son visage me faisait froid dans le dos. Il me faisait peur. Mon cœur s'emballa sans crier gare. Mais qu'avais-je dit de mal si ce n'est la vérité ?!

– C'est moi qui l'ai rencontrée le premier ! reprit-il, bien plus énervé que tout à l'heure. (Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la première fois qu'il se laissait autant aller à ses émotions.) Je l'ai côtoyé dans son monde. Alors je t'en prie, n'affirme rien si tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Oui j'ai sauvé Bianca, mais tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai fait pour la convaincre de partir avec moi. Elle et moi avons vu sa mère mourir ! Tu la crois superficielle : elle est tout le contraire. Elle a bel et bien vécu dans la pauvreté et la misère durant des années ; alors que toi tu as toujours vécu correctement ! Moi-même je la comprends parfaitement car j'étais comme elle avant de vivre avec vous ! Si tu savais tout ce qu'elle a enduré à cause de son boulot ingrat, tout ce qu'elle a perdu, tu la verrais autrement !

Je l'avais laissé extérioriser sa colère. Pourtant, je sentais qu'elle ne retombait pas. Son visage exprima soudainement la surprise, le choc, avant de laisser place au regret. Il s'écarta de moi et porta une main à son visage, comme pour se cacher.

– « Boulot ingrat » ? ai-je posé comme question. Zack, Bianca nous a dit être serveuse… Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Zack se mit à trembler. On sentait qu'il se retenait de lâcher la moindre information… Mais il en avait trop dit. Je voulais en savoir davantage.

– Zack, réponds-moi ! insistai-je en haussant le ton. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?!

– Elle dansait la nuit ! finit-il par avouer.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choqua le plus : cette révélation ou la réaction de Zack à son aveu.

Mon cerveau fit mille et un tours dans ma tête. Bianca était une danseuse… Soit une personne née pour charmer. Pas étonnant que tous les hommes lui tournent autour. Mais comment Zack peut-il savoir cela ? La réponse vint d'elle-même et elle me répugna : Zack avait assisté à l'une de ses danses…

Alors que j'étais sur le point de vomir, je remarquai que Zack semblait déboussolé, comme pris de remords. Il marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles dans sa main et faisait les cent pas dans cette minuscule galerie. Il ne semblait pas faire attention à son sabre qui faisait des cercles lumineux, frôlant dangereusement la paroi. On dirait qu'il regrette ses mots. J'en profitai pour ramasser mon sabre laser et en sortir la lame pourpre.

Zack sembla se calmer et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il soupira et me regarda, l'air de m'en vouloir. Aller, ça va encore être de ma faute ! Pourtant, je décidai de me montrer courageuse en reprenant la parole la première.

– Cela veut dire, dis-je doucement et avec une extrême prudence, qu'elle était une prostituée.

– Non ! contesta-t-il. Juste danseuse. Et pas tout le temps. Elle était bien serveuse.

Zack respirait entre chaque phrase. Il n'était pas en train de paniquer, mais il était loin d'aller bien.

Pour ne rien arranger à mon état, je ressentis à nouveau les vibrations des parois. J'allais passer outre quand je remarquai que Zack avait l'air interloqué. Il regardait en l'air et semblait analyser la situation. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit quasiment aussitôt, alors que les tremblements étaient de plus en plus intenses.

– Cours ! me cria-t-il.

Avant que j'ai pu commencer à courir, Zack attrapa ma main et m'entraina dans sa course. La paroi commençait à s'effriter tandis que les secousses étaient de plus en plus fortes.

J'espère qu'R4 ne nous a pas perdus de vue. Mais comme j'entendais toujours ses bruits habituels, je ne m'inquiétai pas.

A un moment, je criai de surprise. Zack m'avait amené au sol et il m'ordonna de couvrir ma tête. Je ne me fis pas prier.

Alors que nous nous maintenions au sol côte à côte, je sentis de la terre dans mon dos.

* * *

**Une heure plus tard**

**POV Ernesto Ramirez**

– Yeah, prend ça, vieux thon !

Le bruit jouissif des canons du vaisseau atteignit mes oreilles. Suivi du doux son d'un destroyer ennemi explosant en plein ciel. Je devais être à dix vaisseaux enflammés en quatre heures. Encore quelques-uns et je battrai mon record. Ça méritera une petite récompense et un coup à boire !

Il n'empêche, je me demande combien de temps cela durera encore. Personnellement, j'ai été affecté à des missions bien plus longues et complexes que celle-ci. A vingt ans, j'avais participé à plus de mission qu'aucun autre pilote de mon âge. Et ce n'est pas pour paraitre sans cœur (car j'en ai un, demandez à la fille de la nuit dernière) mais j'adore faire exploser les vaisseaux ennemis. Ce n'est pas comme Zack qui doit se conformer à son code Jedi et utiliser la violence en cas de force majeure. Dégommer les méchants, y'a que ça de vrai !

Alors que je prenais en chasse un autre vaisseau, le bruit insupportable d'un appel en cours se fit entendre. Quand je lis « Vieille branche » sur mon écran de contrôle, je ris. J'appuyai alors sur un bouton.

– Allo, vieille branche, ici le capitaine Ramirez pour te servir. Que puis-je pour toi ?

– Ernesto ! Oh mon Dieu, je suis content de t'entendre !

Mon meilleur ami était complètement essoufflé et il toussait. Mon habituel sourire disparut bien vite.

– Hey, _man_, ça va ?

– Oh Ernesto, c'est vraiment une catastrophe. Le mur- (Il s'interrompit pour tousser à nouveau.) Le mur s'est écroulé.

– Quoi ?! Mais vous allez bien ?! m'alarmai-je.

– Plus de peur que de mal. Je n'ai mal nulle part, mais la terre dans mes vêtements m'énerve à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

– Et ta partenaire, elle va bien ?

– June ? Oui, ça va. Elle saigne un peu au niveau du bras, mais ça n'a pas l'air trop grave.

– Ouf tu me rassures. Dire que je pensais effectuer la partie suicidaire de la mission, plaisantai-je.

– Ernesto, si je t'appelle c'est pour que tu me rendes un service.

– Bien sûr, vieux frère, tout ce que tu veux ! Quoi que je suis pas dans la meilleure des positions là. Attends deux secondes.

Il tenta de protester mais il fut beaucoup moins rapide que mes rayons laser qui atteignirent un autre vaisseau ennemi.

– Dans le mil ! m'écriai-je.

– Ernesto, s'il te plait ! (Nouvelle quinte de toux)

– Oui, c'est bon, je suis tout à toi.

– Okay. Nous avons un gros souci pour notre mission : R4 nous a lâchés.

– Quoi ? Euh, explique.

– Un droïde est nécessaire pour réparer le bouclier. Or l'éboulement a fait qu'R4 a rendu l'âme.

– Quoi ?! Attends, R4 est _caput_ ?

– Il est pire que _caput_ !

– Tu as essayé de le réparer ?

– J'ai perdu une heure à faire ça ! Et puis mes connaissances dans ce domaine sont assez limitées.

– _Mierda_, comment vous allez faire ?

– C'est là que tu entres en scène. Il faut que tu contactes Korben, Jacen ou Anakin. Dis leur qu'il nous faut un nouveau droïde.

– Vous ne pouvez pas les contacter vous-mêmes ? Ou bien ta copine peut appeler sa mère et-

– On a déjà essayé, me coupa-t-il. Mais Jaina pilote comme toi, et elle nous a foutu un gros vent avant même qu'on ait parlé de l'éboulement. Et aussi, comme les trois autres sont au sol, on a peur de les déstabiliser, qu'ils s'inquiètent pour nous.

– D'accord, je fais au plus vite. Je te rappelle après.

– Merci, vieux.

– A ton service, Zack.

La communication fut coupée entre Zack et moi. _Madre de dios_, c'est bien le seul mec capable de se fourrer dans des situations improbables ! Pour autant, je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser. Alors juste après avoir fait exploser un autre vaisseau, j'établis un contact avec Korben Leroy, qui était mon supérieur hiérarchique… et donc le seul des trois gars cités dont j'avais le numéro.

– Ramirez, hurla-t-il contrarié (On a fait mieux comme première approche.) Vous ne pouvez pas mieux tomber. Je suis un peu occupé, là.

J'entendis des bruits de combats, des rayons-laser qui s'entrechoquent.

– Monsieur, c'est très important ! insistai-je. C'est à propos de Zack et June qui sont dans le tunnel.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Korben. Un homme devait se battre à côté de lui et avait dû intercepter le début de notre échange.

– Zack et June vont bien ? demanda ce nouvel arrivé.

– Oui, ils vont bien. Mais ils ont eu un souci technique. Le droïde que vous leur avez confié a rendu l'âme. Zack a tenté de le réparer, mais rien à faire. Il leur en faut un neuf. Vous en avez prévu d'autres au moins.

Je sentis une tension à l'autre bout du fil, de même qu'un silence des plus prompts. Enfin, je parle de silence si on fait abstraction des bruits de combat autour. Toujours est-il qu'entre ces deux-là, le courant venait de se rompre.

– Korben, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons contacter Coruscant.

– Jacen, auriez-vous perdu l'esprit ?! Appeler du renfort, c'est montrer notre faiblesse à l'ennemi.

– Mais si nous ne faisons rien, nous allons tout perdre. Nous avons déjà dix victimes, ce qui est peu je vous l'accorde, mais je n'en veux pas une de plus !

– Ce n'est pas ma faute si Yoto Amulia vous a échappé.

J'étais ravi de ne pas me trouver en face d'eux. On sentait bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux à cran.

– Nous l'attraperons. Mais pas sans force supplémentaire ! Et puis comme ça, les enfants auront un autre robot. Ils peuvent continuer leur parcours dans le tunnel mais sans droïde, le champ de force ne pourra pas être rétabli ! Regardez un peu ce bâtiment. Il est en proie aux flammes. Et nous ignorons combien de temps les protections restantes tiendront ! Alors Korben, mettez votre égo de côté et contacter Coruscant !

Les gars, décidez-vous vite parce que ça sent le roussi. Je le sens grave !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit commentaire pour me faire plaisir et me donner votre avis, ou poser des questions ;)**

**Dites donc, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive depuis quelques chapitres ? Vous pondre des textes de 20 pages ! J'espère que ce n'est pas une torture pour vous ^o^'**

**En tout cas, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette première partie de la mission sur Rodia. Et, qu'avez-vous pensé des différents points de vue utilisés, histoire de changer de Zack et Bianca à longueur de temps ? (Celui de Jacen m'a bloqué un certain temps, même s'il ne fait que 3 pages en soi)**

**Bref dans le prochain chapitre : les renforts vont arriver... Et une personne mourra ! (gros spoil - faites vos paris) Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce qu'il sortira...**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine et prenez soin de vous ! :D**


	14. 13 Mise à l'épreuve (1ère partie)

**Hello le monde ! Veuillez m'excuser pour cette absence. Je ne vais pas vous faire le speech habituel (études, exams, copains, fêtes, etc) mais je ne lâcherai jamais cette histoire; elle me tient trop à cœur.**

**Bref nous voici donc au ch 13 (espérons qu'il ne portera pas malheur)... ou en tout cas la première partie. A la base, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long, mais n'ayant pas écrit la suite et trouvant qu'il est assez long à lire pour vous, j'ai décidé de le séparer en 2 (et puis comme ça, ça vous fera moins de POV à alterner XD)**

**Dans le chapitre précédent: Zack and co partent en mission sur la planète Rodia où une base de la République a été attaquée. Alors que tous sont au front, Zack et June sont chargés d'aller rétablir le champ de force protecteur. Mais un effondrement du tunnel détruit le robot R4 et ils sont obligés d'appeler Ernesto pour en avoir un neuf. Ernesto contacte alors Korben Leroy (l'investigateur de la mission) mais celui-ci ne semble pas prêt à appeler des renforts...**

**Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture et j'attends votre avis en commentaire :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Mise à l'épreuve (1ère partie)**

**Coruscant – salle du Conseil Jedi**

**POV Bianca**

– Bianca, concentre-toi un peu. Allez, fais-moi ce plaisir.

– J'essaye ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète.

Je rétractai la lame mauve de mon sabre et partis m'assoir contre le mur pour souffler.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'une équipe de combattants était partie en mission sur la planète Rodia – dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler jusqu'alors. Apparemment, je devais initialement aussi faire partie de cette équipe, mais Ben avait convaincu Korben Leroy, le détestable instigateur de cette mission, comme quoi je n'étais pas encore prête pour une telle épreuve, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il n'avait pas été réticent à cette idée, et moi non plus.

Alors pourquoi étais-je si inquiète depuis qu'ils étaient partis ?! Le Temple Jedi semblait vide et abandonné sans la plupart de ses membres…

Pour me distraire, Ben avait décidé de m'entrainer. Il faisait nuit et je n'avais pas sommeil. Nous avions échangé quelques coups sans nous arrêter, mais mon cerveau était ailleurs. Mon père avait fait semblant de ne rien voir avant de me parler sérieusement.

– Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, essaya-t-il de me réconforter. Nos Jedi et nos soldats sont peut-être fous, mais ils sont forts. Ils reviendront victorieux et en un seul morceau. Tu peux leur faire confiance pour ça.

– Mais cela fait des heures qu'ils-

– Et alors ? m'interrompit-il toujours sur un ton rassurant. (Il s'agenouilla pour être à mon niveau.) Ce genre de mission peut durer des jours, voire des mois. Et le fait que nous n'ayons pas de nouvelles est quelque chose de bien : nous ignorons ce qu'il se passe là-bas, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Imagine qu'on nous annonce la mort d'un membre de la famille, là, tout de suite. Puis un deuxième, un troisième : un toutes les heures pratiquement. Cela nous démoraliserait et nous ne croirions plus en eux alors qu'ils ont besoin de cette confiance, même s'ils sont à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Je hochai la tête avec un petit sourire, montrant que je comprenais mais que je n'étais pas totalement convaincue par les propos de mon père.

J'avais déjà ressenti cette sensation qui tord l'estomac, mais jamais de cette façon. Cette horrible impression de ne servir à rien, d'être obligée d'attendre sans rien faire, imaginer le pire pour mes proches.

Proches… Cela ne faisait que deux semaines que j'étais ici. Et pourtant, la quasi-totalité des membres de ma nouvelle famille venait de partir. A peine rencontrés et déjà loin. A peine connus et j'étais déjà morte de trouille à l'idée de ne jamais les revoir (même June, c'est pour dire…). Ben avait bien fait de ne pas m'y envoyer, j'aurais été un vrai boulet. Déjà lorsqu'on me l'avait annoncé à l'astroport, Zack avait eu beaucoup de mal à me calmer et à me conforter dans l'idée que « tout irait bien. » J'espère qu'il respectera la promesse qu'il a faite à Allana, à savoir revenir en un seul morceau… Je suis maintenant curieuse de savoir à quel genre de bataille il a bien pu participer.

Ben m'aida à me remettre débout. Alors que nous retournions au centre de la pièce, au milieu des douze sièges, un bruit étrange fit son apparition. Il me rappelait le son qui m'avait sauvé du rendez-vous forcé avec Cal Kiptorio dans l'après-midi… Soit un communicateur !

Ben alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil qui lui était attitré. Je me précipitai à ses côtés, restant debout et droite comme un piquet. Il appuya sur un bouton de l'accoudoir et une image holographique bleutée de Korben Leroy apparut. Il avait l'air fatigué et sur les nerfs.

– Maître Leroy, salua mon père. (Korben lui rendit son salut par un signe de tête.) Nous parlions justement de votre mission-

Ben put à peine terminer de dire sa phrase que le bruit d'une explosion – une bombe ? – se fit entendre à travers l'appel. Korben attendit quelques secondes que cela se calme avant de répondre à mon père.

– Maître Skywalker, nous… (Il s'arrêta à nouveau et sembla hésiter longuement avant de répondre.) Nous avons besoin de renforts. Contactez des soldats et des Jedi au plus vite.

– La situation est si désespérée ? s'inquiéta Ben.

– Non ! s'emporta Korben. Sachez que c'est maître Solo qui m'a obligé à prendre contact avec vous. Mais nous avons besoin de quelque chose en particulier.

– Expliquez.

– Les Padawans Perkins et Barh se trouvent dans un tunnel pour aller réparer le champ de force. Or, leur droïde a été détruit. Il leur en faut un autre au plus vite. Une personne doit donc les retrouver et-

Korben se retourna précipitamment et commença à se battre. Ben l'interpella à plusieurs reprises pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais le contact fut rompu, et l'image bleue de Korben Leroy disparut. Le silence prit place dans la salle du Conseil Jedi.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas intervenir. Mon père souffla et passa une main sur son visage. Il se leva et commença à marcher rapidement. Je lui emboitai le pas.

Nous sortîmes de la salle du Conseil et commençâmes à marcher dans les couloirs du Temple. Ben avait sorti son propre communicateur et se mit à parler dedans. Il me semble qu'il parlait avec Luke… Il s'arrêta soudainement et je faillis lui rentrer dedans. Je ne comprenais pas le moindre mot de ce qu'il racontait. Toujours est-il qu'il raccrocha et me regarda d'une étrange manière. Il avait l'air désolé.

Puis je compris…

– Oh non, lui dis-je. Ne me dis pas que-

– Si, Bianca, me coupa-t-il. Nous partons pour Rodia.

* * *

**Une heure plus tard**

**POV Ben Skywalker**

Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé à piloter un vaisseau dans l'hyperespace.

Qui plus est avec ma fille assise à la place copilote qui a l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle.

– Je hais les voyages dans l'espace, dit-elle.

– Allons, ce n'est que ton deuxième, plaisantai-je.

– Raison de plus.

Je reportai bien vite mon attention sur l'espace. En vitesse lumière, le moindre accrochage pouvait nous coûter la vie. Mais j'ai confiance en mes capacités de pilote. Certes je ne suis pas aussi doué que ma cousine ou que mon père et oncle Han au même âge, mais je suis bien plus à l'aise devant un tableau de bord que ce cher Jacen.

Bianca soupira et je remarquai qu'elle portait une main sur son front, comme si elle avait mal à la tête.

– Tout va bien, chérie ?

– Oui, oui, t'en fais pas. (Traduction : je ne vais pas bien, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes.)

– Tu devrais aller te reposer. Nous arriverons sur Rodia dans trois heures. Deux avec un peu de chance.

– Tu peux juste me réexpliquer le plan une dernière fois avant que je ne dorme ?

J'enclenchai le pilote automatique le temps d'exposer pour la cinquième fois le plan à ma fille. Je fis tourner mon siège pour me retrouver en face d'elle.

– Nous arriverons sur Rodia peu avant l'escadrille qui nous suit. Pendant ce temps, nous nous servirons de la géolocalisation pour retrouver Zack et June. Une fois cela fait, tu descendras sous terre avec R7 et vous partirez réparer le champ de force avec lui. Et tu devras aller sous terre le plus vite possible car-

– Les rodiens extrémistes contrôlent la surface de la planète donc je devrais me cacher le plus vite possible. Je me souviens de ça.

– Parfait ! Maintenant, va dormir un peu. A cette heure-ci, le soleil se lève sur Coruscant. Il est normal que tu aies sommeil.

– Mais toi ? Je veux dire, tu pilotes, alors tu devrais avoir plus besoin de sommeil que moi.

– J'ai été habitué à faire plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilée. Allez, Bianca, ne discute pas, et va dormir s'il te plaît, ai-je dit d'un ton que je voulais rassurant.

Bianca finit par se lever et partit en quête d'un endroit décent pour se reposer quelques heures. Il faut dire que nous étions un peu partis dans la précipitation suite au message plus que perturbant de Korben Leroy. Nous avions à peine eu le temps de prendre avec nous un autre droïde astromécano – à savoir R7 – comme nous l'avait demandé mon confrère.

Le premier vaisseau qui nous est tombé sous la main n'était pas un vaisseau de combat, et était plutôt petit. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour trois passagers. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de combattre à bord d'un vaisseau ; j'irai sur le terrain retrouver mes frères Jedi, et nous en finirons au plus vite.

J'ai envie que cette histoire se termine vite non seulement pour que Rodia retrouve un semblant de paix, mais aussi et surtout par respect pour Bianca. J'ai bien remarqué en lui annonçant la nouvelle qu'elle n'était pas du tout rassurée à l'idée de vivre sa première « vraie » bataille… D'où mon idée de l'envoyer auprès de Zack et June. De cette manière, elle sera bien plus utile, et sera éloignée des combats. Et puis, ces deux Padawans sauront bien la protéger ; je leur fais confiance pour cela.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, je partis réveiller Bianca. Après avoir fait trois ou quatre fois le tour du vaisseau, je la trouvai finalement dans un placard, recroquevillée sur elle-même, endormie, se servant de sa cape noire comme d'une couverture, et semblant faire un rêve des plus agréables. Cela me fit mal un petit instant de devoir la réveiller. Ainsi, elle était le portrait craché d'Aymeraude…

– Bianca ? Bianca ? l'appelai-je tout en remuant avec délicatesse son épaule. (Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, puis passa une main sur son visage.) Nous sommes en vue de Rodia. Au moins, tu ne t'endormiras pas sur le terrain.

Elle m'offrit un sourire moqueur, puis je l'aidai à se relever. Je l'incitai ensuite à laisser sa cape dans le placard. Le motif ? Cela la gênerait plus qu'autre chose, et elle lui donnerait trop chaud sous terre.

– Je suis habituée aux fortes chaleurs, a-t-elle rétorqué.

– Certes, mais cette planète est humide et en partie composée de marécages.

– D'accord, alors je te fais confiance.

Au fond de moi, je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de la prendre… J'ai juste voulu la taquiner un petit peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrâmes dans l'atmosphère de Rodia. La chaleur et l'humidité se firent tout de suite ressentir – même si dans mon souvenir, Tatooine croulait sous une chaleur bien plus intense. Bianca ne vacillait pas, alors que de mon côté, j'avais du mal à respirer cet air lourd.

Je stabilisai par la suite le vaisseau, puis me redirigeai avec ma fille vers la sortie de secours. J'ouvris la trappe au sol et un vent plutôt violent se fit ressentir.

– Bien, c'est ici que je te laisse. D'après le plan du tunnel souterrain, tu seras un peu en avance sur Zack et June. R7 a toutes les données dans son disque dur interne. Rejoignez-les au plus vite et tout ira bien.

J'ordonnai à R7 de descendre. Il ne le fit que lorsque Bianca le lui demanda à son tour. Décidément, ce petit robot avait un sacré caractère, comme sa maîtresse.

– Et moi, je descends comment ? me demanda-t-elle, subitement inquiète.

– Normalement, tu devrais utiliser la Force pour ne pas t'écraser… Mais pour t'éviter de te casser une jambe, tu vas descendre à la corde, et je vais t'aider avec mon énergie.

Bianca se contenta d'acquiescer par signe avant d'agripper la corde que je lui tendais. Je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser, puis elle s'assit sur le bord de la trappe, tenant fermement la corde. Je me concentrai suffisamment pour que la Force la soulève et l'amène en douceur vers le sol. Seulement dix mètres séparaient le vaisseau et la terre ferme. Je l'entendis crier qu'elle était arrivée en bas. Je me penchai, je la vis me faire un signe de la main que je lui rendis juste après. Elle courut ensuite dans les marécages aux côtés de R7.

Je me décidai à reprendre les commandes pour rejoindre le campement de fortune près de la base attaquée. Je dus mettre dix minutes grand maximum. Et pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas cessé de penser à Bianca, me demandant bien dans quelle galère je l'avais entraîné en la prenant comme Padawan. Ne pouvait-elle pas juste essayé d'avoir une adolescence commune aux autres ? Ne pas suivre les règles Jedi sitôt que nous nous sommes rencontrés et retrouvés ?

La réponse était évidente, mais je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça. _Non !_ Non, Bianca devait recevoir une éducation Jedi afin qu'elle apprenne à faire usage de la Force si puissante dans son corps frêle… Difficile à croire pour quelqu'un s'y connaissant qu'une si grande énergie émanait de cette fille paraissant si fragile aux premiers abords, mais qui en réalité était bien plus féroce. Allant contre les règles de mon propre père en la prenant sous mon aile, je prends le risque de ne pas réussir à achever sa formation pour cause de sentimentalisme, de manque de professionnalisme. Pourtant dès que j'y arriverai, je montrerai aux sceptiques du Conseil – Korben Leroy en tête – que Bianca a toutes les qualités d'une grande Jedi, qu'elle transmettra à son tour…

Une horrible image traversa mon esprit : Bianca avec des enfants. Pas des jeunes recrues Jedi ! Non, ses propres enfants ! Cette pensée me répugnait. J'aimerai garder Bianca avec moi pour toujours. La laisser partir serait comme perdre à nouveau Aymeraude… Et pourtant un jour, je devrais bien la laisser voler… Pendant ce temps, je compte la tenir éloignée le plus possible de la moindre des tentations. (Excepté Cal Kiptori, j'ai confiance en lui au moins. D'ailleurs, j'ai éprouvé un malin plaisir à taquiner Bianca sur ce point-là. Qui sait, peut-être n'en serais-je pas à mon dernier coup ?)

Quand j'aperçus les tentes de toile beige dressées à la va-vite, je me décidai à atterrir non loin. Le vaisseau étant de petite taille, je n'eus aucun mal à me faufiler discrètement entre nos X-wings qui chargeaient sur l'adversaire. Les rodiens ennemis étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que je ne l'avais espéré. Finalement, les renforts que j'amène ne suffiront peut-être pas…

Je descendis et courus de tentes en tentes pour prendre des nouvelles de mes collègues et amis, soldats comme Jedi. Tous me saluèrent et je pris de leurs nouvelles rapidement.

– Oh, m'sieur Skywalker ! entendis-je.

Je me tournai dans la direction de cette voix enjouée pour finalement trouver le pilote de ligne Ernesto Ramirez. Il était vêtu de sa tenue orange criarde et portait son casque sous le bras. Il me tapa dans le dos si fort que je faillis m'étouffer.

– Je savais pas que c'était vous le renfort, me dit-il en me saluant.

– J'en fais partie. Comment ça se passe ici ?

– Ça s'annonce plutôt mal. J'ai fait explosé près d'un vingtaine de vaisseaux ennemis, mais rien à faire, ils se reproduisent plus vite que des fourmis.

Je fis le choix de me taire quant aux termes employés par le soldat Ramirez. Lui il tue, c'est son travail. Le mien est d'épargner le plus de personnes possibles, peu importe leur camp.

– Il faut que j'y retourne, mon vaisseau est enfin réparé. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir.

Au départ d'Ernesto, je repris mon chemin en quête d'une personne qui pourrait m'exposer plus clairement la situation. J'entendais plusieurs explosions, d'intensités différentes, mais également des rayons laser, qui semblaient être devenus un bruit familier pour mes amis.

– Ben ! m'interpella-t-on assez fort. Oh c'est toi qui amène la cavalerie.

Sans que j'ai pu comprendre d'où venait cette voix, je vis ma cousine Jaina foncer dans ma direction, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

– Jaina, tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je en resserrant notre étreinte.

– Oui moi je vais bien. Je retournai justement à mon vaisseau pour combattre dans le ciel.

– Allez, dépêche-toi, sauve-nous tous.

Nous nous séparâmes, puis Jaina me fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de repartir. Je sentis plusieurs personnes arriver dans mon dos, alors je me retournai et je fis face à Jacen, Korben, et Anakin.

– Ben, nous ne t'attendions plus, me confia Jacen en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

– Le trajet est bien long. Mais les renforts sont juste derrière moi ; ils ne vont pas tarder. Vous arrivez à tenir ?

– On fait ce qu'on peut, mais les rodiens alliés ne sont pas assez expérimentés, et le nombre de victimes dans notre camp augmente un peu plus chaque instant, dit Anakin la mort dans l'âme.

– Ben, où est le droïde ? me demanda sèchement Korben Leroy. Vous ne l'avez pas oublié au moins ?

– Non à l'heure qu'il est, il a déjà dû rejoindre Zack et June.

– Vous êtes complètement idiot. Un droïde ne saurait les retrouver seuls. Vous auriez dû le leur remettre en main propre ! s'énerva-t-il comme à son habitude.

– Korben, je vous prie de vous calmer et de m'écouter, dis-je le plus calmement possible. Le droïde n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné. J'ai chargé Bianca de l'escorter, et-

Je m'interrompis quand je vis les mines déconfites de mes trois compères.

– Vous avez _quoi_ ?! cria presque Korben visiblement hors de lui.

– Ben, tu es en train de nous dire que ta fille est seule avec le droïde au milieu d'occupants rodiens qui risquent à tout moment de la tuer, dit Anakin beaucoup plus calmement.

– Hum… Tu as plutôt bien résumé, mais j'aimerais que la partie « tuer » ne se réalise pas.

– Allons, allons, calmons-nous, dit Jacen en essayant de faire retomber la pression. Je vais prendre contact avec Zack, comme ça nous verrons si tout va bien.

Mes deux autres camarades acquiescèrent, et j'espérais de tout cœur que Zack réponde, confirmant ainsi que Bianca était saine et sauve avec eux.

* * *

**Un peu plus tôt – Tunnel souterrain**

**POV Zack**

– A ton avis, dans combien de temps on aura notre droïde ?

– June, ça doit faire deux heures que tu me poses cette question ! Je n'en sais rien !

– Oh ça va, ce n'est pas la peine de m'engueuler ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si R4 a rendu l'âme.

Voilà bien des heures (cinq je pense) que June et moi avons repris notre chemin dans le tunnel boueux et obscur après notre appel d'urgence à Ernesto. Ce dernier m'avait recontacté peu après, disant qu'un message avait été envoyé à Coruscant, stipulant qu'il nous fallait un nouveau droïde pour réparer le champ de force. Bah oui car sans droïde, cela signifierait que nous aurions marché près de dix heures pour rien… Je veux bien faire des efforts et me sacrifier, mais il y a une limite !

Et pour ne rien arranger, les seuls échanges vocaux que j'ai eus avec ma partenaire sont des reproches de sa part, du fait que cela faisait longtemps que nous attendions.

Bon pour être honnête, nous avions repris notre marche dans le silence le plus pesant. J'avais certes sauvé la vie de June en anticipant à la dernière minute cet éboulement ; mais je n'ai pas sauvé R4. Par ma faute, notre chance d'en finir au plus vite avec cette bataille inutile a été réduite à néant. C'est moi qui aie provoqué cet effondrement partiel de la galerie. C'est moi qui aie eu l'idée d'utiliser nos sabres laser pour nous éclairer. C'est moi qui, dans un accès de colère, aie provoqué notre dispute, oubliant de faire attention aux sensations environnantes.

Tout était de ma faute, et June ne faisait que me le rappeler en me demandant dans combien de temps le nouveau droïde arrivait.

Il était hors de question que je m'excuse une seconde fois après son accès de jalousie d'il y a quelques heures. Je veux bien être tolérant, mais je redis : j'ai mes propres limites.

J'étais devant, et j'éclairai notre chemin de ma lame verte avec énormément de prudence. June me suivait elle aussi avec son sabre. Nous étions séparés de quelques mètres et ce n'était pas plus mal.

J'entendis June souffler, puis plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans mon dos. Je me détournai pour constater que June s'était arrêtée. Je la fixai, voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette comédie.

– Excuse-moi de t'agacer, dit-elle avant que je pus en placer une (Tiens, pour une fois qu'elle daigne s'exprimer sur ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle !) Je sais que je suis chiante et pas facile à vivre au quotidien. Mais, comme tu es le seul – avec Allana – à ne pas en faire tout un plat, j'ai cru qu'agir normalement avec toi n'aurait pas les mêmes conséquences. Je me suis trompée ; alors encore une fois, pardon.

Après avoir réussi à soutenir mon regard pendant son laïus, June se prit d'une attention soudaine pour ses pieds. Elle reprit son chemin, mais je ne bougeai point, ce qui fait qu'au bout d'un moment, elle me rentra dedans et sursauta, me regardant à nouveau. Du peu que je voyais de son visage, elle semblait sincèrement désolée.

Je sais que June a un caractère particulier, mais je sais aussi que ce qu'elle vient de dire ne lui ressemble pas. Et pour ça, chapeau bas. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais accepter entièrement ses excuses.

Alors que j'allais à mon tour parler, je ressentis quelque chose. Une présence… Pourtant elle n'était pas très intense. Puis j'eus une vision de la terre, un peu comme ce que j'avais pressenti juste à temps avant l'éboulement. Par réflexe et par instinct, je repoussai June derrière moi, tandis que je reculai un peu moi aussi, tout en me postant aux aguets.

Quand un coup de canon se fit ressentir et que la terre nous aspergea.

Je protégeai mon visage avec mon bras, me retenant de respirer. Quand je sentis la poussière se volatiliser, je rouvris les yeux, et des bruits de droïde firent leur apparition. Je frottai mes yeux pour mieux voir… et trouver R7 devant nous, sous un puis de lumière.

– R7 ! m'exclamai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

– C'est évident, me dit June. C'est lui qui remplace R4.

– Oui mais, il ne peut pas être venu tout seul…

Pile à cet instant, une voix cria avant de tomber au sol par le trou que R7 avait créé. La personne se releva et je reconnus tout de suite cette tignasse rousse.

– Aïe, mon pied. J'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher, dit-elle en semblant boiter un peu.

– Bianca ? l'appelai-je tout en m'avançant vers elle, laissant June derrière moi.

– Tiens, Zack, je suis contente de ne pas m'être trompée en demandant à R7 de tirer dans le sol.

Bianca se retourna pour nous faire face. Elle avait l'air sous le choc mais elle souriait avec de grands yeux ronds. Avec le trou créé par R7 et la lumière du jour qui s'en dégageait, je voyais parfaitement son habit blanc recouvert de poussière brunâtre, et ses cheveux me paraissaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'il y a plusieurs heures.

– Mais, je croyais que tu ne partais pas, constatai-je.

– Disons qu'il y a eu un petit changement de programme quand vous avez appelé ce cher Korben et que celui-ci a failli ne pas nous demander d'aide. Donc, me voilà, conclut-elle en ouvrant les bras et tout souriante. (Pourtant je vis bien que ce sourire n'était qu'une façade.)

Je ris, puis je perçus une tension soudaine qui venait de faire son apparition. Je me détournai pour regarder June ; celle-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air abasourdie et déboussolée. Je repensai alors à notre dispute d'il y a plusieurs heures…

Très bien, je sens que finalement, le reste de la traversée ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Cela me faisait super plaisir que Bianca nous ait rejoints, mais je crains que June n'en fasse encore des caisses.

– Bien, alors, repris-je en m'interposant bien entre les filles, histoire d'anticiper le moindre accrochage. Bianca que je t'explique vite fait : on a encore trois heures de marche dans ce tunnel. (Elle allait intervenir, mais je continuai mon explication le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle ne m'interrompe pas.) Grâce à R7, on pourra réparer le champ de force qui protège notre base, là où les combats ont lieu. De cette manière, la bataille se terminera plus rapidement. Question ?

Elle secoua la tête d'un signe négatif. Je me tournai vers June, mais en parlant plus doucement, espérant que seule elle entende ma voix :

– Ecoute, je sais que ça ne te fais pas vraiment plaisir qu'elle soit là, mais elle est l'une des nôtres. Alors s'il te plaît, fait un petit effort. Aurais-tu oublié tes excuses ?

– Non, admit-elle difficilement.

– Bien. Je sais pas moi ; fais une trêve avec toi-même, et quand cette histoire sera terminée, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Honnêtement, je sais que cette phrase peut paraître pathétique. Comme si je voulais que June déteste Bianca ! En même temps, c'est dans son caractère… Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver au beau milieu d'un crêpage de chignon souterrain !

Alors que je n'en pouvais plus de me retrouver entre deux feux, j'entendis le son de mon communicateur. Je décrochai, mimant auparavant à June et Bianca de se taire.

– Perkins, dis-je dans l'appareil.

– Zack, est-ce que tout va bien ? (Je reconnus sans problème la voix de Jacen.)

– Maître, oui tout va bien. Nous sommes toujours sur le chemin.

– Bien, dis ma question va te sembler bizarre mais… (Il hésita un petit moment avant de reprendre.) Est-ce que Bianca est avec toi et June ?

– Oui, elle est bien arrivé si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Nous avons R7 aussi. Tous les deux vont très bien. Un peu poussiéreux mais ils sont en état de marche, terminai-je en riant.

Bianca alla répliquer à propos de ma remarque, mais je la fis taire en mettant ma main sur sa bouche. (Pas le choix)

– Parfait, alors nous vous laissons reprendre votre chemin. Ben est avec nous, et les renforts ne devraient pas tarder.

– Très bien.

Je raccrochai après avoir salué mon maître, puis je libérai enfin Bianca de sa privation de parole.

– C'est pas gentil ce que tu as dit, rigola-t-elle presque.

– Oui, bon c'est pas tout mais Jacen a raison ; il nous faut reprendre la route.

Constatant mon humeur plutôt maussade, Bianca décida de ne rien dire. Bon, j'avais peut-être répondu un peu trop froidement (sans faire exprès), mais j'avais envie d'en finir au plus vite et de retrouver la vraie lumière du jour.

Le tunnel étant très étroit, nous devions marcher les uns derrière les autres… Sauf que la place de June était primordiale afin d'éviter tout conflit. Je sais que Bianca ne chercherait pas les ennuis (du moins, pas avec sa cousine), donc elle n'était pas un problème.

– Bien, June tu pars en tête de file avec R7 devant toi, comme ça tu assures nos avants, et si jamais il y a un autre éboulement, tu pourras le sauver. Bianca, derrière elle, et moi à la fin. Comme ça j'assure nos arrières. On est okay ?

Mes deux compagnes acquiescèrent sans sourciller ; même si je voyais bien que June était à demi-convaincue. Pas le choix, elle allait devoir faire avec.

J'informai Bianca des dangers de l'étroitesse des parois, avant de l'intimer à sortir son sabre laser pour éclairer le chemin. On s'espaça tous de deux mètres environ, puis nous reprîmes notre marche. Un vent venant de l'arrière du tunnel se fit soudain ressentir… Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !

* * *

**Champ de bataille de la base républicaine de Rodia**

**POV Anakin Solo **

– Will, dépêches-toi ! Il faut qu'on s'approche au plus près du bâtiment !

– Oui, oui ! pouffa mon fils en courant derrière moi.

Les renforts que Ben nous avait promis étaient arrivés peu de temps après lui… Mais j'avais bien remarqué que cela ne suffirait pas. Les rodiens étaient bien plus nombreux et mieux armés que nous, et nous ne pouvions pas compter sur la population locale, trop apeurée pour nous offrir son aide.

Alors que je continuais de dévier les tirs laser venant de l'ennemi, j'avais décidé de prendre des initiatives au lieu d'attendre l'approbation de Korben Leroy. Celui-ci voulait que l'on passe par lui avant d'entamer quelque mesure-suicide. Mais après presque une journée entière à combattre sans m'arrêter, j'avais décidé de passer outre cet ordre. Et puis, Korben n'était pas mon supérieur hiérarchique. Il l'est certes sur cette mission puisque le Conseil la lui a confié… Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'allais regarder bêtement nos camarades mourir à petit feu.

Alors, j'avais trouvé mon fils Will au milieu des combats, l'intimant de venir m'aider.

Nous allions nous infiltrer dans la base enflammée, au plus près de son cœur.

Le but étant de protéger les données vitales de l'intérieur, au lieu de repousser les rodiens à l'extérieur. Certes, nous n'étions que deux, mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, d'autres soldats suivraient le mouvement.

Je n'ai jamais été un leader né, mais j'espérais que sur ce coup-ci la chance serait de mon côté. En tout cas, elle l'était en partie, puisque c'est ma Padawan (et accessoirement ma nièce) qui s'était proposée pour réparer le champ de force. Même si nous n'avons établi aucun contact, je ressens qu'elle va bien. Et puis, le fait qu'elle soit accompagnée de Perkins et de la fille de Ben me rassure (même si cette dernière est inexpérimentée).

– Père, passez devant, je vous couvre, me proposa Will en criant pour couvrir le son du chaos.

Je me détournai pour le regarder. Il courait à l'arrière tout en repoussant les rayons. Puisque je ne m'occupe pas de sa formation et que nous n'avions jamais fait équipe tous les deux, je suis heureux de voir qu'il pouvait se battre en tout circonstance. Même si j'ai droit à des récits de sa part et de ma sœur, le voir réellement combattre est bien plus surprenant.

Will me rattrapa et nous courûmes le plus rapidement possible pour être au plus près du bâtiment. Et une fois à bonne distance, sans nous arrêter, je me servais de la Force pour bondir et passer à travers le verre d'une vitre. Celle-ci se brisa en plusieurs éclats.

Je me relevai aussitôt et constatai que Will était retenu dehors par au moins cinq rodiens. Je voulus faire marche arrière pour lui porter secours, mais avant d'à nouveau traverser la vitre brisée, je lus sur son visage qu'il me demandait de continuer. A quatorze ans, celui-là se trouve bien sûr de lui !

Pourtant, protéger les données était bien plus importants que notre vie à tous. Alors je repris ma course à l'intérieur de la base. Le feu s'était calmé depuis la veille, mais il était toujours présent. J'avais chaud. Déjà que je ne supportais pas le climat de Rodia en temps normal, me retrouver dans cette fournaise m'apparaissait comme une épreuve infernale.

A ma grande surprise, je n'eus aucune difficulté à me faufiler jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Mis à part les flammes, je n'avais rencontré personne… Ce qui était plus que suspect.

Toujours personne quand j'entrai dans la salle. Je me précipitai vers le tableau de commande, puis sortis un gadget technologique de ma ceinture. J'entrepris ensuite de récupérer le plus de données possibles.

Le serveur avait été gravement endommagé, mais je ne m'en faisais pas. Je suis un as de la technologie, alors il est hors de question que je sorte de cet ardent brasier sans la totalité des informations. Ou tout du moins, les plus essentielles.

Je toussai beaucoup à cause de la fumée, et pendant la transmission des données, je me rendis compte que celles-ci avaient déjà été copiées une première fois. Sûrement un des larbins de Yoto Amulia…

Mais c'est étrange, s'ils ont déjà récupéré les informations qu'ils voulaient tant, pourquoi continuer de se battre contre nous ? Le serveur indique bien que les données avaient été collectées il y a plusieurs heures de cela…

Donc, pourquoi le groupe de Yoto Amulia n'est-t-il pas encore reparti ?

Alors que l'ordinateur central m'indiquait que le transfert était terminé, je ressentis une présence dans mon dos. Ni une ni deux, j'arrachai la petite clé de son support et sautais le plus haut possible. J'entendis quelque chose rentrer dans la console de contrôle et un choc électrique se fit ressentir dans la pièce en feu.

Sitôt que j'atterrissais par terre, je brandis mon sabre laser, et entrepris d'à nouveau parer les rayons laser. Dans cet incendie, la Force était bien plus qu'une alliée ; elle était ce qui me permettait de survivre. Je sentis que j'avais affaire à deux rodiens, visiblement très mécontents que j'ai eu l'idée de m'infiltrer dans le bâtiment qu'ils pensaient acquis.

Je retrouvai rapidement la sortie et partis au plus vite du bâtiment.

Je repris ma course pour trouver mon frère Jacen, ainsi que Korben, et leur parler de mes doutes.

Pourvu que Zack, June et Bianca restaurent le plus rapidement possible le champ de force, ou il ne restera bientôt plus rien...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre . J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est rapide et ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera donc la seconde partie de celui-ci où vous aurez _enfin_ la fin de cette mission haute en couleur. D'ailleurs, vous plait-elle pour le moment? Le changement de points de vue vous convient-il pour une situation comme celle-ci? Et que pensez-vous de l'histoire en général, tout simplement ? :)**

**Bien alors à la prochaine les amis!**


	15. 13 Mise à l'épreuve (2e partie)

**Hey tout le monde! Vous devez vous dire "Enfin un nouveau chapitre !" Oui, oui, cela fait trois mois tout pile que vous êtes sans nouvelle. J'ai bien envie de me trouver des excuses habituelles telles que les cours, les exams, mais aussi de nouveaux projets. Mais bon, je suis désormais en vacances, alors j'espère avoir le temps de vous écrire plusieurs chapitres.**

**Bref, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour la seconde partie du chapitre 13 et, j'espère pour votre plaisir, il est TRES long.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et on se retrouve dans les review ;D**

**Guest : et bien voici la suite, et je suis contente de voir que tu suis cette histoire depuis le début ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Mise à l'épreuve (2nde partie)**

**Tunnel souterrain**

**POV Bianca**

– Waouh, il fait tellement chaud sous terre. Vivement qu'on gagne la surface et cette fichue centrale.

Pour la énième fois depuis deux heures à peu près, je me pris un vent monumental de la part de mes deux compères.

Ils sont chiants à pas vouloir parler !

Je marchais derrière June et R7, et devant Zack. Depuis que j'avais rejoint le duo, j'avais bien senti la tension qui régnait entre nous sous cet amas de terre. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir faire la conservation avec moi-même pendant que Môsieur et Madame avaient décidé de ne pas m'adresser la parole. Que June refuse de me parler, passe encore depuis mon arrivée sur Coruscant, elle me déteste. Mais Zack ! Si ce dernier ne me parle pas, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un souci entre nous. Moi qui m'inquiétais pour lui avant de partir, je constate qu'il va bien mais que je reviens juste le jour où il a décidé de jouer les huîtres.

Dire que la veille encore, il m'avait aidé à davantage maîtriser mon sabre laser. Quand je pense avoir cru que notre échange avait été bizarre et que je me suis posée de stupides questions, je réalise que j'étais tombée bien bas.

– Dites donc, il y a une sacrée ambiance sous terre, plaisantai-je à nouveau. Je ne pensais pas qu'une mission de cette envergure pouvait se dérouler dans un endroit si glacial. En particulier sur une planète au climat chaud.

J'entendis Zack qui pouffait derrière moi. Pouffer, enfin à mon avis, il s'est plutôt donné un mal fou pour ne pas rire de ma remarque. Devant moi, June s'arrêta brusquement – si brusquement que je faillis lui rentrer dedans. Elle se retourna vers moi, et malgré la faible luminosité, je voyais tout le mépris sur son visage, et une certaine colère dans son regard brun.

– Oh toi, ne commence pas, hein ! hurla-t-elle très fort. (Si ça se trouve, on pouvait l'entendre à la surface… J'espère bien que non, ou je plains les habitants et les animaux locaux.) Pas la peine de parler de la pluie et du beau temps ! On se débrouillait très bien avant que tu n'arrives !

– June, s'il te plaît, intervint Zack. Tu as promis de te contrôler.

– Pardon mon cher, ironisa-t-elle. Mais il est hors de question que Miss Perfection nous ralentisse avec ses remarques.

J'avoue ne pas du tout comprendre cette remarque.

– Miss Perfection ? dis-je en m'adressant à June pour plus de précision. Tu peux développer ?

Je n'avais pas l'intention de chercher la guerre à June… Mais on dirait bien que je l'ai déclenché sans le vouloir (en fait si, ça doit bien être de ma faute.)

– Roh ça va ! On a compris que tu es une prodige ! (Euh non, je ne le suis pas la preuve, je suis encore timide et réticente quand il s'agit d'utiliser la Force… sauf pour m'amuser par moment.) Mais bon, ce n'est pas la peine de te vanter. Avec ce que tu as fait, je devrais plutôt t'appeler l'Aguicheuse!

Très bien, très bien, je n'avais pas prévu de me crêper le chignon avec June, mais on dirait bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. La brune qui me servait de partenaire provisoire se retourna et reprit sa route dans le tunnel. A côté de moi, je sentis que Zack s'était soudainement tendu. Étrange qu'il ne soit pas intervenu à la fin du laïus de ma cousine.

Une petite minute ? L'Aguicheuse ? Aguicher… Donc… Attirer… Séduire…

Oh non !

– Tu lui as dit ! criai-je sur Zack.

– Écoute, Bianca, je t'assure que je l'ai pas fait exprès, essaya-t-il de se défendre.

– Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis un Ewok ! Un secret de ce genre, c'est censé rester secret ! D'où l'existence de ce mot !

– Mais puisque je te dis ne pas l'avoir fait exprès ! Elle m'a provoqué, elle t'insultait sans connaître ton passé, et… J'ai craqué !

Le ton continuait de monter entre Zack et moi… Enfin il montait surtout de mon côté. Zack m'impressionnait par son calme… Trop calme justement ! Il a avoué à June que je dansais dans un _night club_ minable, alors que je lui avais pourtant dit de n'en parler à personne.

– Si l'Aguicheuse veut bien la fermer, on a encore du chemin ! réclama June plusieurs mètres devant nous.

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Je quittai Zack pour me diriger vers June d'un pas ferme. J'avais tellement envie de l'étrangler et de lui faire ravaler ses propos.

– Alors toi, tu vas devoir faire attention à ce que tu dis !

Elle se retourna, brandissant son sabre pourpre devant moi pour me faire barrage. J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais je vis clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle rêvait que je réponde à sa provocation.

Je n'allais pas me gêner.

A mon tour, je levai mon sabre laser. Quand nos deux lames s'effleurèrent, June commença à effectuer de gracieux mouvements. Malheureusement pour elle, j'arrivai à les parer. L'entraînement de Ben et de Zack était en train de porter ses fruits. En parlant de ce dernier, je l'entendais crier, nous intimant d'arrêter tout de suite de même que R7 qui, avec ses bruits particuliers, avaient l'air de nous dire d'arrêter. Mais j'étais lancée, je n'arrivai pas à m'arrêter. June avait été trop loin en m'insultant. Je peux tout à fait comprendre qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter de tous les mots. Et puis si comme Zack l'a dit, il lui a expliqué mon ancienne situation, elle devrait être au courant que je n'ai pas fais _ça_ de gaieté de cœur.

Les parois étroites de ce tunnel n'arrangeaient pas notre situation. Même si je la repoussais, June était bien plus expérimentée que moi. A plusieurs reprises, je me retrouvai contre le mur boueux, mais je réussissais à éviter ses parades en passant par en-dessous.

Quand tout d'un coup, June fut projetée en arrière sur plusieurs mètres avant de tomber. Alors que je m'élançai vers elle pour enfin avoir le dessus, je fus à mon tour attirée en arrière, loin de ma cousine. Je ne tombai pas Zack me rattrapa en m'agrippant le bras. Il avait l'air plus qu'énervé. Je compris alors qu'il nous avait repoussé l'une de l'autre à l'aide de la Force.

Il commença à marcher vers June, me tirant avec force.

– Mais vous êtes complètement cinglées ! Toutes les deux ! On est censée avancer tous les trois. D'accord, vous ne vous supportez – du moins d'un côté (Il avait regardé intensément June.) Mais s'il vous plaît, arrêtez ça, juste le temps de-

Zack s'était interrompu et faisait une mine déconfite. Et à bien regarder June, celle-ci faisait la même. D'accord qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ? Parce qu'ils me font vraiment peur ! Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers le plafond. Puis j'entendis un bruit étrange… Comme un tremblement de terre. Jusqu'à ce que des vibrations se firent ressentir dans les parois.

Avant que j'ai pu demander quoi que ce soit, Zack tendit rapidement son bras simple libre vers June avant que celle-ci ne soit à nouveau projetée en arrière. Mais elle ne tomba pas, et fit avancer R7. Puis mon compagnon de route m'attira en arrière, et me fit basculer par terre contre la paroi, si bien que je me retrouvai complètement recroquevillée sous le corps de Zack, lui-même accroupi au sol.

– Mais tu fais qu- ?

– Tais-toi et ne bouge pas !

Sitôt qu'il dit cela, il se saisit de ma tête et m'attira d'avantage contre lui. Par réflexe, je fermai mes yeux très fort.

Les secousses étaient toujours présentes et au bout d'un moment, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Et la galerie s'effondra.

L'odeur de la terre et de la poussière chatouilla mon nez, mais aucun débris ne m'atteint. Zack me protégeait. Je m'autorisai à ouvrir les yeux doucement pour que la poussière ne s'y invite pas. Lui non plus ne voyait rien, mais je devinai à son visage crispé que ça ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir de se prendre de la terre en quantité sur le dos. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à me protéger de cette façon, alors qu'il a laissé June se débrouiller toute seule ? Bon certes, j'étais juste à côté de lui quand les vibrations ont débuté, mais tout de même, il était suffisamment grand et musclé pour nous protéger June _et_ moi. Ou bien, peut-être pensait-il que j'aurai été incapable de me protéger moi-même...

Je profitai alors d'être hors de danger pour m'accrocher à ses vêtements, et ne pas trop basculer en arrière. Je le sentis frémir à un moment, juste avant de se ressaisir. Sa main était toujours enfouie dans mes cheveux, et il me serrait très fort contre lui.

Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine quand je commençais à imaginer de quoi nous avions l'air d'un point de vue extérieur. Non, non, non, ne commence pas à te poser des questions. C'est tout à fait normal d'être dans cet état si près d'un garçon avec en plus la mort qui tourne autour de nous sous la forme d'un éboulement. Tout est normal… Enfin presque.

Au bout d'un moment, l'éboulement se fit moins intensif. Le débit des jets de pierres et des secousses ralentissait, jusqu'à complètement disparaître.

Puis vint le silence. Silence très vite interrompu par Zack qui soufflait, certainement pour évacuer la pression et la douleur. Je remarquai dans la pénombre qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, et qu'il me regardait.

– Tu vas bien ? me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. (Ce fut au tour de mon propre souffle de s'accélérer.)

– Je crois. Et toi ?

– 'Connu des jours meilleurs.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait se relever pour qu'on poursuivre notre chemin, Zack ne bougea pas. Il respirait rapidement, puis il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Son souffle traversa ma tignasse avant d'atteindre ma nuque, et j'eus des frissons. Allons pas de panique, ce doit être parce qu'il est épuisé et donc il s'autorise à un petit relâchement de quelques secondes avant de repartir. Il n'empêche que cela reste très déstabilisant.

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux à l'entente de nos prénoms. June nous appelait.

Zack se remit debout avant de m'aider à me relever. Puis je constatai l'étendu des dégâts. Un mur de terre faisait désormais barrage, et June était de l'autre côté. Zack s'avança plus près de celui-ci, tandis que je restai à ma place. Je ramassai tout de même mon sabre laser qui n'avait pas atterri bien loin.

– June, ça va ? demanda Zack assez fort pour que sa voix couvre l'épaisseur du mur.

– Oui. Et R7 aussi.

– Oh génial. Tu te sens d'attaque pour percer le mur.

– Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul de l'autre côté.

Je tiquai alors qu'elle m'avait complètement oublié.

J'entendis des pierres tomber, mais n'en vis aucune. J'en déduisis qu'elles devaient se trouver du côté de June. Tandis que ma cousine m'avait mise de côté alors qu'elle n'était même pas là (enfin vu notre affrontement, cela ne m'étonne guère), ce ne fut pas le cas de Zack.

– Viens, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour enlever tout ça, dit-il plus doucement.

Je m'avançai vers lui pour me retrouver face au mur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

– Juste enlever les pierres.

– Et comment monsieur le génie ?

– La Force, idiote, répliqua-t-il rieur et en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Et il avait tout à façon raison, j'avais été idiote de poser cette question.

Je me concentrais suffisamment sur les pierres et la terre avant qu'elles ne lévitent dans les airs. Ce n'était pas si différent de faire voler des coussins pour le plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un trou suffisamment grand se forma entre les pierres. Zack et moi pûmes passer de l'autre côté. A peine arrivés et June se précipita vers mon coéquipier, lui demandant à nouveau si tout allait bien. A la lumière des sabres laser, la tenue beige de June était couverte de résidus brunâtres, et plusieurs caillasses s'étaient retrouvées coincées dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Pour ma part, j'allais voir R7. Lui aussi était couvert de terre, mais il était toujours en bonne état. Je sentis qu'on me regarda fixement. Je me retournai donc et me dirigeai vers mes deux comparses. Je me postai face à June, Zack entre nous deux.

– Bon, j'espère que ça vous servira de leçon, dit-il visiblement plus aussi en colère qu'il y a quelques instants. Alors on va reprendre notre marche, sortir d'ici, réparer le champ de force, tout ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et je ne veux plus un bruit. Vos remarques cinglantes, vous pouvez vous les garder.

Zack partit devant nous. Je regardai June si ses yeux avaient été des blasters, je serais probablement morte sur le coup. Voyant que nous ne bougions plus, Zack rebroussa chemin.

– Et je veux au moins dix mètres entre vous.

Il attrapa le bras de June et l'entraîna devant avec lui. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas manqué le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de ma cousine. Je fermai donc la marche, et R7 décida de me tenir compagnie. Alors pour faire passer le temps, j'essayais de faire sortir la poussière qui s'était infiltrée dans mes vêtements, tout en me disant que, si cela ne s'arrange pas entre June et moi, Zack pétera rapidement un câble.

* * *

Je pense que nous avons marché une bonne heure avant d'enfin apercevoir un puits de lumière. La sortie. Enfin j'allais retrouver le soleil et la lumière du jour.

Zack et June m'attendirent, le temps que je les rejoigne (oui j'avais très bien respectée l'ordre d'éloignement). Ils étaient accroupis par terre, et j'en fis de même. Je dus fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir tout doucement, le temps de m'habituer à la luminosité. Je les sentais même s'humidifier et j'aurais pu pleurer si je ne m'étais pas retenue. Quelle galère d'avoir les yeux bleus !

Quand mes yeux s'habituèrent finalement, je pus admirer le paysage. Nous étions sortis des marécages, et la sortie du tunnel se situait sur une pente gazonnée. En contre-bas, nous voyions la centrale, objet de cette quête souterraine. C'était un grand bâtiment blanc, composé de plusieurs petites unités cubiques. Le sol par delà les grilles étaient sablonneux. Et plusieurs gardes étaient présents.

– Ce sont des clones ? demandai-je.

– On dirait, me répondit Zack. Mais ils ne ressemblent ni aux nôtres, ni à ceux qui se sont illustrés dans la Guerre des Clones il y a presque cent ans.

– Ce ne sont que des clones, répliqua June. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile de les semer.

– Oui, mais si nous attirons l'attention, ils enverront un message à leur maître et adieu l'effet de surprise. Donc discrétion absolue.

– Et si on coupait le système de communication ? proposai-je.

Mes compagnons me regardèrent, complètement médusés.

– R7 doit rétablir le champ de force, commençai-je à expliquer. Mais, et si juste avant, on lui demandait de neutraliser leur système de communication pour éviter tout renfort de leur part. Ça doit être le même système de contrôle, donc on fait d'une pierre deux coups.

June et Zack se regardèrent et entrèrent visiblement dans une conversation télépathique au vu des différentes expressions défilant sur leurs visages. Zack sembla avoir gagné car il approuva mon idée, ce qui redonna un petit coup de jus à ma fierté.

On se décida enfin à quitter notre cachette pour se précipiter dans la gueule du loup. Nous glissâmes sur la pente en douceur. Arrivés en bas, nous n'eûmes aucun mal à trouver une entrée, gardée par un unique clone. June s'occupa de le couper en deux. Nous avançâmes ensuite accroupis pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Zack et June s'occupaient des éventuels clones qui se trouvaient sur notre route, tandis que j'incitai R7 à faire moins de bruit.

Nous longeâmes par la suite un mur métallique. Au loin, les clones étaient bien plus nombreux, gardant le point d'entrée du système de sécurité. Nous allions devoir attaquer de plein front, la discrétion ne nous permettra pas de passer. Zack, en vrai leader, me demanda d'accompagner R7 jusqu'au processeur et de rester à ses côtés, tandis que lui et June iraient s'occuper des clones. Je ne pus qu'approuver silencieusement.

Dès que Zack et June sortirent de notre cachette pour s'occuper des ennemis – qui les avaient repéré – je m'empressais de courir avec R7 vers le système de contrôle, implanté dans le mur. J'entendis les rayons laser s'entrechoquer, mais aussi que mes deux comparses les repoussaient avec leurs lames. Une fois arrivée devant le processeur, je priai R7 d'aller vite.

– Allez mon vieux ! Désactive d'abord le système de sécurité et trouve ensuite le moyen de rétablir le champ de force de la base.

Le droïde rouge et blanc fit du bruit, semblant ainsi acquiescer, et un petit bras mécanique sorti de cette boite de conserve. Il s'immisça alors dans l'orifice fait pour, et fit plusieurs tours, cherchant la solution à notre problème.

Mon regard fit des allers retours entre R7 et le combat qu'avaient engagé Zack et June. Ils n'étaient que deux face à une vingtaine de clones, qui semblaient se multiplier. Cela signifiait que R7 n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de désactiver le système d'alarme. Je l'intimai alors de se dépêcher.

Tous deux avaient des techniques différentes pour combattre : June effectuait de grands gestes avec son sabre, s'aidant de l'environnement afin d'en tirer partie tandis que les coups de Zack semblaient plus précis et il n'hésitait pas à se servir de la Force pour différentes techniques. Je le ressentais. Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalisai à quel point Force était présente autour de moi. Sur Coruscant, c'est assez dur de le juger puisqu'il n'y a pas une once de vie végétale ou animale. Alors qu'ici, au milieu de cette jungle, je comprends ce que Ben avait essayé de m'apprendre.

La Force est omniprésente et permet l'équilibre du monde.

Mais… si équilibre il doit y avoir, cela signifie qu'il faut deux forces, deux poids qui forment une espèce de balance… Et si l'un d'eux prenait le pas, cela signifierait que l'équilibre est rompu… Pourquoi ai-je cette impression de ne pas être pleinement satisfaite de ce monde ? C'est comme si, malgré toute la Force qui m'entourait, il manquait quelque chose pour que tout s'assemble.

Le fil de mes pensées fut interrompu par R7 qui semblait crier victoire. Je regardai le tableau : le système d'alarme était désactivé.

– Parfait, R7 ! Maintenant le champ de force !

R7 retourna à ses manipulations informatiques. Derrière nous, le combat se poursuivait, même si je pense que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il était engagé.

J'encourageai R7 à aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais ce nœud du problème semblait bien plus complexe que le précédent. Je voyais des données s'afficher sur l'écran, prouvant que R7 faisait de son mieux.

Puis je sentis qu'on nous observait, mais que ce n'était ni Zack, ni June. Je me relevai à une vitesse folle, brandissant mon sabre laser pour intercepter des rayons laser. Je réussis même à en renvoyer un qui se retourna contre un clone, le faisant tomber par terre.

Souriante, j'avais pourtant crié victoire trop tôt. Je sentis quelqu'un arrivé par derrière. Un autre clone. J'interceptais à nouveau les rayons, mais à un moment, au lieu d'en renvoyer un avec mon sabre, j'avais préféré l'éviter de tout mon corps. Un autre rayon tua le clone, mais j'entendis R7 qui faisait des bruits anormaux.

En me retournant, je dus constater qu'un rayon l'avait touché, de l'électricité s'échappant de son corps métallique.

– Oh non. Oh non, non, non, non.

J'essayai de le toucher, de trouver ce qui n'allait pas, mais rien à faire, il perdait le contrôle – et moi de même. Il commença à bouger dans tous les sens, jusqu'à rentrer dans le mur. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et se calma.

– C'est bien, mon vieux. Maintenant, reviens vite pour finir le travail.

R7 s'avança en zigzague vers le panneau de contrôle. Mais quand il ouvrit son propre processeur pour faire sortir son bras articulé, celui-ci n'était plus là. Ou plutôt, il avait souffert du rayon laser.

N'ayant pas le choix, je me levai pour crier à Zack et June, toujours en plein combat :

– R7 ne peut pas rétablir le champ de force ! Un rayon l'a touché ! Et-

Je dus me baisser pour éviter des rayons laser, qui cessèrent presque aussitôt. Alors que je me relevai pour continuer d'exposer le problème en criant, je vis que Zack et June étaient en train de parler, tout en arrêtant l'ennemi. La discussion avait l'air d'être houleuse, mais finalement June s'éloigna et vint vers moi. Elle me poussa presque avec violence, pour s'accroupir devant le panneau de contrôle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demandai-je, ayant peur qu'elle me rejette à nouveau.

– Ça ne se voit pas ! dit-elle l'air très énervée. Je vais finir le boulot du droïde. Je m'y connais en informatique, il faut juste que R7 ait fait une bonne partie du travail, ou je ne pourrai pas le terminer.

Je la laissais faire ses manipulations avec l'assistance de R7, tandis que je décidai d'aller prêter main forte à Zack. Me sentant partir, June me pria de rester à ma place, mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Je courus avec mon sabre à travers les rayons laser que j'interceptais, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de Zack. Il fut surpris, mais très vite rattrapé par l'ennemi.

Nous avions presque trente clones face à nous et derrière nous. Le débit de rayons laser qu'ils lançaient était beaucoup plus rythmé que pendant mes entraînements. Mais heureusement, Ben a su m'apprendre à parer vite, et puis la perspective d'une mort certaine me pousse à agir encore plus vite.

Après quelques échanges, je me retrouvai dos à dos avec mon coéquipier. Nous tournions en rond sur nous-mêmes, les clones ne tiraient plus mais je sentais l'énergie des rayons laser arriver.

– Tu veux bien assurer mes arrières ? me demanda Zack, et je devinai un sourire. (Je tournai la tête vers lui, et j'eus la confirmation qu'il souriait.)

– Seulement si tu assures mes avants !

Il ria avant que nos sabres ne parent à nouveau les rayons laser.

* * *

**Champ de bataille de la base républicaine de Rodia**

**POV Will Solo**

Le feu avait enfin fini par diminuer d'intensité. La base brûlait toujours, mais désormais une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait de part et d'autre du bâtiment. Heureusement que mon père, Anakin Solo, était revenu il y a plusieurs heures de ce brasier, juste avant qu'une explosion ne se fasse entendre, provoquant l'apparition de ce nuage sombre et toxique. Tout en dégainant mon sabre et combattant l'ennemi, j'essayais de respirer le moins possible, retenant ma respiration parfois pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était très difficile, mais je savais que cela allait cesser.

Après avoir collecté les données vitales dans le système en feu, mon père nous avait confié que ces données avaient déjà été récoltées plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il m'a confié ses interrogations, ainsi qu'à Jacen et Korben Leroy : il se demandait pourquoi les extrémistes de Yoto Amulia n'avaient pas rebroussé chemin sitôt qu'il s'était emparé des données informatiques. Bien évidemment, cela nous avait tous interpellé, mais ne pouvant pas réfléchir pour le moment, nous étions retournés à nos combats.

Nos pertes s'élevaient au nombre de soixante-sept, et cela devait être le double du côté de l'ennemi. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle boucherie ! Je n'ai que quatorze ans, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'en avoir vingt de plus, entouré des restes de nos frères d'arme qui sont morts pour la République.

Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis parti de Coruscant. Un jour entier certainement. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je combattais sans relâche ? Plusieurs heures. J'avais réussi à me reposer un peu dans notre camp de fortune, mais cela n'avait qu'attiser mon envie d'en finir au plus vite.

Mais oui, tout allait enfin se terminer. Bientôt.

Le champ de force s'était réactivé. La base était à nouveau protégée. Il ne restait plus qu'à chasser les derniers parasites. Mais cela avait l'air de ne pas les inquiéter plus que cela. Au contraire, ils redoublèrent presque d'effort pour nous foutre la misère, mais je sentais bien qu'ils n'y croyaient plus.

Zack et June reviendront bientôt.

Dès que le champ de force était réapparu, j'ai entendu dire que le pilote Ernesto Ramirez était parti les chercher, afin qu'ils prennent part aux combats. Ou du moins, à la fin. En tout cas, ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.

Cette perspective d'enfin revoir ma cousine et mon ami fit naître en moi une bonne rage de vaincre. Je sais que cela n'est pas bien de ressentir ce genre de chose pour un Jedi, mais un peu de fierté n'a jamais tué. Et puis, je n'avais pas l'intention de commettre un massacre, juste d'arrêter le plus d'ennemis possible.

Se battre sur un terrain boueux devenait néanmoins de plus en plus compliqué, autant pour nous que pour les fidèles d'Amulia. Par moment, ils faisaient tomber leurs armes dans la boue, les rendant inutilisables. Mais parfois, c'est nous qui nous retrouvions dans une situation plus qu'embarrassantes pour un Jedi. Par exemple, une Padawan avait elle aussi laissé tomber son sabre au sol, mais celui-ci a coulé et elle ne l'a pas retrouvé. M'enfin, tant que cela ne m'arrive pas, je suis heureux.

Le ciel aussi était le théâtre de nos affrontements, à la différence que nos vaisseaux étaient bien plus nombreux que ceux de l'ennemi. Nous avions un avantage de plus ils n'étaient plus très nombreux. Ma tante et mentor, Jaina Solo, se trouvait dans le ciel à éliminer la vermine, et elle était la meilleure dans ce domaine. Par moment, je levai les yeux vers le ciel lorsque j'entendais une explosion. J'aimais voir cette boule d'énergie orange dans le ciel bleu, contrastant ainsi entre notre bataille sur Rodia et la situation de plénitude des planètes aux alentours. Décidément, nous ne menions pas une vie normale. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis fier de cette vie dangereuse.

Alors que je découpai trois clones en même temps, je vis au loin, au dessus de la jungle, un X-wing revenir vers nous… Avec trois personnes semblant se balancer en-dessous. Il avançait assez rapidement, et je pus remarquer que les trois individus en question étaient June, Zack et ma nouvelle cousine. Ils s'accrochaient à une corde, elle-même reliée au vaisseau d'Ernesto Ramirez. Il est vrai qu'ils n'auraient pas pu monter à bord, ils ont donc eu recours au système D. D'ailleurs, le petit droïde astromecano était lui aussi suspendu en bas de la corde.

Génial, maintenant que Zack et June étaient revenus, ils n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée des rodiens, vu qu'ils n'ont pas dû beaucoup se défouler dans ce tunnel. Et je ne pense pas que Bianca se risquera à combattre pour le moment.

Le vaisseau de Ramirez passa au-dessus de moi. Il était encore à quelques dizaines de mètres d'altitude, mais il fallait qu'il atterrisse au plus vite. Je décidai de prendre contact avec mon communicateur que je portais à mon oreille.

– Ramirez ? Ramirez, vous m'entendez ?

– Qui est-ce ?

– Will Solo.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'amène la cargaison à bon port.

– Justement, je voulais vous dire de faire attention. Vous approchez des combats, et-

– Mon vieux, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il et je devinai son rire. J'ai dégommé trente vaisseaux ennemis avant d'aller chercher ces poulets, donc ne vous inquiétez, je gère la situ- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?! cria-t-il soudainement. Les gars, accrochez-vous ! Ça va secouer !

Je portai mon regard plus attentivement sur le vaisseau : il se faisait prendre en chasse par deux croiseurs ennemis, visiblement très rapide. Je perçus toute la détresse et la peur chez mes amis accrochés à cette simple corde. Ils pouvaient lâcher à tout moment. Tous les trois furent secoués dans tous les sens tandis que Ramirez essayait d'échapper aux vaisseaux.

Je mis à courir pour trouver une personne qui pourrait leur venir en aide. Entre-temps, j'avais prévenu Jaina pour qu'elle essaye de leur prêter main forte, ce qu'elle a promis de faire mais son propre vaisseau était beaucoup trop éloigné.

J'arrivai finalement au camp de fortune et trouvai Korben Leroy.

– Maître Leroy ! Maître Leroy !

– Ah vous tombez à pique, me répondit-il. Nous avions besoin de renfort aux alentours de la jungle. Allez-y vite !

– Mais monsieur, Ramirez a-

– Oui j'ai envoyé le commandant Ramirez cherché ces Padawans incompétents à la centrale. Ils ont au moins réussi à réparer le champ de force, mais évidemment il était déjà trop tard.

– Non mais écoutez-moi ! (En même temps, je le comprenais : il n'allait pas faire attention à un Padawan de quatorze ans, même s'il est le fils d'un membre permanent du Conseil.)

– Mais enfin que voulez-vous dire exactement, Solo ?! hurla-t-il.

Alors que j'allais lui exposer la situation, une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre. Nous regardâmes vers le ciel. Et je criai.

Le vaisseau de Ramirez avait explosé. Laissant un feu d'artifice rouge et orange dans le ciel, et des débris s'abattant sur le sol, faisant de nouvelles victimes.

* * *

**POV Zack**

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Mon corps était lourd, endolori. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Ce bruit… Ce bruit atroce était en train de me ruiner les oreilles. Il était en train de me tuer. Je pensais m'en être débarrassé, mais j'avais complètement tord.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Mes yeux refusaient de distinguer clairement les formes visibles dans le ciel. Je percevais pourtant une énorme tâche orange au milieu du bleu, mais rien de très anormal. Mon visage me brûlait. Mes bras refusaient de bouger. Mon corps entier était comme écrasé sous un poids.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Explosion. Armes à feu. Tirs. Rayons laser.

J'en avais plus qu'assez de tout ce bruit !

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Que s'était-il passé ? Il y a encore quelques instants, je riais avec mes proches. Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi suis-je seul ? Cette perspective réussit à me donner un regain d'énergie. Je réussis à m'asseoir.

Et une minute, pourquoi suis-je au milieu de tous ces gens armés ? Ils ne semblent même pas faire attention à moi ! Mais qu'ils ouvrent les yeux bon sang ! Un enfant perdu au milieu de tout ce vacarme, cela devrait se repérer facilement !

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Je commençais réellement à paniquer. Je respirai beaucoup trop fort et rapidement, si fort et si rapidement que je crus m'étouffer à un moment ?

Où était Grace ? Où est-elle ? Non. Non ! Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé seul ici ! Je refuse de le croire ! J'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin d'elle. Non, elle doit être là, quelque part. Il est impossible qu'elle m'ait laissé tomber. Non, je suis… Enfin bordel je suis tout de même quelqu'un pour elle.

Je devais la retrouver. Elle ne devait pas m'abandonner. Mes jambes se relèvèrent et je pus me mettre debout. Alors je l'appelai. Je criai son nom.

– Grace ! Grace !

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Aucune réponse. En tout cas, aucune voix, parce que les explosions continuaient. Je dus faire quelques pas, titubant et manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Je continuai de l'appeler, mais personne ne répondait. Personne ne se tournait vers moi. Tout le monde se battait. Non ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! Arrêtez ! Je n'en peux plus ! Arrêtez !

– Zack ! Zack !

Oh enfin ! Oui Grace était là, elle me répondait. Elle m'avait retrouvé au milieu de tout ce monde.

– Zack, vient faut pas rester là !

Je ne la voyais toujours pas, mais la voix était de plus en forte. Elle allait venir, bientôt.

Puis on me tira en arrière, et on m'obligea à courir.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

– Non, lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez ! Il faut que je trouve Grace ! Elle m'a promis de-

– Tais-toi et cours !

– Non, c'est Grace ! Elle est en danger ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi !

Je criai tellement que mes yeux commencèrent à pleurer d'eux-mêmes. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, mais la personne qui me tirait refusait de me lâcher. Au bout d'un moment, je tombai par terre et je sentis qu'on prenait mon visage.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

– Lâchez-moi ! Grace ! Grace !

– Quoi Grace ?

– Il faut que je la retrouve ! Mais là… Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Pas ça !

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Le bruit des coups de feu était vraiment trop fort et trop irritant. Je plaçais mes mains sur mes oreilles, en espérant de ne plus l'entendre. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et je voulais qu'_elle_ soit là. _Elle _aurait su quoi me dire. _Elle _sait me rassurer. Mais j'avais beau continuer à l'appeler, elle ne venait pas.

Tout ! Tout sauf ce bruit ! Tout sauf ça ! Mais pitié, rendez-moi Grace !

Puis on me frappa.

– Mais bon sang, réveilles-toi Zack ! Réveilles-toi !

Je restai immobile plusieurs secondes. J'enlevai les mains de mes oreilles pour en porter une sur ma joue. Elle me brûlait. Puis je relevai les yeux pour entrapercevoir, à cause des larmes, le visage apeuré et inquiet de Bianca.

– Zack ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec une extrême douceur.

Son visage était couvert de poussière et ses vêtements anciennement blancs étaient devenus bruns. Elle avait de la terre dans les cheveux et je vis plusieurs traînées de sang sur ses joues. Je devais être dans un état similaire.

Je respirai toujours très fort, mais mes larmes avaient séché. En regardant ma main, je remarquai qu'elle était couverte de sang et de terre. Voilà pourquoi elle m'avait brûlé. Instinctivement, je portai ma main à ma ceinture, constatant que mon sabre laser était toujours là. Mon cerveau sembla enfin m'obéir à nouveau, et je réussis à m'asseoir correctement par terre, derrière un débris quelconque. Bianca me suivit et s'agenouilla devant moi.

– Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? continua-t-elle sur un ton doux.

Tout me revint en mémoire dès qu'elle posa sa question.

Nous avions dézinguer tous les clones présents à la centrale, et June avait réussi à réparer le champ de force avec l'assistance de R7. Nous avions contacté la base pour les en avertir, et Jacen avait envoyé Ernesto nous cherché. Quand il est arrivé, il avait balancé une corde et nous nous étions accrochés. June avait grimpé la première, suivie de Bianca, tandis que j'étais monté le dernier après avoir attaché R7. Nous nous étions agrippés à cette ridicule corde pendant une heure, mais nous avions Ernesto et ses blagues pour nous tenir compagnie.

Puis nous avions survolé le champ de bataille, et mon mal de tête avait alors commencé. Encore et toujours ces coups de feu. Je pensais m'en être débarrassé, mais cela me fait toujours le même effet. Mais j'avais toujours réussi à me contrôler… jusqu'à maintenant. Jamais je n'arriverai à m'en débarraser.

Will avait pris contact avec Ernesto, et pile à ce moment là, deux chasseurs ennemis avaient décidé de nous poursuivre dans le ciel. Ernesto avait effectué plusieurs figures aériennes pour lui échapper. En vain. J'avais raffermi ma prise sur la corde, tandis que mes coéquipières étaient mortes de peur.

Quand…

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

J'avais lâché prise, et j'étais tombé par terre. Sans avoir réalisé que…

– Ernesto… Il… ? dis-je en relevant la tête vers Bianca.

Elle comprit ma question, mais sa mine attristée ne m'indiquait rien de bon.

– R7 est entier. June est déjà repartie combattre. Mais… Je suis sincèrement désolée, Zack, sanglota-t-elle en me prenant la main.

Je me défis aussitôt de sa prise pour porter mes mains à mon visage et hurler. Personne ne m'entendrait. Personne ne se rendrait compte que j'évacuais toute ma rage.

Mon meilleur ami était mort, et je n'avais rien pu faire pour le sauver. J'étais bêtement suspendu à cette putain de corde !

Mes mains glissèrent de mon visage pour tomber au sol, et mon regard se tourna vers la rouquine en face de moi.

Je n'avais peut-être pas réussi à sauver Ernesto. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais sauver personne.

Je me relevai et saisis mon arme. Le bruit des armes était toujours fort, je savais que j'aurais dû rester ici à ne rien faire, mais il fallait à tout prix que je casse quelque chose. Je me mis en marche, et je sentis Bianca derrière moi complètement inquiète.

– Zack, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu viens de perdre Ernesto. Et je ne crois pas que tuer une autre personne soit la bonne solution pour-

– Rassure-toi, je ne vais tuer personne.

Ce n'est qu'en la quittant que je me rendis que ma voix avait l'air menaçante quand j'ai dis cela.

* * *

Fini. C'était enfin fini. Plus aucun bruit. Plus aucune arme. Et le chef séparatiste Yoto Amulia avait finalement été capturé.

Il me semble que c'est la première fois que je suis autant ravi d'assister à la fin d'un combat. D'autant que je m'étais beaucoup défoulé sur les clones ennemis.

Les membres séparatistes rodiens avaient été enfermé dans différents vaisseaux républicains et étaient surveillés, armes sur la tête. Pour ma part, je faisais partie de ceux qui avaient le droit d'assister à l'interrogatoire de Yoto Amulia, qui était attaché comme un animal et maintenu à même le sol boueux de Rodia.

– Bien, maintenant que tu es hors d'état de nuire, dis-nous enfin ce que vous cherchiez ici ? demanda sévèrement Korben Leroy.

Yoto Amulia répondit… dans sa propre langue. Ce qui fait que personne ne comprit, même si je penche qu'il se moquait de nous.

– Mais répond à la fin ! s'emporta le Jedi en allant l'attraper par le col. (En temps normal, je l'en aurai empêché, mais j'avais tellement envie que cet individu et ses complices payent pour avoir causé la mort d'Ernesto. Je restai donc en retrait, les bras croisés.)

Et à nouveau, Yoto Amulia répondit dans son dialecte.

– Korben, ce n'est pas comme ça que cela va fonctionner, intervint Jaina.

– Vous voulez essayer, très chère ?

Mais Jaina déclina l'offre. Yoto Amulia se remit à parler. Quand…

– Il dit que vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Bianca.

– Bianca, tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? lui demanda Ben qui était juste à côté d'elle.

– En partie. Il y a pas mal de rodiens sur Tatooine, et pour faire affaire il vaut mieux connaître quelques mots.

– Et bien dites lui de parler, ou nous le tuerons quand même ! dit Korben avec une méchanceté profonde.

Comme d'habitude, tout le monde fut choqué de ses propos. Et comme d'habitude, personne n'osa intervenir car, malgré son caractère de porc, Korben Leroy était un Jedi respecté et très fort. Alors, il valait mieux faire profil bas.

Un soldat maintint Yoto Amulia au sol tandis que Bianca s'avançait tout doucement vers lui, avant de s'agenouiller. Sa position me rappela celle qu'elle avait adopté vis-à-vis de moi tout à l'heure alors que j'avais été des plus désagréables avec elle. Et je suis loin d'en être fier.

Bianca parla au chef séparatiste, répétant certainement ce que lui avait dit Korben. Elle sembla entrer dans une discussion houleuse avec lui, juste avant qu'elle ne nous dise :

– Il dit qu'on lui a ordonné d'attaquer la base et de voler des données.

– Très bien, et pourquoi ont-ils continué même après avoir obtenu ces données ? demanda Anakin.

– Ordre aussi de cette personne, dit-elle après avoir fait la traduction et obtenu une réponse. On leur a pour cela donné de l'argent et des armes _high-tech_. Ils devaient juste nous attaquer le plus longtemps possible.

– Qui ? Qui a donné l'ordre ? demanda Jacen.

Alors que Bianca venait de retranscrire la question en rodien, Yoto Amulia se mit à trembler. Sa peau bleu commença à tourner vers le vert. Plusieurs personnes allèrent s'agglutiner autour de lui alors que je ne bougeai pas de ma place. Je ne voyais plus son corps, mais je sentais que cela n'avait rien de naturel.

Je sentais même que cela était dû à la Force.

Puis je ne sentis plus une once de vie dans son corps. Mais cette fois, je n'aurai pas cette mort sur la conscience.

Mes compagnons se relevèrent, et Korben sembla le plus énervé, comme à son habitude.

– C'est pas vrai, nous sommes maudits ! Juste quand il allait nous en dire davantage sur cette personne.

– Allons Korben, calmez-vous, tenta de le raisonner Jacen. Nous avons au moins son nom.

– Un nom ! Un nom dans toute la galaxie ! C'est sûr que nous arriverons à le trouver !

– Pour l'instant, ce Orius n'est pas notre priorité, intervint Ben. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Mais si un événement de ce genre venait à se reproduire, nous ferons attention.

Orius.

Orius, qui que vous soyez, c'est de votre faute si Ernesto a laissé sa vie dans cette bataille. Vous ne payez rien pour attendre.

* * *

Nous volions en direction de Coruscant.

J'étais dans l'un des grands vaisseaux, et je m'étais trouvé un coin tranquille pour soigner mes blessures. Je m'étais assis sur un banc et j'avais enlevé ma tunique pour nettoyer ma peau avec une serviette humide. A un moment, June était venue – certainement pour voir comment j'allais – mais elle était aussitôt repartie, rouge comme une pivoine. Heureusement qu'elle était partie d'elle-même, parce que je ne voulais voir personne. J'avais même rembarré Jacen, qui était juste venu voir comment je me portais et si j'avais besoin d'aide.

Je voulais rester seul avec ma peine et ma tristesse. Personne ne devait me voir dans cet état-là, c'était un principe que je m'étais fixé depuis que j'avais commencé ma formation de Jedi.

Mais évidemment, quelqu'un m'avait vu complètement fou alors que j'avais l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière. Et il avait fallu que cette personne soit Bianca. Mais je devais avouer que, sans la claque qu'elle m'avait donnée, je ne me serais certainement jamais réveillé.

J'arrivai à nettoyer mes blessures avec de l'eau. J'en avais un peu partout sur mon corps. Je pensais que seules mes mains avaient été touchées, mais après avoir enlevés mes vêtements et avoir vu mon visage dans le reflet d'une vitre, j'avais dû admettre que j'avais été amoché un peu plus que ce que j'aurais cru. Je sentis aussi une vive douleur dans mon dos – l'effondrement du tunnel quand j'ai protégé Bianca, combiné à ma chute de plusieurs mètres – mais je devrais attendre d'être rentré chez moi pour nettoyer cela sous la douche. En attendant, je continuais de passer la serviette sur mes bras, mon torse, et mon visage.

Mon esprit ressentit la présence d'un individu qui se dirigeait vers moi. Je tournais la tête vers le couloir dans lequel la personne allait arriver. Et je ne fus pas si surpris que cela de voir Bianca arriver. Par contre, elle, sursauta vivement en me voyant. Et très vite, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

– Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, bégaya-t-elle presque.

Je ne fis que soupirer, ne trouvant rien à répondre, et je repris mon activité première. En vérité, mes blessures étaient complètement nettoyées (exceptées celles dans le dos, mais bon), mais il fallait absolument que je m'occupe l'esprit et les mains.

Bianca, après avoir hésité un peu, vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne la repoussai pas. Au contraire, je trouvais même que sa présence était… rassurante. Mais je sentais bien que son esprit était agité, ne sachant certainement pas quoi dire. Puis je sentis son regard se poser sur mon dos.

– Tu as pris cher dit donc. Les pierres et la chute, ce n'est pas bon pour le dos tout ça.

Un nouveau silence de ma part.

– Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je vois que tu es propre de partout, mais à mon avis, tu auras du mal à nettoyer ton dos.

Mon esprit ria, et cela se manifesta par un petit sourire sur mon visage. Alors, toujours sans la regarder, je lui passai le tissu froid, et elle commença à le passer sur mon dos.

La douleur m'élança et je grinçai des dents.

– Ça va ?

– Oui, répondis-je enfin, mais avec un peu de difficulté.

A chaque passage de l'eau sur mes blessures, une brûlure se manifesta. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas crier, me contentant de souffler très fort. Évidemment, de tout mon corps, il avait fallu que ce soit mon dos qui soit le plus touché. Mais bon, je me laissai finalement aller aux gestes précis qu'effectuait Bianca. Peu à peu, cela me fit moins mal. Elle changea l'eau à deux reprises avant de venir m'aider à nouveau. Quand elle eut fini, je la remerciai et je me mis à tortiller la serviette entre mes mains.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– De quoi ?

– Ça, dit-elle en désignant mon avant-bras gauche.

– Cicatrice, répondis-je le plus simplement.

Je vis à son regard qu'elle voulait en savoir plus.

– Une bataille il y a trois ans. J'étais tombé sur des pierres en évitant des tirs de blasters.

– Hum, intéressant.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre nous. Je regardais devant moi pour observer les milliers d'étoiles qui défilaient devant nos yeux. Je me mordis aussi les lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas rester en place, et Bianca m'avait ôté ma seule occupation en m'aidant.

– Tu sais, je… recommença-t-elle. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens. Tu as l'impression que tu aurais pu changer les choses, que tout est entièrement de ta faute et que tu en veux à la terre entière.

Soudainement intéressé par ses propos, je me redressai et la regardai. Elle avait un petit sourire et regardai vers le sol. Je constatai alors qu'elle aussi était dans un meilleur état que sur Rodia.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Zack. Oui je sais, ça semble bateau ce que je dis mais c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, moi-même je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a quelques jours, donc bien après la mort de ma mère. Il est évident que si Ernesto n'était pas venu nous chercher, il serait encore vivant. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Et ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, personne ne le pouvait. Et puis franchement, on aurait pu faire quoi ? On était suspendu au-dessus du vide.

Ses propos m'atteignirent, et je commençai à accepter de l'écouter beaucoup plus attentivement.

– Ça sera dur, d'autant que vous aviez l'air très proches. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Tu crois vraiment qu'Ernesto accepterait que tu te morfondes pour lui ? Il avait l'air d'aimer la vie, alors célèbre la vie puisqu'il n'est plus là.

Je me rendis compte qu'en seulement trois rencontres furtives, Bianca avait parfaitement cerné le caractère bon-vivant d'Ernesto. Toujours prêt à profiter de la vie et des plaisirs qu'elle offrait. Ce pilote que j'ai rencontré alors que j'avais douze ans – lui quatorze – et qui m'avait appris à piloter. Je me souviens encore des courses poursuites que nous nous lancions gamins, avant qu'Ernesto ne devienne pilote, servant ainsi la Nouvelle République. Mon meilleur ami est – non… _il était_ – un homme à femmes. Tout le monde le savait, et cette attitude me désespérait par moment. Mais je suppose que c'était sa façon de profiter de ce que la vie avait à offrir.

Alors, sans réfléchir, je demandai à Bianca :

– Et toi, que fais-tu pour célébrer la vie à la place de ta mère ?

– J'essaye de voir en mon père l'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse.

– Et tu as réussi ?

– Je suis sur la bonne voie. Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes et voyant que je ne répondais rien.

– Non, ça va.

Je décidai de me rhabiller complètement. Le frottement du tissu sur ma peau réveilla mes blessures, mais d'une façon moins vive que lorsque je les avais nettoyées.

– Oh fait… reprit Bianca. Qui est Grace ?

Je me raidis.

– Qui ? répétai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air surpris et calme.

– Grace. Tu n'arrêtais pas te répéter ce prénom quand je t'ai trouvé tout à l'heure. Tu avais l'air ailleurs, perdu. Oh et désolé pour la gifle mais je ne savais pas comment te réveiller, et aussi tu-

– J'ai envie de dormir. On se voit plus tard.

J'avais vite parlé afin que Bianca n'ait pas le temps de répondre. Je marchai vite dans les couloirs en quête d'un nouveau coin tranquille. Ma seule trouvaille loin de tout fut un misérable placard. Cependant, je m'y cachais, m'assit, et recommençai à sangloter, la tête au creux de mes bras.

Grace.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas hanter à ce point.

* * *

**Héhé, ainsi se termine ce chapitre 13. Encore une fois, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir :)**

**Alors alors... je suppose que vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce pseudo méchant que serait Orius : et bien il va falloir patienter.**

**Mais j'imagine aussi que l'accès de folie de Zack a du vous désorienter. En effet, pourquoi a-t-il peur des armes ? Et qui est Grace ? Réponse au chapitre 14 ! :D**

**D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation ;)**


	16. MESSAGE IMPORTANT (et rassurant)

**Hey tout le monde. Après tout ce temps d'absence, vous devez surement vous dire :**

**1) Quoi, elle est pas morte celle-la**

**2) Yes un nouveau chapitre! ... Hein ? Mais il est où?!**

**Et bien, laissez-moi démonter ces deux points:**

**Oui, je n'ai rien posté depuis avril... et franchement je m'en veux terriblement. Cinq mois sans nouvelle... Mais j'ai été dépassé par les événements. Je n'ai pas écrit sur Star Wars depuis le mois de mars à peu près. J'ai eu mes examens de fin de L1 en avril/mai donc; mais durant cette période, j'ai posté un message similaire sur ma fanfiction sur Peter Pan (parce que je n'avais rien posté depuis huit mois) et j'ai été prise d'un élan à écrire à nouveau sur cette histoire (qui est beaucoup beaucoup plus avancée que celle-ci et que je voulais terminer pour pouvoir me consacrer à celle sur Star Wars). **

**Cependant, elle n'est toujours pas finie (mais plus pour longtemps... enfin j'espère). Je pensais me remettre sérieusement à écrire à partir de mai et durant les vacances d'été avant la reprise (car oui, je suis de retour sur les bancs de la fac) mais ma vie personnelle a été pas mal chamboulée depuis ce mois de mai, dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais. Je n'avais donc pas du tout la tête à écrire... Et je me rends compte que je vous ai délaissé. J'en suis sincèrement désolée.**

**Je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que vous aurez un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, mais il y en aura... Il faut juste que je retrouve la motivation, l'inspiration et la forme. A mon avis, si j'arrive à terminer mon autre histoire, je pourrais pleinement me concentrer sur celle-ci... Mais avec les cours, je ne peux rien promettre.**

**Mais en tout cas, même si vous avez pu croire que j'abandonnais ou que je vous avais oublié, c'est faux.**

**J'espère revenir meilleure pour vous satisfaire encore plus.**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous (et si tu as lu jusqu'au bout, écris "chou fleur" en commentaire :D) et je vous dis à très bientôt**

**Sandy**


End file.
